


Baby Don't Like It

by YeolsTruly



Series: NCT Shenanigans [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blackmail, Blood, Broken Promises, Consensual Violence, Dominant Masochism, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friends With Benefits, Hate Speech, Homophobic Language, Infidelity, Jealousy, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pining, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Rivals to Lovers, Sexual Roleplay, Slightly-Aged Jaemin, Slightly-Aged Jeno, Smut, Toxic Culture of the Artist/Idol World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 158,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeolsTruly/pseuds/YeolsTruly
Summary: Lee Jeno, one of the greatest and highest-paid actors in his generation, agrees to be physically intimate with another star named Na Jaemin. An escapade has started, and Jeno is quickly falling hard. Little does he know, Jaemin is thinking the same thing about him.Known as rivals in the entertainment industry, both established men are tired of pretending to be perfect just to please everyone's expectations. No matter how perfect their respective careers are, someone is lurking behind them and is eager to break them apart.Mostly smut in the first parts of the story, with a bit of plot which will portray the toxic culture of the artist/idol world. Then lots of smut again.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: NCT Shenanigans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678876
Comments: 136
Kudos: 295





	1. Act One: You're the Gin Inside my Tonic

**Author's Note:**

> _This is a work of fiction. Unless otherwise indicated, all the names, characters, businesses, places, events, and incidents in this story are either the product of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. I do not own either of these characters so please go easy on me._
> 
> First time writing a NoMin Fic!
> 
> Also, like what the summary had mentioned, most of the chapters will contain smut (ahem...) since the story will mainly focus on how both of our muses will find comfort with each other.
> 
> Since I've been struggling to get back on track with my writing, I decided to make something like this T_T Not an expert smut writer but I'll try my best.
> 
> There are some alarming elements here other than hardcore smut. If you're not a fan of rape, dubious consent, and other related mature content, I suggest you skip those parts. Don't worry, it's not much and you'll still understand the plot without reading those scenes.
> 
>  **Started:** July 16, 2020  
>  **Ended:** November 9, 2020  
> *Still updating for Special Chapters
> 
> UPDATE:  
> I made a playlist for this fic! It features all of the songs I used as the titles for every chapter. Click [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/38VAE91Ci073smSKoyMuJz?si=n9aFF368SbiGPH3gPUCY6A)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amidst the busy lives of celebrities, there's two carefree souls that are having the time of their lives.

It is already past ten in the evening. It’s Thursday, meaning, there’s still tons of work to do for tomorrow and probably will extend until the weekend.

The whole week has been hectic. Preparing for the later parts of his set was like walking on a tightrope since the expectations of the audience on his acting skills are no joke. Thankfully enough, these things are already mundane for an actor like Lee Jeno himself. He is used to all of the pressure and the ABCs of the industry and sometimes he doesn’t even care anymore on how he’ll deal with all of his commitments in the different fields of his work.

Forget about all of his worries for the day has already passed. Judging how late it is, he’s supposed to be resting and preparing himself for the workload he’s going to take tomorrow.

Or at least that is the ideal thing to do. Unfortunately, he is living inside his own bubble.

“Shit.”

Jeno curses in delight as he feels his own blood creeping towards his lower half. Indistinctively, his hands clutch the mop of blond hair in between his legs for any moment now, the coil building up inside his stomach will breach out.

“Looks like someone’s really in cloud nine right now.” Na Jaemin, one of the hottest stars in their generation, teases before placing a kiss on top of the other male’s mushroom head. Jeno smirks and pushes the blond’s head, urging him to take his member back to his warm cavern.

Jaemin internally rejoices in rhapsody and is more than willing to comply. He nuzzles the huge member against his cheek before licking its underside with his expert tongue, not missing any veins and inch of skin that his eager mouth wants to come contact with.

Meanwhile, Jeno’s eyes are sparkling in pure lust as he gently massages the other man’s soft locks. Jaemin gives him a brief look before resuming his ministrations, now playing the older’s balls with his tongue.

Jeno tightens his grip on his hair and lifts his chin, “What are you doing? Enough playing and just suck my cock.” He commands yet the blond seems unfazed by his sudden change of attitude.

Instead, Jaemin rises his one brow in a mocking manner, some of his saliva already present on the corners of his pinkish lips. He slowly raises his body and gives Jeno a light peck on his startled mouth, “You don’t get to order me around, mister.”

He slowly leans on his ear, whispering something dangerous, “I never signed up to be submissive. Remember, two can play a game, okay?”

With a triumphant simper plastered on his gorgeous face, Jaemin goes back to his original position and returns peppering the older’s member with kisses. Jeno shakes his head in amusement, _‘This guy never fails to impress me.’_ He thought.

The thing is, he isn't also going to give in. If Jaemin wants to play around, then fine.

Truth to be told, he also has no idea when his arrangement with the petite man started. A lot of times, most people really compare them together since they are both talented in their own ways and almost reach the peak of their respective careers on the same timeline.

Are they rivals? Definitely. How about friends? _Probably._

There are many things that he hates about the blond. He is snarky, tall, athletic, and arrogant. He seems to _purposely_ steal the attention away from him, or sometimes _purposely_ sets something so the media could start an issue about them.

Despite these shenanigans, he also has a couple of things that he finds Jaemin really… _Interesting_.

Jeno realizes that the pleasure the blond is pampering him has interrupted his train of thoughts. Before he could even react, Jaemin devours his rod in one go until it hits the back of his throat. Swirling his tongue in languid motions, he intensely stares at his rival as he enjoys the big treat inside his mouth. Humming in utter delight, he deepthroats him up to the base without even flinching. He could already taste the salty sensation of Jeno’s precome but he doesn’t give it a damn. In fact, he is also quite loving his own antics for his own member won’t stop from slapping against the bed.

“Fuck--- S-Shit!” Jeno’s grip on the other male’s hair tightens as Jaemin increases his pace, still effortlessly sucking the rod without even gagging. He rests his hands on each side of Jeno’s waist before feeling the gigantic member twitching against the roof of his mouth.

Jackpot.

Jeno’s toes are curling up as he locks his legs around the slightly shorter male’s frame. Curse the blond man for he is already losing his sanity! Leaving him no choice, he thrusts his hips as he meets Jaemin’s movements, his head throwing backward as he feels his orgasm on the brink of completion.

Hot seeds fills up Jaemin’s mouth yet his body is still moving on its own accord as he continuously milks the older. Jeno forcibly pulls his dick out of Jaemin’s tight heat and shots his remaining load all over his face, splattering everywhere he could hit.

Both males are panting heavily yet the situation doesn’t stop the adrenaline from pushing Jeno’s buttons deeper. He wipes his come across Jaemin’s face with his own member, ensuring that every inch of his face is covered with his seeds. Jaemin hums in approval, his eyes closed as he nuzzles his face against the rod.

_‘Shit…’_ He chants at the back of his head because Jaemin’s blond hair together his come-stained face is getting him hard again.

Something flutters in Jeno’s chest as he watches Jaemin put his now-slippery member back inside his mouth. Subconsciously, he gently cups his face and wipes the seeds that are covering his eyelids. Jaemin pops the member out of his mouth and purrs in disapproval but he remains still, obediently waiting for Jeno to stop.

“Hmmm… I’m not a cat.” The blond whines right after Jeno has finished cleaning his face. The latter heartily chuckles and throws the towel straight to his pouting face, “Who are you joking with? Says the one who enjoys nuzzling his face against my dick.”

Jaemin opens his mouth for a retaliation but he just realizes that the older has a point. He puffs his cheek in annoyance, his arms intersected against his chest, “Don’t be so cocky right now, you asshole…” He mutters.

_‘Cute…’_ Jeno thinks but there’s no way in hell he’ll admit it. Instead, he says, “Whatever.” He is about to enter the bathroom but gets abruptly stopped when he hears the blond calling out his attention, “Hey.”

“What is it?” Jaemin finally stands on his feet and saunters towards the raven-haired man, “Don’t _‘What is it?’_ me! Is that all after that amazing blowjob that I gave to you? How about me, then?!”

Jeno’s eyes stupidly trail downward and see the source of the blond’s tantrum. He has already forgotten that Jaemin is completely naked when they started to… Well, he prefers not to put a label on whatever they are doing.

“Oh.” He flatly replies, his eyes still fixated on Jaemin’s. Scratching his head in defeat, he enters the bathroom and signals the slightly younger to come with him.

Jaemin groans yet he complies, trudging behind him like a lost puppy. Jeno gestures him to sit on top of the huge countertop with a bored look which the blond doesn’t particularly appreciate.

Despite of the growing irritation, being obedient he is, (although he also never admits it) he once again complies and settles himself on top of the cold sink, his face still sulking as ever.

Jeno guffaws out loud and proceeds to trap himself in between the blond’s legs. Here he is again, teasing Jaemin with his sexy voice. The blond feels the heat creeping on his cheeks as he blushes before averting his gaze everywhere but the raven’s.

“So childish.” He hears the older whispering but he doesn't manage to decipher what he just said. Jeno pulls the stool out under the countertop before returning back in between the blond’s legs.

“Hey, what are you---“ The next words turn into moans when he feels Jeno’s tongue lapping against his bud. Absentmindedly, he wraps both of his arms around the older’s neck and nestles his chin on top of his crown. Jeno grips the base of his friend’s cock and starts to lazily pump it.

Now it is Jaemin’s turn to slither his legs around Jeno’s hips. The latter travels his lips upwards until it reaches the blond’s neck before abusing his skin with his sinful mouth.

“F-Fool, don’t leave marks--- A-AH!” Jeno squeezes his throbbing member and continues to suck his neck. Jaemin’s worry quickly dissipates as he feels the pleasure completely returning inside his system, now tilting his neck to give the raven better access. He hears Jeno groaning as he stands up and presses their bodies together. Jaemin’s back hits the freezing mirror behind him but he pays no mind, not because he can’t, but the flare that the older's body is giving to him is enough to even heat up the entire room.

Jeno’s orbs are already dark when he meets his gaze. Jaemin takes the initiative and crashes his lips against his which the former accepts. He traces his fingers on every creases of Jeno’s abs as they continue to swirl their tongues together which eventually he has ultimately lost.

He could feel the raven’s smirk as soon as he invades his mouth with his tongue. Jaemin doesn't like the feeling of losing so easily so he puts all of his weight in one go and clings onto Jeno’s body like a tarsier by wrapping all of his limbs around his neck and hips.

Jeno almost stumbles but he quickly regains his balance without dropping the other male onto the ground. Jaemin parts away from his lips, grinning widely while wiggling his eyebrows, “Gotcha, baby boy.”

“Not anymore.” Jeno squeezes his butt cheeks which earned him another delicious moan from the other male. He licks his ear and mutters something, “I was planning to return the favor yet you made me feel like this. All of a sudden, I don’t feel generous anymore.”

Jaemin smiles in victory against his neck, “Oh yeah? I wonder what you’re thinking right now.”

“Who knows?” Jeno replies before dropping Jaemin back on top of the sink. He rests his forehead against the blond’s, “There might be countless things running inside my head right now.”

“Really?” Jaemin fakes his amusement, “Like what?” He barely challenges while wearing a plain look even though deep inside, his voice is already screaming, _‘Just fuck me already!’_

Finally, Jeno sighs.

“Just random things.” The raven hums, “Like which position we’ll do when I fuck you.”

* * *

Both of them really like to adlib.

“A-Ah… Y-Yes!”

Jeno’s hips are already aching. His mind wants to stop yet his body is moving on its own accord as if he has already lost control. Sweat continuously beading from his forehead down to his toes, he is certain that any moment now, he’ll come for the second time.

Jaemin’s eyes are already half-lidded as he mercilessly rides the older man beneath him, his hips already full of bruises from Jeno’s scratches. His mouth is widely agape, looking like total wreckage. The teasing doesn't stop there as he purposefully bites his lower lip and deeply gazes his fiery orbs straight to the raven’s.

_‘This bastard…’_ Jeno curses under his breath as he returns the taunt, only to immediately regret because the sight of the blond pumping his own neglected member while still expertly humping his dick makes his breath hitch.

_'How could someone look so sexy and innocent at the same time?'_

“Hmmm… I-I’m close!” Jaemin clutches the raven’s chest as he intensifies his movements by rocking his hips harder. On the other hand, Jeno meets his gyrations by synchronizing his thrusts, the sounds of their skin slapping together reverberating around the room.

Jeno roars the younger’s name and spills his seeds inside the condom while intensely looking back at Jaemin who just also finished painting their stomachs with his own come, some even striking the raven’s chin and cheeks. The blond doesn't stop until his orgasm finishes and automatically, his legs succumbs onto the aftermath of his extraneous movements, now crashing on top of the other man.

He hides his face on the croon of Jeno’s neck as he pants hard, ignoring the sticky sensation in between their bodies. Jeno’s length is still inside him yet he doesn't pay much attention, because heck, he is still seeing stars even though they just finished fucking.

“Mhmm… That was good.” Jeno mumbles on his crown. Jaemin cuddles him back and tightens his grip around the raven’s waist, “Yeah.” Jeno sits up which earns him a protest yet he ignores. He lifts Jaemin’s waist and unsheathes his cock before removing the condom and throwing it inside the wastebasket just beside the bed.

“What?” He questions to Jaemin. The said man is looking on his chest with a dreamy look, “Like what you see?”

“Pffft…” Jaemin muses and throws an amusing look. He traces his slender fingers across the older’s abs that are still covered with their come, “You look great covered with these _stains_.” He wiggles his eyebrows and proceeds to wipe the come on the creases of his muscles.

“Is that one of your weird fetishes?” He retorts. Jaemin gives him a _what-the-fuck_ look, “Idiot. You just don’t know how to appreciate art, do you?”

“You call _this_ art?!” He points to his own chest, “Na Jaemin, that’s just… My skin covered with body fluid.”

“What’s with the bodhisattva face?!” Jaemin defends as he slaps his arm. Jeno doesn't miss how red the tips of his ears are, or how his eyes crinkle in embarrassment as he tries to hides his blushing face, “A-Anyway, who told you that you can call my whole name?”

For the second time, Jeno ignores him. He drops both of their bodies onto the mattress before covering them with the duvet, “Hey, don’t ignore me!”

“Shhh... Just shut up, would you? I’m already sleepy.” Jeno chastises before turning the lamp off. He finds Jaemin’s waist and quickly pulls his body closer before resting his chin back on top of his crown, “I’m sleepy. Go to sleep now.”

“But I’m still sticky!”

“This isn’t the first time you've slept with come all over your body. Just clean it tomorrow, for fuck’s sake!”

“Whatever!” Jaemin attempts to turn his back away but Jeno just tightens his grip around his waist, “I have a shoot tomorrow you dickhead. For the nth time, let me sleep.”

“Fine, but why are you clinging on me?!” No response. Jaemin raises his head and sees Jeno already sleeping, his face serene as if they didn’t have sex at all.

Jaemin pouts and caresses the older’s cheek, “How could someone look sexy and innocent at the same time?” He shakes his head and surrenders on Jeno’s heat, nuzzling his nose against his neck before closing his eyes and accepting Hypnos’ enchantment.

They literally thought of the same thing. Such a shame, for they will never admit it to themselves.


	2. Act Two: Do it Fast, Do it Slow You Control the Tempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'rivals' decide to screw around inside the dressing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally typed this on my phone. What a weird way of having the sudden burst of inspiration >_<

The table is invented for various reasons. 

Whatever these reasons are, they definitely don't include something so languid such as... A makeshift platform for screwing around. 

Jaemin harshly bites his now-stained undershirt as he tries his very best not to collapse his legs. He clutches Jeno's biceps hard as the older relentlessly slams himself inside his hole, not minding how his locks are practically blocking his sight from seeing the older's smirking face. 

He arches his back in pure rhapsody as Jeno hits the spot that he badly wants to be abused the moment his partner has entered him. The cloth that is stuffed inside his mouth falls over as he finally releases the moans he's been holding back for a while now. 

"I wouldn't be so goddamn noisy if I were you." Jeno teases while continuously ramming inside the blond. Jaemin lets out a pathetic whine and barely manages to lock his falling legs back around his rival's waist.

His back is already aching thanks to the awkward position they are currently in, yet the immense pleasure from Jeno's huge member bottoming out repeatedly inside him is enough to compensate for the rest of the lingering pain and discomfort from his back. His nails dig deep into the raven man's arm as he tries to hoist himself up into a much-relaxed position. 

"J-Jeno--- Mrgh!" He attempts to protest which results in another sinful moan. Jeno swears under his breath and leans forward before devouring one of Jaemin's nipples, his thrusts still ongoing and rough. 

"Fuck..." He curses as he tightens his grip around the younger's waist. Soon, Jaemin becomes a sobbing mess for he won't stop chanting the older's name like some sort of unholy mantra. 

"You really don't know how to tone down a bit, huh?" Jeno mocks after decelerating his pace a bit, now thrusting his hips in a sensual way. Jaemin locks his gaze at him, his eyes half-lidded while his mouth is widely agape. He caresses the raven's biceps and starts to meet Jeno's thrusts by wiggling his bum.

"I-I" Thrust, "Can't..." Thrust, "S-Stop my s-s-self---" Jeno pulls away his entire rod until the mushroom head only remains before quickly sheathing back in one plunge. 

Jaemin screams in pure pleasure but it doesn't take him too long before he realizes that he is indeed about to blow their cover.

Speaking of blowing out their cover. 

A knock is heard from the door which ultimately stops the older from abusing the blond's crack. He pauses for a bit before carelessly resuming his business, looking excited than before as his eyes glint in pure malice. 

Jaemin gulps hard as he feels the blush creeping on his face. 

"Jeno-yah." A familiar voice calls out from the outside. The said man smirks in triumph yet he doesn't stop fucking the blond in front of him. Instead, he even increases his speed which forces the younger to let out another moan. 

"A-Ah--- Mhmph!" Jeno dives in and silences his rival with a messy kiss. He harshly presses his lips before feeling Jaemin's hot cavern immediately succumbing to his dominance. He cups the blond's face as they hear another knock. 

"Jeno? Are you there? I just heard something weird... What are you doing inside, we have to go now in just a couple of minutes!" Renjun, the latter's personal assistant, calls out. Jeno doesn't reply back until he finishes molesting the younger's already swollen lips. 

"I'm just finishing something here." Jeno barely responds with a nonchalant voice as he continues to ram inside the other man, his one hand clasping Jaemin's mouth.

"What?"

"Don't worry about me!" He adds, "I'll be out in a few minutes." He then temporarily stops his thrusting, sensing if he somehow manages to convince his assistant. After a few moments of silence, Renjun finally responds, "Okay, I guess. I'll be waiting for you in the lobby!" Those are his last words before the two males finally hear him walking away.

Jeno faces the blond after ensuring that Renjun isn't behind the door but he gets immediately surprised when he feels Jaemin licking his palm. Still in trance, he raises his hand and sees a clearer view of his rival: Jaemin looks fucking _delectable_ in every possible way he could describe. His eyes are brimming with tears, probably from the intense pleasure he's constantly receiving. His mouth is already puckered and looks like an overripe tomato. Moreover, the way he pants heavily is enough to make Jeno lose his control.

_'This is ridiculous.'_ The raven comments. He fixates Jaemin's position by placing his head comfortably against the wall. He squeezes his own dick and aims it straight into the blond's hole before slowly plunging it back where he immediately feels the tight heat enveloping around him.

"You're one whole heck of an exhibitionist, huh?" He mutters before licking the younger's bud. He clutches Jaemin's neglected member and begins milking him while simultaneously thrusting inside him, his pace still impeccable as ever. 

Jaemin desperately bites his tongue as he fights back another series of moans that is about to escape from his sinful mouth, "Y-You're t-the one to t-talk--- Fuck!" Jeno teases the tip of his cock as he bites his nipple hard. He returns into being a mess for the triple stimulation is just too much for him to handle. 

The wooden table is shaking so violently it makes the dresser beside it wobble from the excessive vibration. Jeno feels his stomach coiling up so he proceeds on what he does the _best:_ ramming deeper than Jaemin could take. 

He barely gags the blond with his own undershirt as he comes nearer to his climax. The poor furniture is already creaking when Jeno spills all of his come inside the condom, filling up the latex rubber that is barely separating his member and the smooth muscles around Jaemin's insides.

Momentarily, the blond also spills his own seeds, painting his stomach with thick ropes of white that somehow manages to reach Jeno's clothes, his own shirt, and even both of their _freaking_ faces. Jeno shuts his left eye since it unluckily got hit by the younger's load as he completely milks himself.

Still groaning in utter delight, he pulls out his pulsating dick and quickly removes the condom before harmlessly throwing it inside the bin. Jaemin is lazily eying him when he returns back in between his legs. He raises his eyebrows in amusement before crashing their lips together. 

This surprises the younger yet he happily responds to the kiss. Jeno pecks his lips for a few more times before finally pulling away. 

They just stay in their respective places, looking at each other's faces. Finally, Jeno breaks the silence, "You sure love getting fucked in such trivial positions huh?"

Jaemin lets go of his grip on Jeno's long sleeves. He plasters a sly smile, "How about you, hmmm? You looked excited as hell when your assistant knocked. Truth to be told, you're the one who's a certified exhibitionist."

"Then who went on his knees first and unbuckled _someone's_ pants without even asking for permission?"

Jaemin shakes his head, "Uh-huh. You were sending me weird looks during the interview. You were literally sending a telepathic message straight into my mind about wanting to be sucked off."

"In the freaking dressing room, out of all places?" Jeno mocks back. He places his hands back around the younger's waist, rubbing dangerous circles, "I can't believe we just had sex inside the studio."

Jaemin giggles and latches his arm around his rival's neck, not minding the sticky come all over his abdomen, "You enjoyed it, though."

"Correction, we _both_ enjoyed it." Jeno leans down and captures the blond's lips, "I'm just afraid that it might become a habit of us from now on, though."

"Like I'll let you. What now, are you planning to fuck me on the rooftop?"

Jeno guffaws out loud. He flicks Jaemin's forehead which earns him another whine, "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Who knows? Maybe I'll consider that, or you know... We can also try inside my Porsche." Jeno winks. He turns back and starts to wipe himself off. He strips himself naked before changing to another set of clean clothes.

"Did you just watch me change?" He retorts while putting his dirty clothes inside a plastic bag. Jaemin just shrugs and pouts, "I'm too tired to clean myself, plus _someone_ was rough enough to make my hole hurt like hell. Care to help me get dressed then?"

  
Jeno's heart skips a beat. Cleaning up and dressing Jaemin? Hell yes, that is like a dream come true for him.

If he has a particular kink that he's willing to admit, then it definitely includes cooing his partner right after having steamy sex with them.

Jaemin happily hums as he lets the older clean his body with a wet wipe. He stupidly smiles, ecstatic for the attention that he is getting despite just finished screwing around in a fucking public place.

_' **Everything's going well, huh?'**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for including Renjun >_< He's literally Jeno's husband in my other one-shot *cries*


	3. Act Three: Thirsty, Oh yeah so Thirsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing hotter than having sex inside the sauna room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another entry that I typed on my phone. Well... Almost of it. I edited it on my good old laptop.
> 
> I think this is the longest smut scene I've written after Highway to Heaven.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy my piece of crap. *blushes*

_**NanaMin:** Wanna hook up together?_

_**LeeJeno23:** Someone’s horny tonight_

_**NanaMin:** I got nothing to do right now other than freezing to death srsly I can't even feel my legs anymore_

_I hate winter btw_

_**LeeJeno23:** Idiot it’s not even winter yet_

_**NanaMin:** It’s right around the corner but I get ur point so yeah_

_Anyway u didn’t answer my question_

_**LeeJeno23:** It’s already almost eleven in the evening who gets out to meet someone like that_

_Unless you wanna go clubbing with me or nah?_

_**NanaMin:** Nah_

_I hate alcohol_

_I quaffed three cups of coffee earlier so I’m still awake as fuck_

_**LeeJeno23:** I’m not surprised tbh_

_Good old Na Jaemin who’s obsessed with caffeine_

_**NanaMin:** Anyway ur totally changing the subject_

_I heard there’s a good sauna house near my place_

_Wanna come with me? 😉_

_I wanna burn myself until I get tan_

_I’m joking_

_**LeeJeno23:** Not interested_

_**NanaMin:** Aww pretty please?_

_**LeeJeno23:** Still a no_

_I’m tired as fuck. Renjun didn’t inform me about all the shit that I needed to do yesterday._

_Sorry, but not today. I’m sore now._

_**NanaMin:** WhuT_

_Did you get fucked by ur manager?_

_Omo I never thought that small guy’s a top_

_**LeeJeno23:** WHAT THE FUCK_

_NA JAEMIN DO YOU EVEN HEAR WHAT UR SAYING RN?_

_THAT’S SOME SHIT_

_**NanaMin:** Whoa relax dude_

_Why you didn’t tell me ur a switch_

_**LeeJeno23:** The f Jaemin I swear ur talking non-sense_

_Me? A bottom?! Wtf you need to be more creative in attempting to make me laugh, you jerk_

_Didn’t you get what I just said? I’m sore because I was tired. We had to shoot for at least thirteen straight hours just to finish one goddamn scene_

_Renjun didn’t top me oh my goodness I don’t even know if that guy dates someone or not_

_**NanaMin:** What a bummer_

_That guy’s cute btw_

_Is he single or nah_

_I hope he’s a top_

_**LeeJeno23:** ARE U INTERESTED IN RENJUN_

_I’m gonna pretend I didn’t see ur message right now_

_And are u even listening I literally told you one conversation ago that I had no idea_

_I don’t even know if he’s into guys or not_

_**NanaMin:** Makes sense_

_Anyway I can’t picture you riding someone else’s dick Lol_

_Now I wanna see it my bad_

_Sorry not sorry 😛_

_**LeeJeno23:** Fuck you Na Jaemin_

_**NanaMin:** Oh, gladly 😉_

_I’m always ready, baby boy_

_**LeeJeno23:** You’re impossible anyway I’m done with u _

_I need to rest now, goodbye_

“What?” Jeno snaps upon toggling the loudspeaker of his phone on. He is already on his bed, wrapped around with his comfy duvet when Na Jaemin decides to further rile him.

[Don’t be a bitch, Jeno.] Jaemin mocks, [Isn’t enough for you that I’m asking nicely? This is one in a lifetime, by the way.]

The raven cringes in disgust. He could definitely feel Jaemin’s pout on his words. He rolls his eyes and turns his body sideways as he clumps his phone in between his shoulder and cheek, “I’m tired, Jaemin. I need to relax since we have another shoot tomorrow.”

[That’s why I’m asking you to come with me!] The blond insists, [It’s a nice change of pace, I’m telling you. I’ve already researched the place. I think you’ll like it!]

“Jaemin---“

[You mentioned that you’re sore right?]

Jeno creases his forehead, not liking where the conversation is going. “Uh-huh. Jaemin I swear if you don’t say something nice after ten seconds I’m going to hang up.”

[Good.] Jaemin smirks, ignoring his last sentence, [I may not look like it, but I give good massages… If you know what I mean.]

“Oh definitely.” Jeno finally sits and shoves away his duvet. With raised eyebrows, he returns the tease, now feeling pumped up all of the sudden, “You’re just trying to get into my pants again, don’t you?”

[Finally!] The blond exclaims, [For once I thought you’re really dumb. Yes, Lee Jeno. I’m. Trying. To. Seduce. You. Didn’t you read my first text?! I said I want to hook up with you.]

“I saw it---“

[Badly.] The younger adds. Jeno bites his lower lip in frustration but is abruptly stopped upon hearing the next few words his friend has released from his sinful mouth, [I really _want_ you right now.]

Fuck.

Jeno readjusts his position because curse it, his boxers are suddenly feeling tight. A minute ago he was determined to just ignore the blond yet here he is, right on the edge of breaking his limit.

He shakes his head in amusement as if the blond could see him through his phone, “You really know how to press my buttons, huh?”

[Mhmmm…]

Jeno’s cock twitches beneath his underwear. _Could it be?_

“H-Hey…” He lowly growls, “A-Are you touching yourself right now?”

No response. His eyes slowly drop towards the prominent bulge from his underwear. He trails his thumb, feeling the wetness of his own precome. All of the sudden, Jaemin’s come-stained face appears on his mind a few days ago when that prick gave him an erotic blowjob.

_‘Damn that brat.’_

“Hey.” Jeno repeats, this time his tone authoritative and commanding, “I’m asking you a question.”

[W-Who knows…?] Jaemin finally replies, his voice hoarse. Jeno’s eyes dilate, his tongue unconsciously licking his own lips, “Don’t play games with me.”

He stands up, his phone still clasped in between his ear and shoulder. He goes to his wardrobe and quickly rummages the most convenient outfit he could ever find; black fitted joggers and a plain-looking gray v-neck shirt.

“I said, I’m. Asking. You. A. Question.”

Jaemin moans on the other side of the line. Jeno clenches his fist and punches the surface of his work desk, “Damn it Jaemin don’t be like that! I’ll go now, happy?!”

[R-Really…?] A small voice responds. Jeno snickers and starts to clumsily put his joggers on, “Fuck, yeah. And it is your goddamn fault.”

Upon wearing his shirt, he snatches his bag and starts to put the things that he might need later--- Or rather, what he really _needs_ to use later. He throws anything his eyes could see because heck, he doesn’t even know what to bring in a sauna house.

He sees Jaemin’s favorite strawberry-flavored lubricant and a bunch of condoms and quickly stashes them inside his bag.

Curse his archrival for his bewitching has completely invaded his system.

Jaemin asked for it. How could he even turn down his challenge and back away? Hell yeah, if that blond bastard really wants his dick so bad, then he’s going to do it so.

_With pleasure._

[Jeno…] Jaemin breaths out, [Can you keep on talking---]

“No.” The former abruptly cuts his words. Jeno zips his bag and sits on his bed before putting his shoes on, “You aren’t allowed to come until we reach the sauna house, got it?!”

Jaemin whines on the other line which the older chooses to ignore. After a few more seconds, the blond talks back, [W-Wait… I forgot to tell you about something really important.]

“What’s it?” The older mutters after splashing his face with some water, [What if someone sees us? Like some crazy paparazzi or something?]

Jeno rolls his eyes. He goes out of his room and makes a beeline towards the front door of his unit, “You really are an idiot, huh? Just wear some disguise and wait for me outside the sauna house you’re referring to. Speaking of that place, send me the address. I’ll be driving now.”

Finally, he snatches his keys and puts on a mask, covering two-thirds of his face. He opens the door and quickly puts the passcode on before swiftly dashing towards the elevator.

The ride on the elevator seems forever. Thankfully, there aren’t many people around the lobby and the parking area he arrived, or else he’ll be definitely embarrassed.

His boner is still standing proud, greedily anticipating what’s yet to come.

Jeno is really looking forward to seeing Jaemin’s vulnerable state once more as he begs for his own needs to be fulfilled.

His joggers just get tighter than ever.

* * *

Upon arriving at the destined location, Jaemin is already there, pacing back and forth while nervously looking at his phone.

The said actor is also wearing the same set of clothes, except that he's dressed in pink long sleeves instead of a shirt. Jaemin sighs in relief as soon as he sees the other man approaching him. He briefly lowers down his mask, his eyes looking around to check if someone is watching them, “What took you so long?!”

“I parked my car nearby.” Jeno deadpans. He put his one arm on his waist, “Impatient much?”

Jaemin blushes. He's thankful that his cheeks are still hidden beneath the thin layer of his disguise. Instead, he rolls his eyes and urges the raven to come closer, “Whatever, let’s check-in now!”

He impatiently skips inside the establishment, leaving Jeno alone. The latter just shakes his head for the umpteenth time, “Check-in? I thought this place is a sauna house, not a hotel?” Jeno fondly chuckles before following his friend.

The whole place oddly resembles a traditional Japanese inn. It is quite spacious yet comfy, but not as huge as the entire lobby of his luxurious condominium complex. Immediately, the warmth coming from the heater enveloped his freezing frame as he trudges across the walkway.

Jaemin is in front of the counter, probably flirting with the receptionist. Jeno is surprised upon seeing the person standing behind the counter. It was a woman, and not just some old hag, but a rather beautiful-looking lady who is busy blushing as Jaemin continues to torment her with his shameless pick-up lines.

Jeno feels an unfamiliar uneasiness churning in his stomach. He shrugs his apprehension and approaches the duo, “Hey.” He greets, purposely leaning his bicep on the surface of the marble countertop.

_'Am I showing off?'_

Jeno curses to himself. There's no way in hell that he's feeling something so absurd.

Is he jealous...?

Jaemin smiles back, his cute dimples showing, “Oh. I just got us a room, and guess what?” He leans closer to Jeno’s ear before salaciously whispering, “We’ll be _alone_ in that room.”

Jeno tries his best not to smirk. Concealing his amusement, he flashes a plain-looking look, “Oh yeah?” He shrugs, “That’s great then.”

“This cutie is nice enough to give us the nicest sauna room they have here! Right, miss?” He winks. The poor lady blushes and waves her hands dismissively, “O-Oh… It’s not a problem, don’t mind it! B-Besides, there isn’t any customer left here anyway.” She added.

_‘Poor lady.’_ Jeno thinks, ‘ _She fell for that prick’s words. Jaemin prefers to suck a dick rather than eating a flower._ ’

“Hey, you heard that, dude?” The blond grins, “We got the place for ourselves, then!”

“Right…” Jeno trails off. He stretches his arm and yawns, “Can we go now? I’m freezing.”

“Told you so!” Jaemin reacts. The receptionist finally handles them their respective robes, “The shower room is on the other side of the area in case you guys want to have a quick bath. Please enjoy your stay!”

“Gladly, miss.” The younger sends another wink before following the raven in front of him.

It is now Jaemin’s turn to smirk. Now, the fun begins.

* * *

“You’re late." Jaemin mutters upon hearing the door opening. He was tracing random circles on the moist with his fingers for a while since he has gotten inside the sauna room first.

He just wants to defrost his already-immobilizing body. It's worth it, after all, for the heat has almost rejuvenated his former strength. He hates submitting to the cold, much more exposing himself in an open space where the cold breeze is blatantly blowing like nuts.

After all, he becomes used to the feeling of someone else's arms enveloping around him.

Jeno went in the shower to cleanse himself. As the blond waits for his arrival, he couldn't even contain his happiness for he had managed to pursue his rival upon coming in such an unholy hour of the night.

_'What can I say?'_ Jaemin remarks to himself, _'I'm just irresistible.'_

Speaking of the older who continues to condition his already-spoiled body.

Jaemin gulps hard upon seeing the raven man entering the heated room. His eyes trail from his head down to toe; Jeno's hair is damped, covering his eyes in such a sexy manner. His toned body is glistening thanks to the water droplets trailing across his torso, some even following a specific direction along the creases of his abs.

He then hungrily scrutinizes the towel around his lower half before seeing a very familiar bump shamelessly peeking just beneath the cotton fabric. Too much familiarity in just a couple of months for the appendage has already explored too much of his own body.

_Bingo._

Jaemin licks his lower lip in anticipation. The temperature is hot, yet he feels like the room just got even hotter as Jeno slowly promenades towards his direction, an arrogant smirk plastered on his devious _yet_ striking looks.

Jeno halts right in front of his friend. He intersects his arms against his chest and looks over the whimpering blond. Jaemin meets his intense gaze and softly clutches the soft fabric that is still wrapped around his waist, "Why did you take so long?"

The raven leans closer just so their faces could barely touch together, "Sorry, princess. Did you miss me?"

"Hmmm..." The former tries to detach the towel away from the raven man's grip, "I-I waited too long for this..."

Jeno stops him by clutching his invading arm, "I'm not yet done talking, princess." He lifts his chin and caresses his soft cheek, "We're not even starting yet your mouth is already watering." He purposely nudges his hard-on against the younger's thigh which earns him another melodious moan, "Tell me what you want."

"Damn you, J-Jeno..." Jaemin swats his hands away. He stands up and clashes his lips against the other man. Jeno smirks in between their kiss, his hand now slithering behind the blond, clutching his globes beneath the thin layer of his own robe with his huge hands.

The younger moans in bliss. He pulls away and rests his forehead against the raven's, "Jeno..."

"Shhh..." The taller coaxes. He cups his cheeks before placing another peck on his dry lips, "You're still not answering my question, princess."

Jaemin succumbs to his warmth. He nuzzles his face against the older's palm, contentedly humming, "I want you, Jeno. What else could it be?"

"Do really want me that bad?" The raven questions. Jaemin just grunts back in annoyance, "When will you stop cockblocking our session?"

Jeno throws back his head, now loudly guffawing. He smacks Jaemin's ass playfully. The younger just puffs his pursed lips, "You really love making fun of me, huh?"

"Easy, princess." Jeno stifles his laugh. He wipes off the beads of sweat that are already cascading from Jaemin's alabaster temple. He pulls his partner closer and places a soft kiss on his nose, "Alright. Since you've waited for so long, endured your sexual drive, and successfully managed to persuade me with your voice, I'm going to reward you now."

The blond's eyes widen. Jeno licks his clavicle before whispering, "On your knees. Now."

And just like that, Jeno's towel is completely disrobed, his rock-hard dick springing out alive. Jaemin's orbs sparkled in pure ecstasy. Immediately, he finds himself licking the underside of his rival’s shaft.

He expertly travels his tongue, sucking every inch of Jeno's skin. The latter bites his lower lip, clutching Jaemin's blond hair as he watches the younger who's still busy entertaining his rod.

Jaemin kisses his balls before looking back at him. Jeno cups his face, "Take your treat, princess."

Though his eyes are completely covered in haze, Jaemin manages to smirk, _"Finally."_ He pecks Jeno's hand before taking the massive length inside his warm cavern.

Jaemin hums in content, sending dangerous vibrations to Jeno's cock, "Fuck..." The older's grip on Jaemin's hair has tightened. He urges Jaemin to suck harder by grounding his hips to meet his movements.

The blond would be lying if he says that he doesn't like the taste of the taller's cock. Rather than getting addicted and involved in various unhealthy vices, he got obsessed with the older's dick instead. He swirls his tongue as he ravishes the flesh, ensuring that the whole flap is covered with the mixture of his own saliva and Jeno's precome. He releases the meat with a loud pop, some of his drool still trailing on the corners of his mouth.

He gazes his rival with a languid look, his hand still jerking the rod, "Am I doing great---"

"Fuck, yes!" Jeno impatiently shoves his pulsating dick back inside Jaemin's mouth. The blond happily obliges, deepthroating him until the rod hits the back of his throat. He continues his ministrations but Jeno suddenly pulls his dick out, leaving his mouth empty.

He is about to complain but Jeno backs away and impatiently sits on the wooden platform by the heater. He then signals him to come in between his legs.

Jaemin doesn't need to be told twice. He hurriedly stands up before realizing that his knees already buckling from the undying pleasure. Nevertheless, he is back on sucking his partner's length in just a fraction of second. Jeno groans and goes back to playing with his blond locks.

Jaemin holds both of his friend's thighs, now sucking his dick deeper than before. Jeno curses, his grip tightening as he follows the pace of Jaemin's mouth.

Thankfully, the heater is humming noisily, or else his voice has already reached the receptionist's ears. Not that he minds because right now his main focus is on the gorgeous person right in between his legs.

He feels his climax coming so close, "J-Jaemin, I'm close!" The said man closes his eyes and fastens his pace, ignoring the tears that are already coming from his eyes.

Jeno thrusts his hips upward for a few more times before finally exploding all of his load inside the shorter's mouth. Jaemin hungrily milks him until he was done, swallowing all of his seeds in one go.

Jeno stares at his friend who is still busy sucking his cock with awed eyes. After another series of endless deepthroating, Jaemin finally pulls away, pecking the mushroom head for a few more times before standing up and straddling the raven's hips.

They kiss, their tongues clashing with each other. Jeno protectively locks his arms around the blond's waist, "That... Was _fucking_ hot."

Jaemin simpers and nuzzles his neck, his bum purposefully grinding against his still-hard cock, "I want more." He demands, his voice devoid of any hint of shame.

Jeno kisses his crown. He scrunches his nose and realizes that both of them are already sweaty from just having a blowjob. He scans the empty room. Other than the temperature being scorching hot and extremely humid, nothing seems to be interesting that happened.

Jaemin wraps his arms around the older's neck, his lust still evident on his serene face, "Jeno..." He whines.

"What is it, princess? I bet you're not feeling cold anymore, right?"

The blond pretends to think for the answer, "Hmmm... I guess so." He scoops down and places an open kiss on Jeno's mouth, "But I think I'm still cold down there." He lifts his robe, showing his crotch.

"Is that so?" Jeno's breath hitches in excitement. He badly wants to dive down _there_ and mark his pearly white skin with his teeth.

He then sighs, poking Jaemin's neglected member, "What do you want to do with this, now?"

"That's not what I'm talking about... Well, not fully but I think you get what I mean!" Jaemin rambles, his face flustered, probably thanks to the heat or Jeno's taunts but who knows?

"I'm too slow to get what you're saying..." Jeno continues to torment, "Being specific wouldn't hurt, I guess?"

If Jaemin's going to be the cause of his death, then the blond is also thinking the exact thing, and vice versa.

Jaemin genuinely hates Jeno for countless reasons. The raven is loved and swooned by almost everyone, and not only the sea of fans he got but also the entire crew behind his works. He's an outstanding actor. He's very generous and has founded several charity foundations and philanthropic activities in just the whopping age of twenty-three.

Lee Jeno is... Hands down hot. His body is such an eleven out of ten, his abs and guns already bonuses and straight down exceptional. On top of that, he's oozing with sex appeal.

Everything about him seems to be really tantalizing; his lips are sexy, his face painstakingly blinding and even the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles is freaking adorable.

Jeno can be both passionate _and_ caring during sex which is a plus and puts a huge check on Jaemin’s list.

In other words, how could someone be so perfect?

Jaemin hates him to the point that he couldn't even contain himself from getting addicted to every single attention he gains from his sinister touches.

He detests himself for being so attached to the older male.

Back on track, he leans in and kisses the raven man for the nth time. He brushes his slender fingers against his huge palm, "Jeno..." He moans.

"I want you to take me." The former grins and returns the kiss, "M'Kay. I'm thinking the same thing."

"Floor..."

"Huh?"

Jaemin averts his gaze, "I-I want you to fuck me on the floor. I want to feel the hot surface of the tiles against my back as you pound your knife inside me."

_‘K-Knife…?!’_

Jeno's mind has short-circuited.

The next things that both males know are Jaemin’s robe is discarded, his body already sprawled onto the floor, and his legs widely spread while exposing his pinkish hole.

"Damn you..." Jeno mutters under his breath as he gnaws the skin in between the blond's groin and legs, "How dare you tempt me with your honey-slicked words!"

Jaemin arches his back in pleasure, "I-I'm not seducing you--- Ahhh!" He covers his mouth as Jeno starts to scissor his hole. The raven goes on top of him, his fingers still plunged inside him.

The blond’s suspicions are right, after all. He isn't exaggerating when he admits that Jeno's hot. He is currently there right on top of him, towering and gazing at him with his fiery orbs as if he's a modern Greek prince. Sweat is still constantly dripping from his skin which makes the situation deflagrate more than he could take.

Freezing for countless hours seemed worth it, after all.

Jeno nips his left bud before licking his areola. Down there, his thrusts have intensified, "Why are you so slick down here?" He mutters.

"I---" Thrust, "Prepared..." Another thrust, "M-Myself whilewaitingforyou---Ahhh!" Jeno rises his left brow, his mouth still busy sucking the bud, "With what?"

The blond blushes, this time he couldn't conceal his reddening face anymore. He averts his gaze and looks up to the ceiling, trying to relax his tense muscles, "Hmmm..."

"I said. With _what?"_ Jeno mercilessly twists his fingers, earning another whine from the slightly shorter male. Jaemin jerks his legs upward, exposing more of his skin. He could still feel the heat radiating not just beneath him but all over his body.

"W-With my s-saliva..." He barely stammers. Jeno clicks his tongue, "Shit... That was hot."

"Next time..." He licks Jaemin's earlobe, "Do it while I'm gawking. _Understand_?"

The blond is too ashamed to respond yet his own dick has betrayed him by twitching by itself. Jeno smirks in triumph, "I'll take that as a yes."

Finally, he pulls out his fingers, leaving the blond's hole clench into nothingness. He pumps his own member as he gazes down to his friend's marked body. He licks his tummy before trailing his tongue upward until it reaches the younger’s abused lips.

He opens up Jaemin's legs and straddles him, his dick slapping against the latter's thighs. He starts to tease him by dry humping their bodies together.

Jaemin protests and mewls, now biting his own hand. Jeno swats him away and bites his neck.

The blond abhors losing, yet he also loves being manhandled. He knows addressing both of his urges is pointless, and the only thought that is relentlessly circulating at the back of his mind is to feel the older's cock relentlessly ramming inside him.

Jeno pauses for a bit, massaging Jaemin's shoulders while teasing his member at the same time, "I forgot something in the dressing area..." He mutters.

Jaemin sneers, not because he is still riled up, but the raven had the decency to flick his cock, "Y-Yeah?"

"I left the condom inside my bag."

Jaemin huffs, his mouth still widely agape, "A-And so what?"

"I also brought your favorite lube."

"I don't care!" He grips the raven's arms, "J-Just fuck me already, p-please?" He practically begs. Jeno's heart skips a beat. Jaemin looks on the verge of crying. He wants to tease him more, just a little bit, and yet...

Jaemin drops the bomb.

"Fuck me _raw_. I don't mind you coming inside me. You have my permission."

The next thing the blond knows, Jeno is already pushing himself inside his tight heat. He arches his back, moaning the older's name. Jeno claims his lips as he locks his legs around his waist. Jaemin's long arms also find themselves slithering around the other man's neck.

Jeno rocks his body as he sensually pushes his dick inward up to its base. He groans and stops, indulging the flaring heat of the younger's insides cramping around him.

"Come to think of it..." He whispers, still looking down at his partner with animalistic eyes, "We never did this without a condom."

"Mhhhmm." Is all the blond could respond. He fiddles his hands through the taller's jet black locks as he gyrates his hips, "I-I guess so..."

Jeno starts to resume his thrusts. He cages the blond by placing his arms on each side of his head. He pulls away for a bit before slamming back in one go, both men moaning in utter euphoria.

"Fuck...” He unconsciously mutters, tightening his grip on the floor, “Does this mean... You _know_ , if you're thinking what I'm thinking right now..."

_Exclusive._

Jeno badly wants to drop the word to know if they're going to be exclusive from this point on.

Truth to be told, he isn't even sure if Jaemin is screwing around with someone else, or if he gets to have multiple partners.

Not that he really cares... At least on what he believes in himself. Yet why was he feeling restless on the thought of someone else touching his man?

Oh fuck. Now he’s claiming the other male as if he owns him.

Both of them work in the entertainment industry, so hooking up and finding a partner is a real pain in the ass.

Judging how Jaemin relentlessly contacts him ever since they've started their interesting arrangement, Jeno assumes that the blond has only been with him.

_For now_ , at least.

Meanwhile, Jaemin's isn't even thinking straight, "W-What do you mean?" He innocently pouts. Jeno frowns and averts his gaze without halting his movements, "N-Nothing..."

"Y-You're so good with this which is why I hate you so much." Jaemin retorts. Jeno returns his gaze back to his face which he ultimately regrets.

The blond looks like he's literally glowing. Jeno wants to slap himself, _'What am I even thinking?!'_

"W-What do you mean by that?" This time, he repeats the blond's words. Jaemin naughtily grins in between his moans, "Hmmm... I'm glad that I'm the only person who knows how good you are in bed... Or wherever you and I have sex... Am I?"

Jeno stops his thrusts, still contemplating what he's about to reply, "You're the only person I have sex with, at least for a while now. Also the first guy, so..."

Jaemin's eyes lit for a brief moment. He beams and reaches out his right hand, caressing the actor's cheek. He heartily giggles.

"I'm glad." He murmurs. This time, Jeno looks at him with an aghast expression, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"You literally just said that you're glad."

"What's the point of repeating what I've said when you clearly heard it?!"

"Fine." Jeno unsheathes his cock and is about to stand up when Jaemin quickly pulls him back on top of him, "H-Hey no fair!"

"You want 'lil Jeno back inside your bum? Then repeat what you've said earlier." He mocks. Jaemin wheels his legs in utter frustration, because fuck, Jeno could really be a handful.

"You bastard!" He whines, "Fine! I said I'm glad okay?!"

Jeno couldn't even contain his happiness. He scratches his nape and returns Jaemin’s legs around his waist, "I knew it! You're just obsessed with my dick and nothing else."

"Fool!" The blond smacks his arm, "I-I can't imagine it doing with other guys, okay?! That's just... I don't know." He looks around but the raven's piercing gaze, "It would be weird..."

"Likewise." Jeno comments before ramming back inside his partner. Jaemin attempts to protest back but ultimately fails and goes back moaning his rival’s name.

This time, Jeno unleashes all of the repressed urges he's been holding for a while now. Like he is so used to doing for the past three months, he expertly rocks his hips as he abuses the blond's prostrate.

Jaemin cries his name, his nails digging into Jeno's biceps. He pumps his own dick, perfectly synchronizing with Jeno’s movements.

"Just for the record." Jeno mutters, still ruthlessly banging his hips, "I ain't gay, Jaemin. It's just... I find screwing up with you quite pleasant. I like it. I also can’t picture it doing with other guys. Heck… You’re the only guy I’m willing to bang."

"Well, I love dicks--- S-Shit!" The older fastens his movements than before, plunging his enormous length from its tip down to its base. Jaemin becomes a moaning mess, his hands slithering everywhere he could hold, leaving random scratches on Jeno's back.

He tightens his legs as he feels his own orgasm on the brink of its apogee. Jeno swats his hand away from his dick, now pumping for him instead.

"J-Jeno--- Lee Jeno oh yesss!" Those are his final words before he finally gives in. His toes tightly curls before covering both of their abdomens with thick ropes of come which ultimately mix with their sweat.

"Fuck I'm close!" Jeno kisses him hard, this time reaching his own climax. He rocks his hips for a few more thrusts until he bursts out, painting Jaemin's insides with his seeds, a _first_ since he had the taste of his partner's body.

He groans as he continues to ejaculate until he feels he has nothing left in him. He finally collapses on top of the blond, both men heavily panting as if there will be no tomorrow the moment they wake up.

Jaemin hugs his slippery back, tracing random circles. Jeno raises his head and gazes back on him, his eyes bearing an inscrutable look. He leans closer and catches the younger's lips, earning another batch of wanton moans for him to indulge.

They lay down in silence as the heat continues to envelop them. Frankly enough, they are in complete mess and reek sex. The mixture of semen and sweat scattered all over their body doesn’t help the situation at all.

Jeno reluctantly pulls out, his come immediately cascading from the former’s hole. He rubs his dick on his thigh as he attempts to remove the remaining seeds. Jaemin whines and pulls him closer beside him before snuggling on his chest. He goes on top of him and contentedly purrs like a cat.

The raven silently rejoices and further succumbs to his partner’s warmth as if they aren’t covered with filth. Jaemin hums in satisfaction and peeks, a stupid grin plastered on his beautiful face, though both of his eyes are already drooping from the drawback of his exhaustion.

“T-That was hot… T-Thanks.” Jaemin’s heart jumps upon seeing the older’s eyes crinkle in mischievousness, his countenance cute yet erotic at the same time.

Jeno scratches the younger’s blond locks, enjoying the feeling of the younger’s damped hair tangling along with his fingers, “Mhhmmm… How’s your butt?”

Jaemin simpers and giggles, “Full of your load, I guess?” Jeno joins his laughter and lightly smacks his ass, “Naughty bastard.”

“What?” Jaemin innocently hushes, “It’s the truth!”

“You asked for it.”

“I know.”

“…Do you like it?” Jeno bites his tongue. His regrets saying that. Jaemin tilts his head in confusion, “Huh? Of course, I _loved_ it. That sex was amazing---“

“No.” Jeno waves his hands, “N-Not the sex, idiot. Of course we both enjoyed it. W-What I meant was… Do you like being filled?”

“Oh.” Jaemin’s jaw drops. He smirks and leans down probably for the umpteenth time since they’ve seen each other, “Why don’t you take a guess, then?” He rocks his hips and Jeno swears he feels his own come dripping from the slightly shorter male’s asshole.

He rolls his eyes yet the grin was still evident on his face, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Jaemin chortles. He traces his slender fingers along Jeno’s chest, “H-Hey…” He pouts, his voice tiny.

“Yeah?”

“Can I sleep at your place?”

Fuck his schedule for the next seven hours. Jeno’s day is already complete, what more he could he ask for?

**_“Hell yes.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff right after sex? Hell yes!


	4. Act Four: I Like it Better After Midnight (Until the Early Morning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin cooks for breakfast. He wants more though, especially that he hasn't eaten his favorite treat yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome. I posted this fic roughly two weeks ago yet I already reached 1K views!
> 
> Thanks a lot! Now here's some more smutty scenes UwU *blushes*
> 
> Warning! Domestic Fluff ahead!

Jeno has woken up in the middle of the night courtesy of the blaring sound coming from his phone.

His first instinct is to look at the sleeping lump beside him. He sighs in relief upon discovering that Jaemin is still in his slumber, his breathing steady while bearing a serene look on his usually smirking face.

The raven automatically smiles and reaches out to caress his alabaster cheek. Jaemin whines in his sleep which makes the older to slightly chuckle.

His smartphone rings again which to his dismay. Rolling his eyes, he reluctantly pulls out from the comfort of his duvet and snatches the gadget on top of the bedside table.

It's still four in the morning, roughly three hours ago when he and the blond had arrived at his flat for them to spend the rest of the night together. Jeno squints his eyes upon seeing his assistant’s name on the caller ID.

He realizes that although his sleep has been disturbed, his whole body feels perfectly fine.

Truthfully, he isn’t feeling sore anymore. Like what the younger had promised, Jaemin gave him a nice and relaxing whole-body massage before they cuddled and slept together.

Jeno, like being the idiot he is, stupidly smiles on the thought of the younger’s face who is literally right beside him.

His ringing tone cuts him off from his daydreaming and immediately, Jeno finally answers the call, “Hello?” He greets, his voice still hoarse.

[Jeno-yah? I’m so sorry for calling you this early.] Renjun’s voice welcomes from the other line, [I have an important news for you. I think you’ll be pleased with it.]

This intrigues the raven head, “What is it?” He asks. He hears the shorter male yawning before managing to respond, [The director had sent me an e-mail a few minutes ago before I contacted you. It’s about your shooting for the next three hours.]

Jeno walks towards the bathroom, “Hold on.” He opens the loudspeaker before proceeding to splash his face with warm water. Once he is finished drying his face with a towel, he returns his attention back to his assistant, “Sorry. What are you saying?”

[I said the director had contacted me about---]

“Wait, I remember now. Let me guess.” He goes out of the bathroom and leans his back against the wall, “The shooting has been rescheduled. Please tell me it has been rescheduled, I hate going to work early in the morning.”

[Quite near, but even better.] Jeno’s ears perk in curiosity, “Oh yeah?” He takes a brief glance at his rival who is still sleeping like a log, “It better be good.”

[Dumbass. It has been postponed! You’ll have another three additional days to rest.] Jeno’s jaw drops, “H-Huh?”

Renjun sighs. The raven hears something shuffling from the other side of the line, probably the older doing something as of that moment, [Sorry, the signal is shitty. As I was saying a while ago, you’ll have a couple of free days for you to rest. Don’t you want to---]

“That’s great, Junnie!” Jeno exclaims, finally absorbing the good news, “Look who’s lucky today!”

[Excuse me?!]

“Nothing!” Jeno drops his arms and happily skips around his room like an excited child. All of the sudden, his sleepiness seems to have dissipated from his lethargic system. He sits on his bed, just beside the younger’s feet, “Anyway, thanks for the news, Renjun. I really need this.” He reaches his free hand and starts to trace his finger on the blond’s foot.

Jaemin flinches in his sleep but he remains unconscious. Jeno stifles his laugh, “I’m going to hang up now. Thanks!”

[It’s nothing. Now don’t overwork yourself and just stay in your flat!]

“Aye.” Jeno presses the button and throws his phone back on top of the bedside table. He crawls back beside the sleeping blond and wraps his arms around his waist.

“Looks like I’m gonna be spending the rest of my day with this punk.” He whispers while gazing at Jaemin. He presses a kiss on his nose before pulling him closer.

The younger stirs once more and nuzzles his head on the croon of the taller’s neck. Jeno happily hums and tightens his grip around his waist.

He has a stupid grin plastered on his face the moment he falls asleep.

* * *

Jeno wakes up pretty late, which rarely happens since he would be already awake early in the morning to go wherever his schedule is.

He lackadaisically yawns and stretches his limbs, satisfied because at last, his management has the decency to give him the rest he deserved.

The sun is already wide-awake judging from the rays passing through the sliding doors just beside his king-sized bed. He squints his eyes and turns around to hug the frame just beside him, except that Jaemin is already nowhere to be found.

Jeno bolts up from his position and anxiously scans around the room, _'Did he just ditch me?!'_ He echoes inside his mind. His heartbeat becomes fast, and immediately, his mood goes crashing down through the pavement.

He throws his duvet away and stands up, frowning in total displeasure. He scratches his locks in utter frustration before sluggishly trudging towards the bathroom.

Jeno opens the lights and instantaneously his eyes catch a familiar set of clothes--- the very _same_ pair of trousers and long sleeves the blond has been wearing since yesterday, hanging on the makeshift clothesline he attached near the shower.

_'So he hasn't already left yet?'_ He exhales.

His lips automatically brighten up. The lovesick man groans because heck, his mood is once back again. Call him crazy, but that's how he is feeling right now.

He fondly shakes his head and totters towards the sink before meticulously starting his morning rituals. He hums in satisfaction as he shaves him off clean and contentedly grins while staring at his own reflection.

_'Looking good.'_ He praises himself. He winks and shoots a finger gun, "You're so handsome, Lee Jeno thank you very much."

Right after showering and scrubbing himself with warm water, he changes his night garments into something comfortable. He grabs a pair of freshly washed pair of shorts and a plain white tee before immediately putting them on.

Aside from Renjun's text telling him to have a proper meal, nothing else was left on his list. For the first time ever, his email isn't flooded with an unfathomable amount of workload, or requests from various agencies asking for his service to become a model for their brands.

He mentally thanks his assistant for always saving his ass off. He sends a quick message back to him before finally egressing his room.

He is only a few steps away when he hears someone's voice echoing from the living room. Other than that, his nose catches a whiff of something so painstakingly fragrant, which oddly resembles various herbs getting mixed together to form an aroma bomb.

He needn’t to guess to know who is singing inside his unit. Instead, he is genuinely awestruck because Jaemin is softly humming contrary to his usual deep voice. Rather, his voice seems to be coming from another dimension. Jeno has never heard him singing or performing other than acting, and it is the first time he has witnessed a new side of his rival.

Moreover, what is that _amazing_ smell?

Jeno's jaw drops upon exiting the hallway connecting the living room. He sees Jaemin standing in front of the stove while preparing something, his back turned away and is still unaware of the pair of warm orbs gawking just behind him.

The blond is humming an unfamiliar song, but screw that. Sure, Jaemin having the capability to sing is something that really catches him off guard, but it isn't the real reason on why Jeno's jaw has almost dropped onto the floor. Beneath the pink apron that Jaemin is wearing is his _goddamn_ shirt that is too big for his stature, reaching almost up to his knees.

To make things worse, the blond isn't even wearing shorts at all. Jeno's mind finally explodes when Jaemin reaches up and rummages something inside the cupboard on top of the stove, his shirt slightly lifting and revealing both of his milky skin and boxers that looked _painstakingly_ familiar.

Fuck. That is also Jeno's underwear!

The mysterious aroma continues to envelop the entire room, and this time it is much stronger, making Jeno's stomach churn. Unconsciously, his legs have wandered straight towards the blond man, his mind still dazed. He halts just behind the oblivious blond who is still busy stirring something inside the pot.

Jeno leans closer to his ear, "What are you _doing_?" Jaemin yelps in surprise, the wooden spoon that he is holding has almost dropped onto the floor if it weren’t for his quick reflexes.

Instead, he smacks the raven's bicep with the said utensil, "Yah! Don't sneak in like that!" He chastises.

Jeno’s expression is still looking weird as if he had ingested an aphrodisiac. Jaemin flicks his forehead, "Hey. What's with the sticky look?" He crosses his arms against his chest, still holding the spoon with his hand.

"Why are you wearing my goddamn shirt?" Jeno lowly whispers. Instantly, Jaemin feels the chills along his spine, the food that he is constantly preparing becomes practically forgotten. He licks his lips and smirks, "Why? Do you like it?" His eyes catch something really titillating, now hungrily scrutinizing the prominent bulge on Jeno's shorts, "You look _excited_ down there."

The raven hisses and is about to grab his rival’s waist but is ultimately stopped when Jaemin places the wooden spoon against his mouth, "Uh-huh. Not so fast, mister." He points at the boiling pot beside him, "I'm not done cooking. Care to taste my creation?"

"Jaemin---"

Jaemin shoves the spoon back on the countertop and quickly laces his arms around the older's neck before swooping down and claiming his lips. He purposefully rubs both of their groins together which makes Jeno growl, "Shit---"

"Shhh..." Jaemin silences him again with another peck. He rubs their noses together which he later realizes that he is getting a bit affectionate than before. Nevertheless, he hums and gazes at the taller's lust-filled eyes, "I'll reward you later, m'kay?" He kisses his frowning lips, "Really, really good."

Jeno reluctantly drops his arms. He scratches his jet-black locks and steps backward, now feeling frustrated, "You better keep your word, Na Jaemin."

"Oh please." Jaemin rolls his eyes and returns his attention back to his cooking. Jeno sits behind the bar and starts watching his rival's expert hands as he continues to prepare the dish that he is still doing.

"Where did you get those ingredients?" He asks, clearly discombobulated. Jaemin gives him a pointing look, "Yeah, about that. I love your kitchen since it has most of the utensils that I usually use but for Pete's sake... What's the point of having this kind of kitchen if your cupboards and refrigerator are all empty?!"

Jeno blushes and looks away, "I-I don't know how to cook."

"What?!" He snaps back when Jaemin doesn’t reply back, still looking at him with his infamous poker face, "Then how the hell do you eat?! Don't give me a lame excuse like _'I always eat take out'_ or whatever because I ain't gonna listen about it. Judging how perfectly chiseled your abs are, or how perfectly defined your biceps, you look healthy for someone whose refrigerator is empty."

Jeno dumbly blinks, "Did you just compliment my appearance?"

Jaemin ruffles his own hair in vexation, "You're impossible. Of course, you dummy! What I'm saying is---"

"Okay, I get it now!" The older defensively waves his hands in the air, _'Jaemin just acknowledged my hard-earned looks!'_ He thinks before realizing he is daydreaming again. He shakes his head, "Renjun prepares meals for me all the time. I depend a lot on his cooking."

"Renjun? That cutie who topped you---"

"He's my assistant! For fuck's sake we didn't have sex---" The pot steams, producing a shrieking sound, "Oh great the food's done!" Jaemin ignores him and starts transferring the rice pilaf on a separate container. He garnishes his dish and steps back to admire his work, "Done!" He cheers.

"Are you even listening yesterday when I said that I'm only doing it with you?" Jeno grunts to himself. Jaemin claps his hand and smacks his shoulder, "Ouch! What is that for?"

"Lunch's done, baby boy! Now do me a favor and prepare the table while I'm going to prepare a nice glass of Bloody Mary.” He wiggles his brows, “You know, to settle the atmosphere.”

“I thought you hate drinking liquor.”

“Yep.” He replies, popping out the last letter, “Well let me rephrase it then. I don’t like drinking alcohol except for Bloody Mary ‘cuz it’s healthy, plus it's spicy!”

“That’s just a lame excuse---“

Jaemin places his index finger on his lips, “Didn’t you hear what I just said? I said it’s for the _mood,_ mister. Now don’t make the food wait since it’s getting cold. Move your ass or else…” He turns around and austerely lifts his shirt--- or _rather_ Jeno’s shirt, “You ain’t getting this.”

Jeno gulps hard. One moment he is rejoicing since Jaemin doesn’t leave him behind like some sort of awkward one-night stand but damn… If he has gotten an early warning that the blond would just annoy and drive him to his limit then his temporary respite is indeed in serious trouble.

Or maybe it won’t. After all, it’s Jaemin who’s going to accompany him all day long, then he doesn’t mind.

Yep. _He doesn’t mind at all._

“Wait. Did you just mention lunch?! How long did I sleep, anyway?”

Jaemin snickers, still looking unimpressed, “It’s already eleven in the morning, baby boy. You’ve been slumbering for almost ten hours now.”

* * *

“You didn’t answer my question.” Jeno murmurs right after scooping another serving of the pilaf, “Where did you get these ingredients?” He takes a bite and savors the rice because it is _that_ good. He doesn’t even remember when’s the last time he had a proper meal that got cooked from his own kitchen, “Moreover, what it is this?” He scoops the rice and looks at it in awe, “This isn’t Korean, by the way.”

Jaemin wipes his mouth with a table napkin, “I went out a bit after discovering that you don’t have supplies. I got lazy and just decided to create something simple.”

“You call this simple? It’s freaking delicious!”

Jaemin drops the spoon that he is holding. He feels his face getting hotter before covering it with his hand, “Y-You like it?”

“Yeah.” Jeno mutters in between his chewing, “It’s nice. It’s been a while since I tasted something so good that’s cooked straight from my own stove. Renjun usually gives me prepared food so yeah… My kitchen’s practically untouched.”

“What a waste.” Jaemin comments, still madly grinning for the complement he just received, “If I have an amazing kitchen like yours then I’ll be cooking all day.”

“Which reminds me of.” Jeno takes a sip on his drink, the spiciness of the Bloody Mary immediately floods his system with warmth, “You can cook. Also sing. I heard you humming.”

“Uh… I guess so?” The blond places his elbow on top of the table and rests his chin against his palm, “It’s a hobby of mine. That pilaf that you’re eating right now is a staple food in Persia. I got the recipe from there. About the singing… Yeah I can, but not as good as the idols in the Music Industry.”

Jeno nods in understanding, “Wait. About the pilaf thingy, that’s awesome. I don’t even know where Persia is.”

Jaemin erupts into laughter, clutching his stomach hard, “You really fell with that?” He wipes the forming tear from his eyes, “Silly, I got it from the internet! And also, Persia is commonly known as Iran. Study your geography, mister.”

“That hell I’m going to do with geography?” The raven slowly places the chopsticks down. He sneers and leans a bit, “The only geography that I’m familiar with right now is _your_ body.”

“E-Excuse me?” Jaemin briefly flinches when Jeno seductively licks his lower lip, “Oh don’t play dumb. You and I have already _memorized_ each other’s bodies at the back of our minds. I know every inch of your skin, especially those corners that need _extra_ attention.”

Jaemin throws the napkin straight to his face, “Yah. Don’t say something so perverted in front of the food.” He retorts, “It isn’t nice.”

Jeno relaxes his back against the chair, looking amused, “You really are passionate when it comes to cooking, huh?”

“Uh-huh.” The younger sips his own drink, “Isn’t it obvious? I have a master’s degree in Culinary Arts and Kitchen Management.”

Jeno lightly slams the mahogany table with his palms, genuinely amused from the sudden revelation, “R-Really?!”

Jaemin nonchalantly shrugs, “Eh. Not a big deal at all. I originally planned to be a professional chef before I got scouted by my agency. The tides turned and although I still want to pursue my dreams, being an actor isn’t that bad, plus it’s easy to earn money in our industry as long as you gain connections and sponsors and you know… Stay away from scandals and dramas.”

“Promising.” Jeno agrees, “Yet are you sure you’re doing great with your career right now?”

The blond stirs the ice with his own fingers, “What do you mean? I have like--- eleven awards under my name. Isn’t it enough? I don’t want to sound arrogant but I’m a pretty hardworking guy. I don’t break anyone’s rules so in other words, I deserve all the prosperity that I receive.”

“Close enough.” The older simpers, “However, you forgot something, a rather tiny detail, if I may say so.”

Jeno stands up and pulls the chair beside him before sitting, “You and I have been… Screwing around for the last three months. Don’t you find it amusing at all?”

“Uh-huh.” Jaemin rises his left brow, “What are you implying about?”

“All I’m saying is that…” Jeno leans over and licks his earlobe, “You and I aren’t practically safe. You literally said earlier that you’re playing your cards right yet here we are, causing trouble for ourselves. Don’t you think that the media’s going to be crazy once they found out that you and I--- The great archrivals of our generation as what they say--- are practically on each other’s throats, or rather---“

“I get your point now.” He pushes Jeno away and stands up, “You’re talking about a possible scandal right?” Jeno doesn’t respond, his eyes still glued to his friend, “Well, let me ask you, baby boy. Aren’t you also enjoying this interesting arrangement that we have for ourselves?”

“Right of the bat.”

“Precisely.” This time, he imitates his rival by going right behind him but this time, he seductively wraps his arm around his neck and kisses his cheek, “Do you, perhaps, want us to stop seeing each other?”

Jeno faces him and returns the kiss, “Hell no.” He mutters, his gaze piercing as if he wants Jaemin to take back what he just said.

“Good.” Jaemin pulls back and starts to stack the dishes they used, “As long as no word comes out between you and I, then there’s no rumor that is yet to start. You and I can keep being friends with benefits like we never agreed with since we just followed the flow of our arrangement. Am I right?” He makes a beeline towards the kitchen and places the dirty dishes inside the dishwasher.

Meanwhile, Jeno stands up and follows his friend’s frame. He hugs Jaemin from the back and rests his chin on his shoulder, “Is that true?”

Jaemin looks at him and gently caresses his bangs, “Do I look like the kind of person to joke around?” He relaxes his muscles and leans his back against the former’s chest, accepting his warmth, “If you want to hear the truth then listen because I ain’t going to repeat this.”

He faces the older and slithers his arms around back to his neck, “I-I became used to your touches. It’s like an addicting drug, I can’t help but to further succumb to you. The fact that you’ve already marked every single inch of my skin makes me tingle in excitement because fuck… I just want you alone to savor me, and vice versa.”

Jeno’s eyes light up like fire, “Shit…” He curses, “There’s no way you’re thinking the same thought that’s plaguing me for a while now.”

“Is that so?” Jaemin smiles and gently cups his face, “Sorry to disappoint you but yeah. I’m also thinking the exact same thought.”

Jeno sighs in relief, “I’m glad.” Those are his final words before finally crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. He lifts Jaemin’s frame and places him on top of the counter. The blond wraps his legs around the taller’s waist, his grip around his neck has tightened. Jeno bites his lower lip before pulling away, “I’ve been holding back now since I saw you wearing my goddamn shirt. Where’s the reward that you’ve been mentioning?”

Jaemin lopsidedly grins and grabs his rival’s clothed erection, “You shouldn’t have placed me here, baby boy. How can I give you a head if you’re trapping me here?”

“Huh?”

“A head.” Jaemin repeats, looking so done thanks to how dense his partner is, “Blowjob. Oral sex. What else would I give you? Now put me down so I can kneel and _enjoy_ my dessert since I haven’t had it yet.”

* * *

"Are you going to swallow?" Jeno barely asks as he continues to rock his hips. They moved into the living room as per the blond's request because he pointed out that doing it in the kitchen wasn't appropriate and completely unsanitary. The raven is currently naked in his glory while the younger man is on his knees, still fully clothed while enjoying the feeling of Jeno's member inside his mouth.

He looked breathtaking, at least in the older's mind. Jaemin really knows how to make him lose his mind as if they haven’t had sex less than thirteen hours ago.

Jaemin continues to deepthroat the older for a few more times before popping Jeno’s dick out of his mouth. He lazily pumps the rod and gives the raven head with another pointed look, "I always swallow your load, Jeno. Where the heck your question come from?"

Jeno wipes the tears that are already falling from his rival's beautiful orbs with his discarded shirt, "Sorry..." He trails his fingers along Jaemin's wet mouth. The latter moans on the touch and accepts the fingers, now licking them with his tongue, "It's just... I'm going to come now if I don't distract you."

Jaemin whines as soon as Jeno pulls his fingers away. He then nuzzles his partner's cock against his cheek to compensate for the sudden heat he lost, "Isn't it what we're trying to achieve right now?"

"I-I know baby but... Fuck. You just started sucking me off for I don't know... Maybe five minutes ago? I want to last longer so I’ll have the excuse for you to keep sucking me."

Jaemin's heart flutters because Lee _fucking_ Jeno just called him baby. Usually, the raven calls him princess as an insult but Jaemin doesn’t really mind about it. But him being called _baby,_ the very same nickname he uses for the raven? Deep down he knows that it might be unintentional but heck, it still leaves him a great impact.

He hums and runs his hands along Jeno's thighs before blowing raspberries on them. The older curses, his toes curling as his grip on Jaemin's hair has tightened, "J-Jaemin, stop teasing me..." He breathes out.

The latter pecks the mushroom head, "I thought you don't want to come yet." He looks up, giving the older the sexiest look he has under his sleeves. Jeno loses his cool and scoops down. He cups his chin before clashing their lips for the umpteenth time since that afternoon.

"Just decide what you want. Am I going to make you come or not?"

Jeno hisses in pleasure as the younger keeps teasing the tip of his cock with his finger, "Fuck... J-Just let me come inside your mouth."

"Finally." Jaemin readjusts his position by holding Jeno's hips. He inhales before finally sinking his mouth back onto the rod, slowly yet erotic at the same time. Jeno's knees buckle in utter bliss as soon as he feels Jaemin's throat vibrating. The blond looks at him with his innocent eyes before starting to expertly move his mouth until it reaches the base of his cock and slamming himself back in one go without even gagging.

Jeno tries his best to keep calm yet Jaemin is doing too much for his own sanity. He clutches his scalp and starts to meet the younger's movements, now fucking him on his mouth.

He starts to groan, his voice echoing around the room along with the squelching sounds that Jaemin's mouth is producing. Jaemin hums harder, sending another batch of blood running towards the raven's dick.

Jeno is heavily panting when he hears Jaemin choking so he forcefully pulls his dick out of his mouth. He quickly bends over wipes Jaemin's sweaty face with his shirt, "You okay?"

"Yeah." The blond impatiently responds before attempting to put his favorite treat back inside his cavern. However to his dismay, Jeno gently swats his hand away, "Whoa. Easy there. You're literally choking a while ago."

"I'm fine." Jaemin insists while wiping his own drool, "It's just you're standing up that's why I'm taking your cock deeper than before." He sluggishly smiles before starting to fist Jeno's member back with his soft palms, "Just come now, alright? I promised you a reward for holding back. Don't feel bad for choking me, I don't mind.”

Jeno says alright but he isn't convinced. However, his apprehension quickly vanishes as soon as Jaemin starts to quicken the pace of his hands. Jeno almost stumbles back if it wasn't for the couch supporting his legs behind him as Jaemin continues to pump his dick faster. He then holds Jaemin head, "B-Baby I'm close."

Jaemin quickly lets go of his grip and replaces his hand with his mouth instead. Jeno is already seeing stars. His grip on his rival's head becomes harsher as he thrusts his hips, his action getting more robust than before.

Upon reaching his zenith, his orgasm erupts as he roars in complete bliss, exploding all of his seed inside the latter's mouth. Jaemin continues to bob his head, his pace remaining constant until Jeno has finished ejaculating. He pops the still-hard dick out of his aching mouth and swallows all of the load in one gulp. Jeno grips his dick and paints the remaining seeds along the younger's lips which the latter happily obliges.

Jaemin is about to stand up but Jeno lets himself fall back onto the couch. He pats his lap and signals the younger to straddle him, his gaze still cloudy and full of lust, "Come here."

The blond complies before locking his legs around the older's hips, his bum rocking against his naked bulge. They passionately kiss for a couple of minutes, just making out and tasting each other's cavern.

"I want to rim you." Jeno blurts out, his expression is dead serious. Jaemin's mouth drops, his chest promptly rising and falling from the lack of oxygen, "You what?!"

Jeno thrusts his hips upwards, "I said, I _want_ to rim you. Let me return the favor."

Jaemin finds himself automatically moving by his own accord as if Jeno's words have completely cast him with an enchanting spell. Jeno stands up before guiding Jaemin back onto the couch, "Lean over by kneeling on the couch. Hold tight 'cuz I'm gonna _lick_ you hard."

The blond's neglected member twitches in excitement upon hearing his friend's voice. He obliges once more and clutches the back of the couch hard, "J-Jeno a-are you sure about this?"

"Hell yeah." The latter strips off his boxers in on pull, exposing his ass. Jeno licks his own lips and lightly smacks one cheek. Jaemin flinches yet he remained still in his place, "C-Cold..."

Jeno kneels to admire the picturesque sight in front of him and spreads the younger’s crack before giving it an initial lick. Jaemin moans in return, urging him to continue. He plunges his tongue, swirling and smearing the blond's hole with his own saliva. He feels Jaemin shivering on every touch he does, making his ego boost, "Relax." He comforts before placing a soft kiss on his bum, "You're used to being touched here, right? Just imagine my tongue as if it’s my finger---"

"W-Why would I do that?!" Jaemin rambles. He arches his back and slightly wiggles his butt, poking his round globes to the older’s nose "Y-You licking me down there is even... Hotter." He murmurs. Jeno smirks and pumps his own cock, "Fuck."

He spits on his rival's entrance and resumes devouring him raw. Jaemin continues to writhe in pleasure, helplessly moaning the older's name from time to time, "L-Lee J-Jeno----Shit t-there! Y-Yes!" He barely turns his head to look at the taller and gives him a pleading look, “J-Jeno…”

“Yeah?”

Jaemin holds back another moan, “J-Just put it in.” He digs his nail deeper onto the back of the poor couch. Jeno clicks his tongue and dribbles more of his spit on his crack, “I am _putting_ my tongue inside.” He pecks his spine and gently caresses his hips.

“N-No…” The younger airily mutters, “W-What I mean is… Just enter me now, w-with your dick….”

Jeno hums, still minding his own business. He gnaws Jaemin’s globes before standing up, his grip on the latter’s hips still there, “M’kay.” He wipes the corners of lips with the back of his hand and teases Jaemin’s hole with the tip of his cock, “Like this?”

“Please, please, please… Put it in, Jeno. Please, please--- Hrgh---“ Jeno leans over his back and kisses him. He lightly chuckles and kisses the blond’s temple, “No need to beg. I’m not going everywhere.” Jaemin pouts which makes him even chummier on the inside, _‘Damn… He’s so adorable.’_

“So… With condom or nah?”

Jaemin whimpers and wiggles his butt against the older’s bulge, “Are you really asking me that now?”

“I’m just joking.” Jeno finally pulls back and repositions himself in front of the blond’s ass. He aims his member and pokes the tip onto the hole, “Here I come.” He rubs Jaemin’s clothed back before finally plunging in, and immediately, the heat has enveloped around his cock. He groans and sinks himself deeper until he is completely inside.

He grabs Jaemin by his hips and rests his frame against his, his dick still completely sheathed inside him. He joins him on the couch by pressing his one foot on the cushion while the other foot is still firmly planted on the carpet. He tilts the blond’s face and fully kisses him, his free hand creeping along his abdomen before grasping the neglected member.

“J-Jeno…” The said male rocks their bodies together, shooting random jolts of electricity everywhere. Jaemin huffs and tries to relax his tensing muscles, “I-I appreciate the affection but there’s no way you’re going to come while fucking me like this.”

“Is that so?” Jeno drops him back onto the couch which greatly surprised him, “W-What--- A-Ah!”

Jeno starts to thrust inside him with an unfathomable pace, relentlessly bottoming out as the couch starts to vehemently creak from the excessive force he is using.

Sinful moans are spilling from Jaemin's mouth as his rival continues to rock his hips, slamming his cock deeper inside him. Thanks to the position he's currently in, Jeno finds it easier to abuse his prostate.

“J-Jeno I-I’m close!” Jaemin cries out before coming out fast right after a few more touches from the other actor, his semen staining the fabric beneath him. Jeno roars his name, his grip tightening around Jaemin's waist as he feels his own orgasm reaching its climax. With a few more powerful thrusts, he growls in utter fulfillment as he fills the blond's insides with his own seeds, some even spluttering out and cascading along the younger’s legs. Like he is so used to do, he doesn’t stop his movements until he feels he is done, his pace decelerating until he reluctantly halts and pulls his dick out.

For a few moments, Jeno catches his own breath, his gaze still locked on Jaemin’s ass. He crashes onto the crouch and scoops the wrecked blond before putting him on his lap. He lifts his shirt and goes inside it, now nibbling the blond’s nipples.

Jaemin mewls, still panting from the aftermath of their intercourse. He completely removes Jeno’s shirt and pulls the raven head, clashing their lips together, “Mhmmm… W-When did you learn that?” He mutters in between their kissing.

Jeno hums and starts to comb Jaemin’s locks, looking at him with his signature eye-smile, “What? The rimming?” He stupidly beams and readjusts Jaemin’s position on his lap, “I searched for it. I was planning to do it when we were in the sauna but I completely forgot about it when you told me that I can come inside you from now on.” He nonchalantly shrugs.

Jaemin snickers, his face blushing, “T-That’s just ridiculous.”

“Nah.” Jeno pulls him closer and rests his chin on top of his crown, “Wanna watch something instead? You know, post-sex cuddling.”

Jaemin squirms and scrunches his nose, “Errr… No. I don’t watch that much.”

“What? B-But you’re an actor! Don’t tell me you don’t watch your own shows?”

“I _do_ but only during the initial review.” Jaemin nuzzles his face on the croon of Jeno’s neck, “I don’t like seeing myself on the television. It’s weird, and if I do, I usually watch to check for any improvements I could still do.”

“Sucks. Then what do you do during your day off?”

“Cooking.”

Jeno groans, “Other than cooking.”

“You know what?” Jaemin remembers something. He faces him, now straddling his hips back, “I do watch, but only on YouTube. There’s this channel called _Bon Appétit_ which primarily focuses on cooking, obviously.” His eyes flicker in excitement which catches the older’s attention, “The hosts there are freaking cool and astounding at the same time! They didn’t even have the proper training about hosting and yet they act very naturally in front of the camera. Too bad they’re in hiatus right now since the talents refused to keep on posting videos until the issue on their company has been finally settled.”

“Uh-huh…” Jeno muses, clearly distracted by Jaemin’s excited expression, “Tell me more about it.”

“Gladly!” Jaemin rests himself against the older’s chest, his hand unconsciously playing with Jeno’s, “There’s this guy named Brad. He’s really funny and can’t even pronounce words right. His work primarily focuses on fermented stuff which ironically includes Food Science. He’s my crush even though he’s married and has two kids. There’s also Claire who’s always stressed about the things she is trying hard to recreate, a complete opposite of Brad’s chaotic energy. They also have Chris, Andy, Molly, Priya, Sohla and oh my gosh, you have to listen to this! One time they collaborated with each other…”

Jaemin continued to ramble about the personalities he deeply adores, unaware of the fact that his friend is practically smiling like a dork while listening to his stories.

“You know what…” Jeno says right after Jaemin is done talking, “I might start learning to cook.”

Jaemin finally notices his friend’s blinding smile. He nods and caresses Jeno’s cheek, “Really? I can teach you a thing or two. Maybe you’ll also enjoy watching _Bon Appétit’s_ cooking videos. What do you say?”

“Anything.” Jeno kisses his forehead and hugs him back, ignoring how come-stained their bodies are, “Just promise me we’ll do it together, though.”

It is now Jaemin’s turn to plaster a blinding smile of his own, _**“I promise.”**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I'm a sucker for Bon Appétit's videos. I love them all, such a shame that Conde Nast is being... Themselves.


	5. Act Five: Baby Tell Me, Are You Ridin'?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin admits something really erotic to his partner.
> 
> Meanwhile, Jeno is more than willing to comply and finds another leeway to even pamper the blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know where to stop while typing. This went too long with 6K words *blushes*
> 
> Anyway, the mutual pining continues!
> 
> Also, more of Renjunie UwU
> 
> Warning: Another semi-public sex (kind of??? I'm not sure, again T_T) ahead!

Julia Michaels once said; **_“Bad boys bring heaven to you.”_**

Jeno totally agrees with that genius statement. Moreover, what more could he ask for? Especially that he had experienced the truthfulness of these words.

Roughly a week ago during his escapade, he and his most favorable partner has been indulging the time of their lives, probably another breaking record since they started their interesting arrangement.

The stars seemed to have perfectly aligned into a straight line for the raven head since Jaemin’s flight to the Netherlands for his first-ever international shoot has been postponed, providing him a couple of days to rest and prepare for his other schedules.

At first, Jeno was in disbelief because Jaemin never told him about his canceled flight yet his annoyance had come to an abrupt stop when the latter decided to stay with him in his home since he had nothing to do with his own flat.

The older couldn’t be prouder, and what else would two grown-up dense males who are practically fuck buddies, alone and nothing left in their respective schedules, do during their free time?

The rest was all history. Judging the overly blinding smile that the older is wearing on his already-handsome face as he confidently walks across the corridor of the third floor of his agency’s headquarters, it really looks like that he had spent his vacation quite… Meaningful.

Fine. He wants to recall what really happened eight days prior. When did it start again? _Ah_ , it all began in the freaking sauna house, when the flirty blond practically beseeched for his presence which he ultimately got fooled, by the way. Nevertheless, it was worth it because he had fucked Jaemin against the scorching tiles of their private room as their voices had reverberated within its walls.

For the next approximately sixty hours, they had done nothing but the same fascinating pattern--- Eat together, have sex, post-coital cuddling while sharing some personal stories, and sleep on the same bed together by the end of the day. The cycle repeats, and there's only one thought that crosses Jeno’s mind as he reminisces their good times together.

It was the best vacation he had even it lasted for a short period of time. _Period._

Jeno madly blushes as the mental image of his own self mercilessly ramming inside the already-wrecked younger against the bathroom tiles while they're having a shower together has resurfaced back inside his mind. It happened during the blond’s third day while staying with him.

Don’t blame him for that. Jaemin personally asked to be in _that_ position.

Shaking off his dirty thoughts, Jeno finally opens the door of the meeting room and his eyes immediately see his assistant throwing daggers towards his direction.

Oops. What a way to ruin the mood.

The thing is, he knows Renjun too much and a frowning look like that could only mean one thing--- He may be in serious trouble.

“Hey.” Jeno greets, and despite the worry that is already forming in his chest, the grin plastered on his face is still there. Renjun doesn’t acknowledge him and instead, he grabs his phone and shows something to the raven head.

Jeno squints his eyes. The image is a bit blurry and it takes him a few more glances before he finally realizes that the photo was exactly taken a week ago when he and Jaemin had met outside the sauna house near the latter’s place.

Sure, they were wearing masks, yet somehow, whoever captured them red-handed must have recognized their faces.

“Where did you get this picture?”

“It’s all over the news this morning.” Renjun retorts, clearly displeased, “Why are you with Na Jaemin?”

Jeno places the phone on top of the mahogany table before responding, “Why? Can’t I meet with a friend?”

Renjun remained frozen in his position and unimpressed, “During wee hours.”

“So?”

The smaller man crosses his arms against his chest, “Since when you and that guy become friends? Everyone knows that you guys are on each other’s throats. Don’t make me laugh, Jeno.”

“Whoa.” The said man raises his hands defensively, “Correction. Jaemin and I aren’t in each other’s throats. It’s just a stupid assumption that the people had made up since they labeled us as ‘rivals’.” He quotes, gesturing the last word with his hands, “I thought you know me better than this, Junnie?”

Renjun looks away, unconsciously rubbing his arm, “I-I know, Jeno-yah. I-It’s just…” He returns his gaze to the sulking actor, “I find it hard to believe that you and Na Jaemin are… _Friends_. It’s even weird to use the word beside your respective names.”

Jeno sighs and chuckles. He pulls the chair beside the assistant and sits onto it. He signals Renjun to join him in which the latter immediately obliges, “I can’t even believe that the paparazzi are making a fuss just because Jaemin and I had se—I-I mean had seen each other as if it was the strangest thing to do.” He complains, barely saving his own ass for exposing his darkest secret.

He scratches his perfectly-comb hair in apprehension, “W-What I mean is that can’t Jaemin and I be friends?”

“It’s not what I’m saying.” Renjun replies, “But since when? I never saw you guys interacting with each other off-cam, except the torments that the two of you exchange like kindergarteners.”

“U-Uh…” Jeno nervously licks his lips, “W-We rarely meet up, and usually during our free time when we aren’t busy.” He rambles. He was telling the truth though. Despite their unhealthy habit, he and Jaemin roughly meet only once per week.

Moreover, he wasn’t also lying when he confessed that they were on good terms. Prior to their agreement as sex partners, Jeno had never even held a grudge or any kind of resentment towards the gorgeous blond. If there’s any particular feeling he harbors for him, it's pure respect since no one can deny that Jaemin is indeed a gem amongst the other artists in their generation.

He remembers something that his partner had quoted a long time ago when they had the chance to have a proper conversation, _‘Sometimes the media could be really annoying for spreading such pointless and baseless rumors. I don’t even like having any kind of conflict with the other actors in the industry, what more having an archrival? That’s just… Plain ridiculous.’_

Jaemin was right. He also doesn’t like having enemies in the industry where he belongs as most Hollywood actors would do. Life is already stressful, so why bother finding something that will further draw you deeper into the rabbit’s hole?

Renjun finally exhales and stands up, “Okay. If that’s what you really wanted to say then I’ll trust you.” He pushes the chair back and looks at his watch, “Hey… There’s one more problem, though. The CEO wants to talk to you about it.”

Jeno leans back on the chair and groans, “Whaaaat?”

The smaller male just sighs and pats his shoulders, “Sorry Jeno-yah but you should be moving your ass right now. Mr. Lee is already waiting for you in three, two, one… Now.”

“Okay.” The raven raises his hands in defeat, “I’ll go now.” He's already making a beeline towards the door when his assistant calls him back, “J-Jeno, wait!”

The actor turns around, grinning, “What? Miss me already?”

“N-No…!” Renjun blushes and scratches his nape, “It’s just… If you need to talk about something, I’m always here to listen, okay?”

Jeno’s expression softens, “I know, hyung. Thank you for that.” He finally turns the knob and egresses the room, leaving his assistant behind. Renjun heaves a heavy sigh and paces around the room, clutching his face, “What was that?!”

He sits back on the chair and helplessly stares at his own reflection at the glass windows in front of him, “…That was really embarrassing.”

He exhales and drops his shoulders, now feeling depressed. He shakes his head and repeatedly hits his own head, “Dummy, Renjun. Keep your cool!”

The huge doors behind him reopen but he is too distracted thanks to his sulking. A tall brunet slowly saunters behind him, wearing a sly smirk on his face.

“Whatcha doing, cutie?”

Renjun yelps and immediately turns around. Judging the sound of the voice, he's indeed in trouble, _'Oh shit..'_

He groans upon seeing the brightly grinning male who is holding a cup of latte in both hands.

Jaehyun flashes another smile, “Hey. Want some coffee?”

* * *

**_Three days after, somewhere in Gangnam-gu_ **

“You know that I can see you pouting from here. The mirror’s literally in front of me.”

Jeno pants hard, his sweat continuously treading across his temples. He stabilizes his breathing once more, trying his very best to synchronize with the treadmill’s speed.

Behind him, Jaemin looks like a child whose toy got stolen from his possession because his frown is almost reaching the ground. He's sitting at the edge of the boxing ring as his bored eyes watch the older male do his own thing with the equipment around the fitness center.

He knew it. He shouldn’t have come along, after all.

“Hey.” Jeno stops the machine and hops back onto the floor. He is soaking wet, his wife beater turning practically semi-translucent. He snatches the towel that is hanging on the treadmill and starts wiping himself clean. Meanwhile, Jaemin tries his best not to swallow hard as he audaciously gazes at the older’s body for he can _literally_ see the traces of Jeno’s perfectly toned abs beneath his tank top.

Oh, not to mention. His nipples are perked up which makes his mouth water.

_What a distraction._

Jeno chugs his drinking bottle and wipes his mouth off clean, “This is your fault. I told you to just stay at home or at least go somewhere else to kill your time. You’re literally just sitting there for the past hour.”

“Is this what you do during your free time?” Jaemin muses, resting his chin on top of his palm. Jeno just shrugs and turns back, “I always go to the gym thrice a week. Four to five times if I’m in the mood.”

“Boring.” The blond rolls his eyes, “I hate going to the gym. It’s always full of sweaty guys and scrutinizing gazes.” He hears the taller chuckling as he observes the entire gym probably for the gazillionth time since they’ve arrived, “By the way, why this place’s empty?”

“It’s my _personal_ gym.” Jeno nonchalantly replies. He sits on one of the benches a few meters away from the sulking blond. Jaemin raises his eyebrows, looking awestruck, “Huh?! _This_ \---“ He points around him, “This _entire_ gym?! The heck, this place can practically house an entire gym class with several members!”

“What can I say?” Jeno smirks, “I invested a lot for this. Applying for membership in a local gym is very inconvenient. I’d rather do my routine alone.”

“Uh-huh.” Jaemin sarcastically retorts back, “And it’s a fifteen-minute drive from your condo unit. That’s very impractical.”

“I have no choice.” Jeno mutters. He stretches his arms, unconsciously flexing his biceps. Jaemin almost chokes, his cheeks turning ripe as a tomato. Those guns are really a pleasant sight, and he couldn’t even count how many times Jeno has embraced him with his amazing muscles.

Additionally, Jaemin loves to slither his slender fingers across the older’s arms. They’re firm as hell, which is a major turn-on.

Shit. He feels his pants getting tighter.

This time, Jeno raises his eyebrows, briefly looking at the tent present on the younger’s pants. He quickly clears his throat and faces him back, “So, how come you never tell me that your shoot in the Netherlands has been canceled?”

Jaemin opens his mouth, trying to think for the possible answer he could have, “Well.” He taps his fingers on his lips, “Do I have to?”

Oh. Jeno looks away, “R-Right… It’s not your responsibility to tell me everything about you.”

Jaemin shakes his head, “Actually, it slipped from my mind.” He then simpers, “I wanted to surprise you instead.”

“With what?” Jeno questions. Jaemin finally stands and slowly saunters towards the older, “Hmmm… Try to guess. It won’t hurt you, right?”

Jeno chuckles. Jaemin sits beside him and rests his head on the older’s shoulder. Immediately, Jeno’s scent has invaded his olfactory senses, titillating his sexual drive than before. He sighs contentedly as he waits for Jeno to respond.

“By what? Begging for me to fuck you against the sauna tiles?”

Jaemin loudly guffaws. He purposefully smacks Jeno’s wet arm, “Silly. Close enough though. I was planning to bother you but then your schedule has been also postponed which was a really good sign.”

“So… These went all unplanned?”

Jaemin just smiles back, his eyes getting fuzzier. He leans closer and breathes against the older’s neck, his hands clasping Jeno’s, “Yeah.”

Jeno suddenly remembers the talk he had with his assistant, “Hey. About that… Have you checked the news yet? Apparently, there’s a rumor starting to surface about us.”

This peeks the blond’s attention, “Huh?” He fixes his position and faces the raven, “Oh. Let me guess. Are you talking about the photos?”

“Yeah.”

Jaemin smiles and pats the older’s cheek, “Nah. Not worried about those. I don’t usually check my social media accounts but the dispatch really did well about those.”

“Eh? Really? What if it causes a scandal---“

“Shhh…” Jaemin silences him with a peck on his mouth, “Not gonna happen.” He responds, “Didn’t you remember what I just said a few days ago? As long as not a word comes from our mouths, then nothing’s going to happen. Also, as if they’ll come up with an idea that the two of us are fucking around.” He slyly smirks and hugs his own frame, “You probably discussed this with your agency. The fans are just creating theories about it. We can just say that we’re on good terms and just hanging around as normal buddies would usually do. Easy peasy.”

Jeno exhales, the burden he’s wearing has already been lifted from his chest. The blond was right. There is no point in worrying, after all. Renjun was just overacting, and it even greatly influenced his mood.

Also, the meeting with his superiors went quite smoothly. They didn’t bombard him with unnecessary questions. They just confirmed if Jaemin and he were really friends off cam. He said yes, despite not being sure about the right answer to say.

He always refers Jaemin as his friend which is really weird. He’ll admit it. He doesn’t like how the analogy works, especially that they’re very intimate with each other… At least on the sexual aspect.

Back on track, Jaemin mewls, and the next thing he knows, he is already straddling the older. He wraps his arms around the older’s neck, his own bulge rubbing with Jeno's groin.

“What are you doing?” Jeno asks. He rests both of his palms onto the bench, “We’re going to fall if you don’t get off me.” Jaemin ignores his chastisement and hugs his muscular frame, “Hey…” Jeno warns yet he raises his one arm and supports the younger’s body by wrapping it around his hip, “I’m soaked in sweat.”

“Carry me.” Jaemin moans, his breath already hoarse. Jeno feels his heart starting to beat fast, hypothesizing something that is bound to happen, “Huh?”

“You’re still bad at reading signs, huh?” Jaemin whines. He rocks his body which produces jolts of electricity that instantly travels all over their bodies, “I _want_ you now, Jeno.” He utters as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

The raven head sighs, “We just had sex four days in a row last week. Aren’t you tired of sucking my dick?” He jokes yet he gets immediately shut off when Jaemin clashes their lips together, “Do I look like I’m tired of having you inside me?” He responds, clearly frustrated, “We both agreed to pleasure each other. Isn’t it enough as a valid excuse for my needy behavior?”

“Uh… The answer is no, apparently.” Jeno lifts both of their bodies. Jaemin clings his limbs and wraps them around the older’s neck and waist. The former gently kisses his dry lips, “I’m already carrying you right now, princess.”

Jaemin’s annoyed expression softens. He giggles and rubs and his nose against the older’s, “Hehehe…” Jeno’s heart skips a beat, _‘This guy… He really is a handful.’_

He loves to complain yet he never really means any of those. Pampering Jaemin became his unhealthy habit, yet why would he stop when he’s clearly enjoying it?

“Put me on top of that desk.” Jaemin commands as he points the aforementioned furniture just beside the weights with his lips. The taller rolls his eyes yet he obliges, and when he manages to do so, Jaemin pulls his neck and slots back their lips together.

Jeno groans in between their kiss. He tries to pull away but Jaemin stubbornly tightens his embrace. Jeno drops onto the chair and starts returning the favor, now shamelessly exploring the younger’s cavern with his tongue. Jaemin moans, his groin hurting from the repressed pleasure. Jeno clutches his globes and gives them a firm squeeze, earning another wanton moan from the blond.

“What are you doing?” Jeno asks as he watches the blond like a hawk when they finally break the kiss. Jaemin is hungrily eying at his soaked torso, his hands slithering against the thin layer of the fabric. He meets the older’s gaze with a pleading look, “J-Jeno…” He breathes, unconsciously licking his swollen lip.

The older grabs Jaemin’s hand and places a kiss on every finger, “Yeah?” He softly mutters. Jaemin blushes and looks away, “C-Can you remove your tank top?”

Jeno blinks a few times before finally reading the other male’s body language. With a smug painted on his lips, he stands up and sensually pulls off his soaked wifebeater, his sweat still cascading along his perfect torso. He hears the younger’s breath literally hitching, “Like what you see?”

Jaemin looks at him with a dreamy look. He slowly dances his slender fingers along the older’s abdomen, tracing random shapes, “Hmmmm.”

He continues his ministration, now twisting his finger along the creases of Jeno’s abs. He leans closer and places a kiss on his stomach, tasting the saltiness of his sweat. He feels his own cock twitching, begging to be released from his jeans.

Jeno massages the younger’s scalp, his eyes gently closed as Jaemin continues to pepper his chest with kisses that almost tickles him. Jaemin pecks his nipples and starts to paint them with his own saliva.

“S-Shit…” The raven curses. When he opens his eyes, Jaemin is looking at him with big _submissive_ eyes, “Jeno. I-I have something to tell you.”

“What is it, princess?” Jaemin nervously exhales, his own fingers absentmindedly tapping against the wooden desk, “T-This past few weeks, I’ve been observing myself… And I just confirmed something, especially when we had sex inside the sauna room…”

This catches Jeno’s interest. He caresses Jaemin’s soft arm, “What’s it?”

The blond lowers his gaze, “I-I…” He nips his bottom lip before timidly responding, “I-I think I’m into sweaty sex.”

“Oh.” Is all the older could say. Jaemin waves his hands defensively, “N-Never mind about it! Forgive my pointless ramblings---“ He gets cut off when Jeno’s grip on his arm has tightened, “H-Hey!”

“It isn’t pointless.” Jeno lowly mutters, his eyes now dark which look painstakingly familiar for Jaemin’s liking, “How would I say it? Hmmm…" He clicks his tongue and hisses, "I think it’s… _Hot_.”

“Huh?”

“I’m glad you told me about your kink.” Jeno grins and sinks back onto his seat. He returns his arms around the younger’s waist, his face bearing a fond look contradicting to his lust-filled eyes, “You’re making my ego bigger than before, Jaemin. Thanks for trusting me.”

“A-Are you into that too?” The blond shyly asks. Jeno just shrugs his shoulders, “I don’t know, but it’s okay for me, I guess. You know what, we should be more vocal about our preferences so we could make our sex life spicier, especially for the long run.”

Jaemin becomes briefly stunned. Jeno is thinking that their arrangement wouldn’t just stop there. He likes the sound of it.

Jeno plays with his hands, “S-So… What are your other preferences?”

Jaemin eyes the surroundings once more, “A-Are we really going to talk about it?”

“Look who’s talking.” Jeno mocks, “You literally seduced me, the fourth since the sauna situation.”

“Fair game.” Jaemin starts to play the hem of his own shirt, “Well… I do like swallowing, and tracing my fingers across your abs.”

His eyes twinkle in excitement, “Specifically when we’re both covered with sweat and come. Fuck… Just by thinking about it makes me tingly on the inside.”

“As if I don’t know those things yet.” Jeno replies, trying his best to stifle his laugh, “Oh, I bet you like getting _filled_ too, right?”

“S-Shut up!” Jaemin slaps his shoulder, “I-It’s a new thing for me, okay?! Although…”

“Although what?”

“A-Although I’ve been dreaming for it for a while now.” Jeno gives him a clueless look, “Ah, forget about it!”

“No, no, no! Don’t be a tease.” He cages the younger with his arms now clinging on the wall, “Tell me about it.”

It took Jaemin a few more convincing before he finally had the guts to spill his secret, “F-Fine! Whenever I watch gay porn, I-I usually watch with the tag ‘barebacking’. A-At first, I asked myself why these actors keep on wearing condoms as if their partners will get pregnant or not. Turns out it’s for safety purposes so yeah…”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“This is really embarrassing!” Jaemin covers his face, “I-It’s just… When your partner comes inside you, then it means that he _trusts_ you… Right?”

The raven’s mouth formed an ‘o’. There it is. Jeno’s eyes disappear, for he is now smiling like an idiot, “ _Now_ I know.”

“Don’t bully me!” Jaemin whines. Jeno just shakes his head, his grin still plastered on his handsome face, “No. That was actually nice… And correct.”

“Is that so…?”

“Yeah.”

_‘Moreover.’_ Jaemin whispers at the back of his mind, _‘It’s romantic...’_

Whoops.

Instead, he just slaps his own forehead, “Enough of this talk!” All of the sudden, he feels needy than before, probably courtesy of the repressed sentence that he badly wants to say. He pulls Jeno closer and bites his auricle, “I want you. _Now_.”

“I was planning to complete my routine today but I guess sex is also counted as an exercise, right?” He snickers. Jaemin smirks, “Like hell would I know. I hate working out so don’t ask me.”

“But you have a nice built too.” Jeno insists, “How come you’re not exercising?”

“My management forces me to do so.” Jaemin impatiently answers, now trying to pull Jeno’s shorts off. The latter stops him which irritates him more, “What?! Like what you’ve mentioned earlier, sex counts as exercise too, right? Can you please fuck me now?”

“You have to try harder than that.” Jeno cups his chin, now feeling riled from being rudely commanded as if he is some sort of Jaemin’s slave, “You’re getting demanding right now. If I _were_ you, I would be polite enough to ask.”

“I ain’t submissive---“

“Oh _please_.” Jeno tightens his grip, now squeezing his cheeks hard, “Don’t pretend, Jaemin. For a guy who loves to beg and be manhandled, no one’s going to believe your words.”

Jaemin hisses and shoves Jeno’s arm away. He looks up, looking pissed before calming down himself, _‘What am I thinking?’_ He hears his own self whispering, _‘I sound like an impatient whore… I’m being too much.’_

“… I’m sorry.” He murmurs, his lips quivering, “I didn’t mean to be rude. I just killed the atmosphere, huh?”

This time, Jeno notices his crestfallen look. His expression softens and gives Jaemin’s cheek a comforting rub, “No. I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Jaemin nuzzles on his touch, “It’s okay.” He grabs Jeno’s palms and kisses them, “I-It’s not too late for us to do it, r-right?” He blushes.

Jeno returns his kiss by placing a kiss on his temple, “Yep, princess. I’ll reward you since I’m getting a bit harsh.” He embraces Jaemin and gently caresses his back, “What do you want to do now?” He muffles against his shoulder.

Jaemin’s eyes unconsciously catch the boxing ring in front of them, a _rather_ stimulating idea has sparked inside his mind.

“W-Well…” He takes a sharp breath, inhaling Jeno’s manly scent, “I-I want you inside me, of course.”

* * *

Jaemin almost gags, not because he isn’t used to taking Jeno’s cock inside his mouth, but because of the fact that he’s completely distracted as the older continues to do his own thing _down_ there.

He wipes the sweat that is already forming from his forehead and returns his attention to his favorite treat erected in front of him. He inhales hard and roughly hums as he puts Jeno’s length back inside his mouth. He is busy licking the older's balls when he suddenly yelps, his legs flailing in astonishment.

“J-Jeno…” He turns his head around and whines, “C-Can you not surprise me?” The older barely hums before resuming his ministrations by licking the blond’s crack.

He lathes his partner’s hole with his own saliva and gives it another series of pecks, “I’m minding my own business here. Do your own thing.” He mutters against Jaemin's bum.

As if he could concentrate. Sure, the idea of them on a sixty-nine position in the center of the boxing ring is _extremely_ exhilarating, yet at the same time, Jaemin is getting bummed out for not having the ability to execute his cock-sucking properly.

He pathetically mewls another moan, attempting to put Jeno's dick back inside his mouth, this time _properly_ for the frustration is really getting in his nerves.

His satisfaction doesn't last, though. He is busy deepthroating the raven when Jeno decides to blow a chilly air on his entrance and immediately, he feels the coldness creeping along his spine. He accidentally bites the base of his partner's cock, his teeth grazing along the veins. He releases the meat with an audible pop, now choking hard from the mixture of his own saliva and Jeno's precome.

The older halts his ordeal, clearly unbothered on the fact that Jaemin has almost chewed out his dick. He pats his partner's bum and signals him to turn around and face him instead.

Jaemin's face is red and his throat is already itching when he rests his entire frame on top of the raven head. Jeno's couldn't help himself but to laugh, becuase _heck_ , Jaemin's worn-out face is really delightful to look at, his desire of wrecking him has flared up even more. He cleans Jaemin's face with the back of his hand, "You okay, princess?" He coos. He drops his arms and massages Jaemin's thighs.

"I can't suck you off properly!" Jaemin whines as he hits his hands against the older's sturdy chest which roughly resembles a child throwing a tantrum. Jeno guffaws to his antic and switches their positions, the blond now lying beneath him. He kisses his rival's pouty lips, "Hmmm... I can taste myself on you." He swirls his tongue, lapping his rival's already swollen lip with his own saliva.

"You didn't even come on my touch." Jaemin huffs, eyes still hooded and still pissed as hell, "I thought the sixty-nine position was hot but I guess I was wrong..."

Jeno lies beside him and rests his elbow on the rubber surface of the boxing ring, "It is indeed good. I enjoyed rimming you even though it was short."

Jaemin faces his friend and starts to trace the outline of Jeno's areola, "I choked and didn't even have the chance to fully taste you..."

Jeno moans on the touch, the feeling of Jaemin's slender fingers against his skin is making his own cock to twitch more, "You didn't enjoy it because I didn't suck you off. Usually, the sixty-nine position works that way, I'm guessing you already know that."

Jaemin lightly pinches the raven's nipple, "You _never_ give me a blowjob." He deadpans, "It has always been me who always do the dirty job."

"Oh." Jeno's gaze drops, "...Do you me to suck you?" He slowly answers, the tone of his voice unsure.

Jaemin rolls over and goes back on top of his friend. He hums and starts to straddle the older, "I'm not particularly pressuring you to return the favor. I suck you good because I want to, not because you force me to do it. You don't have to do it especially that if you are feeling skeptical since you're a straight guy."

Jeno remains silent. Sure, the whole thing of having sex with Jaemin has still left him with a big question mark. There is no denying that Jaemin is still a man, and Jeno is indeed sexually attracted to him.

He is his first male partner, which is making him feel intoxicated than ever. Sure, Jaemin is drop-dead gorgeous but his wit and snarky attitude are greatly amusing, at least from the raven’s perspective.

Earlier, he has already admitted that he's willing to explore for the sake of their sex life, so giving his friend a blowjob wouldn't hurt, _right_?

"I don't think that way." Jeno replies, "I really don't give a fuck about toxic masculinity. What really matters about me is how I'll pleasure my partner because it also gives me satisfaction whenever I see you pleased with my performance."

"Oh..." Jaemin bats his long eyelashes, unaware that even the smallest actions he does have some sort of effect on the older, "That's really sweet..."

"I love the way your face contorts in pure bliss whenever you come." Jeno teases, now purposefully rubbing his neglected member against the younger's butt.

Jaemin airily moans and clutches Jeno's chest hard, his eyes getting hazier. Jeno runs his own fingers along his sweaty chest, "Suck my fingers." Jaemin needn't be told twice. He devours the older's fingers, greedily sucking every inch of his skin as he savors the salty taste of his partner's sweat. His own cock twitches and slaps against Jeno's stomach.

"Finger yourself." Jeno commands. The blond fervently nods his head before lifting his hips a bit. Jeno's mouth drops as he shamelessly watches his partner scissors his own entrance with his saliva-coated fingers.

Jeno reaches his one arm out and starts to pump Jaemin's length with his huge palm. The blond hisses when he adds his third finger, and at the same time, Jeno teases the tip of his cock by nudging it with his thumb which was already covered with the blond's precome.

The younger is looking above, the dim lights of the room slightly blinding his orbs. He finally feels his own muscles relaxing after a few more thrusts. He contentedly sighs and looks down to his partner with a hazy look, his gaze particularly eying Jeno's chest that was impeccably rising and falling in an erratic manner. He dives down and clashes their lips together, both males panting extremely hard.

"Jeno..." He puffs out, "I-I think I'm ready."

The former hums and grabs his waist, "Me too. I think I'm at my limit." He flips their bodies for the last time before gently laying Jaemin back on the surface of the boxing ring, "You did so good, princess."

Jaemin moans back when his fingers are replaced by the raven's. He cries in pleasure and arches his back when the older hits his prostate, his fingers expertly twisting as he feels the tight heat of Jaemin's muscles clamping together.

"Jeno... Please put yours inside me now." He pleads, his legs won't stop from kicking in the air. Jeno kisses his nipples and lifts his one leg before placing it on his shoulder, "Sure. I'll reward you so _well_ we'll be covered in sweat and come."

"Fuck... I-I want that." Jaemin barely responds. He reaches his arms like a baby, his legs still won't stop from wiggling, "P-Please... Fill me in."

Jeno's takes the signal, his eyes turning completely red. He sheathes his cock inside the blond in one thrust, making Jaemin scream in utter ecstasy. The latter claws the floor beside him, "J-Jeno, c-come here, I beg you..."

The older starts to move, his grasp on Jaemin's leg getting tighter. He kisses his thigh and proceeds to fasten his pace, "Hmmm?"

"I-I want to feel your sweat dropping and trailing along my body--- Fuck!" Jeno harshly pulls his dick out. Jaemin cries out loud, not because it was painful, but he hates the feeling of being empty without Jeno's cock shoved inside him.

Jeno compensates by grabbing his rival and placing him on top of his lap. He presses their naked bodies together and whispers something on the blond's ear, " _Ride_ me then. You'll feel the heat of our skin better if you lock your limbs around me."

"H-Hell yes..." Jaemin airily rambles before giving him a brief kiss. He complies, now humping their groins together.

Jeno bites his neck and clasps their pulsating dicks together. He growls in between their touches, now pumping their hard members as the growing friction intensifies the temperature in between their shins. Jaemin mewls another tantalizing whimper and digs his nails deeper on Jeno’s shoulders. He feels his stomach already coiling up from the frottage, "J-Jeno I-I'm close!"

Jeno grazes his teeth along the blond’s clavicle, "Not yet." He growls before releasing his grip and squeezing Jaemin's globes. The younger latches his lips back on Jeno's face, kissing him wherever his mouth could take. Jeno returns the kiss as he lifts the shorter male’s hips, the tip of his rod now aligned right in front of his entrance.

Jaemin hums in anticipation as he feels the mushroom head already inside him. He runs his fingers along Jeno's back, enjoying the sticky sensation of his partner’s sweat. He sharply inhales when Jeno starts to thrust his hips upwards, now halfway inside the blond male.

He releases another satisfying moan upon getting entirely filled. He relaxes his tensed shoulders and remains still while trying to get used to his partner’s size, _‘Did he just get bigger?’_

“Come to think of it.” Jeno breathes, his voice raspy from the undue panting, “I managed to make you _exercise.”_ He grins and traces random circles along his partner's spine, “Also… You didn’t feel forced like how your management nags you about it, right?”

Jaemin is still busy adjusting his position when his anal walls unintentionally clench, clasping the older’s dick hard. Jeno roars in utter delight and cups the blond’s face, “F-Fuck… Are you trying to make me _lose_ my mind?”

The younger mutters something completely indecipherable, his eyes still cloudy while his mouth is widely agape, “B-Big…”

“H-Huh?”

“B-Big…” He repeats, this time lucid, “D-Did you g-get b-bigger…?”

Jeno tilts his head in confusion, “Huh?” His eyes trail below their connected bodies, “Uh… No?”

“W-Why do I feel like you just got bigger?” The blond continues to insist, “T-Tell me I’m just imagining things…”

“Maybe because of the position?” Jeno suggests before shaking his head, “No… You’ve ridden my dick multiple times. I dunno, maybe you’re just hallucinating or something.” He then chortles and massages the younger’s already bruised waist, “All I know is that I’m really enjoying how tight and hot inside you.” He slightly rocks his hips and smooches Jaemin’s nipple, “I’m barely holding myself right now.”

“You can move now.” Jaemin announces after a few more moments. Jeno faces him back and affectionately kisses him on the lips for the umpteenth time, “Really?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Why don’t you move first?” The raven proposes, “I’ll meet your movements afterward.”

Jaemin just nods and starts to gyrate his hips. The first sensual thrusts are exhilarating, sending the right amount of spark throughout his body. Jeno is guiding his hips as he nips his chest, ensuring that his skin has been pampered properly. He couldn’t even hear his own voice as he continues to grunt for his mind is busy relentlessly chanting the older’s name as some sort of weird mantra.

No other person could make him lose his cool like how Jeno does.

He looks at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes, his lower half still maintaining its pace. He then realizes how sticky and wet he is when he feels his eyes stinging from his own sweat constantly falling from his forehead. Jeno notices his face uncomfortably twitching so he brushes his blond locks away from his eyes, “You okay?”

The younger just hums and smiles, his hips still moving on its own accord. Jeno pulls his nipples and slathers them with saliva, this time tasting the blond’s salty sweat, “I’m gonna move too.”

Jaemin arches his back in utter satisfaction when Jeno easily locates his prostrate, now ramming into him faster than before. He throws his head back as he shakes his body harder, his ass completely devouring the raven head’s cock. He bites his lower lip, his drool already trailing from the corners of his mouth.

Jeno’s eyes dilate, the sight of the younger’s mouth salivating makes his dick throb in between his fucking. He grabs Jaemin’s nape and rests their foreheads together, “Shit… Jaemin, spit on your dick. Now.”

Under a normal circumstance, Jaemin would be already giving him a judgmental look yet here he is, already submitting and sputtering his own spit that dribbles straight to his own forsaken member. Jeno greedily starts to fist him back, coating his own palm with the younger's saliva as he slams his own dick deeper which earns him another moan from his partner.

Jaemin cries hard and chokes as he feels his stomach churning from the excessive pleasure he is constantly receiving. The whole room screams sex, for their voices are echoing all around its walls along with the squelching sounds of Jeno’s dick plunging inside him and their skins slapping together.

He doesn't even manage to warn the older as he reaches his climax, now painting their torsos with thick ropes of come. Some even reached Jeno’s cheek in which the older gladly licks.

Jeno pushes him back onto the surface and wraps his legs back around his waist, “M-My turn…” He continues to pound, his movements getting berserk and animalistic. Jaemin is already a sobbing mess beneath him when he finally reaches his apex.

“N-Na Jaemin!” He roars. At last, his muscles tensed as he fills his rival up to the brim with his own seeds. Once he is done, he collapses on top of the younger, the filth on their abdomens mixing up together. Jaemin cradles the taller in his arms, his breathing still unstable as if his lungs would already explode from the exhaustion.

Jeno barely lifts his sore body and places an open kiss on Jaemin’s wet lips. He reluctantly pulls his dick out and cages his rival beneath him with his arms, “J-Jaemin…” He calls out.

The latter clicks his tongue and spreads his limbs, now spreadeagled on the floor, “Y-You know what?”

Jeno’s raises his right brow, amused, “What is it now?”

Jaemin chuckles and reaches his hand out, combing Jeno’s wet locks, “I’ll start exercising again, under _one_ condition.”

“Which is?” The raven asks, although deep inside he already knows the answer.

Jaemin senses his partner already simpering, “Providing that you’re going to do it with me.” He wiggles his brows and giggles. Jeno nods in agreement and flicks Jaemin's forehead, "I'll be your coach, then. You teach me how to cook, I'll teach you how to exercise _properly."_

"Sounds promising." The blond responds, "I'll look forward to it."

"Silly boy." Jeno pulls him closer, "We've been _exercising_ together for the past three months. I advise you to keep doing it with me to keep you in shape."

Jaemin just chuckles and rubs his tummy, now feeling really tired, "Let's shower together." He faces the other male back, "Hey... Tomorrow, do you have a schedule?"

"None. Why?"

"Great." Jaemin beams, "Can I stay at your place again?"

"Do you even need to know the answer?" Jeno whistles, "Hell yeah. You can always stay with me." He leans forward and locks their lips together, "Come on, I'll scrub you clean. I'm starting to feel really sticky right now."

What a domestic pair of dense dorks.


	6. Act Six [Part One]: Driving the Spaceship into the Infinity, Cosmos Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin flies to the Netherlands for his work, leaving a frustrated and horny Jeno alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be longer, but I decided to cut the next scenes out since I had no time to finish it. This means no smut for now, I'm sorry! T_T
> 
> Nevertheless, expect these dorks to remain dense with their feelings on the upcoming updates.
> 
> Since this was rushed, I apologize for any grammatical errors!

Jaemin went to the Netherlands courtesy of his upcoming project. Totally understandable, yet Jeno knows he couldn’t fool himself.

It had been five days since the blond flew out of the country and yet, Jeno is already feeling horribly lonely.

Damn… He isn’t even sure when did he start seeking the gorgeous blond's presence. Frankly enough, it was true that they’ve been enjoying each other’s company for a while now but it never crossed into his mind that he’ll be missing his friend _so_ bad to the point that he’s itching to follow him in Europe.

Maybe he’s just getting fooled by his emotions. Yup… He gets impulsive sometimes. Na Jaemin won’t disappear, much more do something absurd that would destroy his trust… _Right?_

On the sixth day since his departure, Jaemin finally had the decency to call him. Jeno was really looking forward to hearing his intoxicating voice. Truth to be told, he was just cockblocking himself (He was itching for phone sex, damn it!), too prideful to initiate the call first.

[Hey. Do you know the rookie actor Kim Jungwoo?]

Jeno yawns, his eyes already dropping. Earlier that day, he had another shoot that lasted for fourteen hours straight. It was a nightmare, although he was thankful that it was finally done.

Hooray, for he finally hears Jaemin’s voice! One thing is certain though. He is _terribly_ exhausted.

He toggles the loudspeaker on and rests his phone on top of his chest. He stretches his strained arms, his eyelids already itching to close, "I think? I saw his web drama before. If I’m not mistaken, he’s Yeri’s leading man on that drama."

[Uh-huh.] The blond confirms, [Apparently, he's my hoobae. What's weird is that he's even older than me by two years.]

Jeno closes his eyes for he’s really feeling drained, "Mmmm..." Jaemin hears him yawning so he snaps back, [Hey! I'm still talking!]

"Jaemin." The raven stresses out, clearly feeling displeased, "It's one in the morning here. Can't you let me have some decent sleep?" He retorts back, although it can’t be denied that Jaemin’s voice is already making him calmer, a _first_ since he started having weird mood swings which made him stressed without any apparent reason at all.

_‘Additionally,’_ He internally speaks, ‘ _What a bad timing for you to call. I was really looking forward to having phone sex with you, Damn it!’_

[Well it's only six pm here in Amsterdam, duh.] The younger defends, shutting Jeno’s fantasies away from his system, [As I was saying, Kim Jungwoo is my hoobae, meaning he's also from my agency. I forgot to tell you but he's my costar in our upcoming movie.]

Jaemin rolls his eyes as he continues to blather, [He will be partaking the lead role. I'm the antagonist and my main role is to act as an obstacle to the main characters’ undying love for each other. For a movie with a huge budget like this, the plot sounds cliché, right?]

Jeno chuckles and rubs his eyes, "I can imagine you puking. By the way, why are we talking about this guy again?"

[It's because...] Jaemin dramatically pauses, earning him another protest from the taller, [Lately, I've been observing his behavior.]

"As if I'm interested, you gossipmonger---"

[Shhhh! Will you please stop complaining and just listen to me?] He then clears his throat, [Anyway, he's acting really... I dunno. Uptight, I guess? I understand that he’s still feeling shy and very modest since he’s a beginner but it’s pretty disturbing. I’ll give you an example. He acts very chivalrous and often formally talks to me. Heck, he even escorts me back to my room right after we have dinner! You know what, I smell something really fishy to him.]

“What is it now, Na?” Jeno sighs, sounding so bored and done with his friend’s never-ending frolics.

[It’s my gaydar! Judging the way he showcases his body language, I can definitely confirm that he’s also into guys. Oh, oh!] Jaemin exclaims, suddenly feeling excited, [You see when I was still in denial about my sexuality, I act just the same as his. Good point, right?!]

Jeno finally sits up, reluctantly trying to absorb his friend’s words, “You know that prejudicing and judging people without any form of evidence is bad, right? That isn’t a good way to start forming bonds with your coworkers, princess.”

[I know.] Jaemin groans, [But it’s just… It’s too obvious, okay?! He clearly isn’t straight---]

“Na Jaemin.” Jeno deadpans with a hint of warning from his voice, “You really love calling me and talk about pointless things, huh? Straight or not, I honestly don’t care about your costar’s sexual preference. Now, could you please leave me alone and let me have some sleep?”

[Wait, wait!] The blond insists, clearly not yet done from riling up the older. Jeno sighs in exasperation, “For fuck’s sake, Na Jaemin---“

[Wanna bet, then?] Jaemin quickly proposes, [I’ll confirm it with my own! I’ll prove you wrong!]

“Ain’t happening.” Jeno mutters, still in disbelief from his partner’s pointless gossips, “Besides, you can’t just ask someone you just acquainted with about their sexual preference. That’s just rude.”

“Oh yes, I will.” Jaemin persists for the nth time and Jeno instantly feels the chills creeping on his skin. Maybe he is just imagining, but he swears that Jaemin’s voice sounds like he is smirking on the other line, “I can confirm it, _baby boy_. I thought you already know me, Jeno. Seriously, what’s my _specialty_ to begin with?”

Jeno snorts and rolls his eyes, “I dunno. Annoy people?”

[Noob!] The younger banters back, [It’s _flirting_ , duh! What else would I do to make someone who’s allegedly gay lose their cool? I’ll make him _drool_ for me, Jeno.]

Now this catches the older’s attention, “Excuse me?! H-Hey wait--- Damn it!” Unfortunately, Jaemin finally cuts off the connection, leaving the raven in state of bewilderment. Jeno throws his phone in utter frustration because fuck… Did he hear the blond’s words right?!

He rambled something about flirting. Curses! Does this mean that Jaemin’s going to seduce that newbie?!

Suddenly, he feels his fists automatically clenching. How dare that gorgeous brat, blatantly cheating while they were miles apart!

Jeno couldn’t get some decent sleep that night, turning around on his bed from time to time. Little did he know, his neglected phone that went under his bed had flashed a message, revealing something that he wished he had the chance to see before it got deleted.

****

**_NanaMin: (2:18 am)_ **

_The signal got cut off. Just kidding, good night baby boy!_

_I miss you, I hope you feel the same. I look forward to seeing you again._

**_NanaMin: (2:20 am)_ **

_NanaMin removed a message_

Since that day, Jaemin didn’t miss a single day to update the raven, constantly sending him photos of him about his stay in the Netherlands.

On his ninth day, Jaemin visited the famous _Keukenhof_ , also known as the 'Garden of Europe,' just outside the capital. The endless bed of flowers made him squeal like a child, so he took a bunch of photos of them together with his costars.

Jeno tried his best to ignore his messages. He really did, but as soon as he saw his friend’s messages popping out from his phone, he couldn’t help himself but instantly open them, only to be disappointed next because all of the updates Jaemin was sending to him were about Kim Jungwoo, for fuck’s sake!

For the next two weeks, Jeno ignored the unnecessary jealousy that was constantly burning inside him. He was doing great, until Jaemin had the audacity to send a photo of him lying on the bed, a big triumphant smile plastered on his face. He was only wearing a goddamn bathrobe, his milky chest exposed. Right beside him was Kim Jungwoo himself, topless and passed out, drool coming out from his mouth.

With deflagrating eyes, he barely saw the caption written at the end of the message:

_I did it! Guess what? Kim Jungwoo is actually bisexual. I totally got that correct, right?! See you soon, baby boy. Mwah mwah!_ 😗

**_\- With love,_ **

**_Your irresistible princess_** 😉

The nerve of that guy!

That’s it. Jaemin’s officially screwed.

However, when Jaemin finally came back, the blond never expected that Jeno would be different the moment they had their most awaited reunion.

Jeno impatiently waits for his arrival at the airport, and when he does appear from the raven head's sight, the said male is looking at him with an inscrutable expression, his aura painfully sinister as they lock gazes with each other.

Jaemin being oblivious he is, approaches his rival with a big grin plastered on his face. He pulls his luggage behind him as he slowly trudges ahead, and Jeno doesn't wait for him to reach his position for he is already walking towards him.

"Looks like someone really missed me a lot." Jaemin teases once they are face to face with each other. He looks around the arrival area first before lowering his face mask, "…Is it?"

Jeno remained impassive judging how cold his eyes are which made the younger a bit nervous. He awkwardly chuckles and reaches out, touching Jeno's arm, "Hey. I thought you were joking when you told me that you're going to pick me up here at the airport. It turns out you were serious, after all."

No response. Jaemin scratches his blond locks and starts pulling the taller outside. He inhales hard, indulging the feeling of fresh air dampening against his skin, "Come on. The amount of people here is increasing. Let's talk at my house. I'm really tired and need some rest."

He is about to call a cab when Jeno starts to pull him towards the parking area. He shoves the blond's suitcase at the back of his Porsche before opening the door to the shotgun seat, signaling the younger to enter.

"Oh." Jaemin mutters, still dumbly staring at the seat, "Y-You're going to send me... Home?" His cheeks flush in beet red, averting his gaze.

Jeno finally sighs and strips off his disguise. He knits his brows and pushes Jaemin inside the vehicle, "Hey!" The blond protests as Jeno straps his seat belt on. He puffs his cheeks in disdain, annoyed at the fact that his friend is ignoring him.

The whole ride is dead silent, and when Jaemin tries to initiate a conversation, Jeno would just blatantly ignore him. He starts to question himself, because why would his friend give him a cold shoulder? He is pissed off and very hungry, plus the jet lag from the eleven-hour flight isn't helping at all.

The silence continues as they reach his apartment complex. Jaemin crashes onto his couch, slightly relieved at the fact that he is finally home. When he opens his eyes though, his vexation comes rushing back like a tumultuous flood. Jeno is standing in front of him, boring holes on his skull.

"What?!" He sasses and still, no response. Jeno just walks away after a few minutes of pregnant silence, attempting to leave him without uttering any kind of words. Heck, not even an eye roll or sneer, totally none!

This makes the younger anxious and the way Jeno spins his heels as he turns his back to egress his place is making him feel disoriented. His eyes trail around and quickly sees his beloved kitchen that was left untouched for a couple of weeks.

He hastily stands up before calling the raven head's attention, "Jeno!" He shouts. Luckily, Jeno stops in his tracks yet he is still facing backward. Jaemin instinctively reaches his hands out, "D-Do you want to stay for dinner?"

Jaemin becomes glad that those words have slipped out from his mouth.

* * *

"Goodness, I miss cooking here at home." Jaemin happily hums as he fixates the table by placing the silverware on its surface. He snatches the soup he prepared and starts pouring a serving for his companion. He singsongs and sits beside Jeno, "Dig in!"

Jeno remains mute yet he slowly grips the spoon and starts gulping the hot porridge. His cheeks flutter as soon as the warmth of the food has entered his system.

They eat in silence as the awkward atmosphere continues to torment them, forcing Jaemin to feel horrible than before. The latter decides that it is pointless to make the older talk, so what he does instead is he starts to ramble about the things he did back in the Netherlands with his costars. Spiteful, for he is completely unaware of the growing frustration and repressed lust that are about to erupt from the raven’s pitfall.

He is busy washing the dishes when Jeno suddenly grabs his frame, and the next thing the blond male knows, the raven’s mouth is already on his, sucking his bottom lip first before starting to aggressively abuse his whole mouth.

He is surprised by the sudden roughness, for he is already getting shoved against the wall. He tries to pull away but the raven just stubbornly deepens the kiss. Jeno grapples him on his waist before lifting him by his bum and locking his legs around his hips.

"J-Jeno, wait--- Mgh!" He moans as the older starts to molest his neck, sucking and leaving visible marks. Jeno starts to trudge across the dining room and places him on top of the kitchen island without breaking their kiss. His hands find themselves downwards, now pulling Jaemin's sweater off.

"Three weeks." Jeno grunts right after gnawing the younger's clavicle, "Three weeks, Jaemin. I've been holding back for the past three _fucking_ weeks." He harshly cups his friend's cheeks, his gaze throwing daggers straight to his cowering orbs, "And what were you doing in Amsterdam, huh? Screwing around with some _other_ man?!"

Jaemin tries to coax him because honestly, he has no idea what's on the raven's mind. Jeno's words don't make sense to him and if he is being honest to himself right now, he feels offended by his words.

He shrugs off his uncertainties. Instead, he says, "Excuse me?"

Jeno sarcastically laughs, his grip around the smaller man's waist has tightened. He leans closer and rests their foreheads together, his piercing gaze still present, "Don't fuck with me, Jaemin. Don't tell me you're not aware of the fact that while you were filming in Amsterdam, you’re also screwing around!" He leans closer which makes Jaemin back away, knocking some of the utensils, some even dropping onto the floor. Jaemin flinches at the sound, his fright getting stronger.

If he somehow accidentally knocked and broke his favorite wine glass onto the floor, he swears he would kill Jeno because he just heard a sound of glass shattering into pieces. 

"What now, huh?" Jeno bitterly chuckles, the pain is written on his face. He backs away a bit, his hands resting on top of the marble surface, "You're not even ashamed to send your pictures with _him_." He spat, his voice lathered with venom, "Did he fuck you _good_ , huh?! Was his dick bigger than mine?" Jeno slams his fist, "Tell me!"

The younger winces in apprehension for he doesn't like the attitude that his partner is giving him. He is hands down tired. Three weeks of continuous filming drained a lot of his energy and now Jeno is accusing him of something he never did.

Great. Just ridiculously great.

"What was his name again..." Jeno angrily mumbles, now pacing back and forth in front of him. He then snaps when he finally remembers what was he trying to extract at the back of his mind. He faces back the cowering man, "Kim Jungwoo. His name is Kim Jungwoo, right? Did he do you good, huh?!"

Jeno is looking at him with a broken expression as if he just got betrayed by his lover. Jaemin tries to come up with words…

Wait.

Then it hits him like a tornado. Jaemin looks at his friend in shock.

…Could it be?

The _accusations_. The _cold_ shoulder. The _pain_ flickering in his eyes.

Could it be that Lee Jeno is feeling _jealous_?

Sure, he had a good time when he was still in Amsterdam amidst their busy schedules. He and his fellow costars traveled around the capital and the neighboring cities during their little breaks, and Kim Jungwoo wasn't an exception to it.

For the past three weeks, he got the chance to learn a lot about the rookie actor. It turned out he wasn't the kind of guy that Jaemin had prejudiced the first time they've formally met.

He was soft, shy, and very polite for a handsome guy like him, a total opposite of Jaemin's ideal type.

He likes guys who are oozing with charisma and sex appeal, especially those who can be very versatile, preferably charming, and straightforward at the same time.

These traits embody no one in their industry but only Lee Jeno himself. Period.

For years, his eyes were only on Jeno’s, and when he finally managed to seduce the successful actor, being on cloud nine was even an understatement to describe the feeling he had up to this moment.

Moreover, he actually accomplished his mission like what he just promised to the raven. It took him few attempts in interrogating Jungwoo whether he was really into guys or not, and when he did _manage_ to finally pursue him, the older admitted to him that he is _bisexual_ , and he prefers to be held rather than the one who wants to hold someone else.

The confession automatically makes them incompatible. Whoops. Red flag alert.

Back on track, Lee Jeno is acting like a jealous boyfriend which makes him all chummy in the inside. He might have sent _a lot_ of photos of him together with Jungwoo to trigger his anger like that. Nevertheless, it is the first time that the blond sees Jeno act so possessive towards him.

Just to be clear, he doesn’t tolerate possessiveness. He just loves the fact that Jeno wants him for his own even if they aren’t in a romantic relationship _yet_.

Is he making sense? Screw that, for he isn’t also sure to himself.

He silently rejoices. It is totally unexpected, and if it is really the case then he's not going to waste this opportunity.

"Jeno..." He exhales after being petrified in his position for a couple of minutes, "...Are you jealous?"

He expects the raven to snap from his anger and return to his normal state, or at least become perplexed and even deny the accusation. Instead, his expectation is crushed thanks to the greedy kiss that is landing back on his lips.

"What if I _am_?" Jeno airily admits, panting hard as he looks back to his friend's warm orbs, "What if I am, Na Jaemin? What are you going to do with that?"

"I..." The said male is lost for words, and would probably last for a few more moments. Jeno repeatedly pecks his swollen lips, his arms returning around his waist. This time, Jeno embraces him tight and places his chin on his shoulder, "Jaemin... Please tell me that Kim Jungwoo didn't fuck you. You didn't _cheat_ on me, did you?"

Now it is Jaemin's turn to get discombobulated than he was before. Cheating? Why would he do that? And if he really did have sex with his costar, was it considered cheating when in the first place, he and Jeno weren't even dating to begin with?

His luscious lips form a wicked smile.

"Kim Jungwoo never touched me, not even a finger." Jaemin sighs. He rubs Jeno's back and lifts his chin, "He would never put his dick in me, my goodness." He rambles, stifling his laugh.

“Besides… Didn’t you remember the words I said to you back in the sauna house before?” He rubs Jeno’s nape, teasing him as he runs his fingers along his skin, “I told you I will _never_ do it with other guys because it will make me feel uncomfortable.”

He locks his gaze back, pushing the raven head closer with his legs, “Moreover, I already admitted to you that I’m pretty much whipped to your touches. No other man can make me _lose_ my mind the way you do, Lee Jeno.” He leans to his ear before starting to gnaw his auricle, “ _No one_.”

Jeno’s breath hitches, sending sensations of pleasure towards his groin. Gradually, he feels his chest relaxing as he accepts Jaemin’s comforting warmth that is slowly alleviating his unnecessary irritation. For a moment, the blond becomes anxious because the older is back on giving him the silent treatment until he finally lets out a sigh of relief.

“Then care to explain to me those photos of yours with that brat?” He finally talks. Jaemin chuckles back and caresses his partner’s arm, “Those were just friendly pictures. Regarding the last photo I’ve sent you, I think you’ve misunderstood that. I admit I tried to make him drunk so he could confess but right after that, he passed out so I carried him back to his room. Nothing happened, I swear!”

“Besides.” He adds, now maliciously smirking, “He’s a _bottom_ so… We’re not compatible. I knew it from the beginning.” He then winks though Jeno is still giving him a dubious look. Jaemin pouts back and shakes the latter’s shoulders, “Hey. Don’t ignore me again, okay?!”

“Still…” Jeno mutters, “It doesn’t change the fact that you made me lose my mind. For once, I thought you were doing things behind my back.”

“Jeno.” Jaemin calls out, also looking dead serious, “Are my confessions not enough?” Jeno’s expression softens a bit, “T-They’re alright… It’s just, I dunno what hit me, suddenly getting jealous.” Jaemin reaches his hand out and touches his face, making him stop, “Then let me make up to you.”

Jeno feels his heart beating fast. The blond scoots closer, wrapping his arms around his neck, so do his legs around his waist, “You mentioned that you’ve been holding back for a while now since I left, right? You know what? So do I.” He pecks his philtrum, his eyes turning hooded, “I touched myself multiple times just by thinking of you. That’s just how I _equally_ longed for you, Jeno.”

“Fuck---“

“Shhh…” Jaemin latches his lips on his partner’s mouth once more, “Come to think of it. We never had a long interval in between our meet-ups before. I think this is a good opportunity to make up with those wasted days, right?”

“Hell yes.” Jeno barely mutters for he is already pulling his jacket off. He throws the discarded cloth somewhere, his eyes hungrily gawking at the alluring male in front of him while he ravenously licks his lower lip, “I’m gonna _wreck_ you so hard, Na Jaemin.”

Jaemin wets his already swollen lips with his tongue, “With pleasure.” He seductively lifts his shirt, revealing his alabaster skin that the raven has longed for so long.

**_“I want to feel you in here,"_** He rubs and points to his semi-toned stomach, ** _"---Before filling me in with your seeds, Jeno-yah.”_**


	7. Act Six [Part Two]: I'm Sick of Lonely Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno decides to punish his princess.
> 
> Meanwhile, Jaemin accidentally voices out his loneliness, unaware of how it will greatly change their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judging how long this scene is, this could already pass as a stand-alone one-shot >_<
> 
> Moreover, I might have lied about my note last chapter *insert choking sounds here asdfghjkl* Nevertheless, I loved how this chapter ended.
> 
> Warning! Major sploshing ahead! Here's another 6.2 K words of total escapade.
> 
> P.S - I've proofread this a bunch of times so if there's still a lot of mistakes forgive me in advance T_T

Jaemin takes pride in his cooking.

It’s something he develops when he took his classes in culinary arts way back in college. Since then, he becomes passionate about the culinary world, and from time to time he would always develop some fun recipes he would try for himself.

It had always been like that which completely explains his deep respect for food and the entire kitchen where these dishes are born.

He doesn’t know that his resolve would be challenged thanks to the captivating man in front of him who’s currently busy eying him like a hawk.

Oh, how he misses those luscious lips.

Jaemin grabs the hem of Jeno's shirt as the raven continues to kiss him good, their groins humping with each other like rabbits in heat.

Jeno groans in between their kisses and pushes his partner close, his hands now traveling beneath his shirt. He pinches his perked nipples and he couldn't even count at the back of his mind how he misses devouring them with his mouth.

The thing is, there are a thousand ideas that are already rushing in his head on how he's going to take his partner since it’s been so _long_ since the last time they savored each other.

His mind is getting dangerously dirty. Sure, he couldn't wait for another moment to fuck the gorgeous blond raw or shove his dick inside his pretty little mouth. His patience is already tried and tested--- those things could wait.

The frustration has been long overdue. He could still hold back for a while, and he's going to make Jaemin beg for his irresistible touches.

Jeno effortlessly invades Jaemin’s cavern and swirls their tongues together. He hears the younger choking a bit yet he doesn't stop, now gnawing his lower lip. Jaemin's mouth tastes nothing but sweet peppermint, a very familiar taste the raven became so used to it he even started liking the flavor itself.

He reluctantly pulls out and lifts Jaemin's shirt, revealing his alabaster torso. His eyes twinkle in victory as he unconsciously licks his lips. No doubt, Jaemin is still breathtaking despite only the dim light illuminating his frame. The said male is looking at him with hooded eyes, his mouth slightly agape. Furthermore, the corners of his lips are still covered with the raven's saliva.

Jeno hisses, his jeans getting tighter. He gives Jaemin another peck before grabbing the bar stool and sitting in front of the younger who is still helpless on top of the kitchen island. He places his left arm right beside his waist and leans forward before starting to lick his left bud while his right hand plays with the other one.

He hears Jaemin moaning in satisfaction, his toes curling behind him. His eyes are closed as he continues his ordeal, now biting the flesh while twisting the other one. Jaemin yelps at the sudden roughness and yet, his hands find their way on Jeno's scalp. The raven contentedly hums when he feels the shorter man massaging his crown. He gives the nipple a final kiss before turning his attention to the other bud, his left arm now playing with the one he just teased.

They are just pieces of erected flesh, nothing else, yet why is that he became so addicted to them when in fact he has tasted and sucked bigger boobs in his previous one-night stands?

The size speaks for itself. Jaemin's nipples are so small yet so enthralling at the same time it would make you want more. The fact that he can put the whole flesh inside his mouth is a plus and his cock can get rock-hard by just pulling and playing with them.

Jaemin's nipples are included in his dirty fantasies during those painful weeks. It is now the time to commence his plans, and just thinking of them makes the raven more impatient than before. He badly wants to strip himself naked, but like what he has promised earlier, he won't.

Sighing in contentment, he releases the bud and moves his lips upward, stopping on the blond's neck first to leave some marks before returning to latch their lips together. He feels his arms slithering back around his neck, and Jeno couldn't be prouder. He secretly grins, for he was certain that Jaemin is already feeling impatient.

"I've thought a lot of things when you were still away." Jeno utters while gazing at his partner with lustful eyes, both of his hands twisting and pinching his nipples. Jaemin's expression contorts in pleasure as he continuously moans before barely responding an airy, "What?"

Jeno flashes his signature sexy grin, "Oh, I thought about a _lot_ of things." He repeats, this time harshly pulling Jaemin's buds. The latter winces and throws back his head, indulging both pain and pleasure that just flooded throughout his body.

"There's this one _idea_ that popped from my mind.” Jeno continues, "You like being covered with filth, right? Well... When I say filth, not filth like _literal_ filth, but filth like come and sweat."

Jaemin grips his biceps, his eyes still clouded with haze, "Mhhmmm..." He mutters, "Yeah." Jeno raises his brow, "Well I have my own version of filth to _ruin_ you." His handsome features form a sinister smile, and _yes_ , that goes down into the younger's hardness. Jeno leans closer and pinches his nipples once more, "Don't worry, though. It's not what you think, although I think you deserve this punishment."

He backs away and walks to where the cupboards are, trying to search for the item he badly wants to use. Since he’s facing Jaemin backward, the latter has no choice but to wait, feeling excited and nervous at the same time. Jaemin then thinks, _'What is he searching for? And he looks excited, on top of that.'_

His nervousness instantly kicks out the remaining excitement he’s bearing for a while ago when he realizes something. Think about it, there are still in his kitchen, and Jeno is mumbling something about a punishment...

Wait. Could it be?

To his dismay, his train of thoughts gets abruptly stopped when Jeno reappears right in front of him, wearing a devious look. He sees his arms hiding behind his back, "J-Jeno?" He gulps hard, trying to form a smile, "What did you do with my supplies? M-Moreover, what are you hiding behind your back?"

"Oh." The raven innocently muses although deep inside he’s already wickedly grinning, "You mean _this_?" He adds, revealing the canister that he’s holding.

It takes Jaemin a few moments before realizing what’s the older holding, and when he does, his jaw literally drops. Jeno is holding a can of whipped cream--- His _favorite_ brand, on top of that! Oh boy, he’s not really looking forward to what is about to happen.

"I searched for this baby and guess what?" Jeno arrogantly places his one hand on his hip, "Who would have thought that Na Jaemin has a bunch of whipped cream stashed inside his cupboards?"

"I-I use them for baking, alright?!" Jaemin defends, his face flushing in beet red. He flails his legs like a child and tries to reach out for the product, "Put it back to where it belongs!"

"And what if I don't want to?" Jeno challenges back while wiggling his eyebrows. He goes back onto his seat right in front of the younger male, "Come on. Don't ruin the mood, princess. Didn't I tell you that you're going to receive your punishment for misbehaving?"

Jaemin's gaze nervously travels around the room, looking everywhere but the latter, "But..." He murmurs, fiddling the hem of his shirt, "We're at my kitchen, Jeno. I told you that I don't want to have sex where food preparation is done. That would be troublesome, especially..."

Jeno knits his brows, "Especially what?"

"Especially that..." Jaemin bites his tongue because he couldn't believe what he's about to admit. Jeno caresses his thigh, sending another jolt of electricity to his groin, "What is it, princess? Your baby boy is waiting."

The said male finally inhales before spilling his next sentence like a shotgun, "Becausetheimagewon'tdisappearinmymindandeverytimeI'minthekitchenI'llrememberhowgoodyoufuckedme!" He looks away, his ears crimson red as he bites his fingers. Jeno simpers and retracts his hands away from his mouth before kissing each finger with such affection the act makes his breath hitch.

"Then that's even _better_ , right?" The raven teases, "However, you're half-correct." He shakes the can and squeezes a bit of the colloid on his palm. He seductively licks the cream while purposefully looking at the younger's orbs, "Fucking you while you’re bent over the countertop can wait. Right now, I wanna try something new."

Jeno lifts Jaemin's shirt and commands the blond to bite the fabric to prevent it from falling over. Jaemin tries to protest back but the older just gives him a pointed look. Whining in defeat, he anxiously submits, now looking at his partner with pleading eyes.

"Such a good boy." Jeno praises before pulling the blond closer. He gives both buds another series of pecks, coating them first with his saliva before applying the cream. Jaemin's eyes dilate and he hisses at the sudden coldness creeping on his skin, his shirt starting to get soaked with his own drool.

Jeno squeezes more cream on his hands and starts to massage the younger's nipples, "Fuck..." He curses because no matter how much cream he applies, Jaemin's erected nipples are still showing up, swollen, and red from his abuse. He barely fights back his urge from diving down and attacking them with his greedy mouth. Instead, he pinches the flesh and coats them with another round, this time the cream reaches up to the younger's entire chest and sternum.

Jaemin doesn't like the way his precious whipped cream is being used, yet at the same time, he couldn't deny how fucking _hot_ is it to be lathered with the colloid. The sensation is pretty much the total opposite of Jeno’s seeds and sweat since the latter is much hotter whilst the cream felt so cold. The sensation oddly resembles how Jeno would trail his tongue across his body every time he marks him.

Jeno starts to blow raspberries, slightly licking his buds. His cream-stained hands find their way to his waist as he pulls him closer, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his partner.

"Na Jaemin." He utters, his eyes turning darker, "You're so _beautiful_." He announces before finally devouring his right nipple. Jaemin languidly moans which to the raven's discomfort since it makes his own cock twitch even more inside his jeans.

Yep. He could still hold back.

Jeno gnaws the flesh more, savoring every inch of his partner's skin as he pulls him closer. He runs his free hand around the other bud, coating Jaemin’s torso with more cream. Jaemin tries to squirm away thanks to the new-found sensation as his back arches in pure bliss. Jeno tightens his grip around his waist as he expertly swirls his tongue and spreads the cream, now reaching up to the younger's neckline.

Jeno pours another amount of cream on his palms before completely covering Jaemin's abdomen. He twists his finger through his navel. When he looks back to meet his partner's eye level, he sees Jaemin gawking at him.

"What?" He chuckles, wiping the cream off his face. Jaemin purrs against the fabric he’s biting, beads of tears already falling from his eyes. Jeno coos and decides to end Jaemin’s suffering by pulling his shirt off and throwing it behind him.

The blond lets out a sigh of relief and snorts, "Jeno..." The said male silences him with another bite on his neck, "Shhh..." He whispers. Jeno goes back on trailing his filthy hands along his partner's body, his face contorting as he lasciviously groans, "Why are you _so_ irresistible?" He mutters while chomping the flesh. He looks up and pecks Jaemin's pursed lips, "I already smeared your entire torso with cream yet you look even delectable."

"This is exactly what I'm saying..." Jaemin sniffs. Jeno wipes off the remaining cream on his lips with his thumb. He then presses his finger against the other male's mouth, "Suck." He commands.

Jaemin whimpers yet he slowly opens his mouth. Jeno shoves his thumb and watches in awe as the younger sucks his thumb like an infant, and Jaemin's own member twitches in excitement for the subtle sweetness of the cream is making him feel lightheaded, his libido continuously skyrocketing at a constant pace.

Jeno pops his thumb out, earning another saccharine moan from the blond. He stands up and starts to pull Jaemin's trousers off up to his knees, followed by his boxers. The younger's dick springs out alive that leaked precome and Jeno's eyes flicker in such voraciousness he feels his mouth already watering.

He goes back onto his seat and starts kissing the younger's thighs. Jaemin sobs hard for the pleasure is still torturing him. He wiggles his waist, accidentally slapping Jeno's cheek with his neglected member.

"J-Jeno..." Jaemin whines in a few octaves, "I _want_ you." The older slowly looks up to him with hooded orbs, "Not so fast, princess." Jeno returns to his business, now kissing the blond's balls.

Jaemin yelps in surprise when he feels Jeno sucking the skin in between his thigh and groin, "What are you doing?" He barely asks. Jeno ignores him and proceeds to face his dick instead. This makes him dumbfounded because his partner is looking at his member with hungry eyes.

To his dismay, his dick twitches for the second time and accidentally hits Jeno's lips, "J-Jeno---"

"I've been practicing." The latter states before starting to lick the appendage from its tip up to its base. Jaemin holds back a gasp, still looking at his partner in disbelief, "What?!"

Jeno just hums and starts gnawing the visible veins, "I said I'm practicing." He repeats, this time tugging the blond's balls with his dirtied hands. He then looks up once more, "I've been _practicing."_ He repeats for the third time, this time a blush appearing on his face. Jaemin tilts his head sideways, "I-I don't understand."

Jeno finally drops the bomb. He sighs and kisses the head, "I've been practicing on how to perform a blowjob, m'kay?" He quickly drops his gaze and is about to put the member in his mouth when Jaemin lifts his head, "…What?! H-How?!"

"With a banana..." Jeno spills out, looking unusually bashful. He awkwardly smiles, his eyes disappearing. Jaemin wants to squeal at the sudden act of cuteness yet he gasps instead when Jeno finally takes his cock with his mouth. He covers his mouth in astonishment, because who would have thought that the great Lee Jeno who is as straight as a pole, adores by everyone, and a straight-up hunk, is currently giving him a blow?

His steam has finally raptured out from his lust-overridden mind when Jeno sinks his mouth further until it reaches the base, and take note---He didn’t gag for a first-timer like him. Jaemin's grip on his mouth drops and automatically laces his slender fingers through his partner's jet-black locks, "Mhhmmm... Jeno..."

The said male hums, sending vibrations to his groin. Jaemin mewls another sinful moan when the raven head starts bobbing his head in constant motion, his saliva starting to coat the entire flesh. Jaemin’s toes curl in discomfort and his grip on Jeno’s locks had tightened, his hips unconsciously rocking on its own accord.

For a guy who practiced doing a blowjob with a piece of fruit, Jeno is a thousand times better than the blond the first time he had ever put a dick in his mouth. Jaemin could only count with his fingers on how many times he had received oral sex with his one-night stands because it was that _few_ since he usually did it for his former partners instead. He never denies that he wants to have it occasionally, though.

But Jeno doing it just to _please_ him? It never even crossed his mind, not even a bit! After all, Jeno was really dead serious when he told him that he wanted them to continuously explore new things.

Jaemin feels his chest fluttering in warmth and immediately curses to himself for thinking that Jeno is being extra affectionate to him just because he’s giving him a head. Nevertheless, it’s still considered as a punishment, yet why is he enjoying it instead?

Jeno pops out the appendage from his mouth, his drool trailing on his lips. His partner watches him in awe as he lazily pumps his rock-hard member. Jeno gives his friend another chaste kiss, "Like what I just did, princess?"

Jaemin fervently nods, moaning on his partner's touch, "J-Jeno I'm close!" He announces when the raven fastens his jerking. Jeno smirks and lets go of the rod which makes the younger wince in pain, "W-Why would you do that?" He whines, his legs thudding against the surface of the island, "I-I never hold back your orgasm!"

"I told you that this is a punishment, right?" He snarls, his huge palm starting to fist the younger's balls, "Come to think of it. I never really paid attention to your dick. It's actually pretty _nice."_

Jaemin slaps his forehead for the embarrassment is slowly building up he just wants the ground to eat him alive. Instead, Jeno's mouth finds itself on the tip of his cock, licking and sucking his precome. He just looks away and closes his eyes, hoping for the taller to take pity on him, bend him over the island and take him raw instead.

The tormenting continues when Jeno grabs the can of whipped cream and sprays a lot of the colloid straight onto the younger's groin. Jaemin gasps for the nth time from the coldness of the cream as if his crotch got dumped by a bucket of ice water. He opens his eyes and looks at his groin in horror.

Jeno is grinning from ear to ear, admiring his own work, "What have you done?!" The older pokes the protruding flesh and flicks at it a couple of times. Jaemin grabs his shoulders in frustration, "J-Jeno..." He calls out, his throat getting hoarse, "First, you wasted my precious whipped cream and now you want me to turn into a living dessert?!"

"Precisely." Jeno's eyes set ablaze, "That's what I'm thinking for a while now. Fuck... Look at you, princess. You look absolutely stunning, and right in front of you is your prey who's about to devour you whole."

Jaemin knows that he’s royally screwed up. Jeno leans back to his crotch and takes his dick into his mouth, this time much eager and rough. His legs tighten around the raven's waist as he pants, his nails digging on his partner's biceps.

Meanwhile, Jeno is having the time of his life, genuinely enjoying the brand-new experience he's having. Jaemin's cock tastes mildly sweet and musky at the same time which he never imagined. He bobs his mouth harder, his speed gradually increasing from time to time. Occasionally he would reach up to the base, but when he’s about to gag, he would quickly release the member and wait for a few moments before greedily sucking it back with his mouth.

Jaemin is a sobbing mess and clearly isn't used to be sucked off. Due to his inexperience, his orgasm quickly steps the gas pedal and is already begging to come out.

"J-Jeno s-shit I'm really close!" He warns. The latter takes the initiative and fastens his sucking. Jeno feels already crying as Jaemin's cock hits the back of his throat yet he doesn't stop from pleasing him until the younger finally shoots all of his load inside his novice mouth. Jeno chokes a bit yet he manages to take all of the seeds before swallowing them alongside the cream. He doesn't stop sucking until the younger finishes ejaculating. Meanwhile, Jaemin’s grip on his biceps has become brasher, leaving some visible marks.

Jeno immediately catches his breath upon releasing the member from his aching mouth. Jaemin is already panting extremely hard when he looks up to see him. He scoots upward and kisses his naked partner, letting him taste his own come that retained from his mouth as their tongues dance with each other.

Jeno expects a protest, a whine or at least a chastise when he pulls apart. Instead, Jaemin just hugs him and rests his head on the croon of his neck, his chest still vehemently rising and falling. He returns the hug by wrapping his cream-stained arms around the younger's waist, ignoring how sticky his entire body with the colloid.

"Jeno..." Jaemin whispers after catching his breath, "I can't take this punishment any longer." Jeno pulls away from the embrace and lifts his partner's chin and looks at him with loving eyes, "I'm sorry." He utters, "But you liked it, right?"

Jaemin plasters his blinding smile, a first since they started their foreplay, "I never imagined that I'll be receiving a blow from you. Also, the nipple play was torture. I appreciate you enjoying my body but for fuck's sake, don't put weird things on my body!" He looks at his torso with a disgusting look, "How the hell I'm supposed to clean myself like this?!"

Jeno doesn't respond and just cups his cheeks, "I don't want to rile you more but... We're not yet finished." Jaemin stops pouting and purses his lips in a thin line, "O-Oh..." He drops his gaze and realizes that the aftermath of having too much adrenaline rush is already draining his energy, "I-I thought _that_ was the punishment."

Jeno grins and caresses his lip. He pecks his cheek and presses their bodies together, "You're right, but what about your _reward_ , princess?"

"I thought you want to feel me _hitting_ in here." Jeno pokes his tummy, "Before I fill your insides with my seeds?"

Jaemin's jaw drops.

* * *

"Fuck." Jeno swears as he continues to rock his hips hard. Jaemin hums in between his sucking as he takes his favorite treat deeper inside his mouth. The two of them have moved to the bedroom, and here he is, currently standing in front of the gorgeous blond who is sitting at the edge of the bed and is busy returning the favor.

Jaemin pops the member out of his mouth and kisses his partner's balls. He inhales hard, enjoying the musky scent of Jeno's pubes. He looks at him with wide eyes, his eyelashes batting before greedily taking back the cock inside his cavern. Jeno holds him by his nape and starts fucking his mouth, his toes already curling from the building pleasure in his groin. The blond hums as he feels the older plunging his cock deeper, now hitting the back of his throat.

Jeno isn’t a fool to deny the fact that he’s enjoying the attention that the blond is currently showering him. As much as he enjoyed the oral sex he did a while ago, he horribly misses the feeling of Jaemin's pretty lips wrapped around his cock. He pulls out his dick, causing the younger’s drool to dribble onto the floor. He then rubs his enormous length against the blond's cheek, "Baby..." He whispers before leaning forward and kissing his lips, "You wanna splatter my dick some cream too?"

"H-Hell no..." Jaemin huffs, wiping off the saliva from the corners of his lips. His entire body is still covered with the colloid, and lately, his mind is plagued with the idea of his mattress getting smeared with the filth all over his body. Nevertheless, he shakes his head in disapproval before an idea pops at the back of his mind, "I-Instead of the cream... Can you fetch the lube inside my drawer?"

Jeno just chuckles and ruffles his hair, “As you wish, princess. He starts to promenade towards the furniture and plasters a simper upon seeing the liquid, "Strawberry-flavored lube?" He mocks, "It's the same as mine, although this one’s edible?!"

Jaemin just whines and looks away from his direction, "... If you don't believe it then why don't you taste it?"

"Nah." Jeno responds once he’s right in front of the younger, "I'd rather do the cream." Jaemin snatches the lube from his partner's hands and starts smearing Jeno's dick with it, its coldness instantly creeping on his skin. The older groans in bliss as he shamelessly looks at his friend who is still busy jerking him with his expert hands, "I-I like strawberries so don't judge me." Those are the younger's last words before putting the member back inside his mouth.

For the next couple of minutes, the entire room resonates with Jeno's moans as his partner continues to suck him good. From time to time, Jaemin would look at him with his fake innocence as he sinfully plays with the appendage. Mimicking Jeno's antics, he smears his dick with more lube, "J-Jeno..." He moans while kissing the tip, "As much as I want you inside me now, I know I can't." He then gestures to his filthy torso, “I’m still covered with cream. I can’t lie down on my bed like this.”

Jeno kneels in front of him and kisses his cheek, “Don’t worry about it.” He moves forward just so their groins would touch. He grabs both of their members and starts pumping them together. Jaemin moans and tries to push his hands away but Jeno stubbornly tightens his grip, purposefully squeezing the erected appendages, “I’ll help you clean, okay? We’ll change the sheets of your mattress and we’ll cuddle together right after having a nice, long bath.” He proposes, “Sounds good?”

_Shit_. Now that’s what you call being domestic.

The offer is unfair and very tantalizing which makes Jaemin’s pale face flash in deep red. He is vexed by the fact that the older knew exactly want he wants yet pleased at the same time.

“T-That’s a promise, right?”

Jeno sweetly smiles, “Yes, baby. That’s a promise.” Here he is again, calling him baby. Jaemin returns the grin and hugs his partner’s frame, “Okay.” He cheers.

He gets gently pushed onto the bed, his back softly hitting the fabric, and immediately, Jeno hovers on top of him. The taller grabs the pillows and stacks them up together before assisting the blond in readjusting his position, his head now comfortably lying on top of the pillows. Jaemin giggles and hugs his partner closer, locking him up by wrapping his limbs around his body. Jeno also guffaws and presses their bodies together, sending delicious friction towards their groins.

Jaemin couldn’t ask anymore, for he’s grateful to have Jeno as his partner. Moreover, he doesn’t want to be delusional, but he wants to believe that Jeno is starting to slowly yet _surely_ warming up to him as if their unsung emotions are starting to spill out courtesy of their interactions with each other.

Jeno nips his neck and starts to leave lovebites. Jaemin willingly tilts his neck to give the older a better access, his arms tracing random circles on Jeno’s back. The older lifts his legs and wraps them around his hips, “Baby, do you want to get rimmed first before I put my cock inside you?”

“I-I think that will wait for a bit.” Jaemin breathes out, his breath getting shallower, “Right now I just want you inside me. I-I waited for so long as much as you waited for me, Jeno.”

“You’re right.” Jeno agrees, brushing his partner’s blond locks to reveal his twinkling orbs. He pinches his cheeks and pats his chin, “I couldn’t agree more.”

Jeno grabs the lube and starts smearing his partner’s hole. He circles his finger around the pinkish entrance, successfully teasing Jaemin for he’s already writhing beneath him. He licks his lower lip and slowly, he pushes one finger in.

“J-Jeno…” Jaemin groans, his anal muscles clenching. He lets an airy moan and tries his best to relax his body. Jeno plunges his finger deeper, and the heat drastically increases every inch he takes. He plays inside the hole for a couple of minutes, just stretching and scissoring him with his lube-coated fingers before adding another finger.

By the third finger, Jaemin is already clutching his biceps, his eyes bawling with tears as he pleads for the older to take him in, “J-Jeno, I-I want you now, please, please, please…” Jeno remains impassive, his eyes turning darker before pulling his fingers out. He slowly returns right in front of his partner’s face and latches their bodies together.

“Jaemin.” He utters while they are kissing, “Have you ever experienced having _vanilla_ sex?” Jaemin opens his eyes, looking startled, “H-Huh--- Mrgh!” He attempts to reply but is instantly replaced by a gasp instead when he feels the older’s cock already poking his entrance. Jeno starts to sheath his cock inside him, making the younger arch his back courtesy of the undying pleasure, “W-What do you mean?”

Jeno pushes further, his member now halfway in, “I mean… Have you ever experienced having sex… Like this?” He gestures at their connected bodies, “L-Like… How sensual and romantic we are right now?”

He regrets dropping the last adjective. He squirms and averts his gaze, yet he continues to push deeper. Jaemin caresses his face, “N-No…” He sheepishly responds. Jeno looks back at him with wide eyes, now fully inside the younger, “…R-Really?”

Jaemin gives him a sad smile, “I-I never had a real relationship before.” He admits, a blush creeping from his face, “All I did was to screw around with random handsome guys I met in the bar. Most of the time, my one-night stands were rough, as if we just wanted to drain the repressed lust from our bodies. Sure, it worked well but…” He hesitates for a bit but Jeno’s stares make him talk more of his worries, “…I was never been satisfied. Rather, I’d be lonely, to be honest. I always wanted to be held by someone else, and not just temporarily, but _permanently_. Someone who’ll I see every time I wake up. Someone who’ll appreciate my flaws…” He pauses a bit, now feeling as if he was about to cry, “S-Someone who’ll treat me like I’m _precious_ to their life.”

_‘Like the way you’re acting to me.’_ He wants to add, yet he’s thankful he didn’t.

Jaemin breathes hard and continues to fight back his tears, “I-I don’t want to be delusional, but please hear me out, Jeno.” The said male just nods and scoots closer, “I’m all ears.” He responds although he can’t deny how nervous he’s getting for his heart won’t stop from banging against his chest.

“Since we started meeting up with each other, something has changed. All of the sudden, the loneliness I’ve harbored for so long seemed to have dissipated. I started to feel better, and I’m always looking forward to our meetups. Sure, we have tons of sex, but I never felt the emptiness in it right after we did it. Y-You’re different, for you would always check if I’m okay or not, cuddle my not-so-small frame and even share personal stories with me.”

“I thought I’m just getting attached.” He continues, his gaze to the raven never breaking apart, “B-But I knew something’s wrong. I became ecstatic when you told me that you badly missed me while I’m away. You never took advantage of me to the point that you even consider my own needs.”

He finally drops the bomb, “I-I like this arrangement that we have Jeno. M-Maybe we can try to be a bit serious starting from now?”

“When you say _serious_ …” Jeno replies after being stunned. Jaemin is looking at him with hopeful eyes, his expression is too fragile to be broken. Jeno shakily exhales his next words, “D-Do you mean… Us, _together_?” He mutters, the last word almost a whisper.

Jaemin lets a sigh of relief, “This is your fault for diverting the topic.” He then smiles and touches Jeno’s face, “For once you’re not dense anymore.” He pushes his partner closer, his countenance turning serious, “Yes, Lee Jeno. I-I want us together to be more serious… Providing that you’re willing with it---”

“Why won’t I?” Jeno interrupts, his eyes flashing with the growing spark in his irises. He rocks their bodies together and holds his friend close, “F-Fuck… I’ve been waiting for this, Jaemin. I just want us to be exclusive, do you even know that?”

Jaemin’s jaw drops, “W-What?! B-But you’re straight---”

“I honestly don’t care anymore what to label to myself.” He speaks out, “Didn’t I say that if it’s you, then I’m okay? That includes getting serious with you, Na Jaemin. Four months of screwing around are too much. Don’t you think that’s long overdue?”

“And yes.” He adds, “If possible, I’m willing to date you, even if it's hidden. Heck… Now I know why I’m so jealous of that prick.”

Jaemin couldn’t be happier than he is. He kisses the raven hard, and Jeno laughs out in return as they kiss, “Jungwoo-hyung’s just a friend. You’re the only one I drool for, Lee Jeno. Up to now, I can’t believe that I managed to bait you and have sex with me.”

Jeno starts to rock their bodies together and both males moan in synchronization, “It’s because you’re goddamn gorgeous, Na Jaemin.” He deadpans, now sensually thrusting inside his partner, “Do you know that I didn’t even hesitate the first time you start seducing me?”

“R-Really?” Jaemin muffles. He lets an airy moan, his grip around Jeno’s neck becomes stronger, “T-Then that explains why it was so easy for me to get into your pants. Taking the risk was worth it, after all.”

Jeno fastens his pace, now hitting the younger’s prostate. Jaemin arches his back and yelps, his limbs flailing and struggling from Jeno’s grip, “F-Fuck, that feels good…” The older roars and starts repeating his movements, aiming particularly on the spot that the blond badly wants to be abused. He readjusts his position by lifting his partner’s left leg and places it on his shoulder, his dick now ramming deeper inside than before.

“Na Jaemin…” He growls, “I’ll _wreck_ you so hard.” Jaemin screams in rhapsody as he flails his body, desperately finding something to hold onto. He grips the sheets beneath him as he feels his stomach coiling up, “J-Jeno--- F-Fuck!”

The raven drops his leg and goes back in hovering him before clashing their lips together. He continues to plunge, his movements robust yet sensual at the same time. He holds Jaemin’s hands and locks them on either side of his head, whispering, “You’re _mine_ , baby. Just mine.”

“A-And I’m y-yours…” Those are the younger’s words before he finally screams out loud, his load erupting out and painting their abdomens with thick ropes of come. Jeno growls back his name, his thrusts getting rougher as their skins continue to slap with each other, “N-Na Jaemin I’m close!” His voice echoes around the room and joins Jaemin’s muffled cries as he reaches his orgasm, this time exploding inside his partner as he fills him up to the brim.

Jaemin clutches his back as the raven does his final thrusts, milking himself until he feels that there is nothing left inside him. He latches their lips together, whispering sweet and comforting words to the blond.

Jeno carries his partner and places him on top of his lap, their bodies still connected. They continue to kiss, still catching up on the twenty-one days they’ve missed. They are breathless and covered with filth, yet no words could describe how happy and contented they were.

The rest of the night they continue to make-out and had another round in the shower. Jeno had fucked him against the bathroom tiles, and in return, Jaemin gave him another series of blowjobs. Jeno was on cloud nine as they bathe together, exchanging subtle kisses as he scrubbed his rival clean. His promise was fulfilled, and together they cleaned the room and changed the sheets.

“S-So…” Jaemin nervously speaks right after freshening up. Thankfully, they are fully clothed, and gone were those moments when he was still covered with whipped cream. Jeno is cuddling him and is looking at him with loving eyes, “W-What are we now, Jeno?”

The raven incredulously blinks, “Do you even need to ask that?”

Jaemin blushes. Jeno heartily chuckles and hovers back on top of him, “I’m sorry if I became jealous, yet at the same time, I was thankful I felt that way.” He leans closer and places a tender kiss on his partner’s lips, “We both know that we don’t like to rush things so let’s not give ourselves a label yet, Jaemin. What we do instead is to keep our arrangement, but this time take things slow and lowkey so that we won’t attract any attention from the media.”

The blond tilts his head in confusion, “I don’t understand. Care to explain?”

Jeno plops his elbow against the mattress, “What I mean is that let’s get closer, not just physically intimate, but _emotionally_ too. If we plan to date soon, might as well establish ourselves first.”

Jaemin doesn’t feel any disappointment in his system. Rather, he’s actually relieved since the older has openly expressed his interest to him. He hugs him back and kisses his nose, “I like the sound of that. Rather than pressuring ourselves, let’s take things slow first.” He then rolls his eyes, “Fuck… Sounds like courting, to be honest.”

“Isn’t romantic?” Jeno teases, poking his partner’s side, “Let’s wait for the right time. For now, I’m glad that we both think the same and harbor interest for each other.”

“Just to clarify…” Jaemin intercedes, “W-We will continue having sex… Right?” He then blushes, realizing how blunt his question is. Jeno guffaws out loud and pulls his partner closer, “I see that you’re still being yourself, baby. _Of course,_ we’ll continue our sexy times.”

Jaemin giggles back, feeling relieved and couldn’t be satisfied more. For the next few hours until it reached midnight, they just canoodled, made-out, and even bantered about pointless things as they savored each other’s presence.

Their domestication never disappeared but one thing has surely changed. At last, they’ve become aware of each other’s feelings and Jaemin was really looking forward to what the future would offer to them.

Being tormented with whipped cream was worth it, after all. Although he can’t promise to himself that he’ll use the sauce on his baking anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fangirling/fanboying intensifies*


	8. Act Seven: Let's Dance the Night Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun is feeling depressed thanks to his growing lovelorn so he decides to drink all of his problems away. Little did he know, an interesting friend is about to show up and entertain his sorrowful evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After thinking about it, I decided to give this story a decent plot. This explains the existence of this chapter which will mainly revolve around Renjunie.
> 
> Like the other chapters, I tried so hard to proofread this. Sorry for the remaining errors, though!
> 
> Here are another 6K + words of escapade!

Renjun knows at the back of his mind that something good has definitely happened to his boss.

It wasn't that hard to predict. For the past two weeks, Jeno has been smiling from ear to ear, his good mood seemed to be never-ending to the point that it was making the smaller man worried.

For example, three days ago they had another merciless filming in an open area that went disastrous courtesy of a heavy downpour. The whole shoot got extended for another six hours but Renjun heard nothing about Jeno’s complaints. The said man totally hated overtimes, and instead, he just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, saying, _‘It's okay. Things like this really happen all the time, right?’_

Number two. Jeno has been looking at his phone from time to time in which his grin would get wider than before. It was odd because he would usually use his phone during his break to check his emails but now, Renjun suspects that the raven must be talking to someone else for the past two weeks.

He didn't say his concerns out loud but it was bothering him. Jeno remains professional during his jobs but lately, he's been slightly neglecting his assistant. It pains the older because usually Jeno would banter and talk nonsense with him during his free time, and yet he found something--- or _someone_ new whom he will shower his attention instead.

The smaller man couldn't believe to himself that he's getting jealous of a mere piece of gadget, for crying out loud! Every time Jeno would snatch his phone to send a quick conversation to his secret friend, Renjun would find his own forehead automatically creasing, his eyes sending daggers to the phone.

He hates it. He hates that Jeno isn't talking to him anymore like they are used to do as friends. He then internally squirms at the thought of the last word of his sentence. Why would they remain friends, when they can be much _more_?

His mind has always been tormented at the thought of the painful reality revolving around him. He has been the raven's personal assistant ever since he debuted at the early age of eighteen, but it was nothing compared to all those years they've known each other since kindergarten. In other words, they are childhood friends which explains the absolute trust Jeno has bestowed to the Chinese.

Speaking of torment, here comes the number one tormentor of Huang Renjun's life.

"Going somewhere, sweetheart?" Jaehyun teases right after seeing the younger in a hurry. Renjun flinches and briefly stops from packing Jeno's things inside the company van. They are at the parking lot of their agency, and Renjun wishes at the back of his mind that Jeno would pop out of nowhere and save him from his insanity.

Except that he won't. Jeno was long gone right after his shoot, and heck, the said man didn't even go with him and directly went home from their filming location instead. He looked excited, and Renjun was certain that it has something to do with his 'private business meeting.'

What a lame excuse, for the raven doesn’t even own any business establishments, much more properties aside from his charity organizations. Renjun knows that he's going to meet someone, and god knows who that person is.

Nevertheless, the Chinese just averts his gaze and closes the door of the van before facing the grinning brunet in front of him, "Ah..."

Jaehyun leans his hand on the car, caging the younger with his towering frame, "Do you have dinner plans? Let's eat together, my treat." He winks, flashing his signature smile.

The effort was there, yet Renjun just vehemently shakes his head before passing by, "I'm sorry Jaehyun-ssi, but I already have plans for the night." He politely declines before starting to dash outside. He hears the other man repeatedly calling his name but he doesn't dare to look back which to his relief.

Jaehyun is just stubbornly persistent in wooing him. He is Jeno's sunbae who became an idol singer first before pursuing his acting career. Since then, he became renowned and extremely famous, winning multiple awards from time to time in different international film festivals that not even Jeno has accomplished that kind of milestone yet.

Despite his undying fame, Jaehyun has everything he wanted in his life except one. He badly wants Renjun, the _Renjun_ who's Lee Jeno's PA, and the _Renjun_ who's the total opposite of his social status.

They have nothing in common and yet, it just makes his obsession with the assistant stronger to the point that he won't even stop bugging him around.

Renjun is tired of him, and the more he ignores the older, the more vexing he's getting. He couldn't return his feelings especially that he's a great influencer and a public face, on top of that. He finds him creepy and alarming, although Jaehyun hasn't made any movements that might cross their boundaries.

Besides that, he has other problems to deal with, such as his hopeless crush on his best friend who also happens to be his boss.

Life is really unfair.

He aimlessly walks along the road without any idea where he's about to go. If he's being honest to himself, he finds his job a bit... Repetitive. Sure, he loves the fact that he was there since the beginning of his precious friend's acting debut and had witnessed his remarkable growth. Other than that... He's just following Jeno's shadows, hoping that someday their friendship would grow into something _more_.

But that isn't the case. Jeno is extremely secretive about his private life, and there are a lot of things that the older is yet to discover. Nonetheless, he knows the raven's body language. Judging from the change in his behavior and attitude from the past two weeks, he might be having a girlfriend already.

Renjun tries to ignore the throbbing pain seething from his chest. With crestfallen eyes, he sees a lonely stone on the road and miserably kicks it, "Pathetic." He whispers to himself.

The Chinese continues to trudge, now noticing that it's getting pretty late. He mentally pictures the raven's schedule in his mind. He then realizes that Jeno will be free tomorrow, meaning, he also has no work to do.

_'How about I visit him?_ ' He whispers to himself before immediately regretting his desperate idea _, 'No. That would be weird especially that I have nothing important to say.'_

_'But I wanna see him sooo bad.'_ He adds, not knowing that he's already turning towards a familiar alley he's so used to go every time he feels depressed--- Which is like, _right_ now.

He humorlessly laughs as he sees the view of the nightclub right displayed in front of him, its neon lights fluttering all over the area. He squints his eyes for the lights are already blinding his eyes yet he manages to pass by before stopping in front of the entrance.

The bouncers acknowledge his presence and say no word before letting him pass through their bulky arms. Instantly, the deafening party music invades his eardrums and the whiff of cigarettes enters his nose, now feeling that he's about to sneeze for his rhinitis got triggered by the smoke.

Renjun ignores how rowdy the people are dancing in the middle of the dance floor, his sulking frame now trudging towards the bar. He sees a pair making out near his position in which he gawks before giving them a stink eye.

It isn't the public display of affection that annoys him. Instead, it's the burning envy inside him, longing that he wishes to do those things with his _beloved_.

Just great. He is getting hopelessly romantic again.

_'He isn't going to like you back, Huang Renjun.'_ He angrily mutters to himself while selecting for a drink that he's about to order, _'Lee Jeno isn't into guys so stop your delusions!'_

Poor Renjun.

Frankly enough, Renjun isn't a heavy drinker, and he only drinks himself to death once the unnecessary lovelorn has completely controlled him. He doesn't even know how many times he has quaffed the vodka he ordered because _screw_ that! He's really feeling shitty, alright?

Renjun continues to entertain his despondency, now drowning in regret. His throat burns from the intoxication, and anytime now, he might rush to the toilet to puke.

His suffering is put into the side when he feels a hand touching his shoulder, "Renjun-ssi?"

The said male absentmindedly spins around, and his jaw drops in astonishment when he sees a familiar face towering in front of him. Immediately, his consciousness has resurfaced back in his body, "L-Lucas?! What the hell are you doing here?"

Wong Yukhei just smirks and gestures at the empty seat beside the sulking male, "May I?" Renjun barely nods his head, still in disbelief at the surprising presence of the older. Yukhei chuckles and plops right beside him, a salient grin present on his face, "Nice seeing you here."

Lucas is a model from Dream Entertainment, the exact agency where both Na Jaemin and Kim Jungwoo had signed contracts with. Three years ago, the half-Thai was scouted from the streets because of his striking looks and since then, he became a notable model who's currently based in Seoul.

Lucas and Jeno had modeled together, and sometimes they would have the same gig. They are good friends which explain the familiarity between the two Chinese males.

The newcomer is wearing a black cap yet his Cheshire face is still evident it concerns the younger that he might get noticed by the people around them. Other than that, his outfit is surprisingly lowkey: a leather jacket with a white tank top beneath it, tattered ripped jeans that hugged his thighs, and a pair of boots. He's wearing light make-up with no mask on, exposing his wickedly handsome face.

Renjun taps his fingers against the counter, looking panicked, "Why are you here?! People might recognize you!"

Yukhei slightly chuckles, his eyes briefly twinkling in amusement. He crosses his arms against his chest, "You're the one to talk." He simpers, "What are you _doing_ here?"

Renjun licks his wet lips in apprehension, trying to evade the older's eye level. Yukhei dangerously leans closer to his reddening ear before salaciously whispering, "I never thought that I would be meeting you in a rainbow bar outside work. This is very interesting, Renjun-ssi."

_Shit._ Now his secret is revealed! So what if he hangs out in a nightclub that's full of people of DGS (Diverse Genders and Sexualities)? There's nothing wrong with that, only if you're still not out of the closet which happens to be his exact case...

Moreover, there's also one thing the other Chinese male has noticed, "H-How about you, then?! What are you _doing_ in a queer bar?! Aren't you afraid of getting discovered?" He retaliates back. Yukhei being himself, just shrugs his shoulders and relaxes on his seat, "Nah. I wanna have some fun." He then turns his attention in front, "Bartender! One glass of your strong liquor, please!"

"So what brings you here, Renjun-ah?" Yukhei teases right after drinking his Absinthe. He moans in satisfaction, indulging the harsh burn on his throat, "Fuck... This is so good!"

"...Just passing my time." The younger lamely replies, spinning the ice cube inside his glass with his fingers. Yukhei scoots closer and pats his thigh, "Liar. You look like a sad puppy."

"D-Do I?"

The taller chuckles, his dimples showing, "You know what, Renjun-ah? There are three main reasons why people would hang out in a place like this." He turns around and faces the noisy dance floor behind them, "Number one. People just wanna have fun right after a long, stressful day."

He then drapes his one arm around Renjun's shoulder, pushing him closer on his side before gesturing at the people making out a few meters away from where they are seated, "Number two. People want to have a quick one-night stand with a random stranger. No strings attached and just have some good time. Period."

He finally lets go of his grip from the younger's shoulders and plops his elbow onto the marble surface of the bar, his biceps showing, "Number Three. People go to the bar to drink their problems away. Based on my list, you look like the latter." He wiggles his eyebrows, clicking his tongue in a mocking manner, "Am I right?"

_‘Damn his cocky attitude!’_ Renjun heavily sighs and slumps his shoulders, "You're right." He mumbles, his voice was almost indecipherable. Yukhei orders another drink, this time accompanied by an extra serving. He gives the other glass to the younger which Renjun gladly accepts.

"So… Tell me about it. What's up?" Yukhei retorts while munching a falafel pocket, "What's on your mind, Renjun-ah?"

"Wait..." He quickly intercedes, "I might have an idea about it." He claps his hands first to remove the crumbs before resuming his talk, "Lemme guess. This is about your _boss_ , am I right?"

Renjun chokes while drinking, "W-Whaa..."

"Whoa." Yukhei exclaims, barely stopping himself from laughing his ass off. Renjun looks like a deer caught in the headlights as he gawks, his cheeks turning red. Unconsciously, the model grabs the napkin and starts cleaning his friend's face, "Easy there. You'll choke if you don't be careful, okay?"

Renjun's face flashes another crimson color, suddenly feeling bashful courtesy of the older's act of kindness. Yukhei gently pats his back, "I knew it. It's all about Jeno." He mocks, a stupid grin plastered on his face.

The younger just wants to sink from his seat for the humiliation is getting too much. First, Lucas caught him hanging around a queer bar, and second, he effortlessly guessed the sole reason about his sulking as if he has mind-reading powers or something.

His hopelessness continues to pull him down to his own grave, "H-How did you know?" He pathetically responses. Yukhei gives him a knowing look, "Oh, not much. Judging how you lovingly look at him during his gigs, or how you're overprotective for a grown-up guy like him, you sure are whipped for him."

_Shit._ Now Renjun is really convinced that Yukhei is a clairvoyant, "I-I..." He is lost for words, his mouth widely agape into the void. Moreover, Yukhei’s teasing remarks don't help the situation at all, making him more miserable than ever.

"So I was _right_ , after all." Yukhei muffles when Renjun bonks his own head against the surface of the counter. His smile slowly dies as he absentmindedly stares at his own liquor, "So we both have the same _reason_ on why we're here, huh?"

This catches the shorter male's attention, "Huh?"

"Nothing..." Yukhei scratches his nape, "It's something really annoying. Don't mind me."

"Oh come on!" Renjun whines, "You already made me feel embarrassed without giving me the chance to fight back! The last thing you could do for me is to be nice and share your baggage. Come on, just spill the tea, alright?"

Yukhei briefly eyes him, feeling a bit amazed. He then laughs, his deep voice has somehow sent jolts of electricity to his friend’s staggering system, "You're right."

The model readjusts his position, his elbows now resting on the bar surface. He clasps his hands together, "It's nothing really serious. My ex just showed up after breaking up with me three years ago." He reveals. Renjun's lips form an 'o', stating, "Oh... Is it really that terrible?"

Yukhei stretches his arms in the air, "Well... If you consider my ex now working at the same agency I have as terrible, then... Yes. I'm royally fucked up. It's awkward as hell, especially that we see each other from time to time."

First things first. One, Renjun never thinks that Yukhei got himself a lover before he became prominent and two, who is he _talking_ about?

Nevertheless, the taller drops the bomb, "Do you know the rookie actor Kim Jungwoo? That fucker is my ex." Yukhei's expression falters, his mischievous smile gone in a blink of an eye, "He broke up with me three years ago since he couldn't fight for our relationship. He was too coward since he's too focused on his dream of becoming an actor. After a mere year since our separation, I caught him fooling around with a girl who turned out to be his fellow trainee. Now that his dreams were finally fulfilled, it's time for me to return the favor. He chose the wrong agency, for I'm going to make his life as if he’s living in hell." His grip on his glass had tightened, his eyes getting dark, "The audacity of that prick... He pretends to be this innocent and shy guy yet on the inside, he's a _total_ pushover!"

"Yukhei-ge..." Renjun calls out, holding his clenching hand. Immediately, his grip loosens a bit and he sees Renjun shaking his head in disapproval, "You're going to break the glass and if you keep on holding like that. And no... You can't do that."

Lucas gives the interlocutor a perplexed look, "Huh?"

Renjun sadly smiles, his fingers brushing against the older's, "Revenge is a no-no. It won't give you any satisfaction since it only means trouble. Please try to remove whatever mean things you're trying to think right now."

"Also..." He adds while absentmindedly poking the appetizer in front of him, "I may have heard his name. If I'm not mistaken, he made his acting debut on a web drama called ‘Ten Thousand Miles Apart?’”

Yukhei's expression remains dark, "Yeah. That was his acting debut right after training for five years. Don't get me wrong, I abhor him, but his talent is impeccable. As you know, his latest project is a movie and he already got the lead role. Last month, he and his team went to Europe, in the Netherlands, to be specific. Not to mention, he also worked alongside Na Jaemin and Kim Yeri, the other leads for their project."

Renjun nods in understanding, "I heard some details, but I never knew that he worked with some big names. I must say, that's a great experience for him."

Yukhei plops a cherry in his mouth, "Oh don't compliment him. He may look soft on the outside but he's a jerk. I hope Jeno won't get acquainted with him. That would be hard for my part since we’re both bros."

"Speaking of Lee Jeno." The taller faces his friend, the obnoxious smile coming back on his wicked face, "We're not yet _done_ talking about your babe, sweetie."

"Oh for crying out loud." Renjun is thankful that the lights are so dim or else the older would be already seeing his embarrassed face, "Not again."

Yukhei fake pouts, "Come on. You're the one who's unfair, forcing me to talk about my own problems without even finishing yours!"

"Fine..." Renjun sighs in defeat, "I-I’ll talk now, okay?"

The model boisterously chuckles and not even the noise coming from the speakers could mow down his loud voice, "That's what I like to hear!"

"J-Jeno is my childhood friend." Renjun starts, suddenly feeling blasé, "I was born in Mainland China but my parents and I moved to Seoul when I was still young. A typical story to be exact, Jeno's family became our neighbor and the two of us became fast friends."

He smiles, suddenly feeling nostalgic despite feeling lightheaded, "He would always defend me during our elementary days since I always got bullied for my poor Korean skills. He never thought twice of protecting me and he's been there since the beginning."

"Sounds like a knight in shining armor." Yukhei jokes. Renjun just snorts and throws him a challenging remark, “You’re the one to judge. I bet the way you and Jungwoo-ssi met was also as stereotypical as mine, hmm?”

“For once I thought you can’t read people’s experiences.” The taller agrees. He fondly shakes his head, grinning, “Yeah. It wasn’t that magical or what. I’m glad it turned out that way or else I’ll regret breaking up with him.”

“As I was saying, we’re like fraternal twins since we never left each other’s sides. I always wanted us to stay like that so I decided to even support his dreams. When he became a _legitimate_ actor who got a contract in a _legitimate_ entertainment company at the age of eighteen, I was ecstatic. Never I have ever imagined that he’ll achieve his dream that early, not because I didn’t trust his talents, but because we’re just… Too young, I guess?”

“That’s sweet.” Yukhei complements, “But when did you start liking him?”

Renjun blushes in beet red, not because of the liquor he's drinking but because of how ashamed he is, “Err… There isn’t really a concrete explanation on that question. All I knew was that I’m extremely attached to him which later developed into something more. I knew it was very inappropriate for me to ask for more since I was--- and _still_ is, afraid to ruin or friendship. I-I’d rather hide behind his shadows than mustering all of my courage to ask him out.”

“Additionally…” He continues, his eyes turning crestfallen, “We’re a thousand miles apart. He’s a successful person while I’m a nobody. He’s a freaking star to be exact while I’m this hopeless guy trying to reach the unreachable.” He bites his lower lip, whispering, “Not to mention… He isn’t into guys so yeah…”

Lucas pauses for a bit, trying to find the right words to say. Around them, the loud electronic music is still reverberating as if their existence is practically forgotten, or how unnoticeable these two lonely men sitting by the bar, sharing heartbreaking stories with each other, “You’ll never know it once you ask. Renjun-ah, do you know what I hate the most?”

Renjun stops sipping his vodka, “W-What?” He then flinches, noticing how close their faces were, “Uh…”

“I _hate_ people with no guts.” Yukhei lowly growls, his voice a bit tad of venom, “Jungwoo was a fucking coward and on top of that, a liar and a cheater. I don’t want you to turn like him or else I won’t talk with you anymore.”

“O-Oh…” Is all the assistant could say. Renjun gulps hard, realizing how strong the impact of the model’s words. He heaves a long sigh and flashes a relieved smile, “Thank you, ge.”

“Huh?” Yukhei gawks, his eyes big. Renjun chuckles, _‘Cute.’_ He then shakes his head, “Thank you for listening to my stories. I know we aren’t that close since we barely see each other anymore, but it’s a nice change of pace, you know? Talking to someone who won’t judge you really helps me a lot, so thank you again.”

Yukhei doesn’t reply back, an unfamiliar warmth spreading in his chest. Maybe it's the effect of the alcohol, or how his neurotransmitters are getting crazy, but who knows? He likes it, especially when there’s an adorable bean smiling in front of them.

Ooops. Yep, he is drunk. He just called Renjun _adorable._

It doesn’t take too long for the duo before they forget about the time, sharing pointless stories after their serious talk. They laughed and bantered about the most mundane things in life, and from time to time they made fun of the people around them, creating fictional stories about their lives. The atmosphere might be wild and a bit daring, but both men found comfort in each other’s company.

It's been a long time since Renjun had a decent talk with a friend. Something that he's lacking since the beginning, he had practically forgotten that there are still other people in this world who’s willing to listen to his dilemmas. Moreover, it also reminds him that his world must not purely revolve around Jeno alone.

He has his own life to deal with, and Yukhei made him _realize_ that.

“So…” The younger loudly muses, his body already wobbling from his seat, “You still haven’t answered my question properly, Yukhei-ge!” He then giggles, playfully smacking the model’s bicep, “How come the famous Wong Lucas is here inside a queer bar?”

Yukhei returns the banter with his own garrulous laugh, “Isn’t it obvious?” He shouts, his eyes wildly sparkling as if he is meant to spread mischievousness in the entire world, “I’m the third one, Renjun! The thiiiird one!” He raises both of his hands and chugs his drink, hollering, “I’M A FREEMAN, WHOOO!”

“Besides,” He proceeds, “I’m pansexual, shortie. I don’t care who I date, as long as they do me _good_.” He winks. Renjun despite being tipsy, madly blushes, nudging his friend’s shoulder, “Can I pilfer some of your confidence? ‘Cause you’re oozing with it.”

“Not only that!” Yukhei continues to boast. He flexes his arms and proudly looks at his companion, “I’m freaking handsome as well!”

“Shhh…” Renjun chortles although he is already starting to fall against the taller’s side, “People might recognize you, so behave!”

“Well, I’ll tell you one thing.” Yukhei stands up before pulling the younger on his heels. He clicks his tongue and starts dragging his friend towards the dance floor, “Y-Yukhei, what are you doing?!”

“We’re already here, so might as well have some fun!” The older announces before diving deeper into the crowd. Instantly, both men become lost amidst the sea of people yet Yukhei never lets go of the assistant’s hand. Renjun is non-stop complaining about how it's too risky for the model to mingle with the people around them but Yukhei just blatantly ignores him, still on cloud nine to notice the impending consequences of his actions.

They finally stop on a random spot at the center of the nightclub where the lights are the brightest, and immediately, Yukhei starts dancing and thrusting his hips which to the younger’s dismay. Renjun couldn’t help but laugh, because Yukhei looked _so_ ridiculous with his crazy dance moves.

Obviously, Lucas doesn’t know how to dance.

…Or so the younger Chinese has thought.

Since they are practically sandwiched in between random strangers scattered around the dance floor, the smaller man is accidentally pushed forward, his frame almost crashing onto the floor if it weren’t for the model’s quick reflexes, “Whoa… Be careful out there, sweetheart.”

Renjun muffles a silent thanks and grips his friend’s shoulders, “Yukhei, we mustn’t stay here. People might start recognizing you! Besides, I can’t dance!”

“I’m not hearing yoooou~~~” Yukhei singsongs, his head vehemently banging courtesy of the heavy music that is playing in the background. He grabs Renjun’s frame closer and starts to shamelessly gyrate his hips as he looks at his friend with sinful gazes while nibbling his lower lip, “Don’t be a freaking killjoy, _Junnie_.” Renjun feels the chills running along his spine upon hearing the nickname, “The night is still young, so drown all of your worries away and just enjoy the rest of this moment.”

Yukhei pulls him closer by his waist. He leans on his ear, whispering, “Let’s dance the night away, Renjun-ah.”

His voice oddly resembles a depressant, and the last thing the assistant knows, he is already following Yukhei’s movements. The latter triumphantly smiles and proceeds to tighten his grip around the shorter male’s torso. They slowly dance, as if they are just the last people remaining on earth, “Not bad.” He complements.

Renjun just hums, his eyes already half-lidded. Maybe it is the effect of the strong alcohol, but Yukhei looks ethereal in front of him, the said guy looking handsome as ever despite his hair already all-over the place. He is smirking at him, his eyes devious and full of mischief.

Lucas runs his fingers along the younger’s spine, making Renjun yelp, “Ey. Nice backside you got there.”

“Y-Yukhei-ge what are you---”

“Shhh…” Yukhei shushes as he continues his torments, this time by purposely grounding their groins together. _Shit._ Around them, people are still dancing like praying mantises, their bodies won’t stop from pushing the duo’s frame closer. Renjun moans at the sudden touch as the model starts to dangerously thrust their groins together, prominent bulges already showing from their respective jeans.

Yukhei hugs him tight, protecting his small frame from further getting hit by the disorderly crowd. He rests his chin on top of the younger’s crown, sighing, “Renjun-ah. I never thought that our bodies could _perfectly_ fit with each other like this.”

Renjun madly blushes, his face buried on the latter’s chest. He looks above and sees the taller looking at him with hooded eyes, “W-What…?”

He doesn’t see it coming--- actually, he _does_ , but his vision is already cloudy thanks to the alcohol rushing in his bloodstream. Yukhei is leaning _so_ close--- too close until their lips are just an inch apart. He could clearly feel his breathing against his lip, just itching to invade his mouth, “Hey.” Yukhei speaks, “Did you enjoy my company? Please tell me you enjoy my obnoxious banters, Junnie.”

Renjun’s expression doesn’t falter, his eyes still languidly looking at the older. He moans when Yukhei grinds their groins for the third time, making the sexual tension higher than ever, “Answer me.”

“Hmmm…” The assistant rambles, “I-I do, Yukhei-ge. I-I really do. Didn’t I already tell you before? You practically erased my worries, and I can’t ask more for that.”

Yukhei internally rejoices before his limit has finally reached its apogee. _‘That’s it, I’m gonna claim this cutie’_ , “I’m glad, although you can be a bit selfish sometimes, Junnie.” Those are the model’s last words before he crashes his lips against the younger’s. Renjun is stunned for a fraction of second yet he doesn’t pull away, and his repressed lust immediately raptures out from his system like a phreatic eruption.

Renjun is lost in trance. His first kiss is gone, yet screw that. Yukhei pulls him closer, now hungrily nibbling his lower lip. The assistant wraps his short arms around the model’s neck and pulls him closer, his lips now badly abused. Yukhei growls in between their kisses because heck… Fate really knows how to play its cards.

Amidst the sea of worldly people, he finds himself being immobilized by the smaller man, his touches shy yet bewitching. Maybe he is under the influence of the alcohol, but Yukhei is widely awake, and he is clearly aware that he’s already devouring his friend’s luscious lips.

After a few more pecks and tongues fighting for dominance, the pair reluctantly pulls away from their make-out session, both males panting hard. Renjun wipes the drool off his mouth. However, Yukhei just raises his chin, his eyes still dark and full of lust. He pecks Renjun’s swollen lip once more, “Junnie.” He mutters, his voice velvety and husky that makes the younger’s knees buckle, “What’s your position?”

Renjun gawks at him, not getting the gist of the question, “H-Huh?”

“Position.” The taller repeats. He brushes his friend’s locks away from his orbs, “I meant your _role_ in sex. Are you a top or a bottom?”

_Oh._ So he is referring _to_ that. The younger madly blushes and looks down, suddenly feeling extremely timid, “E-Eh… I-I never thought about it, e-especially that I don’t have any experiences with it.”

Yukhei remains impassive, and for a minute he just stares at his friend’s face. He then starts to pull Renjun away from the crowd, “Let’s go.”

“W-Wha--- Yukhei-ge, where are we going?” The latter starts to effortlessly slip through the crowd, pushing anyone who dares to block their way. Renjun continues to protest behind him while still being pulled like a sack of cotton. Finally, they find themselves locked inside the comfort room, the younger’s back plastered against the bathroom tiles as the older resumes in torturing his lips.

Yukhei effortlessly lifts his friend’s frame by his bum and places him on top of the sink, their lips still firmly attached together. Automatically, the assistant wraps his limbs around the taller’s built, his toes already curling inside his shoes.

They could hear the noises from the outside, yet here they are, lost in their own world.

Yukhei gasps upon breaking their kiss. He rubs Renjun’s cheeks, a malicious grin present on his face, “Hey, sweetheart. You mentioned you never have any sexual experiences, right?”

Renjun blinks, not liking the question, “A-Ah… Y-Yeah. W-Why?” Yukhei doesn’t reply and just starts smooching his poor neck. Renjun moans, the bold contact makes his own member hard, his hands tracing random circles on the model’s back.

The surprise doesn’t end there for the taller is already unbuckling the assistant’s belt. Renjun complains yet Yukhei just shushes him, ensuring that everything’s going to be alright.

When do they even start doing this, for crying out loud?!

Yukhei kneels in front of him before pulling his jeans up to his knees, and Renjun gasps on the sudden coldness creeping on his thighs. Lucas seductively licks his lower lip, now gawking at the wet bulge in front of him.

“Look who’s turned on.”

“S-Shut up!” Renjun tries to cover his crotch yet Yukhei just easily swats his hand’s away, “I wanna suck you.” He shamelessly blurts out, as if it is a normal thing to do with a friend. Renjun vehemently shakes his head, his face still crimson red, “W-What are you--- Y-Yukhei-ge!”

Rambling was pointless for the taller has already gotten rid of his boxers, his member springing out alive. Yukhei snickers and flicks the flesh, “Not bad. I _like_ it.”

“A-Are you crazy---”

“No.” Yukhei cuts him off and starts jerking the adorable rod with his huge palm, “This will fit nicely inside my mouth.”

“Gege…” Renjun pleads, now covering his face, “T-This is… T-This is soooo humiliating!”

Yukhei gently shakes his head and caresses his exposed thigh, “What’s wrong, sweetheart? At this rate, your body will retain its virginity forever. Let your gege help you, m’kay?”

“B-But…”

“It’s okay, Junnie.” Yukhei reassures, still pumping the younger’s dick, “I’m doing this because I like it. Besides, I’m also assuming that _you’ll_ like it.” He licks the tip, tasting the saltiness of the precome, “Can I, baby?”

The nerve of that handsome guy to call him with such romantic endearments! Nevertheless, Renjun’s fume unwillingly dissipates, and what else he could do? As much as his mind has tried its best to stop himself from receiving oral sex, his dick is already telling the opposite.

No beating around the bush anymore. He badly wants it.

Instead, he doesn’t reply, and Yukhei takes the silence as a yes. Lucas triumphantly smiles and starts pouring his attention only to the cute appendage in front of him, now expertly leaving saccharine kisses as he continues to lick Renjun good.

Renjun tries his best to stifle his moans--- He really did, only to ultimately fail afterward. Yukhei kisses his balls and starts to sensually pump his member while looking at him with fake innocence, “Hmmm…” He hums in between his ministrations, “Someone’s really enjoying my performance. I’m touched.”

It doesn’t take long for him to take his friend’s innocence away, for he's already putting the member inside his mouth. Yukhei rarely gives blowjobs, but when he does, he truly means it and aims to please his partner until they lose their mind.

In other words, Renjun has something that made him fall on his knees.

He hums in satisfaction as he savors the flesh inside his cavern, now swirling his tongue as he bobs his face in constant motion. His own cock is aching beneath his ripped jeans but he's willing to endure the pain. Seeing Renjun’s enthralling expression is enough for him because it just connotes how _good_ he is.

He takes the risk, now sinking further until the member hits the back of his throat. It's been a while since he felt his mouth full, but it was worth it. He's thankful that he can still suck good, and the road to heaven is just starting for the younger.

Lucas continues to tease the other man for another couple of unholy minutes as Renjun's moans reverberate around the comfort room, beads of tears already starting to form in the corners of his eyes. He finds his own hands clutching the model’s hair, his body trembling from the building pleasure which is clearly uncharted territory for him.

_‘Poor baby.’_ Yukhei internally chuckles, _‘He badly needs his reward, so be it.’_ Feeling really pity, he grasps the sink tiles before increasing his pace, now taking the younger’s member deeper inside his hot cavern. Renjun starts to choke in pleasure, his legs flailing in excitement. Yukhei feels the appendage twitching, signaling him that Renjun is about to shoot all of his load inside his mouth.

Smirking in delight, he bites the base, his pace constantly increasing until he becomes numb from the pain burning in his throat. He hears the assistant crying out his full name before exploding in one go and filling Yukhei’s mouth with hot come. The latter continues to milk him good with his mouth until he's done.

“Hmmm…” Yukhei stands up and wipes the drool that dribbles from his mouth up to the younger’s member. He goes in front of the sink and spits all of the seeds before opening the faucet, the rushing water instantly cleaning all of the evidence away, “Sorry.” He mutters, “I don’t swallow, at least not _yet_.”

Meanwhile, Renjun is looking at him with half-lidded eyes, his expression looking wrecked and awfully adorable at the same time. Yukhei couldn’t help himself but coo before embracing the assistant, “Awww… Look at you, looking so tired from the blowjob.”

Renjun whines on his chest and starts putting his jeans and underwear back, “L-Lucas-ge---”

“Did I do you good?”

“W-What…?”

Lucas crouches so he could meet the latter’s eye level, “I said, did I do good?” He repeats, his countenance looking like a hopeful puppy. Renjun couldn’t even count how many times Yukhei has made him blush. His lips quiver a bit, murmuring, “…I-I think so.”

This makes the older happy and boy he is back to his own self, “You know what, that was hot. It’s been a while since I gave someone a head. I don’t usually do it but when I do, it means I found my partner really _interesting_.”

Renjun flinches and looks at his friend with wide eyes, “…R-Really?”

“Yeah.” Yukhei nonchalantly shrugs, still looking handsome despite his clothes already looking disheveled. He then helps the younger from hopping off the sink.

“Hey. I really loved spending time with you.” He states when they are already outside the nightclub. Renjun just shakes his head, his mind still plagued with what happened inside the comfort room, “… Me too, although it was a bit… Unexpected.”

Yukhei looks at the empty road in front of them, now feeling nervous. He awkwardly scratches his nape, “Hey. Can I have your phone number?”

Renjun’s mouth briefly drops before sweetly smiling, “Sure.” He snatches his phone and offers it to the taller, “Here you go, ge.”

They exchanged numbers in silence. That night, Yukhei ushered the younger to his home.

“Thanks for the ride, Yukhei-ge.” Renjun said once they reached his apartment complex. He then bows and is about to go out of the car when Yukhei stops him by holding his shoulder.

“Hey.”

“Yes?”

****

**_“Let’s dance the night away again sometime.”_** Yukhei retorts, smiling. Renjun just waves his hands dismissively, stating, **_“O-Okay…”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >_<


	9. Act Eight: Stay Clay Sketch Dirt Dough I'm gonna Knead your Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukhei doesn't like the way his ex acts.
> 
> Meanwhile, Jeno would like to try something else that resembles a lot to his profession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen my updated note in the first chapter, I made a playlist that features all of the songs I'll be using as titles for every chapters. Click [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/38VAE91Ci073smSKoyMuJz?si=UfKlryPVRDKdMiG1ifTuMQ)!
> 
> Warning! Subtle (and failed T_T) Roleplaying ahead!
> 
> I'm too lazy to proofread this and yet, I did it. Like any other chapters, I apologize for my grammar!

Yukhei thinks he's going to be ecstatic all throughout his day.

Truth to be told, his good mood was consistent since the day he had a mini-reunion with Renjun. Since that day, the duo kept exchanging messages from time to time, and Yukhei was glad to know more about Jeno’s adorable assistant.

Most of the time they just talked about random things such as what Chinese food they horribly missed, or what’s the latest gossip in the celebrity world. Occasionally, Yukhei would divert the topic and flirt with the other man but Renjun would ignore his suggestive remarks. It was funny and entertaining at the same time since both males were stressed about their personal lives. After all, who would have thought that these two heartbroken souls would end up comforting each other?

Little did he know, his mood is going to get ruined thanks to a certain someone whom he despised the most.

“Xuxi.”

Yukhei swears his heart stops beating the moment he hears the other pronunciation of his name. After all, no one ever calls him like that _except_ one. He regrets letting him do it so, for their relationship was already done three years ago.

He clenches his fists hard and barely manages to turn around before seeing his mighty ex looking at him with his signature smile--- the same _smile_ he had always loved to see before anything else came crashing down the pavement.

It's one of his delusions. In his eyes, Kim Jungwoo looks the same the first time he had met him. He's still breathtaking and picturesque, the epitome of beauty and androgyny.

“Hi.” Jungwoo greets. Yukhei remains silent, and his eyes look at the medium-sized paper bag that the older is holding, “Hey.”

Jungwoo moves closer so that they are only a meter apart, “Morning!”

“Yeah. You too.” Yukhei turns around and starts walking away, the big grin on his face has instantly turned into a frown. Jungwoo is still looking at him with his sweet grin as the elevator clicks open and Yukhei fights his urge to close his eyes in an attempt to erase the image of his past lover standing outside the contraption he's currently riding in.

“Aren’t you going to enter?” He mutters when he notices that Jungwoo isn't even moving an inch. The older just shakes his head, the bothering smile still evident on his pretty face, “I’m afraid not, Xuxi. I’m waiting for _someone_ else.”

The doors finally close, and Yukhei’s breath hitches in fear the moment he sees the last facial expression his ex has given to him before finally disappearing from his sight.

Jungwoo is looking at him with a twisted smile, his innocence has completely vanished from his system. He then mouths something to his ex, “See you soon, Xuxi.”

* * *

“Hello, Jaemin-ssi.”

Jaemin’s lips automatically form a smile. He's alone and bored inside the meeting room on the twelfth floor of their agency. He's waiting for his upcoming schedule when Jungwoo enters the room and appears right behind him. Indistinctively, he stands up and faces the grinning brunet, “Jungwoo-hyung!”

Jungwoo flashes his own grin. He places a cup of latte on top of the younger’s desk, “Good morning, Jaemin-ssi. I hope latte’s alright with you.” He offers before sitting right beside him. Jaemin’s eyes widen in amusement as the whiff of his favorite drink invades his olfactory senses, “W-Whoa… I don’t mind, hyung.” He grabs the cup, his eyes sparkling in joviality. The timing is so perfect since he forgot to drink his daily dose of caffeine earlier that day, “This is the fifth time you gave me a coffee, hyung!” He nudges Jungwoo's shoulder, his eyebrows playfully wiggling, “Are you trying to win me over since I know your secret, hmmm~~~?”

The brunet madly blushes, his eyes creasing they almost disappear. He chuckles a bit and waves his hands defensively, “O-Oh… I just want to be close with you, that is all, Jaemin-ssi.”

Jaemin takes a sip of his hot drink before replying, “You sure? Or you just want to get into my pants?” Jungwoo almost chokes from his drinking so Jaemin pats his back, his incredulous laugh echoing all over the room, “I’m just joking, hyung! You should have seen your face!”

“Hold up… How many times did I tell you to just call me Nana instead?” He adds, “That’s what my close friends tend to call me, so feel free not to be polite when we’re chatting. Also, you’re older than me for crying out loud!”

The older shakes his head in disapproval, “I-I don’t feel like doing it, Jaemin-ssi. Besides, you’re still my senior so yeah…”

Jaemin just shrugs, “Suit yourself then--- What are you doing…?” Jungwoo leans closer and wipes the visible streak of cream on the corner of his lips. Jaemin feels his face burning as he stares at his friend with big eyes. Jungwoo licks the foam before innocently looking back at him, “Oops. There’s a trace of your drink on your lips that’s why I cleaned it for you.” He states before returning his smile.

What the hell?

_‘By licking it?!’_ The blond screams at the back of his mind. He's silent for a fraction of second as he tries to collect himself. Ignoring the awkward air, he just licks his own lips and nervously laughs, “T-Thanks, I guess?”

That was bothersome since Jaemin never lets his guard down so easily. There's something that clicks inside his mind as if his body had become autonomous courtesy of the older’s touches.

Jungwoo grins at him as if he didn't do anything weird a couple of minutes ago, “You’re welcome!”

The rest of the day became surprisingly smooth. Jaemin got his new schedule and Jungwoo acted as if nothing had happened and from time to time he was checking the younger if he was doing okay. They had lunch together and thanks to Jungwoo’s talkativeness, Jaemin had completely forgotten about the incident earlier.

Meanwhile, Yukhei saw everything as he meekly observed the duo. He knew that something was fishy, and his colleague might be in huge trouble. He grabs his smartphone and dials his friend, “Hey, Renjun. Are you busy tonight?”

* * *

"What do you think about roleplaying?"

Jaemin's eyes divert from the screen in front of him. He looks up to his partner with an inexplicable expression, his mouth slightly agape, "Huh?"

Jeno also returns the gaze, his face turning impassive, " _Roleplaying_ , princess." He repeats. He scoops Jaemin closer in his arms and rests his chin on top of his crown. He starts to trail his fingers across the younger's arm, "You know... Acting a certain role while we're having sex." He drops before pausing a bit, suddenly feeling a bit bashful, "D-Don't you think that it's a nice change of pace for us?"

Jaemin remains silent. Subconsciously, he returns his gaze back at the neglected movie that is still playing on the flatscreen TV. He then drops his jaw, "O-Oh..." He mumbles.

It was out of the blue, and frankly enough, Jaemin wasn't expecting such a bold proposal from his special someone. After pondering for a possible answer, the blond finally voices out his thoughts, "Don't you think it's a bit weird for us to do that? I mean, I get the whole point since we're both actors but... Honestly speaking, I don't want our private session to be scripted."

"It doesn't need to be scripted." Jeno points out. He gently pushes the younger's face towards him so he could meet his eye level, "We could still go with the flow and do what we always do. We're just going to add costumes and do some minor acting, that's all." He adds. He then flashes his signature eye smile that never fails to win Na Jaemin’s heart.

Automatically, Jaemin's lips form a smile and he playfully smacks the latter's cheek, "Oi. That's unfair. Don't use your charms on me!"

Jeno chuckles and tightens his grip around his frame while grinning from ear to ear, "Please, baby? I really want to do it with you." He wiggles his brows and purses his lips, "Jebal~~~!"

The blond madly blushes, not containing his cool for seeing such a cute act. A part of him is upset, because Jeno knows what exactly his weaknesses are, and one of those is his aegyos.

This is the versatility that he's looking for in his partner. Jeno is too overqualified to begin with, and Jaemin is too lucky to hit the jackpot right off the bat.

He stupidly grins, thinking how fortunate he is since he’s the only one who could see his partner's numerous charms.

Nevertheless, it doesn't change the fact that he's still contemplating about the older's proposal. He doesn't know that Jeno is into a kink like that. Sure, the blond's sweat fetish is on another level, but still...

His pondering has come to an abrupt stop when he feels a wet mouth sucking his neckline. Instantly, the pressure goes down to his member, and Jaemin couldn't help but let an airy moan escape from his sinful mouth.

"J-Jeno---wait!" The said male pulls him closer and Jaemin could feel the older's pectorals humping against his backside, plus the growing erection poking down _there_. His eyes dilate when Jeno manages to bite his neck, making him to produce a much louder yelp.

"Baby..." Jeno sexily mutters right after pulling his mouth away, a long streak of saliva appearing that connected from his lips down to where he had left a bite mark on the younger's neck. Jaemin whines and faces the raven, "Mhmmm... Jeno."

The latter wipes his lips with the back of his hand. Jaemin flinches because in just a blink of an eye, the naughty smile is back on his partner's face.

He just got teased, damn it!

Jaemin feels his entire face heating up thanks to the embarrassment that is slowly creeping into his system. He raises his arms and starts hitting the older's chest, "Y-Yah! How dare you!"

Jeno just boisterously laughs which makes him more upset. The older holds him by his wrist, still guffawing to his heart's content, "S-Sorry babe." Jeno apologizes, now stifling his laughter, "You should have seen your face, it's so priceless!" Jaemin sinks deeper into his position, remembering the same sentence he used when he teased Jungwoo yesterday.

"That's it." Jaemin is about to stand up when Jeno quickly shuts him up by planting a deep kiss on his lips. Jaemin becomes petrified for a while as he moans in between their kissing, his arms starting to get limp.

The kiss is very passionate, and at the same time, it is almost apologetic. It warms the blond's heart, his arms now locking around his partner's neck.

Jeno licks his lower lip, "I'm sorry, baby." He repeats but this time, he means it. Jaemin snorts and looks away, "Whatever."

"So... Are you up about my idea?"

"Right after you humiliated me? No thanks, mister."

"Oh come on!" Jeno clasps his hands together, his countenance looking like a pleading dog. Jaemin thinks he looks like a beagle which is his favorite breed, "I promise, we'll do _anything_ you want right after our little game."

Here he is again with his irresistible offers. Jaemin loves to negotiate with his partner for he never disappoints him. He pauses for a while, thinking about the possible compensation he would get right after tolerating his friend's idea.

Suddenly, a _genius_ idea has popped from his mind.

"Fine. I'll go along with your plan." He declares. He pecks the corner of his rival's mouth, "Just promise me one thing, though."

Jeno smiles and rubs his hands against the blond's waist, "Anything, baby."

"Alright. I'll tell you my reward later, okay? For now, what's on your mind? Do you have a certain role you would like to play?"

Jeno scratches his head, his cheeks turning a bit pink, "Well... I do have something in my mind."

Jaemin instantly regrets his decision the moment he hears his partner's proposal.

* * *

"This is ridiculous." The younger whines just behind the bathroom door. Jeno is standing on the other side of the door by the hallway, looking extremely thrilled for his fantasy is about to happen.

And yes, he is also in his costume. The next thing that is left unchecked is to set the mood and the rest will be history. Jeno is a hundred percent sure that the roleplaying will be successful, and he hopes that Jaemin would like it too.

"Come on, you can go out now!" He cheers for he's starting to feel impatient. He couldn't wait to see his partner wearing the clothes he had lent him because he knows that Jaemin would look _perfect_ with them.

The door slightly opens, and the blond peeks out, his eyes looking worried, "Jeno. This is really embarrassing. I never even had a role like this before in my entire acting career!"

"Then this will be the _first_ time!" His man urges before pulling him away from his hideout. Jaemin stumbles and shrieks like a lady upon exiting the room. Immediately, he feels extremely shy and starts to pull the hem of the uniform that he's wearing.

In front of him, Jeno is looking at him as if he grows another head, "B-Babe..."

_Fuck._ Jaemin looks exactly what he has expected to. The thing is, he persuaded him to wear his old high school uniform and Jaemin looks flawless with it. Due to its large size, the uniform is too big it covers his lean body up to his knees. The blond has no pants on and is only wearing the taller's boxers.

Meanwhile, Jaemin notices the raven's outfit. He's wearing blue long sleeves paired with a black vest that perfectly hugged his muscular frame. Moreover, Jeno looks hot with the spectacles on his eyes it makes his knees tremble a bit.

He's doomed, for the older is really serious about the roleplaying. He sees Jeno licking his lower lip as he towers in front of him before gently grabbing him by his waist.

"Fuck... You look so ethereal, princess."

Jaemin gulps hard, his eyes looking everywhere but the piercing gaze of his friend. He nervously chuckles and clutches Jeno's vest, "Hehehe... You really look like a teacher. It suits you."

Jeno pulls him closer, their bodies now pressed against each other. He raises one brow and arrogantly smirks, "Really? Then you also look like a high schooler. A _naughty_ little boy, to be exact." Jeno trails his finger along his partner's lips, "What a delinquent. Why aren't you wearing your complete uniform, Na Jaemin?"

And then the reality hits hard. There it is. Their little game is about to start. Honestly speaking, Jaemin is more anxious than enthralled. The whole roleplay thingy is still bugging him out, yet at the same time, he's eager to please his handsome partner.

Most of the time, Jeno would obey his never-ending demands so it's just fair for him to return the favor, especially that both males already know that they're up to developing the romance that is gradually showing in their relationship.

Jaemin sharply inhales and plasters a sheepish smile, _'One, two, three. Na Jaemin, let's be in character starting right... Now.'_

"I'm so sorry, seonsaeng-nim." He replies back. Jeno puts his hand on his hip, "What's your excuse right now, hmmm?"

There it goes again. It's just a pretentious sentence, and yet Jaemin feels his own body succumbing to the older's menacing gaze. He blinks his eyes, his petty lips whining in discomfort. Jaemin clutches the sleeves of his uniform--- _Jeno's_ uniform per se, "I-I woke up pretty late, seonsaeng-nim." He squeaks, his eyelashes innocently fluttering as if they are coaxing the older to go easy on him and spare him some mercy. Jaemin fiddles his fingers and pouts, "My dorm is just a few blocks away from here so I rushed off without even noticing that I have no pants on."

Jeno remains still, his muscular arms intersected against his chest. He taps his finger on his side and fixates his spectacles. Jaemin tries his best not to drool because he could clearly see the outline of his partner's abs beneath the tight long sleeves he's wearing.

Jeno sighs and moves closer until the younger's back hits the bathroom door. He traps him by putting his biceps on both sides of his head, "You know that's not a valuable excuse, Mister Na. As a senior who is about to graduate for the next few months, I'm pretty sure you're already aware that you violated the school's dress policy." He leans closer to Jaemin's ear, lowly whispering, "And you're pretty _bold_ and _reckless_ , on top of that." Jeno cups Jaemin's globes and the latter flinches, his hardness intensifying and slapping right at the raven's groin.

The older triumphantly smirks and starts circling his fingers against the thin layer of fabric blocking the younger’s hole. Jaemin sharply exhales, his knees trembling hard and he almost falls onto the ground. Jeno catches him with his arms, "Whoa... What's this, Mister Na? Are you pretending to be sick?" Jaemin is about to reply when his partner places his index finger on his quivering lips, "Shhh... I don't want to hear any more excuses. Nice try Mister Na, but that trick won't fool me."

Under a normal circumstance, Jaemin would be already praising the raven's acting skills. No doubt, Jeno can improvise his lines which explains why he's one of the best actors in their generation.

But roleplaying, on top of that? Maybe it isn't that bad, Jaemin thinks, and his excitement is starting to skyrocket at an unfathomable pace.

He flashes another pleading pout in such a way that he's shoving into Jeno's mind that he's more than willing to be submissive, "I'm sorry, teacher."

Jeno starts to trail his long fingers across his spine until it reaches half of his back. Jaemin whimpers and stifles a moan by biting his lower lip. It was a remarkable effort, not until Jeno grounds their groins together.

"I'm glad you're apologetic." Jeno barely responses for his cool is already dissipating from his system thanks to the gorgeous specimen cowering in front of him. He caresses Jaemin's soft cheeks and wipes the loose tear that has fallen from his left orb, "However, a violation is _still_ a violation. You need to face the consequences of your action, and I, as your adviser and the school disciplinarian, will give you a proper punishment."

That's it, for Jaemin's last string of patience gets extinguished. Now he knows the reason why he's so annoyed to do roleplaying because his desire is knocking onto him so badly he just wants the older to slam him against the wall and fuck him raw.

Instead, he latches his arms around his teacher's neck and Jeno catches him by his ass and wraps his exposed legs around his waist. Jaemin sniffles and rubs their noses together, their mouths just an inch apart, "Seonsaeng-nim, I'll accept anything you’ll inflict to me."

Jeno hums and runs his large hands along his student's torso, making him produce another blissful groan, " _Anything_?"

Jaemin vehemently nods his head in approval, his eyes sparkling in fresh beads of tears as he desperately tries to hump their aching bulges together, "Yes, Mr. Lee." He breathes out. He lazily chews his puckered lips and plasters an innocent _yet_ devious pout.

"Punish me... Seonsaeng-nim."

It was supposed to be the catalyst, yet Jeno finds himself calmly moving away from the hallway while carrying the blond. They remain silent as they intensely stare at each other, sensing and anticipating who will lose first. Jaemin starts to taunt him by leaving open kisses on his neck. Jeno hisses yet he remains barely lucid, his own member begging to be released from its cage because the younger wouldn't even stop gyrating his goddamn hips.

Finally, he enters the study room and places his partner on top of the alcove where a window is present, displaying the nightlife of the capital itself.

The view may be breathtaking, yet nothing else is more enthralling than the picturesque human in front of him, so pure yet so perilous at the same time.

Jeno pulls the tall stool right beside the alcove by his foot and places it in front of Jaemin. He then sits down and wraps his partner's waving limbs around his waist. The position is perfect because he meets the blond's eye level and they are almost the same height.

Jaemin's face flushes in a pinkish tone as the older pulls his stained boxers up to his knees. His neglected dick springs out, glistening with his own precome. Jeno pokes the tip before fisting the whole meat with his large palm. He then looks at his partner's hypnotizing eyes, "Na Jaemin, you really are in serious trouble." Jeno leans forward and kisses his abdomen and Jaemin rolls his head backward in pleasure, his back arching a bit, "S-Seonsaeng-nim---"

"So naughty." Jeno growls before kissing the skin in between his thigh and crotch. Jaemin grabs his jet-black locks and starts playing with his hair. He combs his slender fingers on his scalp, moaning indecipherable words as the raven continues to do him good.

The faint lights coming from the lampposts outside are the only source of lightning on their position, and yet Jeno could still see how perfect his partner looks. He raises his body a bit and places a chaste kiss on Jaemin's lips, "Baby." He murmurs, his one hand rubbing comforting circles on his partner's thigh while the other one is still busy giving the member a handjob, "Do you want us to stop now?"

Jaemin breathes hard and his shoulders slump. He pulls Jeno closer, running his hands along his nape, "I-I thought you'll never ask that. Yes, please. I can't take this roleplaying anymore."

Jeno slows down his jerking and smiles, "Sure, I'll stop. But you aren't getting your reward then."

_'What a slick bastard!'_ Jaemin internally thinks. He exasperatedly sighs and pouts in defeat, "Fine."

Jeno just chuckles and lets go of his dick. He kisses his partner's temple and faces him back, "M'kay. I'll be nice to you since you played along with me. What position we'll do, princess?"

Jaemin looks at the room around them. It's rather spacious and empty aside from the two bookshelves resting against the walls and the huge study desk in front of them. He shrugs his shoulders and points at his legs, "I'm actually numb, so let's just do it here."

Jeno tilts his head in confusion, "Huh?"

Great, for the mighty Lee Jeno is back on being dumb when it comes to deciphering signs. Jaemin tries his best not to roll his eyes and just lazily pumps his own member, "You really want to be specific, huh? Fuck me here while I'm sitting on the alcove."

Jeno's jaw drops, realizing late how dense he is. Still, the idea is a bit risky since they would be exposed since they are on the thirteenth floor of his condominium plus the whole area is surrounded by skyscrapers and towering buildings.

Despite this, the idea is still thrilling for him. They already had a lot of sex in several public places, so what's the reason to feel frightened?

Jaemin senses his distress so he pats his cheeks, "Oi. My dick is really waiting to be spoiled."

Jeno shakes his head and chortles, the chains locking him up from his trace are slowly losing, "Yeah, yeah. Let's do it."

Jaemin demands him to strip all of his clothes and just leave his glasses on, so he obliges. Jaemin's eyes widen at the pleasant sight in front of him, his hands shamelessly slithering along the curves of his partner's abs.

"Yummy."

Jeno growls and lifts Jaemin's legs and places them on his shoulders, exposing the blond's pinkish hole. Jaemin lets out a squeak when the older spits on his entrance and starts to plunge his tongue, rimming him good to the point that the younger's back is already hitting the window behind him.

Jeno never lets him go while continuing his ministrations. He holds him by his thighs, and Jaemin lifts the uniform he's wearing, revealing his perked nipples. He starts to touch himself as he indulges the wet sensation squelching around his entrance, "J-Jeno---Mhhph!"

Jeno puts his waist down and goes back onto his seat. He pulls the blond's frame closer and completely disrobes him, his hair effortlessly falling despite already looking tousled. Jeno roars and kisses his partner, "Jaemin, I really like you." He blurts out.

Oh.

The said male becomes awestruck thanks to the sudden confession. He awkwardly giggles and touches his partner's chest, "Me too, Jeno. I also like you. _Very, very much._ "

"I'm glad." Jeno responds before standing up. He commands the blond to lift his legs once more and Jeno spits on his palms before coating his enormous cock with his own saliva.

Jaemin is tempted to hop out from the alcove and devour the sweet treat slapping against his hole. Instead, he just massages his nipples, his entrance involuntary clenching on its own accord. Jeno kisses him legs before finally pushing in, and both males groan in utter bliss.

When he's halfway in, Jeno dives in and licks his partner's nipples while maintaining his sensual thrusts. Jaemin is a lucky bastard, for he doesn't even need to do anything but to hold to his rival’s frame. Jeno is spoiling him too much and is doing all of the jobs by simultaneously stimulating his buds, jerking his member for him, and at the same time, thrusting inside him as his insides continue to further spread.

It mimics the position they did when they fucked inside the dressing room, but this time it is quite different to begin with. The last time was quick and almost rough, whereas this time it's much slower and sensual like what would normal couples do.

It is a nice improvement in their relationship, and both males are clearly enjoying it.

Additionally, the sudden confession gives them a quick boost on their respective egos, reassuring them that they are on the right track.

Jaemin discovers how pleasant it is to have sex with someone you share the same interest with. Back on track, Jeno pushes deeper, this time his cock spreading more of his insides wide as he completely sheathes, its base hitting the rim of his hole. Jaemin cries out his name and gets immediately silenced with a soft kiss on his lips. Jeno lets go of his grip around his dick and caresses his blond locks, his thrusts still ongoing, "Shhh... Does it hurt, baby?"

Jaemin lightly shakes his head and plasters a reassuring smile, "It's not... It's just... I feel really good, especially that you're doing it so slowly I feel like I'm really getting spoiled." Jeno just smiles at him and places another kiss on his lips, "You need to get used to it, baby. I'll always pamper you even right after punishing you. I'm not a sadist, and I hate seeing my partner in pain." He pulls his dick up to its tip before slamming back in. Jaemin groans not in discomfort but in total contentment, "I told you before, right? I love to see my partner enjoying my performance as much as I enjoy seeing yours. It may not look like much, but I love to cling."

Jaemin laughs and wiggles his butt, meeting Jeno's movements. He feels the tip of his partner's cock clicking his prostrate so he lets out another moan, "You don't have to remind me. I know that you're the clingy type just like me."

The rest of their session was full of subtle laughter and friendly remarks amidst their lovemaking. Jeno did him good and didn't fail to fill his partner up to the brim, some of his seeds spilling out and staining the alcove as he ejaculated inside the blond.

The window almost broke thanks to Jaemin's excessive flailing. He was a moaning mess when he reaches his own climax before staining their abdomens with his own version of filth. Jeno licked him off clean and Jaemin couldn't be more whipped for the older.

They cuddle together while staring at the night sky, their bodies still naked and covered with sweat and come. They don't mind the filth since they are so used to it, and from time to time Jeno steals a quick kiss from his rival’s lips.

"How come you never wear the eyeglasses, Jeno? Truth to be told, you look even _hotter_ with it." Jaemin asks while lazily resting his head against the raven's chest. They are sitting on top of the study table by the large window. Jeno kisses his clavicle and pushes their bodies closer, his still-hard dick accidentally rubbing against the crack of his friend's bum, "Really? That's part of the costume, plus I have a twenty-twenty vision so I don't really need to wear one." He spins Jaemin's body so that he could properly see him, "Although if you like... I'll start wearing it then." He winks.

Jaemin just sneers and hits his biceps, "Snarky. Although I prefer seeing you walking naked instead."

Jeno puts their discard clothes inside the laundry basket first before carrying his partner towards the bathroom. They spend another hour teasing each other like kids, and Jaemin doesn't miss the opportunity to give the raven his most awaited oral sex.

"You should have done this while we're roleplaying." Jeno shakily exhales while playing with the blond's hair. Jaemin pops his dick out from his mouth and wipes the drool on the corners of his lips, "Mhhmmm... I'm too excited to be filled up so it also slipped from my mind. Next time we'll do it then." He resumes his blowjob, and Jeno desperately clutches the corner of the tub as he tries his best not to fuck his partner's mouth.

He shoots all of his load straight to the younger's beautiful face the moment he reaches his climax, staining all of Jaemin's glory away. Jaemin lightly giggles as he returns the favor by licking all of the seeds that sputtered on Jeno's thighs.

"What's the reward you wanted to have, baby?" Jeno asks while drying his partner's hair with his towel. Jaemin is sitting on the toilet, his eyelids already dropping. He yawns and purrs like a cat before replying, "Does it matter? I didn't last long while we're roleplaying so technically... I won't get compensated right?"

Jeno raises his arms and helps him to put his shirt on. It's big that covered him up to his knees but Jaemin doesn't mind. The fabric’s smell resembles a lot of Jeno’s natural scent so he inhales it, “Hmmm… I love the fabric conditioner you use.” Jeno pulls him up and carries him bridal style. He hides his face on the croon of his neck, this time sucking more of his partner’s manly fragrance, “You smell really good, Jeno-yah.”

The latter stupidly smiles and exits the bathroom, “Really? I do my own laundry and I’m proud of it.”

“So am I.” Jaemin teases back. He then sees Jeno frowning, “What’s with that face?” The older just rolls his eyes and opens the bedroom door, “I thought I’m the only celebrity who does his own laundry.” He grimaces. Jaemin flails from his grip, garrulously laughing and digging his nails into his arms, “That’s so lame, Jeno. Not everyone can afford to have their own maids in their houses. This includes us, my friend.”

Jeno places him on the bed and closes the curtains. Jaemin is busy looking at him with dreamy eyes, and who knows what’s running through his mind? He just loves the fact that right after sex, Jeno never fails to take care of him even way back at their first meeting. He's such a gentleman, and Jaemin wonders if he’s also like that with his previous partners.

Someone feels a bit jelly.

“By the way, you didn’t answer my question.” Jeno talks, snapping Jaemin from his own bubble. He looks up at him and batts his eyelashes, blinking, “Huh?”

Jeno scoots closer and presses him down on the mattress. He hovers on top of him and softly kisses his lips, “I said, what’s the reward you wanted to have.”

Oh. So they are back on that _topic_. Jaemin pulls the older down so he could cuddle on his side. Jeno entangles their legs together before covering their entire bodies with his comfy duvet, “Hmmm?”

Jaemin’s eyes crinkle and he looks so nervous. His lips tremble a bit as the knowing look on Jeno’s warm orbs continue to increase the pressure that's dangerously creeping on his face, “Well… I want us to have a proper date if that’s too much to ask…”

Jeno was stunned for a few seconds. He gawks at his partner’s hopeful eyes, his own eyes automatically disappearing since he's already grinning from ear to ear.

“F-Fuck… That’s a good idea, baby!” He cheers. Jaemin lets out a sigh of relief and his tensed muscles relax, “I-I thought you’ll reject me.”

“Why would I?” Jeno responds. He combs his partner’s bouncy locks and places another smooch on his cute button nose, “I’m such a fool. Why do I never think about it? We could do a lot of things besides hanging around at each other’s flat and have sex.” He happily turns around and plops his elbow and holds the side of his face, “How about next weekend? My schedule for the upcoming week might be packed but I can still reserve my whole weekend for you.”

Now that’s sweet. Jaemin cheekily grins for he is really feeling ecstatic, “That sounds so… Heavenly.”

“So that’s settled then, huh?”

“Hell yes!”

Jeno guffaws hard and clutches his tummy, _**“Alright, princess. Let’s make our first date memorable.”**_

That night, Jaemin had a peaceful sleep, as if he had temporary selective amnesia since he had completely forgotten about his problems.

A date, huh? He wonders what will happen when the next weekend comes. He's right after all. Their relationship is slowly yet constantly building the way they want to be. He couldn’t wait to be more serious with his partner, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Jungwoo isn't that shy, after all?


	10. Act Nine: It goes Down Down, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone ruins Renjun and Yukhei's dinner plans.
> 
> In spite of this, the duo finds an alternative to fix their day which ended up pretty good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start with this shenanigan, I would like to express my deepest gratitude to those who stick with me up to this moment. To be honest, at first I wasn't really serious in writing this since my head hurts a lot every time I write a smut scene. I had zero expectations and decided to just write whatever inspiration will pop from my mind. As you would notice, the first two chapters were so short compared to the other entries.
> 
> It's been barely a month since I started this fic yet here we are with your gracious responses! It warmed my heart since I was really struggling to write prior to creating this story. *cries*
> 
> I promise that I won't let you guys down and once again, thank you for the support especially to those who always give their thoughts every chapter. Love you guys >_<
> 
> Also, I never realized that this will reach 50 K words plus. I am speechless, and also hopeful that my groove in writing will last forever.
> 
> With this in mind, here's the tenth (or ninth...?) chapter! No NoMin though, for this entry is purely RenCas-centric.
> 
> This is ridiculously long, more than 7 K words >_< I really don't know how to stop writing.
> 
> As always, I apologize for any grammatical errors, and thanks for sticking up with me ^_^
> 
> Warning! Very mild violence ahead!

It took him several attempts but when he managed to do so, Yukhei became finally exultant.

It must've been the incident that happened back in the nightclub when things suddenly become heated. Sure, the assistant is long-distance conversing with him and from time to time, they would talk for hours about pointless things. Still, it doesn't erase the fact that Renjun is very adamant to personally meet him again.

To be fair, the smaller man has the right to feel cautious with his presence. Yukhei is infamous with his reckless and very audacious personality, and maybe the introduction he did was too much to the point that he even made his friend lose his own innocence by giving him his first-ever blowjob. After all, was it even normal to receive a blow right after having a reintegration with an old friend?!

It freaked out the poor assistant, and although he was genuinely enjoying how funny and entertaining Yukhei was during their sleepless conversations, Renjun knows that he's not ready to face him yet.

But Wong Yukhei will always be Wong Yukhei. Renjun thinks that the only person who he’ll never resist is his childhood friend, but Lucas proved him wrong. The said male might even know how to perform witchcraft, for Renjun has already given up his pointless resistance and finally agrees to meet up once more with his friend.

However, things wouldn't always follow the exact plan you think you'll be having, especially when there's a Jung Jaehyun that's blocking your way.

It's Friday, and there were three things that made Yukhei ecstatic. First, he finished his job earlier than expected, and the photographer had applauded his remarkable performance about the new clothing brand that he was about to endorse. It was actually a huge fish he had caught because the company he'll be modeling for was very prominent and had great connections with other modeling agencies in Europe. It's only a matter of time before Yukhei will get an invitation to various fashion runways in Paris, or even in Vienna and Barcelona.

Second, he has no work for the rest of the weekend which means he could stay up late and wouldn’t worry about having eyebags or other inconveniences that would ruin his image. His looks and great physique are the primary reason why his career had tremendously grown over the course of the years so it's completely understandable that he will never jeopardize his own assets.

Last but definitely not least, the fountainhead of his long-term cloud nine and his never-ending grins: He and his cute friend are about to meet up again after three long weeks of exchanging banters via Line. It was frustrating not to see Renjun, and it's been a long time since Yukhei became interested in someone else.

Funnily enough, the younger Chinese isn't even his fling to begin with.

Or maybe he doesn't want them to be like that. Renjun is too pure for someone who's suffering a one-sided admiration, and at the same time, too naive about the kind of pleasure that Yukhei is experiencing every time he screws around with other people.

Yukhei would be lying to himself if he denies the fact that he's completely conflicted. Renjun is too innocent to be tarnished with his rowdy desires, and at the same time, it's very tempting to slowly strip his innocence away, to _wreck_ him hard, and make him beg for the things he has never experienced before until he completely becomes dependent with his touches.

Yep, that's also Huang Xuxi for you. His mind tends to coil around like hostile snakes fighting for dominance whenever he's having deep thought about his sexual fantasies. It rather makes him feel guilty about it, for he's already thinking such unholy things about his friend.

Everything seems to distract him. Yukhei doesn't know, but as he impatiently waits for the stoplight to turn green, his foot won't stop tapping and his eyes are relentlessly scanning around the highway. He takes a brief glance at his watch and sees that it's already past eight in the evening, and Renjun could be already waiting for approximately fifteen minutes somewhere outside his workplace.

Even though he’s a playboy, Lucas is still a gentleman. He would never want to make the younger wait because anything could happen during his absence, such as the scene he's seeing the moment he arrives in front of the bus stop near Jeno's agency.

The time seems to have slowed down as he steps on the break. The agreement is fulfilled because Renjun is really at their meeting place, except that Yukhei doesn't like the scene he's looking for right now.

The assistant is desperately cowering at the corner of the shed, his back resting against the pole. Blocking his tiny frame is a tall man wearing a black cap and a gray face mask that covers his nose down to his chin, is currently holding him by his arms whilst his short legs are trapped by his assaulter's own legs. He has no way to escape from the grip, and even though they are in a public place and he could just scream for help, Renjun knows it is too risky to draw attention especially they are only a few blocks away from his company.

Yukhei immediately stops the engine and hops out of his Koenigsegg, its door slamming with a loud thud. His long limbs march towards the duo and the next series of events happened in a blink of an eye.

Renjun yelps as he sees his assaulter already limply lying on the cold pavement for his hero has punched him right to his face. The man's cap has fallen onto the ground as he groans in pain, exposing a familiar mop of auburn hair. He removes his mask and caresses his cheek where a purple bruise is already forming.

"What the fuck?!" Jaehyun barely manages to stand and faces the looming model in front of him. Behind him, Renjun’s trembling legs are petrified on the ground, his mouth widely agape as he gawks at the newcomer, "Y-Yukhei-ge...?"

The said male doesn't respond and charges forward instead. He grabs Jaehyun by his collar and harshly slams him straight against the pole where Renjun was previously pressed. Jaehyun hisses in pain as Lucas tightens his grip, his eyes already turning voracious as if he's ready to detach the older's head from his body.

"The hell are you doing with Injun, huh?!" He roars, his teeth gritting in pure animosity. Jaehyun struggles to move so he holds Yukhei’s fists instead. He plasters a wicked sneer and humorlessly laughs, "So you're the one who's responsible for _stealing_ my Junnie away from me."

Something clicks from the half-Thai's mind that triggers the rage that's drastically building within him. Yukhei crumples Jaehyun's collar and bonks his knee straight to the older's abdomen, making the older wince in pain. He hears Renjun pleading behind him yet he doesn't stop, "What the hell are you saying? Listen to me, you loser. Renjun ain't anybody's _property_ so fuck off!"

He honestly doesn't care anymore about the fact that he ruined Jung Jaehyun's pretty face, or maybe broke some of his cheekbones because screw that. The actor deserves the beating, for the unsung reality was already caught red-handed for trying to violate his friend.

He barely even knows the older’s identity aside from being Jeno's sunbae and a multi-awarded actor. They aren't even close, and yet here he is, already starting an inevitable bloodbath.

Lucas feels a gentle tap on his shoulder, "Ge, please release him. You'll get into trouble once the media finds about this!"

The half-Thai lowly growls under his breath, "But this bastard was trying to hurt you a while ago." He slams Jaehyun against the waiting shed once more, "He _deserves_ a beating."

"Ge...." Renjun repeats, this time his voice is turning desperate. He anxiously looks around to check whether someone is looking at them or not, "Please, stop... I'm okay since you arrived on time, so release Jaehyun-ssi."

"You already heard him. Release me you fucker!" Jaehyun shouts before plastering a twisted smile. Yukhei pushes him harder against the pole and this time, Renjun goes in between them and pulls them apart. He holds the model by his broad shoulders and drags him away from the shed.

Lucas tries to escape from his grip, "You sick bastard---" Renjun hugs him back, and immediately the bane that he's been holding on to has completely detoxified from his system, his tense muscles dropping.

"Yukhei-ge..." Renjun muffles against his back, his voice etched with wretchedness. "Let's just get out of here."

The former clenches his fists hard and manages to exhale a considerable amount of air. He closes his eyes for a brief moment. When he opens them back, he throws another menacing glare towards the older who's still standing motionless a few meters apart from them, "If you dare to lay even a single finger on this guy, I'll make sure your face won't be recognizable anymore."

Meanwhile, Jaehyun doesn't respond and is just looking at his beloved who's still hugging the model with pained eyes, "B-Baby... Why are you clinging onto him like that?" He reaches out his hands but gets immediately stopped when Yukhei pushes Renjun behind his towering frame and horizontally raises his long limbs, forming his own version of vanguard, "Didn't you hear what I just said? I'll make you regret ruining our date, you annoying brat!"

Jaehyun ultimately halts from his advancing. His arms drop as he feels his heart clenching from the word he just heard, "D-Date...?"

Meanwhile, this also catches the Chinese's attention. He looks up to his friend who's already smirking, and Renjun feels his entire body shivering at the chilly sensation creeping through his skin, _'A date?! Who told him that? I thought we’re just going to hang out like the last time?'_ He questions at the back of his mind.

Yukhei pulls him closer and rests his tiny frame against his chest. He protectively wraps his biceps around him, "Yeah. A date." He reiterates, this time plastering a fake nonchalance.

The next few words he dropped made both males completely flabbergasted he even heard Renjun's breath hitching against his arm.

"I'm his _boyfriend_ , so back off you loser." He announces with a big stupefying grin on his face before opening the door to the shotgun seat and shoving the stunned male inside. He goes over the other side but before he opens the driver seat, he gives Jaehyun another warning remark.

"This is my final warning, dude. If you want to keep your career from falling on a tightrope, then don't try to mess up with my guts. I don't care what people think of me, and I'm guessing you're the opposite." He plasters another teasing smile before finally hopping inside the Koenigsegg and driving away from the scene, leaving the actor in pure disbelief.

It takes Jaehyun a few minutes before he manages to digest the pieces of information he just received. He drops onto the bench with a heavy heart, his shoulders slumped and his fingers are already uncontrollably quivering.

He looks down at his dirtied pants and sees it wet before realizing that he's already crying. He tries to open his mouth yet no words are coming out but an audible choke.

He doesn't even care about the seething pain from his cheek because his heart won't stop throbbing against his sternum.

It's as if he just lost a battle he's desperately trying to win over.

* * *

The whole ride is dead like what was expected to happen, and no one even tried to speak a word regarding the incident as soon as they exited the vicinity of the younger’s agency.

Not even Yukhei could believe what he just did because his own impulsiveness has carried him over to the point that the other Chinese becomes mute on his seat, observing the motion parallax as they continue to drive along the main highway.

Lucas clears his throat when they temporarily stop courtesy of the stoplight turning red. He briefly glances at his partner, his fingers anxiously tapping against the steering wheel, “Uh… So where do you want us to go?”

No response. Yukhei has already expected that the smaller man would give him a cold shoulder, and yet the frustration is still building inside him. He heavily sighs and just focuses his eyes on the road instead. The time seems to have slowed down, for the awkwardness is gradually drowning him away from his usual self. Yukhei was never shy and reserved and was used to be very vocal about his feelings. The blame is on his gorgeous ex, for a huge chunk of his personality had changed since they broke up.

It resurfaces back thanks to his own recklessness, and the consequence is torturous. Somehow, he regrets partying too much, for he has completely forgotten how painful it is to be put in such an awkward situation. He might be exaggerating a bit, but he compares the feeling as if his neurons have stopped from producing endorphins.

Speaking of not being on his self. How the hell did he even know about those complicated things?

“I’m sorry for saying that.” He finally voices out when they are back on the road, his eyes still glued in front, “It just slipped from my mouth since I got carried away. I reckon he wasn’t planning to stop pestering you until he discovers that you’re…” He pauses for a bit, trying to come up with the right words to say. He then realizes he isn’t the type to filter his own words so he just drops the bomb, “---That you’re already taken, even though it’s not.” He anxiously laughs and looks at his companion, “…R-Right?” He squeaks, his confidence completely vanishing in the air.

“It’s okay.” Renjun whispers back after a couple of deafening silence. The model becomes flabbergasted and he abruptly steps the break, the car loudly screeching before parking by the roadside. The force is a bit strong it even makes the duo wiggle from their respective seats. Nonetheless, their current mood prevails, and both men are already staring at each other’s orbs.

“You don’t have to worry about it, ge.” The smaller Chinese rephrases, a tired smile appearing on his face. He slumps back onto his seat and inhales hard, “Rather than being bothered about it, I actually felt relieved.”

“W-What?” Yukhei exclaims, flashing the oblivious expression that his fans love to tease him every time he does it, “I mean… A-Are you sure?”

For the first time since the incident, Renjun softly giggles which takes the model’s breath away. His voice sounds light as a feather, and Yukhei couldn’t even describe how melodious it sounds the moment it hits his tympanic membrane.

It's velvety. Lucas insists, and no one can argue with that.

“Why are you being assaulted like that?” The taller asks the moment he regains back his composure. Renjun’s smile falters a bit, “O-Oh… I-It’s a long story.”

Yukhei rests his back against his own seat and tries to stretch out his aching arms, “That punk’s name is Jung Jaehyun, right? He’s pretty famous and yet, he’s brave enough to fuck up his career.” He looks back at Renjun, remembering something that the snarky bastard had mentioned during their heated confrontation, “He called you baby…” He slowly mutters, “Is he _into_ you?”

His statement makes the younger yelp, and Lucas instantly feels sorry. He then scratches his hair in exasperation, “Curses! I knew it!”

“He’s been like that for almost four years now.” Renjun confesses, “I don’t want to dwell more into it regarding the details but… Yeah, you’re partially right.”

Yukhei remains still, and for the umpteenth time since that day, he becomes lost for words. He's trying to convince himself that he's in the right position to feel angry, for his friend got molested like that. It infuriates him so much to the point that he's tempted to punch the window of his expensive car. He's fortunate though, for his train of thoughts gets stopped when he hears the assistant talking, “Yukhei… I don’t want to drink anymore.”

Renjun looks like he's about to cry, and Lucas reaches out his huge hand to caress his face, “Hey. Don’t cry.” The older comforts before softly ruffling his smooth hair. Renjun sniffles, a loose bead of tear cascading from his twitching eye, “I’m sorry for killing the mood, ge. I think I just want to go home for today.”

Not when Yukhei is really looking forward to spending his time with him! The model starts to internally panic and tries to come up for a possible answer to cheer his companion up, “H-How about my place…?” He quickly responds before taking back his words, “Wait… What?!”

Renjun tilts his head in confusion, “Huh?”

Shit. Lucas was about to tell something else and yet, he blurted his own home all of the sudden. That’s it. He finally declares that his day got ruined thanks to that punk Jaehyun. He makes a mental note about punching the older for the second time around the moment their paths would cross again.

The half-Thai grits his teeth, his face looking frozen, “A-Ah… My place. I said my place. W-We could hang out there!” The shame that he's currently feeling is already deleterious so might as well play along with his own foolishness. Meanwhile, Renjun is still giving him a bewildered look, “Your place…? You mean your _own_ home?”

Yukhei blinks and slowly nods. He's becoming hopeless for he's starting to lose control of his own actions, “Y-Yeah.”

Renjun forms another grin, this time much brighter and cheeky, “Okay.” He breathes out, “I trust you, so I’ll be looking forward to your own version of hospitality.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Yukhei remains dumbfounded and returns his gaze back on the road. He silently restarts the engine and the car is once again back on its own track as if mocking him how pitiful he is. Now he knows that he’s the worst when he’s flustered. He just wants the earth to swallow him whole.

Meanwhile, Renjun is clandestinely grinning, enjoying how cute the giant is with his blushing ears.

* * *

Renjun already knows that most of Jeno’s acquaintances and friends are undoubtedly rich and had a golden spoon stuck inside their mouths. Wong Yukhei isn’t an exemption of that list, and yet his jaw drops onto the floor the moment his filthy feet step inside the model's humble home.

Home isn’t even the right word to put in. Rather, it's a penthouse located on the uppermost floor of an extremely luxurious condominium within the business district where most of the elites live. His whole territory isn’t limited to a single floor alone, for the penthouse has three more floors with the exception of the vast rooftop.

You see those jaw-dropping luxurious homes that are normally used in dramas? The model’s home is exactly one of those, and Renjun isn’t even kidding about it. The entire exterior reminds him of the penthouse where the drama ‘W: Two Worlds’ was filmed, and he instantly falls in love with the totality of his companion’s home.

It's one of those moments when you hate yourself for not being born rich. Renjun is still gawking around, and Lucas couldn’t help but feel amused since the assistant looks like an excited kindergartener on his first field trip.

“I know, my place is freaking huge.” Yukhei drops onto his couch and rests his long limbs on top of the back cushion. Renjun absentmindedly spins in front of him, his eyes still busy admiring the intricate details of the wide ceiling towering above him. Due to his clumsiness, he trips on his heels before crashing straight onto the model’s chest. Both males wince in surprise and Yukhei is the first one to regain his composure. He loudly chuckles at the sight of the smaller man madly blushing in front of him who's completely straddling him by his waist, his bum grinding against his groin.

Wait, what?!

“So sorry!” Renjun mumbles before hopping out of his lap. He then brushes off a speck of imaginary dust on his shirt, “I-I apologize--- Whaaa!” Lucas pulls him back on the couch and the said male drapes his one arm around his neck. He scoots closer and leans on his ear, “Are you making a move on me?”

Renjun doesn’t even manage to hide his embarrassment for his cheeks are already turning pink. He batts his eyelashes and slowly slides away but Yukhei stubbornly pushes him back on his side, "Hey. Why are you acting so nervous? I was just trying to make the atmosphere lighter, sweetheart."

The bold nickname is back, and Renjun has almost forgotten about it. Sensing that his friend is back to his former self, the assistant finally manages to collect himself and buries his body deeper into the soft layer of cushion behind him.

"Are you still bothered about what happened earlier?" Muses the model. Renjun lets out a loud sigh and scrunches his nose, "I would be lying if I say no."

Yukhei stands up and goes in front of him, his face wearing the same mischievous smile the assistant is slowly getting used to seeing as his eyes glint like will-o'-the-wisp, "You know what, we should do something to ease your discomfort." Lucas offers his hand and Renjun gives him a baffled look, "Uh... What are we doing then?"

"You've been gawking at my house since the moment we arrived here. Come on, I'll give you an exclusive house tour." He winks and makes a finger gun gesture, "I'll be your guide towards Wong Yukhei's hidden paradise!"

Renjun stands up from his seat, his expression suddenly changing three-sixty. He looks at the taller male with excited eyes, his heels bouncing like a toddler, "R-Really?!"

Lucas chuckles and signals him to come closer, his hands still waiting for him to hold on, "Yeah. Shall we proceed now, sweetheart?"

There are only three things that can surely make Huang Renjun happy: gerbils, Lee Jeno, and of course, house tours! It was out of the blue, but the younger male doesn't regret his decision for he's already having the time of his life.

The penthouse is something he expects to be. Yukhei tours him in every single room they come across, and Renjun looks priceless every time his eyes see something new.

It warms the taller's heart, for he couldn't believe that such a mundane thing like his boring and empty house would make a simple soul happy by just admiring it from the inside.

Renjun loves everything: from the penthouse’s orientation up to the tiniest details Yukhei has put on his furniture. He continues to spin around the hallway, admiring every single object he sees.

"I didn't know that you're _objectumsexual."_ Yukhei blurts out.

"Oh, don't be silly." Renjun berates as he looks down at the view of the entire district from the rooftop, "It's just admiration. I just love big houses like this, you know what I'm saying?"

He hops out of the platform before landing back on the floor. He's just a few steps away from the mini observatory when his foot slips for the second time, this time he falls directly into the pool with a large splash.

Lucas is far away from him so he didn't manage to catch his frame on time, plus the model is too busy laughing to his own recklessness.

"Let me out of here!" Renjun squeaks like a panicked child while violently flailing his arms. He isn't hydrophobic, but the water is too cold and is making his entire body feel numb.

Yukhei saunters at the edge of the pool, his head fondly shaking. He starts to strip his tank top, revealing his hard-earned body that could practically make every girl faint.

"I'll save you, Junnie!" He loudly shouts like what a lead actor would normally do in a movie before diving into the water. He expertly swims towards the panicking assistant and effortlessly grabs him by his waist before pulling both of their bodies back at the dryer edge of the huge pool.

Lucas resumes guffawing as he watches the younger man shake his soaked body like a drenched puppy, "My clothes..." Renjun mumbles, his voice so endearing it makes the older coo. Yukhei ruffles his wet hair, unaware of how the effects of his actions on the assistant. He then stands up and offers his hand, "Come on. Let's dry you up." He beams.

Renjun looks up before realizing it is a mistake. His mouth becomes dry like sandpaper as his eyes unconsciously trail across the model's towering frame. Yukhei's muscles are glistening courtesy of the droplets of water painted across his body.

He looks so hot, damn it!

Yukhei secretly smirks and hauls the petrified male back on his heels before ushering him back inside the penthouse, "Come on. You'll catch a cold if you remain wet like that."

* * *

"Feeling better now?" Yukhei asks as he continues to dry his friend's hair with the towel that he's holding. They are back in the spacious living room and the taller is nice enough to lend him some fresh clothes.

The sizes are obviously big, but Renjun knows that it isn't the right time to be picky. Moreover, he loves how the shirt and the pajamas smell weirdly good as if they were hand-washed by the model himself. It's actually unfortunate, for his entire clothes became too wet he was forced not to wear his underwear on.

Talk about bad timing.

Lucas is sitting in front of him by the stool, a big towel hanging on his broad shoulders. He's still topless but he somehow managed to change his jeans into white pajamas that exactly match the same one Renjun is wearing.

"You should spend the night here." The half-Thai nonchalantly suggests. Renjun chokes while he's drinking, "E-Excuse me?!"

"It's already past ten. Finding a bus or taxi during this time would be hard especially we're inside the business district. You can use any of the rooms I have here. Or if you like..."

Yukhei leans closer to his ear, smirking, "We can sleep _together_."

"Yah." Renjun slaps the model's chest, "Ain't going to happen. I'll just choose a room, thank you very much."

"Then I'm guessing that's a yes?"

The assistant's jaw drops, realizing that somehow, he unconsciously agrees to his friend's proposal, "Oh..."

Yukhei victoriously smiles before patting Renjun's thigh, "Stay here. I'll grab something for us to drink."

When he comes back, he's holding two wine glasses and a bottle of some sort of an unknown liquor. He plops down beside the flustered assistant and pours him a drink, "Here."

Renjun just blankly stares at the glass, "I told you that I don't want to drink today." Yukhei ignores his words and nudges the rim of the glass against his lips, "Come on. It's a celebration, alright?"

"A celebration for what?"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders, "I dunno. For the house tour and our friendship... I guess?" Renjun giggles and steals the glass from his grip, "You're so lame." He teases before gulping the alcohol and instantly, his face contorts in discomfort, "Ew. What's this?!"

The model takes a chug on his drink, "That's Poitín, sweetheart. It comes from Ireland."

"I don't like the taste---Blech!" Renjun almost pukes so Lucas rubs his back, "Whoa. Relax Junnie. Take it slow so you can enjoy the feeling of your throat burning. You know what they say, _no pain no gain_." He muses before taking another sip, "Shit... It’s so satisfying!"

Renjun knows how to control himself, and at the same time, he's aware that he's weak when it comes to new drinks. Nevertheless, he meekly obliges the older's advice, and as time passes by, he gradually becomes tolerant of the pain burning on his throat.

He's beginning to fill tipsy after the third glass, and Lucas is rambling random stories beside him when he grasps his bicep, his fingernails digging into the flesh, "Gege... I feel hot."

Lucas halts his quaffing and drops the glass back onto the coffee table. He offers the smaller boy the chaser and Renjun greedily drinks the entire glass of orange juice in one gulp. He lets out a rather whiny moan before slumping back on the couch. Yukhei becomes briefly stunned before slowly looking back at his disheveled companion.

This time, Lucas gulps an imaginary lump in his throat as he sees the younger shamelessly raising his oversized shirt, revealing his lean stomach and erected nipples, "So hooot!" Renjun rambles. Yukhei feels his pajamas tightening, and before he could even do something preposterous, he loudly slaps his own cheek.

Renjun looks at him with half-lidded eyes, "What is it?" He lazily mutters, a sly grin forming on his face, "Gege~~~" He then scoots closer before clinging on the model's bicep, and the said male flinches, "R-Renjun...?"

The latter just nuzzles his face against the exposed chest, purring contentedly, "It's so hot." He repeats. Yukhei barely pushes him back from his original position, "Hey. You're drunk. It's actually freezing out there. I'll make you some coffee, sounds good?"

Renjun grimaces, "No." He hops onto the model's growing erection before straddling him with his legs. Yukhei's eyes dilate in pure aghast, _'Shit... That's just three glasses yet he's already down!'_

Renjun wiggles his butt, his gaze so intense the model feels like he's about to caramelize. Renjun dreamily sighs and wraps his short arms around the older's neck, "Yukhei-hyung. Your house is so cool."

Lucas lets out a sigh of defeat, "That's it. You're wasted, sweetheart. I appreciate it if you get away from me and be a nice boy. I'll escort you to the guest room, okay?"

Renjun knits his brows, suddenly feeling annoyed, "Don't ignore me." He then leans forward, their faces now few inches apart, "Also, I'm not yet _drunk_." He shakes his head upside-down and sideways, "See?! I'm still lucid!"

Yukhei badly wants to shove Renjun away before he could even notice his boner. The assistant is still firmly attached on his lap, his soft bum dangerously rubbing against him.

"You don't believe me huh?" Renjun's expression faltered. He looks down with crestfallen eyes while nibbling his lower lip, "You're so mean."

"It's not like that!" The older squeaks, "You wanna talk with me right?! Fine, just let go of me!"

Renjun ignores him, "You never fail to rile me up. I thought my mind's gonna get crazy since you won't stop bugging me on Line." He starts to blabber. Meanwhile, Yukhei is still looking at him with a strained expression, "E-Eh...?"

"I was scared earlier when Jaehyun-ssi tried to take me away, you know that?" The assistant continues, his voice starting to get hoarse, "He always torments me. Right from the start, I knew his obsession was going to develop into something so dangerous like that."

Yukhei relaxes a bit. Reluctantly, he wraps his long arms around the smaller male's waist, "But now you're safe." He mutters as he wipes the tear from the younger's porcelain face, "He ain't going to molest you anymore, and if he does it again somehow, I won't hesitate to break his face."

"Why are you so nice to me?" Renjun breathes out, his chest starting to heavily rise and fall. Lucas just gives him a genuine smile before caressing his cheek, "Do I need a reason to?"

"Well, you shouldn't be!" The younger stubbornly insists, "I-I'm _nobody_. I'm super boring and awkward. Heck, I'm in love with my boss! You see... There's a lot of things for you to hate me."

"They say if you learn to embrace your own imperfections then you’ll become completely perfect." Yukhei whispers. He gently grabs the other male by his nape and slowly pushes his face forward. Their noses touch and Lucas swears his vision becomes blurry because the assistant is literally glowing right in front of him.

Yukhei trails his fingers across the younger's puckered lips, "There's no point about self-loathing. You need to learn how to appreciate yourself more." Those are his last words before he crashes their lips together, and instantly the man on top of him squirms, his hips wiggling as he deepens the kiss.

The struggle slowly dissipates and becomes replaced by a moan. Yukhei knows that they are doing something risky, and the alcohol rushing in their bloodstream is making the situation worse. Despite his turmoil, he holds the assistant tighter and gnaws his lower lip.

The younger whines, his mouth slightly opening and Lucas takes the opportunity by inserting his tongue inside his warm cavern. Both males writhe in pleasure as their tongues dance together in unison. Renjun hums in between their kissing and unconsciously starts to ground their hips together.

His mouth tastes sweet from the juice he just quaffed and at the same time, bitter thanks to the Poitín. It's intoxicating, and even though it's only the second time they've had the chance to taste each other's lips, the half-Thai is already convinced that he's already getting addicted to it.

They kiss for the next unholy minutes, their mouths audibly producing squelches. For an inexperienced man like Renjun himself, the alcohol did him a huge favor. His movements are bold and a bit rash, and occasionally their teeth would bump with each other. Yukhei doesn't mind the brief pain for he's actually enjoying it.

A long streak of saliva appears that connected from Renjun's abused mouth down to the corner of the model's simpering lips the moment they pull apart. The assistant is panting heavily, his face flushed in deep red. Yukhei gently cups his face, "You're drunk." He stubbornly repeats.

"No, I'm not." Renjun firmly retaliates back before climbing out of the older's lap and kneeling down in front of him. Instantly, Yukhei gasps the moment the assistant holds the waistband of his pajamas, "What are you doing?"

Renjun grumbles under his breath and continues his work. He slides down the taller's garments, revealing Yukhei's painful erection that is badly throbbing beneath his wet boxers.

Despite the heat creeping on his face, Yukhei is still aware of his actions and surroundings which greatly explains his astonishment. He stops the other man by holding both of his wrists, "Injun-ah... What do you think you're doing?"

Renjun remains silent for a couple of minutes and is just staring at the model while chewing his bottom lip. Finally, his expression softens, "A few weeks ago when we had our reunion, you helped me out." He then looks away, his palm slowly creeping towards the growing bulge, "T-This time... I-I wanna _return_ the favor."

Yukhei hisses when Renjun manages to pull out his boxers in one swift motion. His dick comes out in its full glory and is already leaking with precome. Renjun looks at the meat with ravenous eyes, his face becoming redder, "S-So big...!" He squeaks out before lightly tapping the rod.

Yukhei growls, his member twitching when he accidentally thrusts his hips. The surroundings are freezing cold, and the model just wants to put his pajamas back, or else he'll do something he might regret later on. Renjun grabs his erection and looks at it with curious eyes, his hand now slowly jerking the rod. The latter hears the older gasping when he leans closer and puts a quick smooch on the prominent vein he locates from the underside of the shaft.

"R-Renjun do you even know how to blow?!" Yukhei rambles as he tries to move the smaller man's head away from his groin. Renjun whines and swats his hand away. This time, the assistant kisses the tip, "I don't." Renjun admits while looking at his friend with innocent eyes. He pumps the huge member with his tiny hand before replying, "Maybe you can _teach_ me then?"

Yukhei has no patience to begin with, yet here he is, immobilized as the younger continues to give him a hopeful look. He then hears Renjun calling him back, "Gege?"

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbles before readjusting his position. Renjun settles in between his legs as he waits for his instructions, "...Do really want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Okay... Then why don't you try to lick the tip then?" He instructs, still unsure and at loss for words. Renjun gives him a light smile, "Okay."

And just like that, the assistant is already giving the mushroom head a kitten lick. Yukhei fights the urge to slam his twitching cock inside Renjun's mouth until it hits his throat for he's really having a hard time repressing his lust. The smaller man looks so painstakingly beautiful with his soft features sinfully experimenting with his dick.

"Try to lick _wherever_ you want." Lucas mumbles after a few more minutes of receiving kitten licks. Renjun just hums in approval and starts to travel his tongue downward, this time licking underneath the shaft until his tongue hits the base. He repeats the ministration a few more times before transferring towards the model's scrotum.

Yukhei holds his silky locks and gently massages his scalp, "You can either kiss or suck my balls. It's your choice." Lucas mumbles while looking down at his friend with a languid look. Renjun pops his lips, "Oh... Can I do _both_?"

"You really are _bold_ when you're drunk." Lucas lowly roars before slapping his rod against the latter's cheek. Renjun moans and resumes his labor by placing a kiss on each ball. He licks Yukhei's perineum before starting to put one ball in his mouth. Subsequently, Yukhei palms his own erection, "Y-Yeah... You're doing great."

"Do you like it?" Renjun shyly asks when he meets the older's eye level. Yukhei leans closer and pecks his lips. He touches Renjun's nape, sending another batch of electricity into his system, "Yeah. You're so good with this, sweetheart."

"Can I put the whole thing inside my mouth now?"

Something clenches inside the model's chest. He bitterly smiles, for he knows that he's starting to feel extremely guilty. Renjun isn't in his right state of mind yet here he is, taking advantage of him. He badly wants the other male to snap out of his trance so that he can at least remember how shameful he is with his touches.

_‘Damn you, Huang Renjun. Why are you so cute?’_ He curses at the back of his mind as he tries his best not to fuck the younger’s mouth for the latter is already sucking the tip. His movements are sloppy and inexperienced, and Yukhei doesn’t know how many times he has seen the boy gagging.

“That’s just the head.” He deadpans, “What more if you put the entire thing inside your mouth?”

“S-Shut up…” Renjun scolds and stifles another gag. He holds the flesh properly before sinking his mouth, this time he manages to reach halfway of it. His throat burns and before he could even chomp the whole appendage, he hastily pulls away and coughs.

Yukhei shakes his head and proceeds to pat the assistant’s back, “Careful.” Renjun holds his thighs, his eyes already starting to water, “You don’t have to do this, sweetheart.” The younger vehemently shakes his head in disapproval and goes back in between his legs, “N-No… I want to make you feel good.”

“I thought you don’t want to see me?” Lucas mumbles while hopelessly watching his friend who goes back in his business by nuzzling his hard cock with his nose. Yukhei sighs and raises Renjun’s chin, “Here, let me help you.” He angles his dick right in front of the assistant's mouth, and Renjun feels himself salivating. He licks the tip and opens his mouth wide but Yukhei blocks his groin with his hands, “Ah, ah. Not yet.”

Yukhei presses his thumb against the younger's lips, “Here. Try practicing with my fingers first.” Renjun blushes yet he complies, now sucking Yukhei's thumb like a new-born infant. He's doing great until Yukhei increases the number of his fingers, “Can you still do it?”

Renjun pops out the four digits he just sucked, “Hmmm…” He goes back in front of the model’s crotch and grasps the aching dick once more, “I-I think I can do it now.”

Finally, his hard work has paid off for his final attempt becomes successful. Yukhei groans in bliss as he feels the assistant’s mouth humming around the base of his cock. His toes are starting to curl as his tummy coils, his orgasm tempting to rapture out.

Renjun bites the base, “Y-You vermin!” Yukhei protests yet his voice becomes hitched as soon as the younger starts to slowly bob his head, savoring the meat inside his heated mouth. Yukhei rolls his head over the cushion and groans. He grabs Renjun’s head and guides him by pushing his head deeper while synchronizing the movements of his sucking with the thrusting of his hips.

“F-Fuck… You’re the boss, sweetheart.” Yukhei praises. He fastens his thrusting and he hears the younger groaning in between his ministrations. Renjun claws his thighs, his jaw already aching. Lucas finally loses all of his cool and grabs Renjun's neck before practically pistoning the entire rod inside his mouth. The whole ordeal is messy, and from time to time Renjun’s teeth would graze against his skin. Lucas doesn’t stop though, for the only thing that he wants to do is to shoot all of his load inside the assistant’s mouth and strip away the remaining innocence from his body.

He literally ululates like a madman the moment he hits his climax, spurting thick ropes of come inside his friend’s mouth. Renjun barely manages to finish milking him before pulling the huge member out of his mouth. He violently coughs and spits the seeds on the carpet, his drool still present on the corners of his lips. Meanwhile, Yukhei is breathing hard as he scoops the tiny male in his arms. He rests Renjun's head on his chest and places a comforting kiss on his crown, “Junnie… Did you just suck my dick?”

Renjun catches his breath first before wiping off the remaining come on his sticky mouth. He turns around and looks at his friend with a surreptitious grin, “W-Was it good?” Yukhei rolls his head backward and garrulously laughs, “Shit… It was heaven, sweetheart. Though next time, try not to chow down my junior.” He winks. Renjun whines and straddles his body before hiding on the croon ofYukhei's neck. He purrs like a tired feline and gently dances his fingers across the model’s pecs, “Sleepy…”

Yukhei tightens his grip around Renjun's vulnerable frame. Though his legs are already numb and trembling from the cold, he still carries the smaller man as if he weighs nothing. Renjun peeks out from his hideout and gives the taller a pouting look, “…C-Can we sleep together like what you requested earlier?”

Lucas doesn’t conceal the humongous grin that's already forming on his face. He gives the assistant another endearing peck on his forehead, **_“Sure, sweetheart. I thought you’re not going to consider my request_**.” They march towards the said room on the third floor, both males stupidly chuckling like dorks. Intoxicated or not, Lucas was thankful that his second reunion with the irresistible assistant was saved and turned out even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yukhei and Renjun's respective attitudes in this fic are practically cannon. Imagine Lucas with his meme-able faces and priceless expressions together with Renjun's sassy remarks >_<


	11. Act Ten: No Sleep Tonight We makin' Love until the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin won't stop from crying.
> 
> Jeno struggles to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ei. I'm back! I don't know if you guys will like this or not. This scene is actually planned at the back of my mind a few weeks ago.
> 
> Nevertheless, we're back on NoMin >_<
> 
> Warning! (I don't know if this needs a warning, lol) Comfort Sex ahead!

Who would have thought that the infamous Na Jaemin is also a cry baby?

Even Jeno became utterly rattled the moment he saw his partner sobbing on the couch when they returned to his flat from their hopeless date.

"Whaaaa!"

Jeno flinches and reluctantly stops his thrusting, now looking worried at the bawling blond beneath him. The raven head cups his partner's cheeks which are glistening with fresh tears, "Baby..." He coos, "Why are you still upset?"

Jaemin ignores the older and continues to sniff like a child. Jeno sighs in exasperation, his libido plummeting down in a few notches. He stops his movements and pulls his rival in his arms, his cock still sheathed inside him. He sits on the bed as the blond clings onto him like a koala, his muffled cries never-ending and won't stop from ringing inside the older's ears. Jeno awkwardly pats Jaemin's back as he tries his best to calm him down.

What a way to ruin the mood.

Speaking of the abomination, Jeno doesn’t even want to think about it anymore. The thing is, their entire weekend has been predetermined and meticulously planned, only to be ruined by their bad luck instead.

It was supposed to be their first date yet it was ruined thanks to the misfortunes they've encountered.

Jaemin was ecstatic when the raven had told him that he could plan for their first official date as fuck buddies with a cherry on top for there were already emotions involved (the wording was terrible. No sweat, trying to label their relationship was such a headache for the both of them. In the end, they still chose to be referred as 'friends'). He spent his free time outlining his dream date, determined to make it memorable.

However, his initial plan became a total failure. During their date, reality had struck them which to the duo's dismay.

"It was supposed to be our day!" The blond whines on the taller's shoulder, his hands repeatedly hitting his chest. Jeno squirms at the violence yet he remains still. He gently combs his partner's hair, whispering soft words to his ear, "Shhh... I'm so sorry if it turned disastrous, baby."

Jaemin ignores him and continues writhing in his arms, his body unconsciously bouncing up and the tight muscles clenching around Jeno's member tighten, clutching his slippery dick.

The raven tries his best not to groan. As much as he wants to alleviate his partner's distress, he couldn't help but get turned on to Jaemin's helpless state instead. Jaemin looks so disheveled and his blond hair is all over the place, yet at the same time, he also looks goddamn beautiful with his fluttering and tear-stained eyelashes. His nose is already red from crying which makes him cuter, plus his lips are wet and swollen courtesy of the failed French kiss that the older initiated a while ago.

"I-It's not your fault..." Jaemin hiccups, his voice starting to get strained. He looks up to his partner, his lips pouting, "W-Why did this happen to us?"

Jeno cradles his rival in his arms, kissing his temple to soothe his imaginary pain away, "That's just how things work sometimes. We can't control our time, alright? All we have to do is to go along with its flow and adjust to our priorities."

Earlier that day, they went to the movie theater to celebrate their free time and Jaemin was all giddy on the inside to have his time with the older man alone. The thought wasn’t new to him for they were always together during their pseudo-trysts, but the fact that they were going to have a proper date since they started to get serious? It was like a catharsis, almost therapeutic to be exact.

Unbeknownst to the lovesick duo, it was going to rain hard, and the moment they arrived at their destination they were already soaking wet. Not even Jeno's handsome roofless Porsche could save them from the weather's wrath.

It was okay! Jaemin just ignored his growing irritation and decided to keep calm or else his mood would break him. Thankfully, the movie went smoothly---which only lasted for the first thirty minutes, by the way.

The storm prevailed and a major blackout had shut down the electricity in their neighborhood including the movie house they went in. Jeno was disappointed yet he was still feeling positive that the rest of their day would be alright. Meanwhile, Jaemin was utterly devastated, his eyes already twitching in total vexation.

Both males had a stressful week and they weren't loving the way their weekend was welcoming them.

Jeno had coaxed him, stressing that everything was going to be okay. Jaemin wasn't convinced for he detested the unexpected circumstances that were ruining his plans which he spent sleepless nights just to perfect them.

The next thing that added to the blond's growing frustration was their dinner plans. They barely got in time at the restaurant they got a reservation a few days ago thanks to the terrible traffic. When they did reach their destination, however, the duo discovered that their reservation wasn't actually recorded and their table has already been occupied.

Jeno could still remember how pissed the younger male was when he almost killed the poor receptionist with his death glares. They were exhausted and hungry, and the new couple (or partners?! Whatever…) just wanted to sit down and have their little world for themselves.

Jaemin decided he was done with his life when an excited mob of Jeno’s fans suddenly appeared out of nowhere and feasted on them, asking about their autographs and photos. The girls were stunned to see them together and wouldn’t stop interrogating their tired bodies. It was actually his fault for he requested the older to wear something light and comfy. He couldn’t blame himself, for he was tired of hiding from the prying eyes of the media lurking behind their shadows. In the end, they barely got out of their vanguard and immediately rushed towards the parking lot where Jeno’s Porcshe was parked. Both males were panting hard, and they were sure that it won’t take too long before the news would come out on Naver.

He was really looking forward to their day so they could know each other more. Was it too much to ask?! His mood had drastically changed and not even Jeno’s charms could calm him down.

Speaking of the panicked older, it’s been a full hour since he attempted to cheer his partner up. Jeno knew to himself that he’s not good with words, so he thought for an alternative that may solve their problems.

Taking Jaemin to another date would be useless since it was already nine in the evening, plus both males were extremely exhausted. Not to mention, the downpour was still present so going out would be inconvenient and pointless.

There weren’t any interesting things that they could do inside his flat so he decided on the best option they could do: Duh, what else could it be?

Sex, of course!

Only it miserably failed. That’s it. Jeno’s out of options. Not even his irresistible charms and pleading face had put the weeping blond at ease. For the first time in forever, his cock got rejected! Jeno feels stuck in a loophole, and it's only a matter of time before he joins the younger with his whines.

Just kidding. He's still sane and has no plans of giving up. He slowly lays onto the bed with the blond still resting on top of him. He cradles him closer and to his dismay, he reluctantly pulls out his already-limp dick. Jaemin sniffs and scoots closer before hiding on the croon of his neck, their legs tangling together.

“Shhh… I’m here, baby. Don’t cry, okay?” Jeno coaxes as he pats the younger’s exposed skin. He turns sideways and places Jaemin beside him. He caresses his cheeks and kisses his tears away, “It’s already done, might as well stop dwelling with it. I don’t want to frustrate you more, but there’s no point in crying over a spilled milk, princess.”

Jaemin scrunches his nose, “… How did you learn that idiom?” Jeno’s expression falters and he chuckles, his eye smile appearing, “O-Oh… I had that line when I portrayed the lead role in one of my dramas.”

“The one that you have with Hwang Yeji?” Jaemin grumbles, his face twisting in disgust, “Ugh… How many times did you guys make-out with that ridiculous movie?”

Something clicks inside the older’s chest as he looks at his partner’s face. He then finds himself automatically grinning, “Are you jealous?”

“Of course not!” Jaemin instantly replies, too hasty to be exact which strengthens the growing irritation in his gut, “Aish…” He mumbles, covering his beet-red face. Jeno coos at the act and tickles Jaemin's side, “Aigoo… My baby’s suddenly getting jealous out of nowhere~~~”

“Am not!”

“Yes, you are.” Jeno leans closer so that their noses could rub. He laces his strong arms around his partner’s frame, “Don’t worry, babe. Yeji indeed kissed me a lot of times for the sake of the movie but… I’m pretty sure you’re aware that you’re the only one who has ever tasted _all_ of this.” Jeno points at his exposed body. He wiggles his eyebrows and tucks a piece of hair behind the blond’s ear, “Hmmm?”

Instead of getting flustered, Jaemin slaps his chest, “Ouch! What was that for?!” Jeno protests. Jaemin grits his teeth, his face pouting it makes the older slightly giggle, “Pfft… Babe, stop making those faces. It’s making me lose my mind, okay?”

“Don’t fuck with me, Lee Jeno.” Jaemin spits, his eyes starting to get watery again, “You literally admitted to me ages ago that you had a lot of one-night stands before our arrangement! Don’t try to comfort me with your honey-slicked words!”

Jeno blinks hard and gulps an imaginary lump in his throat. Shit, the blond is right. Notwithstanding, he raises his hands in defense, “W-Whoa… You’re the one to talk! You also had your hefty amount of boys so we’re just even!”

Jaemin doesn’t reply and sobs instead, and Jeno instantly feels guilty, “Shit… I’m supposed to make you feel better yet here I am, making matters worse. Come here.” He cradles Jaemin back in his arms and he's thankful that the blond didn't push him away. He rubs comforting circles on his back as he whispers sweet words into his ear, “Sorry, princess. Your baby’s getting harsh, huh?” He then gently lifts his chin, “Forgive me?”

The younger male muffles a cry, a snot already escaping from his nose. Jeno continues to pamper him, and from time to time he would check him if he’s still crying or not. He couldn’t believe how devastated the younger is, for the aftermath of their failed date is still tormenting his mind. Now he knows that Jaemin abhors his plans getting ruined. He takes a mental note to himself that he’ll never do impulsive decisions especially when the blond male is around.

Jaemin falls asleep after another hour of crying. Jeno is stressed out yet he manages to dress the slumbering man and tuck him comfortably on his bed. He then places a kiss on his cheek, “Sleep tight, princess.” He whispers before turning off the lamp and egressing from his bedroom.

Succumbing to his despondency, he trudges towards the living room and slumps himself on the couch. He loudly yawns for his frame is turning lethargic and his eyelids won’t stop from dropping. Nevertheless, he knows that he needs to do something and he's determined to sacrifice his sleep if it makes the snarky male happy.

With tired arms, he grabs his tablet and starts scrolling through the internet, hoping to find the answer he is looking for.

He might be lost in his own world but pays no mind. Now, the painful work starts.

* * *

Jaemin wakes up at three in the morning and is surprised to see no one lying beside him. He has no idea when did he fall asleep, or how he has gotten his clothes back. He clutches the duvet in his chest and inhales its calming scent, thinking where his partner has gotten to. He rolls over the bed and grabs his phone before checking his emails.

After a series of turns and failed attempts in dozing himself, he gets out of the bed and decides to find the older man instead. He exits the room and walks towards the kitchen to fetch a cold glass of water but gets stopped when he sees the older laying on the couch, his position uncomfortable for his legs are bent over his chest and the poor raven isn’t even using a blanket to cover his quivering body.

Automatically, Jaemin rushes back inside the bedroom and snatches a spare blanket before returning to the living room. He drapes the fabric on Jeno’s body and instantly, the said male squirms in his sleep, his tensed muscles gradually relaxing. Jaemin drops on his knees and stares at his partner, his fingers gently combing Jeno’s tousled hair.

“Why do you still look so handsome while sleeping?” Jaemin dreamily sighs, “You must be tired yesterday huh?” He slumps on the carpet and hugs his legs, “I’m sorry if I acted like a kid. I didn’t mean to make you lose your mind, I swear.”

He knows that he is lying to himself if he admits that he’s fine. Not even his sleep could erase his frustration yet seeing the man he really likes the most in his distressed state is making him feel bad to himself. Jaemin crawls back in front of his partner and places a kiss on his cheek, “I really like you, Jeno-yah. I hope you won’t get tired of me.”

He finally stands up and is about to return to the bedroom when he notices the tablet harmlessly laying on top of the coffee table. His curiosity wins over so he grabs the gadget before typing the passcode on. Naver welcomes him and a bunch of articles is posted there, and Jaemin’s eyes dilate when he realizes what he is seeing.

_Top ten destinations around Seoul for couples_

_Romantic places in Incheon, is it really worth it?_

_**Top 7 sceneries in Daegu:** Perfect for having a romantic date with your partner_

_How to woo your sulking partner, ten simple tips to keep your relationship stable!_

_**Moving forward:** A straightforward guide for those new couples out there who are still afraid of committing._

_**The ABCs of living together:** Learn how to have a healthy relationship_

Below the articles, some notes are highlighted and posted:

**_Things that Na Jaemin loves_ **

  * _My dick_
  * _Blowjobs (Mhmm… Tasty!)_



Jaemin’s face blushes. He then shrugs his shoulders, “To be fair, it’s true though.” He proceeds to read the next words that are present on the list.

  * _Eating and cooking almost anything (that guy’s a prodigy I can eat everything he cooks I’m not even joking)_



Once again, Jaemin couldn’t hide the warmth radiating within him. He's touched, for no one has ever said to him that he’s _that_ good when it comes to his cooking. He needs that extra encouragement, and the fact that it comes from his special someone is making him happy, a first since his mental breakdown.

The next few words are all about the things he adores the most (aside from his sexy partner, of course!):

  * _Anything that has caffeine with it (he hates liquor except bloody mary)  
_
  * _Strawberries_
  * _Dogs, especially beagles and pugs (I don’t understand the latter, pugs are… Ugly? I just hope Jaemin doesn’t see this or else he’ll kill me lol)_



“I just love beagles because they look so cute with their long bodies and droopy faces. They remind me of you, Jeno.” Jaemin whispers to himself, “Also… Pugs are so cute, how could you say they’re terrible?!”

  * _Silent places_
  * _A big, confined room where we could screw around all-day_
  * _Warm hugs and never-ending kisses_
  * _Me. Just kidding, I know he likes me but I don’t think he loves me yet._



The last sentence makes the blond aghast, and it makes him think about his real feelings for the older. Undoubtedly, he’s head over heels and completely whipped for him. Jeno makes him lose his mind every time he touches him and Jaemin loves everything about the taller. He's everything that he wants, and yet, he couldn’t convince himself if his feelings are enough to be equated as genuine love or not.

Physically, they’re intimate. But on the inside, they are just getting started.

_This list is so useless I’ ma delete this later. This proves that I need to learn more about that guy._

_I hope I can think more. I just want that prick to be happy. I hope he’ll like it wherever I’ll be bringing him because it’s giving me a migraine._

_Sksksks I’m really feeling sleepy I’m going to rest a bit._

_**P.S -** Na Jaemin, you're a handful but that's also the reason why I like you, aside from your awesome blowjobs of course._

Jaemin finds himself tearing up as he cradles the gadget in his arms. So Jeno tried his best to think about the compensation for their failed date. All night long he was busy planning for his sake yet what did he do? He was too immersed in his sulking he had completely forgotten to even consider the older’s feelings.

He realizes that he's being selfish and insensitive. Jeno doesn’t deserve to be treated like this, much more suffer from his absurd idiosyncrasies. If he really wants to have a stable relationship with him, then he must train himself to endure all of the uncertainties that they’ll ever encounter as they walk along the flower path towards their common ground.

“Jaemin?” A faint whisper calls him out, and Jaemin sees the older standing by his side. Jeno wipes his tired eyes, “Why are you here…?”

The said male looks at him with crestfallen eyes. Jeno’s eyes widen the moment he sees his tablet caged in between the younger’s arms, “S-Shit… Did you see---” He gets cut off because Jaemin is already hugging him, his sobs getting louder, “I-I’m so sorry…” The blond muffles against his chest. He tightens his grip around his partner’s frame and he feels Jeno’s arms hugging him back, “I-I’m the worst… I’m so sorry!” He repeats.

Jeno relaxes his muscles and ushers the other male by placing him on the couch. Jaemin sits beside him yet his arms are still latched around his sturdy frame, “Baby, why are you crying again?”

Jaemin quickly looks up and wipes the tears off his face, “Shit… I’m making you worry again, huh?” Jeno shakes his head and carries his partner before placing him on his lap. He gives his temple a tender loving kiss, “Y-Yeah, but can you tell me why?”

“You’re overworked yet here I am, pressing your buttons deeper.” Jaemin sniffles, “I made you suffer, and now you’re thinking that it was your fault when in fact it wasn’t.”

Jeno sadly smiles and rubs his fingers on his side, “So you did _look_ at my tablet, you naughty boy.” Jaemin mewls and pecks Jeno’s lips, “Mhhmm… Were you really trying to make up for me?”

Jeno’s eyes turn half-lidded and he returns the kiss, his arms unconsciously tugging the hem of his partner’s shirt, “Y-Yeah…” He mumbles, his breath hot against the younger’s porcelain skin. Jaemin winces on the confession, “You needn’t.” He whispers, “I was acting indecisively. For a bratty attitude like that, I don’t deserve to have any kind of compensation or prize.”

“But you do.” Jeno insists, “You planned for our date, remember? You spent countless nights just to perfect it. Too bad the circumstances had ruined it, but you know what?” He readjusts his position and places Jaemin’s legs on each side of his torso so that the younger can straddle him. He touches his mouth before nibbling his lower lip, “We still spent our time together. That’s enough for me and it’s actually unforgettable, to be honest.”

Jeno fondly grins, “Remember when you almost shunned your fans away? I was holding back my laughter because it's obvious that you’re about to snap. I know it’s weird, but it made me proud because you just want the whole day for ourselves.”

Jaemin batts his eyelashes and looks away, his cheeks turning red. The room is dark yet Jeno manages to adore the ethereal look on his partner’s face, “Y-Yeah… They were really annoying, to begin with. We’re minding our own business yet they appeared out of nowhere! If I were in their place, I wouldn’t bother us since I respect our privacy.”

“You got a point, but you can’t help them since it’s the first time--- or second if you count the picture that was taken when we were hanging out in the sauna house--- that the public had seen us together. I must say, the news is really juicy and sizzling hot when it comes to us.” He reaches out his hands and gestures an imaginary rainbow into the void, “Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno, South Korea’s superstars and archrivals were seen hanging around like old buddies!” He rambles which makes the younger giggle.

Jaemin smacks his arms, “Oi. Stop that.”

“At least it made you laugh, right?”

“Uh-huh.” Jaemin wipes his tears and leans back on his friend’s chest, “…Do you really mean it when you said that you still liked our date even though it ended pretty bad?” Jeno pulls him closer and kisses his crown, “Yep. I also love how you almost murdered the poor lady at the restaurant you got a reservation for us. Her reaction was priceless, I wonder if she recognized us?”

“I don’t care.” Jaemin grumbles, his cheeks puffed out like a toddler, “She didn’t do her job properly. She deserved that.” He then turns around so could face his partner again, “Hey… About the list you did.”

Jeno groans and drops his arms, “Argh… I was trying to divert the conversation yet you still remember it.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Jaemin squeezes his cheeks and kneels in front of him so that he could trap his towering frame, “Those articles… Were you planning on taking me on a vacation? Also…” Jaemin pulls his grip and starts to fiddle his own fingers, “You nail the list about the things I really love about…”

_'Especially the first two things...'_ He adds at the back of his dirty mind.

Jeno flusters yet he doesn’t conceal his surprise, “R-Really?” Jaemin huffs and pecks his mouth, “Hmmm… It made me chummy on the inside since you were really taking notes about me, so thank you.”

“We’re still unofficial…” Jeno stutters, “B-But we’ll reach that point soon, so I thought that it would be better if I’m ready about all those responsibilities the moment we commit ourselves. Besides, I’m not really good at reading body language especially when it comes to the psychological aspect of a person that’s why I’m eager to improve myself. Was that too much…?” He squeaks.

“You sound _so_ perfect, don’t overthink too much.” Jaemin responds before latching his lips on the raven’s neck. Jeno yelps on the sudden contact, “B-Babe---”

“We were having _sex_ last night because you want to make me feel good, right?” Jaemin mumbles against his skin. He pulls away and discards his shirt, his eyes twinkling. He then holds the hem of Jeno’s tank top, “I’m sorry if it got interrupted. Why don’t we resume it now?”

Jeno scratches his head, “You don’t have to feel responsible for it. After all, it’s just an attempt to shut you up--- Mhhmp!” Jaemin silences him with an aggressive kiss. The said male starts to tug the waistband of his shorts, his groin purposefully humping against the older's, “Let me make up for you, please?” He pleads, his face pouting. Jeno grumbles in defeat for his sleepiness has finally vanished from his system. He carries Jaemin in his arms before starting to promenade towards his room, “Okay. But I’ll take the lead and you just stay still. Is it clear?”

Jaemin diligently nods, “Yes, please.”

* * *

No matter how rough or sensual Jeno is, he never fails to impress the writhing blond beneath him.

Jaemin sobs as he clenches hard around his partner’s cock inside him. He digs his nails into Jeno’s backside as he tightens his grip around his neck. Jeno stops kissing his neck and faces him, his hair already damp from his sweat, “You okay, babe?”

“Y-Yeah…” The blond airily responds. Jeno smiles at him and caresses his cheek, “You look so beautiful, princess.” He comments before slowly bottoming out. Jaemin moans as the older hits his prostate, and his movements aren’t even harsh to begin with. Jeno is treating him as if he is a piece of glass for his thrusts are so gentle and unnerving. He loves the feeling of his own muscles slowly spreading out, yet at the same time, he's holding back the urge to be fucked raw.

He decides that he’ll savor the feeling instead, for the change of pace is still good, nevertheless. Jeno holds both of his hands and places them on each side of his head. He pulls his slippery dick out before gradually plunging back, and this time, Jaemin claws his back, “F-Fuck J-Jeno t-that’s so good…”

“Is it?” The older slowly unsheathes before slamming back. Jaemin curses and whines, his face contorting in pleasure, “Ugh p-please do that again!” Jeno smirks and complies, repeating his ministrations until the other man won’t stop from screaming his name. He starts to slow down and returns his original pace before placing another peck on his partner’s swollen lip.

Jeno groans as he feels Jaemin’s muscles clamping around him, his tight heat getting stronger. He fights back another urge to accelerate his thrusting for the younger is testing his patience. He slithers his one arm downward and starts to fist the blond’s cute dick that is already reeking with precome.

“I-I also have a realization…” Jaemin mumbles in between his moans, “Y-Yeah?” Jeno questions, his ministrations still ongoing. Jaemin arches his back and releases another cry, “I-I don’t care anymore if our date didn’t turn out what I wanted to be…” He then yelps when he feels his own orgasm skyrocketing as he tightens the grip of his legs around the older’s waist, “J-Jeno I-I’m gonna c-come!”

“Then _come_.” Jeno replies, brushing his thumb on the tip of his partner’s cock, “I ain’t stopping you. I promised that I’ll be gentle with you, right?” Jaemin just fervently nods his head before finally losing all of his cool and coming onto their abdomens. Jeno looks at him with gentle eyes as he helps him shoot all of his load, and with each thrust he takes another thick rope of semen would breach out from Jaemin’s dick.

The said male never had an orgasm that good, and he immediately regrets disliking the idea of having comfort sex. He just wants to hide his face for he won’t stop himself from moaning like a broken record player, plus Jeno’s intense stares are making him melt.

In other words, Jeno's intimacy is just the perfect balance of comfort and sex.

“That feels good, right?” Jeno comments right after helping his partner with his ejaculation. His eyes trail at the pool of come trailing all over the blond’s lean stomach, “Look how _healthy_ you are, baby.”

Jaemin pulls him closer and locks his arms back around his neck, “L-Let me help you out…” He barely mumbles before starting to wiggle his butt, “Jaemin---”

“Shhh…” Jaemin intercedes by placing his trembling finger on his lips, “I wanna make you come.” Jeno just chortles and kisses his nose, “M’kay. I’ll fill you up good, okay?”

“Yes, please…” Those are the blond’s last words before they become replaced with another cry for the older is already ramming deep inside him. He waited for so long for his hole to be abused like that, and his erection is once again back as Jeno effortlessly hits his sweet spot. The older is so used to take him, and he was right when he said that he’s already familiar with the younger’s body.

Every inch of his body has a certain preference, and Jeno knows each of those. Jeno continues to thrust inside him until he deflagrates the entire room with his own growls as he fills him up to the brim. Jaemin sobs Jeno's name as he comes for the second time, the pool on his stomach already spilling out and some even got onto the sheets. Jeno grabs his face and pecks his lips for god knows how long it is, pampering the blond with his never-ending affection.

“What are you saying before you came?” Jeno asks while cuddling with his partner. Jaemin hums and goes on top of him, “I got over with it.”

Jeno tilts his head like an owl, “Huh?”

“The date… I got over with it. Besides…” Jaemin lays on his chest, his soft cheek rubbing against the older’s pectoral, “Cuddling with you is better than going out.” He rests his chin on top of Jeno’s sternum, “Right? Even though we spent most of our time having sex… We still manage to learn about ourselves which leads to these feelings that we’re harboring for each other.”

Jeno brushes his blond locks so could see his auburn irises, “Still… I want to have a proper date with you. Next time, we’ll go outside the capital and have the date you really want, away from the prying eyes of our fans and the paparazzi.” He pulls Jaemin closer and kisses his forehead, “This time, why won’t we make the list I made longer? I wanna learn more about you, Jaemin-ah.”

“M’kay.” Jaemin smiles back, “In return, I’ll also make a list of the things you love. I’ll keep that in my mind from now on.”

"Sounds good." Jeno agrees, "I'll look forward to it."

They lay in silence, and the sun was already rising when the younger managed to fell asleep. Jeno observes the sleeping lump and from time to time he would admire his features and place a kiss on his face.

Hypnos is already near to making him sleep when he hears Jaemin’s phone vibrating. He rubs his eyes and goes out of the bed before snatching the phone with his hands.

He wished that he didn’t do it in the first place, for his forehead is already creasing the moment he sees where the message had come from.

**_Jungwoo-hyung (6:08 am)_ **

_Hey, Nana. Are you free this coming weekend? I hope you are._

_See you tomorrow at work! 😗 ❤_

**_“Nana…?”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone's slithering behind their backs *surprised pikachu face*
> 
> Also, I made those awful headlines, forgive me T_T
> 
> Just a reminder, the next chapter's going to take place at the same time when NoMin went to their date.


	12. Act Eleven: Put You Round My Finger, Imma Tell You What You Wanna Hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun and Lucas have settled an agreement.
> 
> Jungwoo strikes and is ready to turn the tides in favor of his selfish desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter, not because I wasn't satisfied with it, but because I have to make this :(
> 
> Anyway, we're halfway from the end of this fic! As always, thank you guys for your support and I hope you'll stick with me until the end.
> 
> Warning! Intercrural Sex ahead!

Yukhei wakes up from the shuffling frame on top of him.

He doesn't want to open his tired eyes yet, for his brain is awfully throbbing against his skull. Nevertheless, he then feels the body that's still firmly pressed against him wiggle, and Yukhei groans before reluctantly opening his eyelids.

There's a widely awake Renjun resting on his chest, his small eyes scrutinizing him while pouting his lips. Yukhei blinks twice before readjusting his position and resting his head against the headboard. He sits on his massive bed, the younger still clinging to his long body like a koala.

"G-Good morning..." Renjun stutters, an awkward smile evident on his face, "D-Did you sleep well?"

Yukhei yawns before realizing that Renjun isn't breaking the eye contact. He scratches his hair before replying, "Huh?" He looks around the vast room and notices that it's already morning, probably in between eight or nine judging how bright the natural light that's present around his room.

Renjun giggles and nuzzles his nose on the croon of Yukhei's neck, "I was watching you while you were sleeping." He slithers his short limbs around the half-Thai's sturdy frame, "You know... I can't sleep since the moment I woke up."

Lucas hums and rests his chin on top of Renjun's messy hair, "Hmmm..." He breathes hard, inhaling the younger's scent that smells like the combination of strawberries and sweet honey. He then returns the hug and is about to face him when he realizes something wrong.

If he could still remember, they slept pretty late last night, joking and teasing about something pointless. The memory was a little bit blurry but Yukhei knows that there's something else that happened, much more daring and repulsive to be exact.

And then it hit him like a whiplash.

Right... There's something that really occurred, and Yukhei finds himself automatically blushing.

He slowly pulls away from the hug and faces the grinning assistant, "H-Hey... D-Do you remember what happened last night...?" He squeaks.

Renjun adorably tilts his head, his tousled hair falling all over the place, "Huh?" His countenance falters, his mouth forming an 'o', "A-Ah... O-Of course, gege." He mumbles, his face starting to turn bright red. Yukhei gawks and clutches his shoulders. He then looks straight to his orbs, "R-Really? Are you sure, Huang Renjun?!"

Renjun shrinks on his seat, "D-Did I say something wrong?" He asks and Yukhei vehemently shakes his head, "No, what I mean is..." The older's expression also falters as he observes Renjun's bewildered face, "Y-You're supposed to be drunk, how could you?!"

"I did tell you multiple times that I'm lucid..." The assistant replies after a few moments of awkward silence. He hears Yukhei gasping which results in a grimace on his face, "Shocks... I really screwed up, huh?"

Yukhei massages his temples, "N-No, Injun-ah. You didn't..." He caresses Renjun's crestfallen face, "It's just... How will I put this in words, I don't know? Awkward, I guess?"

Renjun fiddles the hem of his oversized shirt, "B-But you like it, right?"

_Yes_. The answer automatically forms inside his mind, yet Lucas doesn't dare to voice it out from his mouth. Instead, he gives Renjun a hesitant smile, "E-Eh... It's good, I guess?" He admits before hearing Renjun sighing in relief, "That's a breather. I thought I'll embarrass myself."

"Thanks." Renjun adds. Yukhei creases his own forehead, not getting the context of the assistant's words, "On what?"

"You're really nice to me." Renjun faceplants on the older's bare chest, hiding his blush, "N-Not even Jeno cares about me like this."

Yukhei feels a light sting from his chest. Indistinctively, he embraces the younger once more, but this time he holds him tighter, "Really? Then it must be hard for you to repress all of your feelings, huh?"

"Yeah..." Renjun mumbles. He looks then up and gives the older a reassuring smile, "But let's just not worry about that. Why don't we eat, gege? I-I can cook for you, I'm pretty good at making anything you want."

Yukhei's face forms a smile, "I like the sound of that." He gets up from his bed and stretches his numb muscles, feeling grateful that he has finally awakened from his slumber. He grabs his towel, unaware of how the younger is still looking at him with an inscrutable expression.

He waves his hands as he walks towards his private bath, "I’m going to shower first. Feel free to use any of the bathrooms here." He says before starting to walk away, not until he feels a gentle grip from his aching muscle.

Yukhei turns around and meets the assistant whose eyes are innocently gazing at him, "Do you have something to do for the day?" Renjun asks. The older just shakes his head, a fond smile forming on his face, "Not much. Why so?"

Renjun drops his arms. He averts his gaze and starts to fiddle the hem of his shirt, his one foot swinging back and forth as if he's starting to get queasy, "Nothing... It's just." He faces the model once more and proposes something that completely catches him off guard.

"Can we take a bath together?"

* * *

It's already foreseeable, and yet Yukhei couldn't help himself but feel amazed.

He looks down at the whining assistant in front of him with half-lidded eyes, his hair damped and wet from the water continuously pouring from the shower.

Renjun is desperately clutching the bathroom tiles as he uncontrollably grounds his hips, his neglected member painfully slapping against the wall. Behind him is his giant friend holding him by his waist, his fingers digging deep through his skin as they start to leave visible bruises along his waistline.

Yukhei groans as he thrusts, his dick desperately squeezing in between the latter's thighs. He doesn't know when did it start, or how they managed to be in a desperate position, and yet Lucas knows he couldn't fool himself.

"Injun-ah..." His voice is low, and it echoes around the bathroom it makes the man on his grip shiver. Yukhei leans over and latches his lips on his nape before starting to suck his skin, his thrusts still subtle and torturous.

Meanwhile, Renjun chokes and fights back his tears at bay as he feels the older's appendage hitting his scrotum. He tries to turn around but Yukhei stops him by placing a chaste kiss on his lips, "No turning around." He warns as he cages his tiny body back. Renjun mewls yet he complies before helplessly starting to produce moans.

He feels comfortable to be honest, since the water is hot plus the body heat that the model is giving him is enough to make his feet wobble and melt. He is busy trying to control his breathing when he feels Yukhei gripping his aching member, and the assistant loudly yelps before he could even stop himself.

"You wanna come...?" The model salaciously whispers on his ears, his movements ongoing. Renjun fights back another moan and leans back against his friend's chest, "Gege..."

Lucas just hums and proceeds to decelerate his thrusts, this time turning his attention solely to the younger's member as he expertly jerks him off. He resumes kissing his neck, "I can't put it in yet." He mutters in between his ordeals, just listening to the melodious muffles that are relentlessly coming out from the other male, "But... I can still make you lose your mind by rubbing it _in_ _between_ your thighs."

He feels Renjun shivering as he increases his pace, and the assistant grabs him anywhere he could touch, "Y-Yukhei-ge...!"

The said male ignores his protests and continues to gnaw his skin, his handjob starting to hasten and getting synchronized with his thrusts. Renjun arches his back as he rolls his head backward, hitting the older's chest. Yukhei accepts the warmth of his body and growls, this time his legs starting to get strained as his toes curls, his orgasm peeking out and is right around the corner because any time now, he’ll burst out and create a mess in between their bodies.

Renjun shrieks and sobs, his climax agonizingly fast and is imminent. Yukhei supports his flailing body as they fill the entire bathroom with their sinful moans, "S-Shit, Junnie! L-Let's come together..."

"I can't hold back---A-Ah!" Renjun tries to reason out before his voice is replaced by another loud caw. He screams out loud, his voice airy and whiny as his load raptures out, painting the tiles with thick ropes of white come. Yukhei doesn't stop fisting him until he finishes his orgasm, and his legs are already feeling jelly the moment he finishes ejaculating. Despite this, the torment is still unending, for the model is still yet to come.

Speaking of the torment, Yukhei growls as he feels his stomach tightly coiling up. He barely pulls out from his grip around the younger's body and stumbles backward before facing the opposite wall where he starts to jerk himself off, "Fuck---What are you doing?!" Renjun pulls him back and kneels in front of him, "Gege..." He purrs while practically snuggling his face against the tip of his aching cock. Yukhei is hardly thinking and in the right state of his mind yet he doesn't miss the pleading look on his friend's face.

The angel is gradually turning impish, and Lucas is satisfied and impressed with his works.

"Shit... You asked for this." He reluctantly stops his jerking and slaps his rod against the assistant's lips. Renjun lets out another tantalizing moan before greedily opening his pretty mouth, and Yukhei almost shoves his dick inside his warm and salivating cavern if it weren't for the last traces of sanity that is left inside him.

The model groans in pleasure as the heat completely envelops around him, and the next thing he knows, he is clutching the assistant's scalp hard while mercilessly fucking his face. Renjun is still sloppy and awkward with his sucking, yet Lucas enjoys the feeling of his member grazing against the latter's teeth.

He takes another full swing before he finally breaches out and messily comes inside the assistant's mouth. He becomes autonomous with his actions for he couldn’t even stop his hips from moving and breaking the younger’s mouth, the steam on his head has finally blown away. He hears Renjun choking yet he doesn't stop ramming until he feels he is finally done.

Renjun is already mewling yet he doesn't pull out the dick inside his mouth. Lucas slumps against the tiles, his breathing extremely strained as he pants heavily. He watches the younger in awe as he continues to give him a head. Renjun slowly takes the entire shaft back until it hits the roof of his mouth, sucking every traces of semen that has escaped from his mouth.

Yukhei lifts his chin to meet his gaze before carefully popping out his dick from his mouth, "Junnie... You can spit my come out."

Renjun blankly stares at him before swallowing the entire liquid in one gulp, his throat visibly bobbing. Lucas yelps in surprise and joins the younger on his knees, "Y-Yah! Why did you do that?!" Renjun sheepishly looks away and wipes his lips, barely stopping himself from gagging, "I-I don't mind. It actually tastes pretty _good_." He admits. Lucas is ogling at him as if he just grew another head, "S-Sweetheart you're really are _something_ else."

Renjun stands up and steps out the shower, his face madly blushing and getting hotter. He hears Lucas calling him back yet he doesn't turn around, and instead, he grabs the towel and starts drying himself. His legs badly hurt, and the aftermath of the stimulation is starting to devour his conscience.

_'What did I just do...?'_

"Don't tell me that you regret having bathroom sex with me." A voice interrupts his turmoil. Yukhei hugs him from his back and rests his chin on his shoulder, his frame still dripping wet and warm. Renjun can feel his breathing against his neck, "After all, you _asked_ for this."

Renjun squirms, not because Lucas is practically leaning his weight over his tiny frame, but the reason is that the taller is indeed telling the _truth_.

The burden is very familiar to himself for he often runs away from his problems. He was never a risk-taker which explained his undying urge to just get out of the bathroom and hide his shameful face forever.

Yukhei tightens his embrace, pressing their naked bodies together. He hears Renjun protesting but he ignores him by pressing his lips against his trembling mouth, "I thought you'll cook for me?" He pouts before giving the younger another peck, "You already have your appetizer. Might as well prepare for the rest of the meal." Yukhei goofily smiles and leans closer to his ear, "Or... We can just continue and take the _main course_ instead."

Renjun feels his palpitations starting to disappear. He is thankful that Lucas knows how to lighten up the mood every time they are heading into something he feels uncomfortable with. His tensed muscles relax and he lets out a sigh of relief. He then faceplants on the model’s chest before wrapping his arms around his waist, "I'm sorry. I won't run away, I'll cook for you like what I promised." He hears the other man chuckling before he is effortlessly lifted and placed on top of the marble sink and Renjun instantly yelps on the sudden contact of his skin against the cold surface. Yukhei scoots his body closer and traps him by wrapping his legs around his waist, "Junnie, are we still _friends_?"

Renjun gasps, his jaw slightly drops, "Huh?" Yukhei is silent for a while and is just patiently observing the countenance of the petite man caged in between his arms. He thinks that Renjun is pretty and delightful, yet the said male is also hiding something devious beneath his personality. Maybe it is because of his inexperience, or the undying influence of his one-sided attraction to his boss. Either way, he is certain that Renjun was wrong when he told him that he's boring and all since he thinks the other way around. He is convinced that Huang Renjun is really interesting and worth trying for.

Lucas combs his damped hair, "Normal friends don't _taste_ each other like this." He blurts out. He sees Renjun getting stunned from his seat yet he continues his words, "I really thought you were under the influence of the alcohol last night. Maybe you were, but a part of you really wanted to blow me... Right?"

Renjun doesn't respond, his expression still in shell shock and is lost for words. Lucas takes the silence as a yes, "I completely understand. Since we're both lonely and crave affection, It's pretty normal."

"Here's what's on my mind." Yukhei continues as he absentmindedly rubs his huge palms against the assistant's thighs, "Do you want us to help each other out? You know... Continue what we're doing right now." He places a smooch on his cheek, "I kind of like you, and we're both suffering something despicable. Your boss doesn't like you back whilst I am still haunted by my past thanks to my deleterious ex. So... What do you say?"

The younger gets the point on every word the model has said, yet here is, still stuck in between his decisions. Renjun is still new to this kind of stuff, yet at the same time, his eagerness to explore more and escape from his relentless lovelorn with Jeno is tempting him to risk something completely out of his comfort zone.

"You mean... As friends... With b-benefits?" He squeaks after pondering for a few moments. Yukhei grins at him and kisses his forehead, "Yup, sweetheart. It's a win-win situation. I can make you forget about your feelings with Jeno and help you discover more about your sexual fantasies. Furthermore, I'll protect you from any harm especially with that prick Jaehyun. In return, you'll also pleasure me and help me forget about Jungwoo. Deal?"

Renjun slowly nods, weighting the impending responsibilities he and Yukhei might have the moment they will seal the deal. He couldn't ask for more if he is being honest to himself, since Lucas is practically offering him the things he badly needs the most.

Still, he is adamant to say yes, for he has this unnecessary guilt that is slowly consuming him. He feels like he's betraying Jeno, and Lucas easily reads his mind thanks to the facial expression he is manifesting, "You aren't going to risk something, sweetheart. Don't you ever think that you're betraying Jeno. I know this might hurt your feelings but you guys aren't even in a relationship to begin with. You just have to trust the process. Also, you can count on me. Cheating isn't my cup of tea so you'll never experience some unnecessary uncertainties even though we're just going to start as fuck buddies."

Renjun shakes his head, not liking the last word he stated "... I rather like the sound of ‘friends with benefits’, s-sorry..."

"So is that a yes?" Yukhei asks once more with a hopeful look on his face, "I really _like_ you, sweetheart. I know it's just almost a month since we started talking again and our fated encounter was purely coincidental but I don't regret it. It's better to be late than never, right? Who knows, maybe this is the answer we are looking for."

The assistant heaves a heavy sigh. He finally succumbs into the model's warmth as he wraps his arms around his neck. He couldn’t help but think that Yukhei looks mesmerizing with his wet look. It is unfair, for how could someone be so perfect like him? He might be pouting and giving him puppy eyes yet Lucas is still effortlessly oozing with sexiness with his toned body shamelessly rubbing against his scrawny frame.

"I like you too, alright?" He confesses, "You're starting to grow on me. As you can see, I'm deprived of attention and god knows how long it is since I longed for someone who’ll hold me like this because Jeno is annoyingly blind and he can't even notice my signals. But you... You gave me everything I wanted. I know it sounds pathetic---"

"It does not." Yukhei quickly condemns, "There's nothing wrong with that. You just have to find a certain person that will appease you and here I am. I'm willing to give you more than what Jeno fails to recognize."

"You _really_ are nice." Renjun whimpers for he is about to cry. He hugs the model tight, "I'm really glad I went to that nightclub. I really do."

"Silly." Yukhei teases yet he accepts the embrace, "That wasn't the first time we saw each other's faces. Just for the record, we know each other's existence for about four years now."

Renjun looks up and wipes his tears with the back of his hand, "But this is the first time we got closer." Yukhei laughs, his voice making the younger calm from his unattended destitute. He softly runs his long fingers along the weeping man's face, "Don't cry, sweetheart. You should reserve those tears when I _properly_ bed you. Right now, we'll do it nice and slow. Sounds good?" He retorts while wiggling his brows.

Renjun wipes his eyes, a faint blush creeping on his face, "Y-Yeah. I'll cook now. Can you help me with it?"

"Sure, sweetheart." Lucas lifts him before carrying him like a baby. Renjun complains yet he just laughs it off, both of them egressing the master's bathroom and returning to the massive bedroom.

"Just to be sure, are you really going to pass my offer?" He asks while picking a clean shirt for his friend. He goes out of his walk-in closet, his body still naked before shamelessly promenading towards the blushing male. He puts his hands on his waist and makes a slight gesture on his glory, "You know, about taking the _main course_ since you already had your appetizer."

A flying pillow hits him hard on his face.

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay for me to drop you off here?" Yukhei asks once they stop in front of Jeno's agency. It is raining hard, and Lucas is glad that he has some spare umbrellas hidden at the back of his car, or else they’ll be facing a serious predicament. He hates the changing weather for he is too lazy to clean his car afterward.

Renjun removes his seatbelt first before facing the older, "It's completely fine, ge. Don't worry about me."

"But what if that creep appears and decides to molest you again?!" Yukhei insists. He leans forward and caresses the younger's arm, "I don't want you to suffer the same ordeal over and over again."

The assistant gives him a sad smile, "It's completely fine. I managed to resist him for the past four years. Trust me, I can handle him. Besides, Jaehyun-ssi has no work today."

"Still... You mustn't let your guard down." Lucas taps his soft cheek, "If something happens, don't hesitate to call me."

Renjun giggles and nods his head, "Okay. I'm just going to fetch some things that are still in Jeno's office. After that, I’ll go straight to my home. Sounds convincing?”

Lucas grabs the umbrella before going out of his Koenigsegg and opening the door of the shotgun seat. He ushers the younger out and offers him the spare umbrella, “Here. I don’t want your pretty face to get sick.”

“You don’t have to spare me with your flowery words.” Renjun responds yet he accepts the umbrella. He smiles at him and gives his arm a gentle squeeze, “Thanks, Lucas-ge.”

“For what?” says the model yet he already knows the reason why. Renjun just rolls his eyes, “Oh come on… You already know about it. For everything, alright? You did so much for me.”

“Well if that counts the pleasurable nights we’ve shared together---”

“Don’t be absurd!” Renjun cuts off, “W-We never d-did t-that…!”

“I’m just joking.” Yukhei sighs before ruffling the assistant’s messy locks, “Take care. Call me when you’re home.”

“Mhmmm…”

Renjun gives him a final wave before he finally disappears from his sight, and it takes him a few minutes before he returns to his car. Lucas is grinning from ear to ear, and he feels sick how lightheaded is feeling right now.

The feeling resembles as if he’s back on his teenage days when he experienced his first love. Renjun is just too adorable to resist, and the way he proves himself that he is capable of catching up with his pace is enough to make the older smitten in a few more notches.

He drives along the slippery road, the stupid grin is still evident on his face. He couldn’t wait to come home and text the latter.

He is happily humming along with the tune in the radio while looking at the sidewalk when he catches a glimpse of a familiar frame trudging across the highway. Indistinctively, he follows the silhouette and turns away from the direction of his home.

Yukhei finds the grin on his face disappearing, and the next thing he knows he is already stalking the frame while keeping a safe distance between them.

He couldn’t see his face, for the man--- he guessed--- is wearing a hood that is covering his entire head. He is slowly walking along the pavement in such a suspicious manner before quickly turning inside the random alley beside him as if he is hiding from someone’s gaze. Yukhei stops his Koenigsegg and shuts the light off. He remains on his seat as he observes the creepy man, his eyes squinting desperately in the hopes of recognizing his face.

He then notices that the stranger is looking ahead of him as if he is watching something--- or _someone_ else from his location. Lucas slowly follows his gaze before he sees another two frames standing in front of the mall, their expressions looking worried and distraught. The shorter one is relentlessly pacing back and forth while the other one is busy coaxing his companion.

The rain might be heavily pouring, yet Yukhei barely catches the faces of the two men that the stranger is looking at. He wipes his eyes to check if he is just hallucinating or not, but no, he is actually seeing the truth.

The man that is frantically pacing back and forth is Na Jaemin, while the other one is no other than Lee Jeno, Renjun’s boss and Yukhei’s long-time buddy!

He couldn’t believe what his eyes are seeing, for both males are known to be repulsive with each other. He isn’t sure if they are fighting but screw that. Lucas climbs out of his car and before he could even stop himself, he is already walking along the muddy pavement, not until when he remembers that both males aren’t even his concern to begin with.

Instead, he slows down his steps and carefully looms just behind the mysterious person he was looking out just a while ago. As he approaches the man, his speculations are starting to connect like pieces of jigsaw puzzles inside his mind. He is about to forcefully cage his frame and bombard him with questions when the said male suddenly holds him by his arm, and Yukhei gasps for his cover is instantly blown just like that.

“Keep down.” The person quietly rambles and instantly, Yukhei recognizes his voice. Lucas cusses at the back of his mind. So he was right after all!

Kim Jungwoo slowly faces him, a grimace present on his face before switching to his usual grin, “Oh. Hello, Xuxi. Nice meeting you out here.”

Lucas stumbles from his position, “F-Fuck… What are you doing here?!” Jungwoo gives him a blank stare, “Oh… I don’t think you need to ask me that question, Xuxi.” He then steps forward, his sinister smile is still present from his gorgeous face, “After all, you’ve been _following_ me around, hmm?”

“M-Me? Following you around?!” Yukhei humorlessly laughs, “Don’t be a prick, you bastard.” Jungwoo blinks and points at himself, “Oh… But I’m telling the truth. I can see your car from here. Also, if you're attempting to do the same trick you did, next time try to turn off your headlights if you’re planning to follow someone.” He muses before returning his gaze in front of him.

Lucas grits his teeth. Until now, Jungwoo knows how to shut him up even with his laid-back words. He reluctantly gives up and joins his ex from his hiding spot. He uncomfortably crouches beside him and he could feel the droplets of water dripping from the umbrella that he is holding, “What the heck are you doing?”

“Shhh…” Jungwoo shushes, his gaze still plastered at the duo a few meters away from where they hide. He then holds the younger by his arm and starts pulling him away from the alley. He hears Yukhei protesting behind him yet he pays him no mind. They continue to run along the downpour, their clothes starting to get drenched.

They halt in front of a five-star restaurant and Jungwoo casually approaches the receptionist, wearing his signature smile. Lucas is busy drying himself when the shorter male comes back from his sight, “Hey. Let’s go inside, Xuxi.”

“What--- Hey!” The model complains yet here he is again, getting helplessly pulled by his ex. Jungwoo leads him near the entrance before they enter inside a private booth without uttering a word. The waiter bows on them before placing the menu on top of their table, “Order what you like, Xuxi. I’ll treat you.” Jungwoo offers, his expression seems to be unbothered despite already looking soaked thanks to the rain.

Lucas gives the Korean a stink eye, “Don’t play games with me, _hyung_.” He spits, his voice laced with venom, “Why did you bring me here?!”

“Aigoo… Xuxi’s misbehaving.” Says the older. He tries to caress the half-Thai’s hand yet Yukhei retracts his arms away, “Don’t touch me.”

Jungwoo slumps his back on his seat. He heavily sighs and snickers, “Oh well, might as well stop this pretentiousness.” He muses and just a blink of an eye, his pretty smile is gone and is replaced by an ugly smug.

“Finally you’re in your usual self.” Lucas smirks, “The one that you’re desperately trying to _hide,_ you sick bastard.” Jungwoo just hums, clearly unbothered by the insult. He taps his fingers against the tablecloth, “Hmmm… I see you’re still holding a grudge on me, Xuxi.” He mewls, plastering a fake pout, “I thought you loved me.”

“That was the _past.”_ Yukhei growls. He then shakes his head, “I-I… I can’t believe this is happening.” He murmurs under his breath. His apprehension is understandable, for he was just on cloud nine prior to his meetup with Renjun. He isn’t used in switching his behavior, and Jungwoo is the main culprit of that ordeal.

He was having a great day, and he can’t forgive Jungwoo for ruining that. Still, he can’t deny that he’s at fault for following the older in the first place instead of returning back to his home. Still, some questions must be answered, and Yukhei isn’t going to let the opportunity slip away.

“Why are you following Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno?” He interrogates. Jungwoo just chuckles and gives him a pointed look, “Rather than asking me that, why do you think that they’re _together_?”

The counterargument catches him off guard, and Lucas starts to question himself. Jungwoo has a point, though. He has no clue on why Jeno and Jaemin are walking together amidst the heavy rain, and blatantly exposed from the media, on top of that.

He is about to answer when Jungwoo suddenly grabs his frame and together, they lower down their heads, “Shhh… Just observe.” He then gives the younger a signal as he gestures towards the entrance, “Look outside.”

Lucas sneers yet he follows, and he almost falls from his seat the moment he sees Jeno and Jaemin standing by the entrance of the restaurant, and both males looked distressed. The latter seems to be engrossed with his argument with the poor lady behind the desk.

“What the---”

Jungwoo places his finger on his lips, “Shh… Listen.”

_‘What do you mean my reservation isn’t recorded?!’_ Jaemin shouts, his face turning red from his anger. The poor blond is drenched and looking extremely exhausted, his body already trembling from the cold. Lucas sees Jeno approaching the seething blond before gently trying to push him away from the desk, _‘Hey. It’s completely fine. We’ll just find someplace to eat, sounds good?’_

_‘No!’_ Jaemin vehemently disagrees, his eyes starting to water, _‘I reserved a week ago! How could you lost my record?!’_

_‘I’m really sorry, sir.’_ The receptionist panicky responds, _‘The whole restaurant is already occupied and I apologize for the inconvenience---’_

_‘It’s okay.’_ Jeno interrupts, _‘We’ll just find another place to eat.’_ He then bows to the lady who is already near from crying, _‘Please I apologize for his behavior.’_

Jeno pulls the cantankerous blond away from the scene, and Yukhei doesn’t miss the gentle kiss he placed on Jaemin’s teary face the moment they disappeared from their sight.

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” Yukhei mutters after a few moments of pregnant silence, “You stole their reservation. That’s why you’re in a hurry!”

“And what if I did?” Jungwoo gives him a sly smile. He plops his elbow on top of the table before resting his chin against his palm.

“Why did you do it?”

“It’s simple…” Jungwoo grabs his glass and starts to play with the ice cubes with his fingers, “I want to _ruin_ their date.”

“D-Date…?!” Lucas stutters. Jungwoo snickers and crosses his arms against his chest, “I know you’re not blind, Xuxi. You literally saw Lee Jeno kissing Nana’s tears away.”

“Nana…? W-Wait what?!” Yukhei glares at his ex, for he isn’t comprehending his words. He exhales hard and clasps his hands together, “Listen, I know there’s something in your mind when it comes to Na Jaemin since I’ve been observing the kind of behavior you’re showing every time he’s around.” He stands up and looms over the older, “Are you trying to lure Jaemin away with your foolishness?”

Jungwoo surprises him by hugging his frame, not minding the people around them, “What should I do, Xuxi…” He hums against the model’s tummy, “He’s so cute, I want to steal him and _shove_ his body inside my pocket.” He looks up at him with a pouty face plastered on his face, “I _want_ him, Xuxi.”

“So you’re _really_ into him.” Yukhei shoves him away before returning to his seat, his legs crossed beneath the table, “Stop your delusions, Jungwoo. I won’t let you do something crazy again.”

“Does this concern you, Xuxi?” Jungwoo challenges, “’Cuz the last time I checked you out, you’re having fun with that _cute_ assistant yesterday.”

Yukhei slams his fist on the table, “Y-You bastard---”

“Ah, ah, ah…” Jungwoo snickers, “You don’t want to create a scene here, do you?” Lucas lowly mutters before sinking back, his glares still present as if he is ready to bury a hole on the older’s skull, “Jeno’s my bud, and I admit it’s the first time I saw him together with Na Jaemin. I was surprised since I know he’s straight but I honestly don’t care who he dates. Also, don’t bring up Renjun’s name here. How did you know that I’m with him?!”

Jungwoo wipes off an imaginary speck of dust from his nails, “I dunno… Just some minor stalking and establishing espionage. It’s not that hard.”

“Excuse me?! You were reconnoitering me?!” Yukhei exclaims. Jungwoo just hums and waves his hands dismissively, “Don’t act like I don’t know you, Xuxi. Even if I don’t watch every single movement you do, I can still read your body language.”

Jungwoo sighs for the umpteenth time, “Nevertheless, I’m pretty sure you already heard my intention. I wasn’t planning to share with you this, but I guess there are still some holes left in my perfect plans that are yet to be fixed. Fine, I will let you slip with this, but in exchange, I want you to _cooperate_ with me.”

“And what makes you think I’m going to say yes with whatever what’s on your mind?” Yukhei challenges back.

Jungwoo simpers and lightly giggles, “I thought you _knew_ me, Xuxi. It’s simple.” He stands up and sits beside the glowering half-Thai before traversing his fingers along his thigh, “Xuxi… I know you haven’t moved on with me yet.” He hears the said man gasping and Jungwoo automatically smiles, his hands gradually creeping towards his groin, “And yet… You’re trying to replace me with that sickening boy.”

“Injun’s not---”

“I’m not yet done _talking.”_ Jungwoo warns, his voice honey-slicked, and at the same time, embedded with such animosity it instantly immobilizes the younger. He dances his fingers along Yukhei’s crotch, “I bet you _missed_ me. So do I, Xuxi. Do you know how I badly missed you? Think of the times we spent together as a couple.”

It irritates the model, and Yukhei is mad at himself for being helpless under his spell. Jungwoo is blatantly enchanting him with his charms again, and it’s only a matter of time before he’ll be bewitched from the chains that are desperately holding him back from his restrains.

He feels terribly sorry for Renjun. He is a hypocrite for even saying those words he promised for the assistant.

“You really are sick.” Lucas barely responds before swatting the Korean’s hands away. He is breathing hard, and his sanity is starting to disappear from his system. Jungwoo places a soft kiss on his cheek and Yukhei’s steam finally blows off, “Tell me your motive and I’ll _listen_.”

“Such a good boy.” Jungwoo maliciously mouths. He gently holds Yukhei’s hands before pulling him up and escorting him outside the restaurant.

“Let’s talk inside your car, okay?” Yukhei just merely nods and lets the older pull him along the pavement.

**_“We’ll have a long,_ smooth _talk.”_** Those are Jungwoo’s last words before they disappear from the drizzle. Jungwoo succeeds in controlling the helpless model, and he wickedly grins on the thought of having the younger spin around his palm once more. Little does the half-Thai know, it is the start of Wong Yukhei’s demise and the comeback of Huang Xuxi’s existence from his long slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Jungwoo in this fic. T_T


	13. Act Twelve: Do You Think You Can Count on Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo states his plans.
> 
> Yukhei is torn between believing his words or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a NoMIc fic but I apologize if the side characters are appearing much more than the protagonists. I swear their existence is very essential which brings us to this chapter.
> 
> I'm not used to writing dirty talk since it bothers me but I did my best. Anyway, expect more of Jungwoo's twistedness here. Lol.
> 
> Warning! Dubious Consent, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Slight Choking Ahead! (That's a lot, my goodness T_T!)

His voice sounds melodious and almost enchanting, yet Yukhei knows the moment he accepted the demon's offer, he was already spiraling into an endless abyss.

Maybe it was fate that brought them back together, or maybe it could be nothing but a mere happenstance. Either way, Huang Xuxi was reborn.

Speaking of the towering model, Xuxi feels like he has taken a wild ride for his head wouldn't stop rolling over the backrest of his car. He's panting heavily, his voice so low yet extremely wanton it makes the smirking male who's currently straddling him exceptionally glad--- or at _least_ disgustingly satisfied by his own torture.

Jungwoo holds Xuxi by his nape and dreamily looks at him before giving his mouth a gentle smooch. He hears the half-Thai groaning in delight as he continues to rock his hips, his neglected member already slapping against the younger's naked torso.

The feeling is straightforward euphoric for both males. Xuxi doesn't know the last time he feels so lightweight while having sex with someone else. On the other hand, Jungwoo is having the best time of his life for his undying hunger has been temporarily sedated from its cage.

Nothing seems to bother the duo which makes the situation even better. The rain is still heavy outside the Koenigsegg, plus there aren't any people passing by where they are currently located. Jungwoo really loves how his plans are starting to turn in his favor. Now that Huang Xuxi's has been awakened, he couldn't wait for more to see his expression once he breaks him, this time for the second time around.

He almost laughs because it was too easy for him to lure Yukhei back from his selfish desires. He horribly misses the feeling of manipulating the taller, especially those memorable days when Xuxi would act so diligently and pledge his loyalty to him as if he was a selfless dog waiting for his master to come back home and praise him for his good deeds.

"Xuxi..." Jungwoo calls the heavily breathing male in front of him. He nips Xuxi's lower lip before giving him another smack on his lips. The taller moans in pure satisfaction, his grip around the older's waist is slowly but surely tightening as his nails dig deeper, leaving slight marks on his flawless skin, "I miss this..." Jungwoo pants, his face briefly contorting in pleasure before returning to its former state. He runs his fingers along the model's nape like slithering snakes, and Lucas lets out an airy groan when the older slightly raises himself before slamming back in one plunge and clenching harder around his dick.

Jungwoo is deeply contented with his ministrations he couldn't be prouder for himself. He looks at his ex with a lopsided grin, "That's my Xuxi... So handsome and very good with his job." He purrs while continuously trailing his fingers along the model's sweaty cheek before tightening his legs around him which Lucas gratefully accepts, this time his movements getting robust and greedy. Jungwoo starts to claw the headrest as he whines, his insides uncontrollably clenching as the model's throbbing member continues to slide inside him.

Every thrust the model does Jungwoo's saccharine voice is also getting louder as it echoes inside the car. Xuxi feels his own body succumbing as if he has taken an addictive drug. Jungwoo is practically doing nothing but desperately hold onto him as he fuck him hard. Though his movements are a bit rushed and messy, he never heard the older complaining, much more a single protest or chastise about his performance.

After all, Jungwoo has always wanted to be wrecked hard. He's never the angel that the people tend to label him. His actions are enough to prove the point, much more to his intentions.

Xuxi is helpless as he continues to struggle. He's trapped inside a loophole for Jungwoo's body is effortlessly draining him apart from his right state of mind. The older male continues to ride him good, and occasionally Jungwoo would almost elevate his body, leaving only the tip inside him before sinking back and swallowing the appendage up to its base. It was an old trick that the duo was used to do during their nostalgic days. Xuxi loved the actor's naughtiness for it complemented well his desires. The same goes for Jungwoo for he's a needy and pathetic nincompoop who only cares for himself.

Nevertheless, there's this small voice inside Xuxi's mind that is begging him to stop his infidelity, a slight faint of hope that he at least could do something to fight back the torment from the temptation he shouldn't have taken at the first place. Xuxi squirms as he hears Jungwoo cawing like a pathetic little whore before crashing their lips together. He doesn't like the kiss for it is rough and sloppy as Jungwoo sucks his life force out of him. It isn't the same mouth he loved to pepper with gentle kisses anymore. Jungwoo's lips might be still luscious and tantalizing yet it was nothing compared to the assistant he loves to adore the most.

Speaking of the same person he swore he would protect for the sake of their friendship.

Huang Renjun is the only angel he knows to exist, probably the only person who could untie him from the chains of his haunting past.

_'I like you too, alright? You're starting to grow on me. As you can see, I'm deprived of attention and god knows how long it is since I longed for someone who will hold me like this because Jeno is annoyingly blind and he can't even notice my signals. But you... You gave me everything I wanted.'_

It was just a mere flashback, yet Huang Xuxi has completely disappeared and was instantly replaced by Wong Yukhei once more.

Yukhei's eyes widely open, his consciousness comes rushing back like jolts of electricity upon activating a fuse. He looks at the busy male in front of him with a disgusted face because the sweet, alluring, and temptatious person he loved before was gone in just a whim, replaced by nothing but a pretentious, manipulative, and sick bastard whose name is Kim Jungwoo.

He attempts to push back the older but he's too late for he's already near to releasing his climax. Yukhei growls out loud as he completely comes inside the whining brunet, and the model internally curses because what could he do anyway to stop his ex? Jungwoo chokes hard, his insides clenching once more as he feels himself getting filled up. He triumphantly smiles and looks down at the already glaring Yukhei beneath him with a teary-eyed expression since no matter how snarky he is, the pleasure tremendously building inside him is still unbearable to resist. Jungwoo doesn't stop his movements, his one hand shamelessly pumping himself, "X-Xuxi I'm gonna---"

The said male cringes in horror as Jungwoo messily spills his own seeds all over his exposed torso. A few years ago he would be already smirking and ecstatic on the same ordeal yet here he is, gawking and on the brink of puking just because Kim _fucking_ Jungwoo painted his abdomen with his filthy load and Yukhei isn't going to make this slip away as if nothing has ever happened.

Jungwoo looks like a pleased bitch as he milks himself, his eyes twinkling in rhapsody as if he did the seething model a huge favor. He lets out a vexing purr before readjusting his position, his bum purposefully rubbing against Yukhei's groin. He grabs the model's shoulders before leaning once more and kisses him, "Xuxi-yah... That was _good_." He grins while rubbing the younger's chest. He then pouts when he notices that the half-Thai isn't even moving a muscle, his expression turning morbid and a bit perilous. Jungwoo bounces from his position, "Xuxi, what's with the frown, hmmm?" He asks with fake concern.

"Get out." Yukhei lowly mutters. He locks his gaze at the actor, his one brow raised in irritation, "Or else I'll _break_ your pretty face."

Jungwoo tilts his head, attempting to look cute as if he isn't already that gorgeous with his tousled auburn hair and glistening lips, "Aigoo, Xuxi-yah. You'll never do that, right? After all... You're _crazy_ for me."

"I don't have the time to fuck with you, hyung." Yukhei retaliates back, his grip around the older's waist has turned tighter than before, "Remove my dick from your asshole." Jungwoo gapes like a fish before lightly chuckling and patting the taller's cheek, "But we just _fucked_ , Xuxi. Don't you see the _mess_ in between our bodies?"

Lucas grits his teeth in anger, "I am fully aware of _that_. However, you tricked me and seduced me. I thought you and I are just going to talk but why did you ride on me and decided to act mighty and all?!"

"This is sexual harassment, by the way." He adds which to the older's amusement. Jungwoo rolls his eyes yet he's still wickedly smiling, "Who are you accusing of sexual harassment, honey? After all, you're the first one who _removed_ my pants. Did you already forget about the way you squeezed my butt, Xuxi…?" He mocks.

Was Jungwoo even saying the truth? Yukhei isn't sure about it, for he feels like that the last few minutes were a blur because he couldn't remember the exact details anymore. He was rambling about something when the latter suddenly sat on his lap, and the next thing he knew they were already heavily making-out.

It horrifies the model, and at the same time, he feels terrible for himself. He despises the brunet for a long time since their bitter break-up, and yet, Jungwoo has still the same power to make him feel useless around him.

He abhors not fighting back, and Jungwoo easily senses his turmoil. Giggling in victory, the Korean leans closer and pokes the crease forming on Yukhei's forehead, "See? You can't even reply. You're guilty of it, Xuxi. Just admit it. You missed me and the playtime we always used to do almost _everywhere_ we had gone through."

Jungwoo slowly rocks his hips, "This lap dance you are so whipped for? I still know the exact steps that can make you come within a minute." Yukhei gasps and barely bites his lower lip when the older resumes his taunting. Jungwoo looks at him with half-lidded eyes as he nibbles his lip, his unholy actions starting to get languid by gyrating his hips harder despite their bodies still connected together.

Yukhei finds his sanity slipping away for the second time. Luckily, he barely grabs his assaulter’s arms before hoisting them up and the half-Thai doesn’t miss the slight pain in Jungwoo’s eyes, “Didn’t you _hear_ what I just said? I said, get _out_. Right. Now.”

Instead of submitting and giving up, Jungwoo crookedly grins and resumes his business by wiggling his bum. Yukhei hisses another groan and before he could even stop himself, he drops the older’s arms and Jungwoo is already back from leaving kisses along his neckline.

“I bet you’re still having wet dreams about me, Xuxi.” Jungwoo whispers in between his kisses. He sucks the model’s clavicle and hears Xuxi moaning in pleasure. Jungwoo smirks and licks his neck, smearing his ex’s sun-kissed skin with a long trail of saliva. He bounces his lower half and starts to lazily pump his member back, “Must be nice to feel my tight wall clench around your massive dick, huh?”

“S-Shut up…” Yukhei stutters yet his muscles are already relaxing as if his and Jungwoo’s bodies are perfectly made to fit together. Jungwoo chokes when he feels the tip brushing just behind his prostrate, “X-Xuxi~~~ You know you are always free to fasten your pace.” He gnaws Yukhei’s auricle before whispering something that completely loses the younger’s mind for the umpteenth time, “Don’t be shy, baby boo. Stop holding back and do me _good_.”

Jungwoo didn’t know when did it happen, or how their positions were switched in just a fraction of second. He's already slumped against the seat, his legs are placed on Xuxi’s shoulders as the said male is busy glowering on top of him while mercilessly plunging inside him. Jungwoo’s hands creep everywhere, hoping for something he could grab as he tries his best to hold back his orgasm.

He yelps out loud when the model ruthlessly hits his prostate, and Jungwoo sounds like a broken recorder as he shamelessly cries the half-Thai’s name while grasping the seatbelt hard, “Mgh--- X-Xuxi, fuck… T-There! Y-Yes, X-Xuxi!”

“You _never_ curse.” Xuxi barely mutters, his thrusts still relentless and unforgiving. He wraps his huge palm around the actor’s neck, “Why are you cursing, hyung?”

Jungwoo coughs yet it is evident that he's enjoying the pain, “X-Xuxi-y-yah---” Thrust, “I-I t-thought---” The taller pulls out before slamming back in one swift motion, “A-Ah--- X-Xuxi---”

The latter tightens his hold around Jungwoo’s neck, “Mhhmmm… I-I thought y-you k-know m-me b-b-better, X-Xuxi…” The said male barely breaths out, his fists turning white from his excessive clutching. Jungwoo airily groans first before caressing Xuxi’s face with trembling hands, “Nonetheless, I’m glad that you remembered a tiny detail about me.”

“Like hell I would forget about it.” Xuxi roars before accelerating back, and this time he makes sure that Jungwoo will get wrecked right after their session by choking him harder, “I still remember every _single_ detail about you, hyung.”

Outside, the Koenigsegg looks normal as the drizzle continues to prevail. There is a lamppost present a few meters away from where it is located yet the light is practically useless since the vehicle’s windows are completely tinted. A normal passerby could never assume that there is something profane that is happening inside it.

Except that the car is subtly creaking. It’s only a matter of time before Jungwoo’s sinful voice would spill out and reach someone’s ears.

Nevertheless, the session continues, and this time Jungwoo is already sobbing as he comes untouched, spilling all of his semen for the second time in between his lean stomach and the taller’s abs. Lucas also growls and the next thing he knows, his hands are desperately groping the backseat as he ejaculates inside the actor. He thrusts for a few more times, his breathing erratic while he curses because how could he even stay lucid when the older keeps on clenching around him despite already looking so disheveled?

All those unnecessary brouhahas raging inside his mind has stopped when he finishes coming, and Xuxi’s eyes deflagrate as soon as he realizes what he just did.

_Fuck_. Jungwoo had effortlessly manipulated him as if he was a mere android robot. Absentmindedly, Yukhei slips out, his seeds dripping and staining the carpet of his expensive car. Jungwoo is still whining and heavily panting beneath him, his clothes reek the odor of their intercourse. The actor wipes off the sweat forming on his forehead before reaching out his hands like a toddler, “X-Xuxi…” He calls out.

Lucas doesn’t know why he obliges, for he's already lifting Jungwoo’s body before placing his frame on top of his lap. The older happily hums and faceplants on his pecs. Jungwoo looks up at him with a big grin present on his beautiful face, “Xuxi… That was good. I’m so happy, you know that?”

Speaking of the distressed male, Yukhei’s brain seems to have short-circuited for he couldn’t even distinguish what is happening right now. He couldn’t fathom the fact that Jungwoo has drugged him with his honey-slicked words. He isn’t even an easy guy to begin with, and Lucas is starting to question himself if he's still the same person he knows since the beginning.

Instead, he sees his reflection on the mirror, his eyes already spilling fresh tears. He looks shocked and betrayed. Yukhei never cheated in his entire life and he couldn’t even face himself. Earlier that day, he had a promise, only to be immediately broken afterward.

Does Jungwoo even care? Of course not.

Acting like a Belial creature he is, Jungwoo is pretending as if nothing has happened. He snuggles on the model’s sturdy built as if they are back together, “Xuxi…” He whispers before kissing the said male’s neck, “Look at me.”

“Are you happy now?” Yukhei barely murmurs, his eyes locked into the void before finally gazing back at his ex. Jungwoo tilts his head in confusion before smiling back, “Of course.”

“Are you happy now for _ruining_ me again?!” The half-Thai repeats, but this time his voice is much stronger and embedded with the growing wrath inside him. He shoves Jungwoo’s body and accusingly points a finger at him, “You’re unbelievable… Y-You’re… Y-You’re the worst!”

“Calm down, baby boo.” Jungwoo snickers, “It was _consensual_ , what are you whining about, huh? Besides..” He waves his hands dismissively, his expression looking blasé, “It’s just sex, what are you so mad about? As if we didn’t do that countless times in the past.”

_“Sex?”_ Yukhei repeats before humorlessly laughing, “Not everything is playtime, hyung. Do you realize how disturbing is this for me?! We’re not supposed to communicate anymore and yet… And yet here I am, playing dumb and on the brink of repeating the same mistake I did three years ago!”

“Don’t act like you’re a seraph too, Xuxi.” Jungwoo mockingly raises his eyebrows, “Between the two of us, you’re more flirtatious and had a long history of one-night stands hidden under your handsome face.”

“That was _before_ I met you.” Yukhei retaliates back, his eyes emblazoning like fire as he throws daggers at the actor. His expression then falters, his eyes starting to tear up once more. Lucas never cries in front of his friends not because he's afraid to be judged but because he was never been a crybaby before. It’s only Jungwoo who can change his composure which is clearly happening right now.

“…Would you please leave me alone? I already did a good job of trying to move on from you. Now that you had come back in my life like a storm, I’m starting to get damaged again.” A single tear has fallen from his eye, “P-Please,hyung. I-I’m begging you. I’m already happy with my life now that Renjun’s---”

“Do _really_ want him that way?” Jungwoo interrogates, “Or… You’re just using him as a _rebound_?”

Yukhei sniffs, his expression is still the same, “We _agreed_ to be like that. Renjun’s a beautiful soul and he deserves someone who’ll make him happy. I’m sure that after we settled ourselves and become used to each other’s presence, our relationship will grow into something more. I swear, it won’t turn like the one I shared with you _before_.”

“Besides.” He adds, the determination evident in his voice, “He not an asshole like you.”

Jungwoo scoffs yet he remains his cool, “Oh well… Since we’re in this kind of situation right now, might as well tell you the whole reason for this.” He scoots closer and leans over Yukhei’s body, “Xuxi-yah… Let’s now talk, okay?”

Lucas gently pushes his body away. He grabs his pants and starts to dress himself up, oblivious to the stares that the older is giving him, “I don’t have much time to screw around with you. Just make sure to be quick or else I’ll throw you outside.”

“You’ve been saying the same thing over and over again…” Jungwoo mutters before slumping his tired and half-naked body against the seat, “Oh well… Might as well start to talk.” He stretches his limbs and yawns loud, “Where are we again? Oh… About Nana, that little _piece_ of shit.”

Yukhei briefly stops his movements and glances at the grimacing brunet, “Did you just call Na Jaemin a _piece_ of shit?”

“Uh-huh.” Jungwoo agrees, “After all, he _really_ is a piece of shit.”

Lucas squints his eyes, “Don’t you dare insult him. It’s not a nice thing to prejudice someone without any form of evidence.” He glowers before putting his belt around his waist, “Take back your words you motherfu---”

“You don’t need to lecture me, Xuxi. It is true, though.” Jungwoo insists, “I don’t get why people are swooning after him. He’s a mediocre actor and doesn’t even perform that well.” He plasters a disgusted expression, his hands tracing random circles on the forming moist on the window, “Besides… He whines at every single moment during our film back in the Netherlands. He’s also a complete brat, on top of that.” He looks at Yukhei with a smug on his face, “Right, Xuxi?”

Yukhei clicks his belt before putting his shirt on, “I thought you want him, hyung. Why are you badmouthing him all of the sudden?”

“Oh, not much.” Jungwoo replies, concealing the sinister smile beneath his mask, “It’s true that he’s cute and extremely bratty. But you know what? That’s also the main reason why I want to ruin him. I want to make him beg for me, to dreadfully _need_ me and _long_ for me until I leave him unattended and brokenhearted. He deserves that, okay?” He plops his elbow on his thigh before gazing back at his ex with a pointed look, “Right, Xuxi? Especially that he’s _ruining_ your friend’s image.”

Yukhei was startled for a few seconds. He gapes at Jungwoo before slowly responding, “W-What do you mean by that…?”

“You already know that Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin are screwing around right?”

Lucas merely nods, “Y-Yeah… We saw them a while ago but I don’t think that’s---”

“I _knew_ it, Xuxi? Okay? I _knew_ it.” The Korean interjects. He grabs something from the pocket of his discarded pants before showing something to the model. Yukhei gasps in horror as he sees what’s on Jungwoo’s gallery, “F-Fuck! W-Where did you get t-that! Put t-that thing away from m-me!”

He hears Jungwoo naughtily giggling as he desperately tries to shrug off the images he saw. Right in the actor’s gallery are various screenshots and videos of Lee Jeno in his glory. Some of the disturbing photos are from the latter’s and Jaemin’s private sessions, while some are mere photos of the raven sleeping while naked.

The whole gallery screams scandal, and it only means one thing--- _Trouble_.

“I got these from Nana’s phone.” Jungwoo proudly announces while shaking his phone, “Don’t you believe it? They sure know how to record their interesting… trysts. All I can say is that Nana really loves to ride Lee Jeno’s di---”

“S-Stop, just stop!” Yukhei shouts, “Why did you even do it, huh?! Didn’t you know that you’re invading someone’s privacy?! I don’t care if they like to record their… Whatever they’re doing. The point is, it’s not your business to begin with!”

“Oh it _is_ , trust me.” Jungwoo shakes his head and pats the model’s chin, “You see… I overheard them talking a few months ago. I just came out from the meeting room when I saw Nana on the balcony talking to someone over his phone.” He pauses a bit before leaning once more as if someone might hear them outside, “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but…”

“Nana’s _blackmailing_ your dear buddy, Xuxi.” He reveals. Yukhei gasps and is about to argue back, “What do you mean---”

“Shhh…” Jungwoo silences him, “If you don’t believe me, then here is the proof I got.” He plays the audio and both males become silent. Jaemin’s voice echoes just like the brunet promised, revealing the conversation he had with Jeno:

_‘What do you mean you’re not going to be available?’_ Says Jaemin from the recording. His voice sounds frustrated and automatically it catches Yukhei’s attention, _‘W-What?! Jeno you twerp! I thought we agreed about this?!’_

The conversation continues, but Jaemin is spouting nothing but nonsensical bantering. Yukhei is getting bored until he hears the next sentences that the blond had spilled from his mouth.

_‘Lee Jeno I swear I’ll post the video of you eating my ass once you break your promise. Do you think I’m joking?’_ The blond chuckles before reverting to his annoyed tone, _‘I know you’ve never rimmed me before but I ain’t playing games with you. I still have your videos on my phone so be a good baby boy and go to your princess’ palace once you finish your shoot. What? You’ll now go? Awesome! I guess blackmailing works for you, huh?’_

“That isn’t the first time I overheard them, okay?” Jungwoo retorts after playing the record. He's giving his ex an _‘I-told-you-so’_ look as Yukhei gawks, still dazed for hearing the evidence, “Here. This was recorded a few days ago.”

_‘Roleplaying again?! I-I don’t want to dress up! W-What do you want me to dress up, a freaking French maid?! Goodness, Jeno… If you insist once more I’ll send it to Renjun--- No, I’ll just post anonymously on Twitter our session back in the KBS headquarters dressing room when we fucked. Of course I’ll blur my face so… Hahaha!’_

“Come to think of it, we never roleplayed.” Jungwoo pouts, “It’s unfair that Nana’s the only one who could do that with Lee Jeno. Anyway, I’m looking forward once he gets what he wants, but this time, I’ll be the one who’ll _make_ him dress up nicely like a good bitch he is.”

“I-I… I can’t believe that Jeno’s so dumb like this.” Yukhei mumbles after composing himself, “No wonder Renjun is so anxious about him. He mentioned to me twice that Jeno’s acting weird but we’re both unaware of what’s happening to him. We didn’t know that he and Jaemin have this kind of… Relationship.”

“Exactly.” Jungwoo agrees, “He’s planning on taking Lee Jeno down from his pedestal. They’re fuck buddies, and I reckon that Nana managed to bait him to agree with his desires. He’s _gay_ , Xuxi. He’s using his charms to make your buddy perish.”

“Look who’s _talking_.” Lucas scoffs while buttoning his shirt, “Are you describing yourself, hyung?”

“The point is, Nana is threatening Jeno’s career. He’s a threat to the idol world and it’s only a matter of time before he'll victimizes someone else.” Jungwoo then grabs Yukhei’s hands before clasping them together, “Still… It doesn’t change the fact that I _wanna_ teach him a lesson and make him bow for me. So, are you going to help me out?”

“Hyung, you’re a _bottom_.” Lucas retorts, “You guys aren’t going to work together. It’s obvious. You’ll never top, don’t make me laugh.”

Jungwoo blankly stares at his ex, “What? Like it’s hard? Can’t I _change_ for once?”

Yukhei lets out an exhausted sigh, “I still can’t understand your plan. You want Na Jaemin to suffer and pay for his crimes, but at the same time, you want to _screw_ around with him.”

“I see you’re still confused as ever.” Jungwoo grabs a wet wipe and starts to clean the filth on his stomach, “I still _want_ you, Xuxi. And at the same time, I want to make Nana fall hard for me to the point he’ll leave Lee Jeno alone. It’s a win-win situation, Xuxi.” Yukhei feels the chills creeping through his skin. Jungwoo’s last words were the same words he told to Renjun earlier when he had proposed about the change in their relationship, “---If I somehow manage to trick Nana out of his shell, your friend will be saved from the blackmailing he’s suffering. Once he’s in his vulnerable state, that’s when we’ll start to strike and report about his crimes. His hard-earned career will turn into nothing but dust. I still have some recordings here, but I reckon you’ll never want to hear them.” Jungwoo explains.

Despite the warning, Jungwoo played the three remaining audio files he had. The first one was Jaemin complaining about how his bum was aching hard and jokes about posting his experience on his social media accounts. The remaining two were the same as the first one they heard sans the extremely explicit narration about their escapade inside Jeno’s private gym.

“I have two concerns.” Yukhei slowly answers, “First, I have no intention of involving myself to you again since I have no plans in making Injun suffer. Second, why are you suddenly being so concerned about Jeno as if you guys are close?”

“Don’t you see?” Jungwoo frowns, plastering a fake disappointment on his face, “I’m doing _this_ for you, Xuxi.” He throws the wet wipe he just used somewhere before hopping back onto the model’s lap, “Ask yourself, are you really willing to have a relationship with that punny assistant when this guy---” He points at Yukhei’s chest, “And also this guy down here---” He gently pokes Yukhei’s clothed groin, “Screams and wants only me?”

“Also, it’s true that Lee Jeno and I aren’t close but he's your old buddy, Xuxi. I know you deeply care for him so let’s help him out, okay?” He traces his long fingers through the model’s tousled hair before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, “Na Jaemin _deserves_ to suffer. Let me handle him so that everyone’s going to be happy. If he’s out of the picture, Renjun can finally _have_ Jeno for himself, right?”

Lucas almost pushes back the grinning male on top of him, “H-How did you---”

“Shhh… I already told you, baby boo.” Jungwoo coos, “I _know_ everything.” He gives Yukhei’s stunned face a final peck before going out of his lap, “I’ll take this one, Xuxi.” He tells while holding the spare umbrella before opening the door.

Jungwoo pats Yukhei’s face, “Think about it, okay? You and I will be happy. Renjun and Jeno will also be happy. It’s only Nana who’s going to suffer but he deserves it. I’ll be going now, Xuxi. Call me when you have your decision, alright?”

**_“Do you think you can count on me? Absolutely.”_** Those are Jungwoo’s words before he closes the door with an audible thud. Yukhei is just ogling at his frame before he finally disappears from his sight, his mind is still in a state of pure discombobulation and worry. His phone beeps so he grabs the gadget before checking where the message has come from.

Speaking of him.

**_Sweetheart_ ** _**❤** _ **_(9:14 pm)_ **

_I just got home, ge. Hope you’re doing fine._

_Did you already eat? Don’t starve yourself too much or you’ll turn into mush!_

_Just kidding. This may sound strange but I already miss you._

_Thanks for the two days we’ve been together. I really appreciate your company._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's bonk Yukhei's head so he'll wake up from his slumber. Lol.
> 
> The toxic culture of artist/idol world is just starting.


	14. Act Thirteen: Oh Would You Dare to Cross the Line?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jung Jaehyun is the name of Jungwoo's next victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually type on my phone first before transferring to my old laptop which explains my laziness in proofreading. Anyway, thanks for the sweet responses whether it's a comment or a kudos I really didn't expect that this fic will grow into something more to the point that I granted it a decent plot it deserves.
> 
> Here's another lengthy update! I apologize if I tend to narrate soooooooooo long. It's just a habit of me to at least describe what's happening in the story.
> 
> No warnings for this update which means no smut >_< Enjoy!

"Did you receive the invitation I sent to you?"

Jungwoo opens up with a wide smile present on his face. Jaemin hastily closes his chatbox he shares with his lover before he drops his phone on his lap and looks up to acknowledge the newcomer’s presence, "Oh. Hello, hyung." He greets back. Jungwoo sits beside him and scoots closer, their knees touching a bit, "I gave you a message yesterday, did you see it?"

Jaemin's eyes slowly widen, "Wait... I remember now." He then tilts his head in confusion, "... But, why are you asking about my day-off?"

“Don’t tell me you forgot about the initial screening of our movie this upcoming weekend.” Jungwoo reminds. Jaemin’s jaw drops before he awkwardly laughs because how could he forget something so crucial about their project?

“Oh gosh, I completely forgot about it!” He rambles while biting his nails, “Did I do something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Nana.” Jungwoo chuckles back. He slowly lifts his hand before he gently combs the younger’s blond locks, “It’s just… I want to personally _invite_ you. Let’s attend the session together, Nana.” He proposes. Jaemin doesn’t mind the skinship and just laughs, “Silly hyung. I reckon the entire cast will be available during the screening. What’s the point of inviting me?”

Jungwoo places his free hand on the blond’s shoulders, his fingers subtly dancing along the thin fabric of his shirt, “I just thought that maybe… You know, as friends, we could _hang out_ after the screening. How does it sound?”

Jaemin being a carefree guy he is, just smiles, his face brightly shining, “You know what? I have nothing to do this weekend. That’s a great idea, hyung! I really want to hang out with a friend other than--- Err, I mean… Let’s do it! Hahaha!”

_‘That was close!’_ He exclaims to himself, _‘I almost said ‘other than having sex with Jeno.’ Yikes!’_

Jungwoo briefly smirks before he pats the younger’s thighs, “Good. I’ll make our friendly date _memorable_. And when I say memorable, I really _mean_ it.” He stands up and waves at his friend before he disappears from Jaemin’s sight.

He rides the elevator alone, and Jungwoo doesn’t hide the nasty smug on his face, “I hope you’re ready to _beg_ , Nana.”

* * *

****

**_Three days after, Somewhere in Itaewon_ **

The light may be bustling with life, but Jung Jaehyun’s mind is already turning dim.

He is a heavy drinker which explains his high tolerance for alcohol. The said man is pretty immune to almost any type of liquor and might be having traces of the compound flowing through his bloodstream.

Still, it can’t be denied that he’s tremendously feeling awful these past few days. His heart looks like it has been fallen from his chest for his usual blinding glow is nowhere to be found and is replaced by nothing but pure wretchedness like a thundercloud.

Jaehyun never lets his appearance run amok since he horribly hates receiving any unnecessary criticisms or death glares about his looks. In other words, he’s a straight-A student and a pleaser which greatly burdens him a lot. The pressure may be consistently incremental but the brunet hardly shows any of his distress to anyone.

He just can’t bear to see someone give him pitying looks. Over his dead body, for he will never let that happen.

Today is Wednesday evening and here he is, alone sitting by the bar and feeding his despondency with more regret. It’s only the middle of the week yet he is fooling around--- not because he wants to do it but the situation he is experiencing is _forcing_ him to do it. Wearing the same mask every day just to look perfect in front of his fans and the people around his workplace can be tiring so it is understandable that sometimes he would take some breaks, and today is one of those days.

The lonely male takes a careless chug on his drink, some of the liquid are spilling out from the expensive glass he is clumsily holding as it cascades down onto the marble counter. Jaehyun doesn’t care--- He badly needs the depressant more than any of the people jamming inside the private room.

Speaking of where he is currently situated, he is inside a hidden bar where only exclusive members and V.I.P guests have the privilege to attend. Unless you have an invitation from one of the members, a normal person has no access to the said establishment. Jaehyun is a regular customer and he’s been hanging around the bar since the start of his career thanks to his connections. Although he’s the role model of many rookie young actors out there, he still enjoys privacy and prefers solitude instead.

He’s the epitome of a successful man but it doesn’t mean that there aren’t any flaws hidden beneath his sleeves.

These past few days have been hell for him. Renjun--- the _sweet_ alluring Renjun, was blatantly ignoring him and would often stick so close to Jeno it made the actor tremendously pissed off.

He tried many times just to apologize for his unacceptable behavior, and yet the assistant wouldn’t even look at him or acknowledge his presence. Jeno didn’t have a busy schedule and was mostly attending meetings which explained the duo’s existence in their agency. Most of the time they would see each other’s faces and Jeno would give him a brief greeting while Renjun would just continue his walk and would pass from his sight.

It was heartbreaking for the male, and not even the bruise on his cheek could compare the emotional pain that is continuously torturing him.

The said bruise is still hideous and had completely turned almost black from its original purple-ish color. Eating is hard for his jaw wouldn’t stop from aching despite already receiving proper treatment. He never slipped a word regarding the incident, so do Renjun or even Wong Lucas--- the man that _started_ all.

Lucas is now listed on Jaehyun’s target list, and the actor swears that he is going to make the model pay for ruining his face. He couldn’t wait to wipe off the smirk on Yukhei’s face and force him to say take back his words. Moreover, he is determined not only to destroy him but to completely ruin his entire career.

An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. Jaehyun is dead serious about his revenge but first, he is going to prioritize in stealing his beloved back from that muscle brain.

If Lucas has all the brawls, Jaehyun has his big head to compensate for. It’s not that he’s not confident with his physique but he has this stupid insecurity hiding inside him that maybe… Renjun favors Yukhei more than him just because the latter is taller and has a greater built than him.

Whatever. He hates overthinking for it constantly reminds him of how worrywart he is. Instead, he just heavily sighs before he drinks his Martini up to its last drop. He angrily chews a cherry and messily wipes his mouth with his sleeves. Around him, a rather pleasant sensual music is currently played on the background and most of the people that are present are talking in hushed tones while interacting with their acquaintances or friends.

There are some familiar faces like idols and actresses whom he personally knows but Jaehyun isn’t particularly interested in them. His mind is still plagued with Renjun’s image and that’s only the thing that matters for him.

He orders another glass of liquor, but this time he takes Vodka instead. The alcohol burns on his throat but Jaehyun actually needs the extra flare for it makes him alert rather than feeling tipsy. Maybe it doesn’t make sense since neurotransmitters don’t work that way but again, Jaehyun hardly cares.

“For such a famous actor like you, who would have thought that the great Jung Jaehyun is intoxicating himself in the middle of the week and is currently in Itaewon, on top of that.” A voice interrupts his mourning which to the actor’s irritation. The newcomer seats beside him and immediately, Jaehyun turns his head and is rather surprised upon seeing the man who dared to disrupt his session.

He just observed the other male with scrutinizing eyes, his forehead creasing a bit. Jaehyun slightly scoots closer, his eyes still squinting because he is unsure whether he is seeing the right person or he is just hallucinating.

Instead, he decides to test if he is still sane so he talks, “Hey. I know you. Your face screams familiarity.”

The interlocutor hums before he calls out the attention of the bartender. Jaehyun is patiently waiting for his response as he watches him mix the glass that he is holding, the liquid inside it is vivid pink and Jaehyun has this urge to taste it.

The newcomer is… Unfairly gorgeous for a man like him. He has this pearly white skin that almost shines and is even brighter than the subtle lighting around the private bar. His lips are pinkish and looking healthy as if he never smoked before while his eyes are drop-dead captivating to look at as if you’ll get hypnotized once you dare to look at those hazel orbs. His hair is also auburn just like his, and Jaehyun likes how it is perfectly combed in one direction but at the same time, some of the strands are hidden behind his ears.

The said male looks up at him while slowly chugging his drink, and Jaehyun almost gasps in amusement when he sees his dimples showing, his beautiful eyes crinkling a bit as he smiles. He places down his glass and faces the ogling actor, “Hello, Jaehyun-ssi. Pleased to meet you, although I didn’t know I’ll be meeting you here out of the other places available.”

“You’re… Kim Jungwoo.” Jaehyun subconsciously rolls the words from his mouth. He plops his elbow on top of the bar and spins his chair so he could face the androgynous male, “You’re a rookie actor but your name is already creating noise judging how excellent you act. If I’m not mistaken, your movie is set to release on Saturday.”

Jaehyun sneers not in a bad way, but because he doesn’t know how to express his amazement, “You have a bright future ahead of you, huh?”

Jungwoo giggles, his voice so light and sweet it makes the older automatically smile. He waves his hands dismissively as he humbly shakes his head in acknowledgment, “You don’t have to praise me, Jaehyun-ssi. There’s still a long road present in front of me. About the movie, yes it is set to be released on Saturday but it is still in the early phase. The initial showing is set to be watched by some of the notable producers in our field together with some of the chosen lucky viewers that are selected through a minor competition that was held a few months ago. They will judge the flow of the movie and from that point on, we might consider their opinions on how we will polish the film.”

“That’s a new thing.” Jaehyun comments after nibbling another cherry, “The fans having the right to get involved in a major production? That’s dope.”

Jungwoo wipes his lips with a tissue and Jaehyun doesn’t know what to feel about it. Maybe he is seeing things but he must have seen the younger slightly gnawing the tissue before he disregarded it and placed somewhere, “I agree, it is indeed… Uh, _dope_ as you’ve said, although I would like to call it _groundbreaking_. It is a new thing and the production team is actually very enthusiastic about it. They are eager to know more about the target audience’s taste and to be honest, it is a very wise move so props for their hard work.” He raises the glass and offers the older a toast, “May we?”

“O-Oh… Sure.” Together, they clink their glasses before they indulge the alcohol. There it goes again, the burn seething on his throat is back, but this time, Jaehyun could feel his entire body heating up. He honestly has no clue how many glasses he has already quaffed. Nevertheless, the exchange of pleasantries was a nice change of pace and Jaehyun was thankful that Jungwoo arrived and decided to break him from his depressing bubble.

“Sunbae… Can I address you like that?” Speaks the younger. Jaehyun nonchalantly shrugs and crosses his legs hidden beneath the long bar, “Yeah. You could do that.”

“You’re from Dream Entertainment, right? What’s your age again, if you don’t mind saying about it?” Jaehyun questions while absentmindedly scrolling at his phone. He misses the smirking look on Jungwoo’s face before he reverts his expression to its former state. Jungwoo pretends to be startled from the question, “Oh… Yes, I am the newest addition from the said entertainment. About my age, I may look young but I’m already twenty-five. You know what they say…” He leans closer to Jaehyun’s ear to which his surprise, “Looks can be _deceiving_.”

“Right…” Jaehyun responds before Jungwoo retracts back on his seat and he takes another swing of his Mojito, “Our ages aren’t that far apart. I’m twenty-six and will turn twenty-seven in just a couple of months. Not a big deal, I don’t care much about my age but I admit, I still want to do a bunch of things before I enlist in the military.”

“Not to sound rude but…” Jungwoo spins the ice cube inside his glass, “You already achieved a lot of things at such an early age, sunbae. What more could you ask for?”

“No offense taken.” The older brunet smiles, “It’s true, but you see… If you’re still single there’s a lot of things that you’ll be itching to do.” He briefly looks away, his face turning a bit red which Jungwoo doesn’t miss, “A-Anyway… That’s just the gist of it. I bet there’s a mob of fangirls and some pretty ladies out there that are already swooning for your attention.”

Jungwoo chuckles, his front leaning over the counter a bit, “I won’t deny the retort, sunbae. Fame is really a dangerous thing to have. There are tons of benefits but at the end of the day we still need to be cautious of our surroundings.”

“And no… I don’t have a _lover_.” He adds, a bit late to be honest. Jaehyun notices how lopsided his grin is plus his eyes are also naughtily twinkling as if they are hinting something interesting. It amazes the older even more although he is a bit concerned that he’s getting caught over the younger’s beauty.

“The word lover is clearly _neutral_ … Do you mean… both? I-I mean… You swing _both_ ways, right? Wait…” Jaehyun raises his hands and Jungwoo doesn’t flinch from his reaction, “You _definitely_ swing both ways.”

“Is that a _problem_?” Jungwoo innocently asks, his face looks too fragile to resist. Jaehyun chokes a bit before he vehemently shakes his head in disapproval, “N-No! I don’t mean to offend you! I have nothing against other people’s preferences. In fact, I fully respect the minority because… B-Because… U-Uh…” Jaehyun’s eyes trail everywhere but the latter’s and he curses at the back of his mind because why would he get flustered out of the blue?!

“Because you’re also _part_ of the community, right?” Jungwoo completes the sentence for his sake. Jaehyun absentmindedly lets out a sigh of relief which he doesn’t realize that it was a fatal mistake, “Yeah. W-Wait, what?! No!”

His companion just chortles before he gives him an apologetic look, “You don’t need to feel bad for it, sunbae. After all, we all have our secrets and there’s nothing to be ashamed about it.”

“I-I’m not ashamed about it!” Jaehyun whines like a problematic child. He then pouts before he takes a sip from his glass, “I-I was n-never ashamed about my sexuality, not even a bit.”

“So you just admitted it!”

“And so what?! Aish… I just told one of my darkest secrets to a stranger whom I barely know. Just great, Jung Yoonoh, just great…” He chastises to himself before he takes another clumsy chug, this time he coughs and Jungwoo is already behind him as he pats his back, his hand softly rubbing comforting circles to help him remove the pain away. Jaehyun slightly feels the chilly sensations creeping through his skin and before he could get out from the distraction, his bruised cheek hits the counter and the poor man yelps in pain upon contact.

“Shit!” He curses. He rubs the bandage and Jaehyun hisses in pain when he feels the bruise slightly throbbing. Jungwoo goes closer beside him, “Are you okay?” The younger asks and is about to caress the injury when Jaehyun grabs his wrist, “No. Don’t touch it. And yeah… I’m okay.” He murmurs although his countenance is telling the otherwise for he won’t stop from cringing in discomfort.

Jungwoo exasperatedly sighs and stubbornly cups the older’s face before he turns him to his direction, “No, you’re not. Let me see it, I might help.”

Jaehyun swats his hands for the second time, “I insist. It’s completely fine, it’s just a stupid bruise.” He looks away, his free hand still subconsciously trailing across the ugly gauze, “It’s nothing serious, don’t worry about it.”

“You sure about it?” Jungwoo carefully asks, his smirk concealed as if he is testing the waters. Jaehyun returns his gaze at him, his brows slightly raised. He tightly grabs his glass yet he doesn’t take a sip as if he is enduring something inside him, “Y-Yeah… I promise.”

“You look upset, though. Look at your fist, it’s turning white. That glass might break if you don’t loosen up.” Jaehyun flinches from the response yet he follows the younger’s advice. He retracts his hand away and hides his arms inside his trenchcoat, “For a beauty like you, you sure know how to _press_ someone else’s buttons.”

“Is that a _compliment_ or an _insult_?” Jungwoo muses, his fingers playfully taping against the counter. Jaehyun scoffs at him and shakes his head, “Forget about it.” He mumbles before he pops another cherry inside his mouth, “Seriously this fruit tastes like blood and metal. I hate it.”

“But you _keep_ on eating it.” His companion points out, “What’s the point of complaining?”

Jaehyun heaves a heavy sigh. He knows that Jungwoo is telling the truth but at the same time, he has the right answer for his question, “Do you know those moments when you know that it’s already damaging you yet you keep on doing the same pattern all over again? It’s kind of like that, except that I’m eating a cherry and not turning myself into a fool.”

“Or… How about like this.” Jungwoo grabs the bowel full of cherries and starts playing with the fruits by rolling them over the marble surface, “It’s like doing the same thing over and over again just because it gives an unsurmountable amount of pleasure to the point that you can’t stop doing it. It’s like addiction sans all those complicated drugs. You know that it’s wrong but you keep on doing it because it’s _that_ good.” He retorts while wickedly grinning. Jaehyun snorts and pulls the bowl back to his side, “Are you the _former_ or the _latter_ , Jungwoo-ssi?” He rhetorically asks before chewing another cherry.

Instead of directly answering, Jungwoo just chuckles, “Who knows? Is it that really hard to identify based on my appearance?”

“You just literally said a while ago that looks can be deceiving.” Jaehyun reminds him, “Like hell would I know? You can be either one of the choices. I’m not in the right place to judge, much more to prejudice you. I still have some morals that I’m deeply upholding.”

“I see.” Jungwoo slowly responds after a few moments of awkward silence. He is getting tired of the guessing game, and he knows that their talk is starting to get pointless which is clearly not what he is going for.

Jaehyun looks exactly what he expects and he couldn’t be proud of himself. The older may look dazzling and extremely handsome but that’s just the outside. Jungwoo could literally see through him for he is a living glass and he almost snorts on how vulnerable and insecure Jaehyun is on the inside.

His calculations were right. Jung Jaehyun is just like his stupid ex. They can be easily manipulated and Jungwoo isn’t even trying his best. Destroying someone who is already fragile enough is the brunet’s specialty and he could already picture out Jaehyun’s reaction once he tries to bury him deep down to his grave.

But that isn’t the case. The latter should be thanking for Jungwoo’s mercy because making him miserable isn’t part of the demon’s plans. He might get hurt a bit during the process but that’s completely fine. After all, a reward isn’t meant to be given to those who are playing safe. A little sacrifice wouldn’t hurt, right?

Now, time for an ambush.

“That bruise… It’s completely a nuisance, isn’t it?” Jungwoo speaks when he senses that his new-found victim is slowly losing his interest in him. Jaehyun just shrugs and turns his attention back to his drink, “Hmmm… I told you it’s alright. It will disappear after a few more days if I’m lucky.”

Jungwoo fakes a yawn, “Must be pretty inconvenient to have that, huh? Especially that… You know. You got that from someone you greatly _detest_.”

His words completely catch the older’s attention. Instantly, Jaehyun is back giving him a quizzical look, his posture looking tensed, “Excuse me…?”

“Oh, not much.” The younger mumbles as if he didn’t drop a massive bomb a few seconds ago, “It’s just due to the current timeline we’re currently in, young adults tend to be… Ferocious and a bit _animalistic_ , don’t you think?”

Jaehyun stands up from his seat before he slowly blocks the younger’s view. Around them, the crowd is still in blues and minding their own businesses. The atmosphere almost reeks as if they aren’t inside a bar since it is too organized for the older's liking but none of it matters now. Something incredulous just popped out of Kim Jungwoo’s mouth, and Jaehyun isn’t particularly liking it.

He slams his fist against the counter. Luckily, the bartender only notices his act or else everyone present around them might start giving them questioning looks. Jaehyun looms over the gorgeous actor, his eyes glaring like hearth, “What do you know about it, huh? Talk, or else I’ll _force_ you to spit those words out from your mouth.”

“Feisty. I like guys with _guts_.” Jungwoo comments, his expression completely unbothered and is impressed instead. He locks his gaze at the older, “Did that _bastard_ told you about it, huh?!” Jaehyun continues to interrogate, this time his one hand firmly grasping Jungwoo’s arm. He hides his amusement for his shock just got bigger because the younger's skin is too soft and bouncy against his rough palm.

“No one told me about anything.” Jungwoo gently swats the older’s hand away. He massages his aching arm with his free hand before he continues his talk, “Let’s just say… I know some things. The point is, that’s what has been bothering you for days, right? It must be really unfortunate, especially that the person you _adore_ the most is treating you as if you are _invisible_.”

Jaehyun’s eyes dilate. He scowls in disbelief before he pulls his hair in frustration, “Fuck. How did you---”

“Huang Xuxi, most commonly known as Wong Lucas. The one and only guy that one-handedly punched and ruined your pretty face.” Jungwoo reveals, his harmless expression is now gone and is replaced by a blank look, “Not only that, for he’s also targeting Huang Renjun, that little assistant you’ve been so obsessed about. Are my reconnoitering skills exceptional, sunbae? I believe I’ve hit the jackpot and didn’t miss any important detail regarding the incident you got involved.”

The former slowly sinks back on his seat. He couldn’t believe what he just heard, plus the atmosphere around them seems to have completely shifted three-sixty. How could this man who's sitting beside him know all about his unfateful encounter with the model when in fact there wasn’t any single soul present around them during the incident?

“You don’t need to feel anxious about it, sunbae. Your secret is _safe_ with me.” Jungwoo reassures while using the most altruistic-sounding voice he has, “That isn’t going anywhere, trust me.”

“Do you personally know that prick? Also… H-How did you know that I like R-Renjun?” Jaehyun cautiously asks. One sentence is all it takes and his first impression about the rookie actor is gone. Not even in his wildest dreams thinks that Kim Jungwoo would be harboring a piece of confidential information about him.

No one knows about his unhealthy obsession with Jeno’s assistant. Out of all the people out there, Jungwoo is the one who gets to know and it is quite alarming.

“Lucas is my ex.” Jungwoo confesses, and immediately his expression falters, “I admit he isn’t the best guy out there, but I truly loved him. However, things didn't go well which leads to our break-up. I don’t know how to describe it but…” He looks up at Jaehyun with pitying eyes, “He has his own issues. To put it simply, he’s a problematic man.”

Jaehyun doesn’t react which to the other man’s surprise. Jungwoo clears his throat before he continues his act, “You see… When we were still together, it’s a love and hate relationship that bounds us. One moment we’re silencing each other’s throats then the next day he’ll turn into a giant puppy as he asks for forgiveness. It was a tiring process and eventually, I gave up. It was a toxic relationship and it was too late when I realized that I’m hurting too much.”

Jungwoo slightly lifts the dress shirt he is wearing, revealing a long streak of visible marks present along his waistline. They were those marks Yukhei had left when they had their own little game inside the latter’s car. Jaehyun gasps and points at his alabaster skin, “W-What are those...?!”

“He _abused_ me.” Jungwoo brokenly mutters, “He’s always like that. He told me he loved me yet he didn’t stop hitting me. It even got to the point that he forced himself onto me despite my helpless protests. He’s… He’s just _horrible_ , sunbae. He’s not the nicest man out there. Just by thinking about my experiences makes me shiver in fear.”

So it was nothing but pure acting, after all. All those pretentiousness just to become Renjun’s knight in shining armor was a lie, and who knows? Maybe Wong Lucas is already pouncing the poor guy at the exact moment they are currently in.

It maddens the older, and the fact that Lucas' actions were even more horrible than what he did just makes him feel a bit more considerate about himself. He admits that what he did to Renjun was wrong but hurting and traumatizing your ex to the point that his physical and emotional scars are still present is just blatantly disrespectful and absurd.

He's a mad, uneducated and feral dog like what he expected, and Jungwoo endured him for god knows how long it was.

"I'm sorry about your past." Jaehyun comforts. He gives Jungwoo's slumped shoulders an awkward pat, "He's a sick bastard. You should have reported him a long time ago."

Jungwoo wipes the fake tears that are falling from his eyes, "I believe that there is a perfect timing for that. Besides, Xuxi is extremely famous nowadays and it's hard to make him face his transgressions. People will never understand it. Worst-case scenario, they might accuse me of lying and send me death threats. I've been silent for so long and I am thinking of speaking out but first, I want Xuxi to realize that what he did not only to me but those people he'd hurt was unacceptable."

"He needs to pay a price." Jungwoo stresses out, his expression looking determined, "Don't you think it's just fair for me to return the favor?"

Honestly speaking, Jaehyun doesn't like the tone of the younger male's voice but he knows that Jungwoo is thinking the same thing: They both want revenge, and not even the most satisfying alcohol could satisfy their thirst.

Something smells blood.

"You want him in jail?" Jaehyun asks. Jungwoo humorlessly laughs, his eyes turning dark it makes the older's breath hitch, "That's cute. But first, I want to _destroy_ his life." He corrects, this time smiling in the most sinister way Jaehyun has ever seen.

Something isn't right. He could barely sense that Jungwoo's anger is not just a simple one, but the kind of anger which may originate from an overdue resentment. Wong Lucas is indeed a huge obstacle to his life but Jaehyun is still sane enough not to kill him. Judging how cryptic Jungwoo's grin is, he won't be surprised if after a couple of days, Lucas will be dead.

He isn't exaggerating. That's just what Jungwoo's expression is simply implying.

"I just want to punch him back for what he did on my face." Jaehyun tries to brighten up the mood. Jungwoo ignores him and gently grabs his palm, "Sunbae. I have an important _proposal_. I am certain that this will be beneficial for both of us so I request your full _cooperation_."

Jaehyun quickly pulls his hand away from his grip, "Whoa. And what makes you think I'll agree when in fact we just met?" He challenges.

"Trust me. After I've explained it to you, I'm a hundred percent sure you'll say yes." Jungwok confidently responds, "So, will you hear me out now?"

“So all those pleasantries and nice introductions have a hidden motive after all. Very well. I’m all ears, Kim Jungwoo, although I must say, you’re an interesting man.” Jaehyun retorts. He pours the younger another drink and inserts a piece of cherry at the edge of his glass, “Now what?”

Jungwoo taps his fingers against the counter as if he is playing an imaginary piano. His nails look neatly polished, and Jaehyun wonders if he had seen those beautiful hands before, “Hmmm… You already heard my story, Jaehyun-sunbae. It’s simple: You want Huang Renjun’s attention, right? In exchange, I can make Xuxi’s mouth shut up and I assure he’ll never bother you and your beloved anymore, providing…” He leans closer to the older.

“Providing what?”

Jaehyun has this lingering uneasiness inside his mind which turns out to be completely true the moment Jungwoo drops his next sentence, “Help me _ruin_ Lee Jeno’s career.”

The former almost slips the glass he is holding from his grip. It tumbles a bit and Jaehyun hisses because some of the liquid got into his pants. Nonetheless, he wipes his lap, his mind still running a marathon, “You want me to do _what_?!”

“I believe I don’t need to repeat myself. I want Lee Jeno’s career to turn into _nothing_ but ashes.”

Jaehyun clenches his fist, “And what makes you think I’ll do it?! We may not be close but he’s my colleague. Jeno’s a good man and I cannot even think a reason to jeopardize his career!”

“Are you _sure_ about that?” Jungwoo ripostes, “All I could see is that he’s a major threat to your career.”

“What do you---”

“You don’t have to play _dumb_ , sunbae.” The younger interjects, “Everyone knows that since Lee Jeno’s arrival to your company, you were starting to get overshadowed plus the foundation you invested for so long is slowly crumbling into nothingness.” He stands up and cradles Jaehyun’s petrified face, his finger gently stroking the gauze on his face, “Poor you. Got maneuvered by someone who has a lesser experience. It must have hurt your pride, don’t you?”

“My career is something that I mind on my _own_. How do you know these things about me?” Jaehyun interrogates, his eyes slightly twitching from the younger’s touch. Jungwoo’s hands are cold, and Jaehyun almost submits, “Still, you didn’t deny it. Additionally, Jeno has Huang Renjun by his side. I bet it irks you. They may be friends but it can’t be denied that they have this bond that you want to steal and make for your own.”

Jungwoo goes behind him before he wraps his arms around his neck. He leans near his ear, his breathing painstakingly shallow and hot, “Besides… I bet it won’t be that hard for you to sabotage him. Both of you are nominated as the ‘ _Best Lead Actor’_ for the upcoming Film Festival Awarding Ceremony, right? The winner will take all the pride and glory, and who knows? There’s a major project that’s going to be held in Italy this upcoming winter. Originally, you were invited to take the prestigious role but they revoked their words and decided to consider Jeno’s talents. You wouldn’t want to miss that opportunity, right?”

Here it goes, for Jaehyun is already steaming in wrath. He couldn’t believe that Jungwoo knows too much about him. He almost pukes in horror, for the level of espionage the newbie could do is beyond his expectations.

He’s a sick stalker. That’s it. Jaehyun has dropped the ‘s’ word.

As if the taunt will stop just like that. Jungwoo runs his hands along the older’s back as if there isn’t a crowd present around them, “W-What benefit will you gain from Jeno’s downfall?” Jaehyun lowly mutters although he is starting to palpitate. Jungwoo might be behind him but he could feel his deep stares boring on his skull.

“With Jeno out of the picture, I can _have_ Na Jaemin.”

Huh?

“Na Jaemin…?” Jaehyun whispers as if he is tasting every word he just said. He suddenly spins and faces the smirking brunet, “Wait… Na Jaemin, as in _the_ Na Jaemin?! What’s his connection with Jeno when it fact they don’t get along?”

“The one and only.” Jungwoo dreamily sighs, “Although, they aren’t what the people think about them. In fact, they’ve been… Having their own little world behind closed doors.”

“They’re _screwing_ around.” Jungwoo simpers, “They’re fuck bubbies.” He finally finishes which makes the older gasp in surprise, “W-What?! B-But… J-Jeno is s-straight, r-right…?” He squeaks.

“He’s the main reason for all of this aside from Xuxi’s destruction.” Jungwoo winks, “Speaking of my ex…” He then goes back beside the stunned male, “Without Jeno in the industry will only mean a lot of things for you. You’ll salvage back the limelight that was once stolen from you. People would start praising you back and most of all… Renjun might become jobless but it’s a perfect opportunity for you to whoo and convince him about your feelings.”

“You’re not making _sense_.” Jaehyun deadpans after calming himself, “We’re talking about Wong Lucas earlier. What’s his connection with this?”

Jungwoo shakes his head while snickering, “You guys are the _same_ …” He mumbles to himself before he faces back the older, “As I was saying, I’ll take care of Xuxi’s problematic behavior. Once it’s settled, Renjun will be out of his atrocities and thus he’s going to be free. You’ll have both Renjun and your sweet revenge. As compensation for my good work, I want you to take care of Jeno’s sake so that Nana’s going to be mine. Fair share, right? All I want is Jaemin, _no one_ else. Xuxi’s a muscle brain and making his life miserable will be a walk in a park.”

Jaehyun remains silent on his seat. Now that an unexpected offer has been made, his morals are getting challenged. He never had any problems in his work, but Jungwoo bites hard for he spits nothing but the truth.

Imagine a world without Jeno. He could have been the most influential and the most popular actor in the whole country. Hollywood wouldn’t be too far away from his reach and he could have been working with big names there.

Furthermore, that arrogant Wong Lucas will vanish from his sight. Renjun’s going to be him, and no one could ever split them apart for he’s going to be untouchable by that time.

Would he sell his soul?

Fuck morals. It’s time to play the hard way, and Jaehyun is tired of trying to hide his true self.

Still, his conscience is knocking hard. He might need a couple of days to think about it.

Jungwoo is out from his sight before he could even reply. Instead, he sees a piece of paper on top of the marble counter that says:

_Here’s my number. I’ll be waiting for your call._

_Here’s the last question I want to ask you but I’m afraid I need to go now, **“Would you dare to cross the line?”**_

_Nice meeting you, sunbae. I expect to work with you._

  * **_Kim Jungwoo._**



His head painfully throbs. Jaehyun decides that he badly needs to go out before he’ll lose his mind and jump over the rooftop.

* * *

Stupid keys.

He doesn’t even know why he has so many keys when in fact he only uses two or three of them. He wants to replace the lock with a passcode but he always forgets about it.

He feels like his head is about to crack into half. He badly needs to take some painkillers or else he might pass out.

Finally, he manages to put the goddamn key inside the keyhole and instantly, the door slightly creaks. Jaehyun stumbles inside before he slams the door hard, some of the display just adjacent the door’s whereabouts has slightly shaken from the tremor.

He looks like a pathetic drunkard as he shambles along the hallway. His unit is completely dark and the only lights that are illuminating the whole room are from the outside. His one foot hits the couch which makes him yelp hard in pain.

“Shit!” He curses as he desperately holds his leg. He hops around the living room and the more he moves, the more furniture he comes contact with which just increases the pain he’s having right now.

The lights suddenly spring into life, and Jaehyun’s eyes squint. He is still hoping around like a malfunctioning pogo stick before he finally falls onto the carpet with a loud thud.

In front of him, someone snickers as he rubs his bum. Jaehyun’s eyes slowly travel upward until he sees a man with a familiar mop of silver hair snickering at his pitiful condition.

He is wearing a ridiculously big shirt that covers his semi-built frame up to his knees. He has no pants or shorts on and is only wearing thin boxers that hug his impressive hips. He is looking below at him with an impressed look and Jaehyun fights back his urge to roll his eyes.

“You know you’re not going to _win_ your man if you keep on acting like a sore loser.” The newcomer muses before he reluctantly goes in front of him and offers his hand. Jaehyun grumbles under his breath yet he accepts the help. He dusts off his trenchcoat before he gazes back at his companion, “Why are you here?”

The interlocutor just shrugs his shoulders, “I was trying to contact you for a booty call yet you’re not responding. What are you doing these days, huh? Weeping because that tiny boy is still rejecting your feelings? Aren’t you tired of being a fool?”

Jaehyun looks so tired yet he has this long look on his face. He passes by his companion and before he enters his room, he looks back once more.

**_“You know what? You are right. I’m tired of this pointless lovelorn. I’ve decided to step up my game. Maybe I’ll cross that line.”_** He opens the door and as his frame disappears from the silver-haired man’s eyesight, Jaehyun utters another sentence, **_“Good night, Yuta-hyung. Sorry, I’m not in the mood to entertain you.”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... A wild Yuta Nakamoto appeared. Watch out for his role, he's an integral character alongside Jaehyun.
> 
> It's confirmed. Jungwoo's a sick bastard. Tricking two stones just to fulfill his desires? Big red flag, if I may say so.
> 
> I would like to put an emphasis on the cherry analogy I made. That came out completely out of the blue, and I'm pretty proud of myself considering that I have this huge and unnecessary insecurity when it comes to my writing skills T_T
> 
> See you guys next week!


	15. Act Fourteen: Can't Stop Thinking About You (This Must be What Crazy Feels Like)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who says self-control is easy to do? Jeno can't relate to that, especially that he often gets jealous over the smallest and pointless things.
> 
> Jaemin is an angel though. Despite getting misunderstood by the older's feelings, he listens to Jeno's side. It turns out they just have to communicate better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished my orientation earlier this day and I'm upset. I suddenly don't want to attend my online classes anymore. I really hate this pandemic. Forgive my rambles, it's just my anxieties are killing me T_T
> 
> Anyway, I'm not saying this is a filler chapter but that's also what exactly I mean. It's been a while since NoMin appeared so here they go!
> 
> Kidding aside, another 6k words of filth before the drama starts!
> 
> Warning! Reverse facefucking and slight sadism (very very mild, I promise!) ahead!

Thursday night is undeniably not a good day to relax and unwind for the said day is still technically considered in the middle of the week. Who would like Thursdays, especially that it is after Wednesday and definitely not a weekend when you wake up the next day?

It has never been a free day, and most of the time Jaemin would just sleep after a long and stressful day at work. Not today though, because there's no need to find the perfect timing when it comes to his playtime.

He got a message from his partner when he finished his photoshoot to the newest brand he was endorsing. Jeno informed him that he would like to meet with him at his place so they could talk about the important matters regarding their second attempt at having the perfect date, and Jaemin automatically responded with a cheerful yes. His stress seemed to have evaporated from his system, and the blond wouldn't stop thinking about the dish he would be potentially cooking for his lover.

_Lover_. That sounds good, although he wasn't that shocked when the older welcomed him with a greedy kiss upon his arrival. He didn't even have the chance to properly close the door for Jeno appeared to be raucous and wild, plus he smelled too musky and manly which thrilled him more. As a foreseeable circumstance, the same rituals applied which led them to their current position.

Jaemin didn’t know how many minutes have passed since they started doing it and he didn’t even have the chance to finish the food he was preparing, but one thing is certain--- His wrists are horribly aching.

Still, the pain is somewhat bearable plus he's more than willing to endure it for the next couple of hours or so. For now, his priority is to indulge every single moment he and his partner are doing for the night is still young.

They can talk later. For now, he has a tiger to appease. The same goes for his horny thoughts.

He takes a shaky breath as he chews his lower lip. He is faceplanting against the cold surface of his work desk as he continues to moan, half of his body is bent over the furniture whilst both of his hands are tightly bonded by a necktie and are loosely hanging on top of his head. His legs are widely spread apart and settled in front of his exposed bum is no other than Jeno, the man who started the unexpected rendezvous which turned out to be another episode of their heavenly escapade.

Oh he loves that sinful tongue of his. Not to mention, he's can't see anything since he is wearing a blindfold which excites his dirty little mind.

It is already near midnight and Jeno has an important meeting in the next couple of hours (like--- seven in the morning which is ridiculous) but here he is, busy licking the blond male's crack as if it is the most mundane thing to do. He has never been a fan of rimming since he often has quick sessions with his former one-night stands but then he discovers that even though Jaemin doesn't loudly admit it, getting licked _down_ there is one of his weaknesses judging how helpless and whiny he is right now as if he turned into an entirely different person.

Of course, it is natural for him to be noisy and shameless during their lovemaking sessions, but there is something about his submissiveness that completely turns the tides for it greatly affects the raven's sanity. Moreover, he gets to enjoy the feeling of Jaemin's tight entrance uncontrollably clenching against his mouth as he does him good, so what more could he ask for?

He continues to ravish his hole, and from time to time he would try to invade his insides deeper by pressing his tongue further into his entrance. Jaemin's feet are trembling and his knees are already buckling from the delicate foreplay he is receiving. It doesn't help at all when Jeno grabs his aching member that is slapping against the wooden desk before he simultaneously strokes it with his tongue-thrusting, and Jaemin's head rolls backward in disdain not because he feels terrible about the pleasure, but to put it simply, he is feeling genuinely embarrassed for he feels like he is about to come with the raven's touches.

He badly wants to enjoy the moment so he pathetically swats Jeno's arm away but the older just grips his dick hard, this time he flicks the tip with his thumb and Jaemin lets out another powerless whine. He accidentally tugs his bounded arms which makes him squeal a bit because the fabric is tightly scrubbing against his porcelain skin and Jaemin doesn't like the discomfort.

Jeno kisses his bum before he gives each cheek a smack, "Don't you dare _misbehave_ , princess. I'm the one who is in control right _now_." He growls behind him before he wastes no time in grabbing the younger's hips. He stands up and presses his growing erection against Jaemin's ass and automatically, he hears his lover groaning like how much of a whore he is when it comes to his handsome man. Jeno continues to tease him by further grounding his hips, and he almost laughs on the sight of his partner's bum adorably wiggling in front of him.

He's still fully clothed which is a surprise because usually, he would give in to the temptation and just manically rip his clothes apart before he'll greedily devour the blond. Thankfully, the bad habit is now gone since they've become more intimate and Jeno couldn't be prouder for himself.

However, he is still determined to tease the younger and see to what extent will he break so he slowly unbuckles his belt before he slides his pants down together with his boxers that are already wet with his precome. He carelessly kicks out his undergarments somewhere, his breathing starting to get a bit erratic for the air conditioner is stubbornly making his skin freeze. Ignoring the temperature, he jeers in lust as he returns his ordeal, this time his huge palms are gripping Jaemin's sexy hips as he lazily grinds his shaft against his crack, his precome messily smearing the blond's skin, leaving a long streak of glistening semen along it.

Jaemin badly wants to turn around so he could kiss his partner and claim his cock inside his mouth but he is practically immobile due to the fact that his hands are tied so he just mewls and meets Jeno's languid thrusts, hoping that his entrance would hit the tip and slide through him. Jeno exactly knows what the blond is pondering about so he pulls him closer before he rests his back against his chest, and both males loudly groan as the friction in between their lower half intensifies, this time Jeno's cock slips in between the younger's legs.

"Look who's needy right now. I bet you already want to get filled, hmmm?" The former taunts while nibbling Jaemin's neck. He slightly raises the blond’s leg as he starts to increase his pace, his member sweetly squishing through the space in between Jaemin's legs as it bumps against the latter's balls. Jaemin rolls his head backward which Jeno takes the opportunity to latch their lips together.

The kiss is messy and lazy but they remain in that position for a couple of minutes. Jeno didn't know how many times Jaemin almost stumbled onto the floor for he kept on trembling in his arms as he continued to thrust in between his legs while simultaneously pinching his perked buds.

Standing sex seems to be inconvenient for both of them since their legs are starting to feel like jelly so the older reluctantly slips out his dick before he carries Jaemin in his arms and places him on top of the desk. The younger sniffles like a puppy and tries to call out for his partner's attention, "Jeno... Something’s off. Are you angry at me?" He nervously speaks while trying to look at his surroundings even though he is still wearing the blindfold.

Meanwhile, Jeno raises one brow upon hearing the question but before that, his eyes see the familiar box he is looking for since he got in the blond's apartment that is hiding under the bed. With a wide grin plastered on his face, Jeno leaves Jaemin's side and kneels in front of the bed before he grabs the box and excitingly removes the lid, his eyes gawking in surprise upon seeing its contents.

"Wow... So you _really_ have these kinds of things." He whispers while holding a bright pink dildo with curious hands. There's a small remote controller paired with it so Jeno quickly inspects it by pressing random buttons and instantly, the inappropriate toy vibrates.

His suspicions were right. It's a two-in-one toy for horny people like his partner, and Jeno could already think of the endless possibilities he could do with it. Just by thinking Jaemin's helpless face while he does the most sinful plays with the dildo makes his cock twitch in anticipation.

He is such a _naughty_ boy.

The box has other things like butt plugs, cock rings, countless bottles of lube, and even a freaking whip but he doesn't really care about those things (aside from the lube, of course. Safe sex is a _priority_ and he couldn't afford to hurt his cute lover). He closes the box and hides it back beneath the bed before he saunters back in front of the blond with the massive dildo in his one hand.

"Say... You mentioned to me ages ago that when you were in the Netherlands, you touched yourself because you _missed_ me." He playfully retorts while playing with the toy in his right hand. He caresses Jaemin's chin with his other hand before he slightly squeezes his cheek, causing his mouth to slightly drop just enough to fit _something_ in it. He placed the tip of the dildo against his lips and Jaemin instantly gasps, "W-Where did you---"

"I bet you're pretty _familiar_ with this toy, huh?" The raven deadpans, "How many times did you come again while using this? I can't believe the airport security let you fly with this thing inside your luggage." He shoves the suggestive plaything inside his mouth and Jaemin whines but he doesn't fight back. The room is pretty dim but Jeno could see his lover's cheeks turning red as he sucks the toy like an infant, his saliva coating halfway of it.

Cursing at the back of his mind for seeing such an illegal act, Jeno pops out the dildo and his eyes squint as he lazily observes Jaemin's spit dripping all over the toy. For some reason, he doesn't like how messy it looks since the only cock that he would permit Jaemin to ravish with his pretty little mouth is nothing but his alone.

Not even a _goddamn_ dildo. He regrets doing that. Shrugging the foolish irritation forming inside his head, he turns its vibrator function on before he gives Jaemin's naked thighs a few taps, "Put your legs in the air, _now_."

Jaemin doesn't need to be told twice for Jeno's commanding voice is enough to make him melt and he doesn't mind playing the submissive role for this night. He just wishes that the air conditioner would turn down a bit for his ass is literally freezing. Additionally, his hole is vulnerably exposed which doesn't help the situation at all.

He's already used to see Jaemin's perfect frame conceding courtesy of his demands, and yet Jeno couldn't help himself but groan as he shamelessly ogles at the blond's pinkish hole. He gently grabs his legs and lifts them higher before he rests them on his shoulders so that Jaemin would be comfortable with his position amidst their playtime. Jaemin mewls, his wrists still firmly leashed on top of his head, "N-Nono, can you at least untie me? I want to hold you..." He mumbles with his quivering lips.

_‘N-Nono…?!’_ Jeno stupidly questions to himself, _‘Where did he get that nickname?!’_

Jeno doesn't want to consider his request and is determined to make Jaemin beg for it but then, he sees a single tear falling from the latter's blindfold, and that what it takes for his heart to sink and thump in guilt.

He was never a sadist. Truth to be told, there's something that is making him do these things that he himself isn't used to do with his previous partners.

Lately, he's been acting weird. Ever since he saw Jungwoo's message to his lover, he couldn't help but feel paranoid about it. Jaemin has reassured him countless of times that he and the latter are just friends and platonic coworkers, and Jeno doesn't need to feel anxious or cautious about the rookie actor looming around his presence.

Still, Jeno is jealous of the fact that both males are close and even part of the same agency. Take note, they aren't even official boyfriends yet but he just wonders... His feelings are still valid, right? He is convinced that he has the right to feel jealous for Jaemin is just _his_ and no one has the right to be lovey-dovey or act intimate with his princess other than him.

Most important of all, Jungwoo just called him _Nana_ which was a new thing for him. Jaemin never mentioned his nickname and he has been stupidly overthinking about it. Why does Jungwoo _know_ but him--- his _potential_ and _future_ boyfriend--- has _no_ idea and completely oblivious about it? It is just a small thing but again, Jeno feels frustrated about it.

Nonetheless, these aren't valuable excuses for him to feel angry about the blond, much more apply force to him. With the guilt slowly knocking his conscience, Jeno sighs in defeat and begrudgingly unties the younger before he notices the prominent bruises forming along his wrist. Instantly, he feels horrendous for himself so showers Jaemin's injuries with never-ending kisses, "Shit... I'm so sorry, baby... I didn't mean to hurt you like this!" He apologizes in between his kissing and Jaemin unconsciously smiles before he feels Jeno's soft cheek nuzzling against his neck, "Hmmm... You don't need to feel bad about it. I was surprised when you were acting so rough but at the same time... I was turned on." He shyly confessed. Jeno looks up to meet his gaze but then he remembers that Jaemin is still wearing a blindfold so he plants a peck on his cheek instead, "Really? It's not a habit of mine though. Although I must say---"

"You're _upset_ to me, right?" Jaemin silently whispers which makes Jeno stunned for a brief period. The latter tries to come up for words but he ultimately fails. Instead of lying, he gives up and hugs the younger tighter instead, "Mhmmm..." He hums against his shoulder blades. Jaemin runs his fingers through his jet-black hair and gently pushes his head deeper into the croon of his neck, "It's okay. Can you tell me why?"

His voice sounds calm and honest, and Jeno is deeply thankful for that. He couldn't believe that he is talking to the same arrogant and feisty Na Jaemin he disliked before because he sounds so different ever since they became close. Jeno grabs his wrists once more and starts to play with them by fondling and tracing the outline of his bruises with his thumb.

Straightforwardly stating that _'I'm jealous because you are still talking with Kim Jungwoo and he calls you by your alleged nickname'_ sounds too childish and dumb so he tries to ponder for a decent and scholarly answer. Moreover, he did a rather mistake prior to his discovery about Jungwoo's invitation. During the past few days, he checked Jaemin's phone multiple times out of curiosity where he discovered the duo were indeed exchanging friendly conversations. Other than that, Jeno is also aware than Jaemin is stashing a lot of his naked photos in his photo gallery but that doesn't concern him a bit since he had his full consent.

Besides, he does the same thing. It was an auxiliary agreement they silently started out of nowhere and was supposed to cause mockery in between them but it actually turned out the opposite of it. It was impossible for Jeno to keep his pants tight and avoid looking at his gallery every time he misses the blond or just blatantly sexually frustrated.

"Are you and Kim Jungwoo close...?" He carefully asks while kissing the younger's fingers. Jaemin looks a bit startled at the sudden question but he manages to remain cool. He nods his head in confirmation, "Yeah. What's the matter?"

Jeno is starting to regret his decision to even opening up about his pointless problem. Since he already started the whole shenanigan, might as well don't act like a dick about it, "Nothing. It's just... This may sound dumb but I think you're not telling me something about yourself..." He pouts which makes Jaemin widely grin even though he can't see him, "Could you tell me more about it?"

"I rummaged your phone, alright?" Jeno admits while pulling his hair in defeat, "I know it's not a good thing to do but I can't help it... I saw his message calling you Nana so I got curious and yeah..." Jeno avoids his gaze as if the younger could see him because he is certain that Jaemin could envision the guilty look on his eyes. He knows what he did was wrong and now that he had come clean, he doesn't sure if he's brave enough to hear the latter's response.

Jaemin remains still in his seat. After a few moments of deafening silence, he finally speaks, "So you're _that_ kind of person."

Jeno instantly feels the chills running through his spine the moment he hears Jaemin's tone. At one point he thought Jaemin was angry at him until the latter held his hands together before whispering, "I'm sorry if it bothers you but I'm not doing anything behind your back. I’m aware that you get jealous sometimes but I didn’t know it was that… I dunno, intense?"

"He sent you a lot of heart emojis and affectionate stickers." Jeno grumbles like a child throwing a tantrum, "Not to mention, he's talking to you as if you guys are a couple."

"That's just the way he converses with others." Jaemin calmly explains. He pulls Jeno closer and rests his head against his torso before he embraces him and places a kiss on his sternum. The older accepts his warmth though he is still pouting, "Jungwoo-hyung is super friendly with everyone and that includes me. I apologize if you find our conversation off. I won't try to flirt with him anymore if you like. It's just for fun but I'm willing to adjust for the sake of your pride."

Jeno kisses his crown, "Why are you so considerate?" He mumbles, his hands ghostly traveling along the blond's back. Jaemin lightly giggles for he is feeling ticklish, plus Jeno's subtle touches are making him hard again, "It's because I _really_ like you, Nono. That's just the truth, and there's no way in the nine circles of hell I would let you go."

"Speaking of the nickname since you won't stop from calling me with that weird endearment you invented..." Jaemin lets go from his grip and faces the older's face once more despite seeing nothing but total darkness, "I never told you about it simply because you might tease me since it sounds so lame and girly..." He sheepishly confesses.

"What are you _talking_ about..." Jeno mutters while lifting Jaemin's legs once more before he returns them on top of his shoulders. The blond yelps when he feels a cold substance that was applied around the rim of his entrance before he smells a familiar whiff of his strawberry-flavored lube. Jeno kisses his legs as he slowly inserts a finger which results in another delicious moan from the blond, "Nana sounds fucking _cute_ and _sexy_ at the same time. I wanna chant that name of yours as I _pound_ deep inside you." He growls before adding the second finger, and this time, he isn't playing favorites anymore for his movements are starting to get impatient. Jaemin's face twists in pain before it is quickly replaced by his facial muscles relaxing in contentment as he lewdly exhales when the raven adds another finger.

Jeno slowly scissors him as if he is taking his time, stretching his muscles until Jaemin gives up from the stimulation before he turns into a moaning mess in front of him. Jeno slides his fingers in and out, and just by hearing the squelching sounds his sinful ministration is producing is enough for his cock to fully erect once more. He bows down and starts to gnaw Jaemin's buds as he continues to flawlessly plunge his digits inside him, "Baby, can we try something _new_ today? Or rather... Can you grant my selfish request since I'm dying to just see you _disheveled_?" He grabs the forsaken dildo which is just beside the whimpering blond with his free hand and looks at it with devious eyes, " _Please_?"

"M'kay." Jaemin mutters in between his heavy pants, his hands are still clawing the mahogany desk beneath him as his chest vehemently rises and falls, "A-Anything, as long as you'll hold me afterward."

Jeno pulls out his fingers and hisses in anticipation upon seeing his partner's empty entrance uncontrollably clenching into nothingness. Clouded by overridden lust, he starts his work by coating the toy with so much lube some of the liquid is starting to cascade towards the carpet. He messily coats the whole dildo until he is satisfied enough before he finally pokes it against the other male's hole, "No wonder why it's a piece of cake for you to _take_ my whole cock. Although I don't want to admit it, this buddy of yours is ridiculously way bigger than mine. How long is this, 10 inches? Not to mention..." He flicks the toy and forcefully shoves it deeper inside the blond until the tip is fully inserted, "It's neon pink and has a vibrator feature. You really like getting _filled_ , huh?"

Jaemin whimpers yet he wiggles his lower half to swallow the dildo further which seems to be effortlessly sliding thanks to how wet he is down there for Jeno did a splendid job when he rimmed him earlier for god knows how long it was, "Y-Yeah... I-I love d-dicks, but yours is the only one I would take raw--- A-Ah!"

Jeno stubbornly unsheathes the vibrator, his gaze looking unimpressed, "Whose dick is the only one you would take?" He challenges while teasing the blond by drilling the goddamn toy back inside him while his free hand is busy tugging his partner's nipples, "Tell me... And I want it _clear_ this time."

Jaemin violently claws the desk beneath him which causes the furniture to creak and shake when he feels his muscles stretching looser. He chokes back another sinful moan and his legs are starting to get numb, not to mention his member is hard as a rock and is throbbing against Jeno's abs. He desperately clutches his lover's biceps before he sharply inhales, "Y-Yours, Nono... Y-Yours is the only one I would take--- Fuck!"

The dildo is once again back inside him, but this time Jeno shoves it throughout his tight heat. He presses the button of the controller and the toy starts to vibrate, making the younger hiss and cry louder. Jaemin digs his nails into the older's skin, "N-Nono---"

"Shhh... It's okay, babe I _got_ you." Jeno coos right after planting a comforting kiss on Jaemin's swollen lip. He plays with the dildo and starts to bottom out, slowly yet surely so he could get a clear view of Jaemin's hole spreading wide below him. He repeats his movements for another unholy minute before Jaemin decides that the torture is too much for him so he barely hops out of the desk and kneels in front of the raven.

Without a warning, he peppers Jeno's skin with needy kisses, his mouth trying its best to find what he is desperately looking for. Jeno doesn't stop him from his disobedience and instead, he just closes his eyes while massaging the younger's scalp. It didn't take long before Jaemin managed to wrap his pretty lips around his favorite treat and the next thing he knew, he was already greedily lapping his lover's flesh, his tongue swirling under the shaft as he expertly controls his gag reflex.

He hears Jeno cussing when he bites the base of his cock, and Jaemin couldn't be satisfied for he has waited too long just so could have his lover's dick inside his cavern. Jeno barely stops himself from grabbing the Jaemin's hair and fuck him his mouth for he just wants to admire the work of the man in between his legs. It boosts his ego more for their current state greatly implies what kind of relationship he has with the blond.

"You're not going to make me come just yet." Jeno retorts before pushing away Jaemin's mouth from his cock and instantly, the latter's drool spills out, some even connected to his wet shaft as it drips onto the floor. Jaemin stands up with shaky legs and clings onto his lover's frame, his legs entangled around Jeno's hips as he wraps his long arms around his neck. Jeno effortlessly carries him and drops him onto the mattress before he whispers something breathtaking at the blond’s flushed ears, "Lay on your back, your head opposite to the headrest. Hang your head over the edge of the bed so I could _fuck_ your mouth while you're nicely laying."

Jaemin gulps hard, his Adam's apple bobbing for how could he even resist the older's tantalizing instructions when Jeno sounds so fucking sexy with his husky yet calm voice? He did what his lover had told him to do by resting his feet against the headrest as his head hangs low at the edge of the bed. The vibrator is still on and deeply buried inside him and Jaemin couldn't control his breathing for the toy is stimulating him hard to the point that his precome won't stop from leaking from his aching member.

Jeno open-mouthedly pecks him before he caresses his cheek, reassuring that he mustn't feel afraid for he is not going to break his neck, "I'll hold your face, and if you feel like you can't do it anymore, don't hesitate to tell me. I didn't want to remove the blindfold because I don't want your eyes to get dirtied by my come."

Jaemin just hums and opens his mouth, and Jeno takes the initiative by slowly pushing inside his mouth, his teeth grazing along his skin, and yet Jeno finds himself in cloud nine the moment he manages to completely sheathe inside Jaemin's hot cavern. The latter hums which sends vibrations to his skin. Jeno's cock twitch in approval, hitting the roof of his lover's mouth. He slowly thrusts his hips as he supports Jaemin's neck with his right hand whilst the other one is holding the controller.

"Raise your legs and hug them. I want to see the dildo vibrating _inside_ you." Jeno demands before he increases the speed of the toy and Jaemin caws which immediately makes him choke and bite the cock sliding inside his mouth. Jeno writhes a bit but he doesn't stop and focuses his lustful gaze at the other male beneath him. He badly wants to ravish those red nipples but he knows he can't afford to drop Jaemin's head or else he might get whiplash from the force.

Jaemin tries his very best to bob his head and meet Jeno's thrusts. The position is making him take the cock deeper inside his mouth, and even though his throat is used to be filled, Jeno is moving too fast he couldn't properly control his gagging. He groans in an attempt to call the older's attention but Jeno seems to be immersed with his movements for he isn't slowing down. Jaemin whimpers for a few more times, his hands clutching the sheets until he finally loses his control from his reflexes so he coughs out Jeno's dick and spits a lot of his drool, "J-Jen---"

"Fuck..." Jeno growls before shoving his cock back inside his mouth. The raven didn't expect the amount of pleasure he would attain with the unusual position. Jaemin had blown him countless times with his exceptional skills but this time it hits different, and Jeno isn't going to let the moment slip away even though he is fully unaware of the younger's protests.

To make the matters worse for the blond, Jeno sets the vibrator into its maximum speed and instantaneously, Jaemin's back fervently arches, making him swallow the cock deeper than he could take before it hits his oropharynx. He coughs for the second time, this time Jeno is practically fucking his mouth for the latter's mind got completely driven by his lust.

He pushes Jaemin's head back onto the mattress before he hops over the bed and hovers on top of his lover, his cock still shoved inside the blond's mouth. Without any warning, he takes Jaemin’s neglected member inside his mouth as he starts to slide the dildo back and forth as if Jaemin isn’t receiving much of the attention he seeks. The latter sobs, his eyes starting to get teary and he is already seeing stars. The triple stimulation would _literally_ break him apart, and Jeno is determined to make him drown in bliss.

His efforts are deemed useless so he just goes with the flow and defenselessly hugs Jeno’s frame, his body moving on its own accord by meeting the older’s actions. Jeno wraps his fingers around the base of Jaemin’s cock as he continues to sloppily suck halfway of the flesh, and it only takes him a few more pumps before the younger finally explodes on his face, shooting thick ropes of his load until nothing is left inside him.

Jeno licks him clean and swallows some of the come that got into his mouth. His one eye is closed because seventy-five percent of his face is covered with filth and beads of sweat continuously appearing from his temples. He smooches Jaemin’s perineum as he grabs the dildo and finally slides it out from the blond’s crack.

The final trial has come for the coil contorting in his stomach has surpassed its limit. With a few more powerful thrusts, Jeno screams out loud Jaemin’s nickname before his load also spurts out, choking the blond with his semen as he messily ejaculates all over his beautiful face. Jaemin scratches his hips as he attempts to drink all of his seeds but he ultimately fails when he coughs once more, his stomach already burning from the failed expectoration he almost did countless times.

Jeno slides a few more times inside his mouth as he recovers from their session while leaving sweet kisses along Jaemin’s crotch. The latter lazily sucks him like a sleepy infant, his jaw seems to have malfunctioned for it is automatically moving. He could hardly breathe, and his diaphragm hurts like hell. He feels like his lungs would explode like a balloon for he wouldn’t stop panting. Also, his heart is still running an endless triathlon.

Strong arms hold him by his waist before the cock is gone from invading his aching mouth. Jeno switches his position to face him from the edge of the mattress before he cages his head with his hands. The older lightly kisses his chin, “Princess… I’m _so_ sorry.” He apologizes, his head hanging low and is looking at Jaemin’s sweaty chest.

He slowly removes the blond’s blindfold and Jeno almost squirms on the sight of Jaemin’s caramel orbs looking at him with such gentleness. Though he is still tearing up from the intense pleasure, Jaemin manages to form a tired yet sincere smile, ignoring the come splattered all over his face, “Jeno… My throat _aches_ a lot.”

“My bad. I shouldn’t have done that, I’m---” He pulls his hair in frustration before he punches the soft mattress just beside Jaemin’s head, “That was so selfish and ruthless of me. P-Please forgive me, baby. I was too busy entertaining my pointless jealousy I didn’t notice you’re already hurting.”

Jaemin sighs and rolls his eyes before he grabs Jeno’s face and plants them on the croon of his neck. He combs his hair as he inhales his manly scent, and Jaemin instantly feels secured, “I never thought I’ll be saying this but… I think I’m not going to give you oral sex for a few days.” He jokes, his voice raspy and hoarse, “That was… Too intense. Also, how did you find out that I’m… That I’m hiding my secret stash beneath my bed?”

“It was just a hunch.” Jeno admits while repeatedly kissing Jaemin’s face as a form of his apology, “I was convinced that you’re using sex toys although you never told me about it plus we never did it before. Again, sorry for invading your privacy and using your things without permission.”

“I admit I was a bit irritated about the messages but I don’t mind you using my toys with me.” Jaemin winks before he rests himself on top of his partner, their hands latched together as the older brushes his fingers on his bruises, “I really have some issues to fix, huh?” Jeno sadly declares which makes the younger’s heart shatter into pieces.

“Jungwoo-hyung’s not a problem, I promise. Furthermore, I also promise to communicate better with you. I can’t believe you got upset just because I never told you about my punny nickname.”

“I want to make up to you.” Jeno mumbles against his crown, “Which reminds me… We haven’t talked about the reason why I went here. Come, I’ll help you clean and then we’ll cuddle. Sound’s good?”

The duo showered together, and Jeno wouldn’t stop saying sorry as they bathe together. Sharing sweet kisses and subtle touches, Jeno cleaned his partner until he is spotless and helped him in applying some ointment to his abused hole and ugly bruises. They changed the sheets like they were used to do before they cuddled together on the large bed, their feet entangled together beneath the comforter.

“It’s not much, but I want to tell this to you personally instead of messaging you. I found the perfect place for our vacation. It’s located in Incheon. There’s this onsen I would like to try, plus they say that they give a good full-body massage. Let’s do it sometime, probably right after the release of your movie. Speaking of your movie… Isn’t it scheduled to have its initial release two days from now?”

Jaemin faces his lover, his head peaking out from the huge pillow he is hugging. His cute act makes Jeno automatically smile and get chummy on the inside but he manages to keep a straight face, “Yeah. My costars and I will attend. Also…” He blushes when he remembers something important, and Jaemin timidly plays with the hem of the older’s shirt, “Jeno… I may have promised something to Jungwoo-hyung.” He squirms before he shuts his eyes, “I-I agreed to hang out with him after the screening. It’s just a friendly date and I _swear_ I’ll go home after our gimmick. We’ll just share some stories and talk about random stuff… Can I go with him?”

Jeno’s forehead creases upon hearing Jaemin’s confession but then, he remembers that he must control his jealousy and trust Jaemin’s loyalty. He takes a deep breath before he manages to form a smile and he internally thanks himself for not making it fake or at least forced. He touches Jaemin’s face which the latter appreciates by nuzzling his cheek against his huge palm, “Hehehe… Your hand is so big. Is that a yes, then?”

“You don’t have to ask me about it.” Jeno sheepishly responds, “After all, it’s your own life. I don’t want to be a control freak. You should mind your own thing and I’ll respect that. It’s your social life, just…” He leans forward and kisses Jaemin’s startled mouth, “J-Just don’t _cheat_ on me… O-Okay?”

Jaemin returns the kiss, “I _won’t_.” He smiles and that is enough to make the older calm again. Jeno lets out a sigh of relief, “I _really_ _really_ _really_ like you, Na Jaemin. My feelings are skyrocketing so fast I’m afraid that I’ll crash anytime. I know you’re the one who caught feelings first but… Is it safe to say that I’m equally attracted to you now?”

“Whatever you say, Nono.” Jaemin yawns before hugging his lover, “I just want you to know that I like you too and we’re on the same page. If ever my feelings will change, don’t be afraid for it will turn into much stronger instead of draining away.” His eyelids finally shut yet he is still blindly smiling, “You’re only the man I _genuinely_ like.”

Once he is asleep, Jeno kisses his forehead, **_“I can't stop thinking about you. This must be what crazy feels like.”_** His eyes also close before he joins Jaemin in his slumber.

Despite the beautiful evening, he wakes up the next morning courtesy of a nightmare he wishes he’ll never experience again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word 'Like' is too safe to say. While writing this I was like, 'Just drop the magic 'L' word, you guys!' >_<
> 
> Anyway, the upcoming chapters are going to be tough from now on.


	16. Act Fifteen: Had to Tell You That I Lie to You But You Know I'm a Pretender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin falls into a trap.
> 
> Meanwhile, the first phase of Jungwoo's plan has started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm mad because Lips by SNSD isn't available on Spotify *pouts* Now that my playlist is ruined, I won't be doing this fic anymore.
> 
> Just kidding! I'm being a brat, forgive me T_T
> 
> Kidding aside, this was supposed to be longer (sounds familiar? I said the same thing way back in the sixth chapter where I split it into two parts >_<) but I decided to stop and just continue the rest on the next update.
> 
> Writing below 5K words is an accomplishment for me but it feels strange. As long as I deliver the gist of the chapter, I'm happy with it.
> 
> Anyway, here is it!
> 
> Warning! Forced Narcotizing!

He didn't want to sound arrogant and all mighty, but it was already predicted that their initial screening will be a blast, and the reviews they received from the invited audience confirmed Jaemin's hunch.

All the hard work had paid off which specifically includes the minor inconveniences the blond had gone through thanks to his and Jeno's series of misunderstandings. None of those stupidities matters now for he is currently laughing to his heart's content, and he couldn't be happier.

"I can't believe that one fan tried to propose to you. It was hilarious and if I were in your place, I would've died in embarrassment for I literally have no idea how to manage that kind of situation. Props to you, hyung!" Jaemin rambles, his eyes are crinkling as he giggles like an excited teenager. In front of him is no other than Jungwoo himself who is also grinning as they gobble their respective meals.

"I admit I was also shocked." Jungwoo muses while slicing his perfectly-cooked steak, "It was out of the blue, but thankfully you were there to help me out and give me moral support." He winks and he doesn't miss the faint blush appearing on the younger's face. Jungwoo just clandestinely scoffs as he innocently chews his food, "So _thank_ you, Nana."

Jaemin gulps and finds himself getting flustered. Something is enchanting from the brunet's smile, and Jaemin doesn't know why he is turning giddy upon observing his companion's demeanor. He just couldn't stop admiring his friend: Jungwoo is undoubtedly drop-dead gorgeous and extremely handsome at the same time. In other words, he’s androgynous and he looks perfect on every angle. Despite being a newbie, he already got a tremendous amount of support from his loyal fans and that fact alone earned Jaemin's respect.

He was born to be a natural charmer. Little does Jaemin know, his observation is quite accurate and he is just missing a tiny yet _important_ detail regarding the petite brunet.

The screening was done, and like what the older had promised, the duo is currently having their friendly date inside a rather familiar fine dining restaurant which was the same place Jaemin tried to book a reservation a week ago before it got mysteriously canceled. The lady at the front desk immediately recognized him and cowered in fear until Jungwoo appeared and bewitched her with his rehearsed yet comforting words. Jaemin was glaring like a predator patiently waiting to devour his prey but it only took Jungwoo a gently coo before finally giving in and deciding to forgive the receptionist.

"I've been yearning to try the food here..." Jaemin mumbles and Jungwoo raises his one brow in interest, "To be honest, I tried to call for a reservation here a week ago. M-My friend and I were supposed to eat together, but then my reservation disappeared out of thin air! It was raining hard and I was so pissed off because the perfect outfit that I was wearing got soaked." He pouts and slumps his shoulders, and Jungwoo laughs, his voice so light it makes the younger's stomach churn in strange sensations.

_'I knew about it, Nana my love.'_ Jungwoo mocks at the back of his mind, _'In fact, I was the one who's responsible for ruining your petty date with that brat.'_ He muses at the back of mind. Instead, he gives Jaemin an apologetic look, "That was too bad, but at least you're here now." He reaches out his free hand and squeezes Jaemin's palms, “That friend of yours seems _special_ … Is it?”

Jaemin gasps and looks away, his expression faltering a bit as if he's caught red-handed. He nervously licks his lips, “A-Ah… W-We’re just friends. N-Nothing special, I promise!”

_‘Really?’_ Jungwoo internally laughs, _‘Then care to explain to me why you let him touch you in such unholy ways?’_ He clears his throat before drinking a glass of water to keep himself calm, "I never thought that you'll eat out with a friend... Not that I'm seeing you as someone who doesn't have friends but I always thought that you're an introvert."

Jaemin blushes in beet red, "Whoa. How did you _know_ , hyung?!"

"…I just know some things." Jungwoo nonchalantly shrugs, clearly not interested to tell Jaemin that he’s a certified stalker with crazy reconnoitering skills, "Besides, I'm a very good observer. I don’t want to sound creepy but reading body language is _one_ of my expertise."

Jaemin nods in understanding, "You're _actually_ correct. Most people think that I'm outgoing and the type of person who seeks attention but in the inside... I prefer to do things on my own and drown in solitude." He confesses. He puts down the fork he's holding before resuming his talk, "It's honestly tiring to pretend someone who isn't the real you when you're in front of the camera, but you know what? That doesn't mean that I don't enjoy human interactions. In fact, I'm thankful that you invited me to have diner with you." He sweetly smiles, and Jungwoo feels all the butterflies inside his tummy rampantly churning, "Thank you for this, hyung."

_‘Do you really enjoy human interactions or just the pleasure you gain from the nights you spend with your interesting friend?’_ Jungwoo adds, his question is still hidden inside his head.

"Anything for you, Nana. After all, it's _you_." Jungwoo straightforwardly replies, and not even his malicious mind has realized that for a moment, Jaemin's words have captivated him and knocked his conscience a bit. The latter chuckles and waves his free hand dismissively, "That's sweet of you. I _really_ like you, hyung. You're not pretentious and I'm pretty confident to say that you're a kind-hearted person."

His statement catches Jungwoo's attention, and he almost sneers but he manages to remain his composure. He laces his fingers together, his lips forming a fake smile, "Really? I feel the same, Nana."

Unfortunately, Jaemin doesn't know what he's saying. Jungwoo pities him and badly wants to give him advice since he's technically conversing with a repulsive creature like him. The younger reminds him of the infamous Little Red Riding Hood who almost got eaten by a wolf since she was too dumb to even realize that she's walking towards her death.

He's certain that it will be a breeze to get whatever he wants. Such a shame that Na Jaemin is too easy to trick and almost bears no challenge. He doesn't mind it though. As long as he'll have him on his own, he's satisfied.

He just couldn't wait to make him his.

They talk for a few more hours, and from time to time Jaemin would laugh at the smallest and random things Jungwoo would tell him about. The younger genuinely enjoys his costar’s company, and he regrets not hanging out with him before. Everything around the fancy diner had contributed to their mood; the lights are perfectly illuminating their private booth for they don’t hurt the blond’s eyes. The food is fantastic, and Jaemin’s meticulous taste has been satisfied. Not to mention, the ambiance and the relaxing music playing in the background are top-notch. Indeed it is a place for the wealthy, and Jaemin was glad he finally got to experience it all.

They are deeply immersed in their lengthy conversation but the younger doesn’t mind. They are having their dessert when the brunet suggests something out of the blue, “Hey. I know a great place to have a drink. Care to join me? I promise that you don’t need to worry about privacy. The whole club is tightly secured.” Jungwoo proposes while wearing the most charming and ridiculously handsome smile the blond has ever seen in his entire existence. Jaemin’s jaw drops, because how could the man in front of him who’s busy eating a glass of matcha gelato looks so perfect? His head seems to get fuzzy as he dumbly nods his head in approval, only to realize late that he isn’t a drinker.

“W-Wait…!” Jaemin exclaims before hurriedly wiping off fondue on his lips with a napkin, “Hyung, I don’t drink alcohol.” He bashfully replies, “Sorry…”

Jungwoo’s face automatically becomes dispiriting, and Jaemin instantly feels bad for making his friend sad. He waves his hands in the air in panic, “P-Please don’t give me that face…” He squirms, his cheeks turning redder and hot. Jungwoo sighs and shakes his head, “Don’t worry. I just thought it would be good for us to talk while heartily drinking a glass of… I dunno, wine? Such a shame that you don’t drink---”

Jaemin abruptly stands from his seat, the table slightly creaking and the water from their respective glasses quivers from the tremor. He tightly clutches the table cloth, a sheer amount of determination evident in his expression, “I’ll go with you!” He declares with a high-pitched squeal, and Jaemin immediately regrets looking like a buffoon in front of his friend, “I-I guess a few glasses of liquor wouldn’t hurt, right? Besides, I’m enjoying your company I don’t want our talk to end just yet…” He starts to fiddle the hem of his expensive shirt and Jungwoo’s eyes shine in malevolence and he barely stops himself from licking his lower lip.

The blond looks vulnerable and so languid with his innocent face and Jungwoo badly wants to press him down the table and take him there raw. Despite his mind running out of control because of his sacrilegious thoughts, he grits his teeth and manages to give Jaemin another smile, “You’ll do that for me?”

“O-Of course!” Jaemin meekly responds, “S-So… Where is this place you’re referring to?”

“We’re going to Itaewon.” His companion replies before grabbing his wallet, “The drive won’t take long. You’ll enjoy the scenery there, Nana. I’m _certain_ of it.”

Jungwoo calls for the waiter’s attention and asks for their bill. Before Jaemin could even protest about who will pay, Jungwoo grabs his platinum credit card and winks at the blond, “I’ll pay, Nana. After all, I’m the one who invited you for this _date_.”

Jaemin just stomps his feet like a child yet he's madly blushing, “You’re so kind, hyung.” Jungwoo just hums and offers his hand, “Why won’t I? Come on, let’s get out of here.” The blond sheepishly accepts his hand and together they go outside of the restaurant.

The whole ride seems normal as they drive along the streets of nightlife Seoul. Jaemin is in his best mood as he happily sings along with the upbeat music blaring from the radio of Jungwoo’s black Maserati, unaware of what lies ahead.

* * *

He rarely ventures outside of his district, but Jaemin wouldn’t deny it--- Itaewon is pretty interesting.

The said area is bustling with life, and the blond wouldn’t stop ogling as they wander along its busy road. The crowd is energetic and the people are buzzing like bees even though is already near ten in the evening. Jungwoo leads him amidst the sea of people until they reach a secluded alley. They halt in front of a staircase and the duo ascends where they reach a small door. The older knocks and a gruff voice echoes through its thin, almost dilapidated walls, “Who’s there?”

“Kim Jungwoo.” The older confidently answers. They hear the bouncer grunting before continuing his interrogation, “What’s the password?”

“Easy. _Nuits agréables_. Can we come in now?”

The door widely opens, revealing a rather vast area where the subtle lightning is illuminating the entire club. Jaemin wonders in shock as he looks at the bar because he didn’t expect it to be so stylish and grandeur judging how depressing it looks from the outside. Nevertheless, he absentmindedly enters the establishment, and Jaemin is glad that he decided to go along with the brunet’s invitation.

“Hyung… What is this place?”

Jungwoo ushers him towards the bar area as the younger continues to gawk around the nightclub. It has only two floors and yet the ground floor screams class and is shinning in brilliance. There’s a small dancing floor resting in the center of the club where it is surrounded by countless booths. There aren’t many people inside but the majority of them are wearing expensive formal clothes such as tuxes, dresses beaded with laces while some are wearing stylish clothes like trenchcoats and skirts. None seems to be looking slutty and suggestive which deems stereotypical for a place like this.

“Do you like it? It’s a private nightclub for the elites. Most of the customers here are people from our field of work so don’t get surprised if you’ll encounter some familiar faces here. Other than that, there are also politicians and other prominent figureheads here. Privacy is a huge issue for people like us, and the password alone is hard to crack especially when you don’t know how to speak French.” Jungwoo explains before lightly chuckling. Jaemin just stupidly stares at him with wide eyes, “P-Password… French? I have no idea what you’re saying…” He awkwardly scratches his head.

“It’s the word I muttered earlier. _Nuits agréables_ , it means ‘Pleasurable Nights’ in French. After all, where else would you achieve a moment of respite other than a place like this?” He spins from his chair and calls the bartender’s attention, “Now, what would you like to drink, Nana?”

Jaemin nervously looks up the menu. All those complicated drinks are making his head dizzy, and for a person like him who has been so repulsive of taking alcohol in his life is struggling to differentiate what’s the difference between a glass of Mojito and Tanqueray. Succumbing to his lack of knowledge, he faces his companion with crestfallen eyes, “H-Hyung… I think I’ll have a glass of Bloody Mary instead. That’s the only liquor I drink since it’s spicy and nutritious.” He shyly admits.

Jungwoo ignores his worries and gives the younger a comforting squeeze on his thigh, “Then Blood Mary it is. You needn’t pressure yourself.” He reassures before telling their orders to the bartender. Jungwoo’s eyes catch the bowl of cherries harmlessly laying a few meters from where he's sitting and he laughs upon remembering the small talk he had with Jung Jaehyun. Apparently, the older hasn’t contacted him but a small text that says, _‘I’ll cross the line.’_

It was ambiguous, but Jungwoo is confident that he has accomplished his business with the said actor. Not a moment later, their drinks finally arrive, and Jaemin curiously eyes the crimson liquid inside his glass, “W-Whoa… It looks like tomato juice. I can’t wait to taste this!”

Jungwoo ordered a glass of Vodka and before the younger’s lips could even hit the rim of his glass, Jungwoo suddenly yelps and points at something behind them, “N-Nana, look!”

The younger places his glass down and obediently looks at the direction his friend is pointing at. His gaze slowly trails towards the booths near the dance floor, “Huh? What are you---” He's about to return his attention to the brunet when Jungwoo quickly holds him by his cheek to stop him from turning around, “Just look _closer_.” He commands, his voice suddenly sounding a bit pressing and almost harsh.

Jaemin doesn’t say a word and squints his eyes hard. Other than a few people dancing in the center of the room, the booths are full and packed with clients talking in hushed voices. He tries to look closer until he sees the booth in the farthest corner of the ground floor where a tall man is silently sipping on his drink, his frame is carelessly slumped against the couch he's sitting on. He's wearing a fedora that covers half of his face, a brown suede jacket that hugged his toned body, paired with nice jeans and black sleek boots. Despite the huge hat he's wearing, it fails to hide the familiar smug on his lips, and Jaemin instantly recognizes that smile.

It belongs to no other than Wong Lucas, his labelmate, and an acquaintance of his. He wonders why the older is there alone in the corner of the room as if he's quietly observing the entirety of the nightclub.

Meanwhile, Jungwoo gracefully grabs something from the pocket of his coat and dumps a mysterious pill directly inside the younger’s glass, and immediately, it dissolves and completely mixes with the liquor. The brunet then snickers in triumph, _‘That was too easy.’_ He rejoices at the back of his mind as the younger is still busy looking at the direction where the model is located, _‘Now, time for phase two.’_

Jungwoo briefly glances at his accomplice which also happens to be the man that Jaemin is eyeing at. Huang Xuxi also locks gazes at him before merely nodding and Jungwoo mouths a quick, _‘It’s done.’_ Lucas instantly deciphers the message so he stands up and goes across the dance floor before entering the comfort room with a soft thud, his presence almost invisible despite his towering height.

Jaemin finally looks back at his friend, “Did you see that, hyung?! I saw Wong Lucas sitting across from where we are! He stands out from the crowd with his ridiculously tall figure, plus he kinda looks spooky on top of that.” Jungwoo just shrugs his shoulders and proceeds drinking his beverage, “Huh? Yeah, but I figured out it wasn’t him. Xuxi--- I mean Lucas-ssi will _never_ look creepy. After all, he has a loud mouth and often blends with the crowd, right?”

The blond tilts his head in confusion for he's still convinced to himself that he saw the model. Jungwoo just stubbornly asks him to relax and rather than stressing out about the half-Thai, he reminds him that even if the person he saw was really Lucas, then it wouldn’t be weird since the nightclub normally houses visitors like him.

They resume their talk, and Jungwoo doesn’t hide the victorious grin on his face as the blond starts sipping his drink. For the first few moments, Jaemin was still lucid and would join him with his jokes but as time passed by, it was noticeable that the younger was starting to feel tipsy and drunk just by finishing one glass.

“Hot…” Jaemin complains while fanning himself with his hands, “It’s just one glass yet I feel _so_ intoxicated.” He massages his temples and sees a glass of orange juice resting in front of him. He might be imagining things for his eyesight is starting to get blurry but he doesn’t miss the image of the liquid inside the glass bubbling, as if something just got dissolved from it. Ignoring his hallucinations (if they were _really_ hallucinations), he grabs the shot glass and greedily quaffs the chaser, “Shit…” He curses as he moans in satisfaction, the rough heat on his throat is gradually dissipating. He then realizes that the chaser tastes odd as if something was added to it.

Jungwoo pats his shoulders and starts to rub circles on his back, his fingers slowly dancing along the thin layer of his clothing and Jaemin feels ticklish, “Hyung~~~ You’re fingers are so light!” He loudly giggles, his eyes are already turning half-lidded. Jungwoo just hums and scoots closer to his side before resting his chin on his shoulders and blowing a chilly air in the blond’s ear, “Really? Then how about this?” He pinches Jaemin waist, and the said male yelps before releasing another airy groan, “Hmmm… That’s so _naughty_.” He absentmindedly murmurs.

Reveling in satisfaction, Jungwoo continues his ordeal and snuggles closer on the younger’s side, his nose lightly pressing against his neckline, “You smell so _good_ , Nana.” He seductively whispers while his one hand is busy caressing the blond’s thigh as the other one is tightly wrapped around his frame. Jaemin rolls his head backward, “Hyung… Do you like warm hugs?” He innocently asks despite feeling groggy. Jungwoo hums against his shoulder blades, “Yeah. Especially when it comes to _you_.”

“I didn’t know you also have that kind of side.” Jaemin slyly retorts upon facing his colleague. He playfully presses his index finger against Jungwoo’s luscious lips, “Come to think of it. How could you tell you like embracing my body even though we never cuddled before?”

Jungwoo glances at his wristwatch, calculating inside his mind on how many minutes have passed since the younger has partaken the drug he mixed with his drink. It was a strong type of aphrodisiac, and Jungwoo guesses that it won’t take too long for the blond to lose control of his actions.

Which starts right now.

For another few moments, Jungwoo observes the younger who is starting to doze from his seat. He looks at Jungwoo with mischievous eyes and reaches his arms like an infant wanting to be held. Around them, the surroundings are still pretty uptight, and Jungwoo needn’t care whether the people might catch them flirting together because that is his ultimate agenda to begin with.

However, he mustn’t risk his identity so he puts his hat on and Jaemin gives him a weird look, “Why are you wearing that ugly hat? Remove that thing, it’s blocking the view!” He whines while half-giggling, his grip around his glass has tightened. He takes another careless chug, and Jaemin vehemently coughs, “Blech! What… What is this?!”

“That’s not your Bloody Mary, baby boo.” Jungwoo retorts, his voice taunting and has a hint of malice. He knows that even he shows his motive right now, Jaemin would remain oblivious and powerless. He decides to play his cards right, and he reckons that it is now a perfect opportunity to commence his plan.

Jaemin writhes in irritation, the burn on his throat is still present and strong. His eyesight is starting to get worse as his body flares up a few notches as if he’s inside the sauna room he and Jeno had gone through ages ago. Despite the imbalance of his body’s equilibrium, he feels strangely aroused and high. His eyes lazily catch the dance floor, and the next thing he knows, he's already standing up before dragging the brunet with him towards the center of the nightclub.

“Let’s dance, Jungie-hyung~~~” Jaemin rambles. The older just chuckles on his antic while cautiously lowering his cap to hide more of his face. He looks around him and sees the person he's looking for, standing a safe distance between his and Jaemin’s whereabouts. Xuxi is leaning against a post and is perfectly blending with the crowd. He's looking at the ground, his expression seems conflicted and inscrutable. Jungwoo nonchalantly shrugs and remains confident with his resolve: There’s no way in hell his favorite lapdog would betray him. After all, he promised heaven to Lucas. Jungwoo is certain that the half-Thai isn’t going to break free from his chains even though he's aware that he's blatantly seeing his ex flirting with another man.

Jaemin starts to shamelessly spin and dance around the dancefloor which instantly earns attention from the crowd. Jungwoo is standing a few meters away from him and is patiently watching for the reactions of the other clients. He hears the people from his side muttering Jaemin’s name which serves as the brunet’s go signal. As if on cue, Jaemin grabs him by his wrist and leads him back in the center where the lights are the brightest and shining directly above them as if it is some sort of makeshift spotlight, “Hyung, join me here~~~”

_‘Is that Na Jaemin? Why is he here? Moreover, who is that guy he’s dancing with?’_ Says a voice somewhere from Jungwoo’s back. He smirks and grabs Jaemin’s waist, his frame towering over the younger’s faltering body. Jaemin giggles and latches his arms around his neck, “Yey!”

The music suddenly changes, and the lights glimmering above them have turned dimmer, shades of pink and violet light orbs are starting to spiral amongst the dance floor. The people dancing alongside them go by pairs and start waltzing back along with the romantic tune. Jungwoo hugs his costar close, “Nana… Does this feel fitting?”

Jaemin just moans from his touch, his mouth vibrating against the older’s coat. Jaemin likes the heat radiating from the older yet he remains unaware of his actions. He hugs Jungwoo tighter, some strands of his hair are carelessly brushing against the brunet’s neck. The latter groans yet he remains cool and expertly looks on the opposite side so he could hide his face from the prying eyes of the crowd.

They dance for a couple of minutes, and from time to time Jungwoo would send his accomplice a mocking grin. The time seems to have stopped as they mind their little world. Jaemin starts fervently groaning, his breathing is also starting to get erratic. He clings to his companion as if his life depends on him and starts to grind their bodies together, “H-Hyung…” He mewls, his voice sounds too vulnerable which excites the older more, “I-I don’t feel good… I-I wanna…. I-I wanna…” Jungwoo faces him and cups his cheek, “What is it, Nana? Tell me what you _want_. I won’t hesitate to _give_ it to you.”

“I feel weird…” Jaemin stammers but his barely lucid thoughts have cut off when he sees the image of Jeno smiling and staring right through his caramel orbs. Instantly, he lopsidedly grins and caresses Jeno’s--- or rather Jungwoo’s face, “Hehehe. Why are you here, Nono?”

Jungwoo grits his teeth, his ears rinning in rage upon hearing that name he truly detests. He fake laughs and nuzzles his cheek against Jaemin’s touch and kisses his palm, “I’m pretty sure my name is not _Nono_ , Jaemin-ah.”

Jaemin tilts his head yet he remains glued around Jungwoo’s frame. Without a warning, Jungwoo leans closer and rests his forehead against his before staring straight into his soul with his hypnotizing gaze, “Nana, tell me what you want. You’re still _grinding_ your crotch against mine.”

“You’re not my baby boy?” Jaemin unconsciously mutters as if he didn’t reveal the darkest secret he's hiding beneath his sleeves. Around them, the people are still gossiping, their scrutinizing gazes are solely directed towards the exposed and wasted blond. Jungwoo shakes his head and presses a light kiss on the bridge of Jaemin’s nose, “I’m not, but I _can_ be if you like.”

Jaemin’s eyes almost disappear for his eyelids are almost shut. Nevertheless, he grabs Jungwoo’s nape and breathes hot air in front of his friend’s face, “I dunno what you’re saying, hyung.” Those are his last words before he crashes their lips together. The small crowd gasps and Jungwoo doesn’t miss the series of flashes bathing them as they kiss for the next couple of seconds. Jaemin shamelessly purrs, and Jungwoo takes the opportunity by sliding his tongue inside his cavern and daringly licks him. He waited for so long, and now that he’s experiencing it, he isn’t going to let the moment slip away.

He effortlessly devours his mouth while simultaneously evading the camera flashes. He pushes Jaemin away from the dance floor before they go towards the farthest corner of the first floor and Jungwoo ruthlessly presses the blond’s back against the wall. They continue to make-out and ground their bodies as if they are in heat, and by the time they are done, Jaemin is helplessly writhing and moaning, his eyes already shut and a prominent bulge is already forming from his pants.

With a final peck on his swollen lip, Jungwoo harshly grabs him by his wrist, and together, they pass along the sea of crowd before egressing the establishment and dashing towards the parking area.

Standing motionless where they originally committed their sinful acts is the model himself, his one hand clutching his phone while his other fist is painfully clenching, his skin is already turning white from the lack of circulation.

Lucas looks at his gallery with hollow eyes, the pain evident on his handsome face, “I took the pictures you _wanted_ , hyung. Moreover, the crowd is already aware of Na Jaemin’s ‘reckless’ and scandalous actions. I hope you’ll do your part or else you’ll regret this.” He whispers to himself before disappearing as he dwells with the crowd.

Meanwhile, Jungwoo is smiling with pure animosity, his eyes fully focused on the road as he drives his Maserati. Sitting on the shotgun seat is the barely conscious Jaemin whose eyes are already closed, his abused lips slightly parted as he shallowly breathes. His hands are tightly holding the seatbelt that is strapped across his chest while he relentlessly chants Jeno’s name like a broken recorder.

Jaemin’s phone vibrates and Jungwoo immediately scowls upon seeing the said actor’s name flashing on the screen. He snatches it from the blond’s pocket and shuts it off, his wicked smile just got wider. Jungwoo reaches out his right hand and tucks a loose strand of hair behind his companion’s ear, “Lee Jeno’s not going to save you, Nana. Soon, the itching feeling inside you will disappear, my love.”

This time, his phone rings and Xuxi’s ID name appears. Jungwoo ignores the call, his gaze is still glued on the dark, gloomy highway he's driving across the Han River, **_“Poor Xuxi. I had to tell you that I lied. You already knew that I'm a pretender yet you still foolishly went along with my plan. What a lovesick man you are, it makes me want to destroy you even more."_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys will definitely kill me upon reading the next chapter. I guarantee that *hides under the table*
> 
> Spoiler alert, the next scene is going to be nasty judging how twisted Jungwoo is with his actions. You've been warned.
> 
> Lol don't take my warning seriously! I love you guys and see you next update, maybe next Sunday or Monday. Ciao! *chef's kiss*


	17. Act Sixteen: Baby I Can Put You On, Are You Down?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo is a monster.
> 
> Yuta and Jaehyun talk about something important.
> 
> Someone breaks inside Jungwoo's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO ELSE IS ALSO EXCITED ABOUT THE NCT 2020 COMEBACK?!
> 
> I'm sorry, I'm just happy! I can't contain my excitement T_T
> 
> I'll just leave my note after the chapter. I hope you guys are still okay after reading this ;)
> 
> Warning! Implied Rape/Non-Con Sex! It's not gravely narrated but if you are not comfortable with it, you are free to skip and just read the second half :)

The devil works hard, but Jungwoo works _harder._

Upon completing a half-hour drive from Itaewon down to Gangnam, he finally reaches his condominium complex before wasting no time in parking his Maserati in the underground parking area. He effortlessly slings Jaemin’s one arm around his shoulders and together, they ride the empty elevator before pressing the button that will deliver them to the nineteenth floor of the building.

Jungwoo works over his way inside his unit, trudging along the skinny hallway as he drags the limp blond over his shoulders. Jaemin is far away from being conscious, and the only thing that is keeping his body from sprawling onto the ground is the strong grip coming from the older’s arms around his waist.

He dumps the wasted actor onto the long couch, and Jaemin grumbles in discomfort as soon as his frame hits the cushion, the buttons of his shirt are starting to loosely open, revealing his unblemished skin. Jungwoo’s eyes sparkle in upheaval as he shamelessly travels his slender fingers across the younger’s clothed abdomen. The entire living room is dim, and the only source of light that is lighting the entire room is the small lampshade that is harmlessly resting on top of the hearth. With quick, unnerving hands, Jungwoo carelessly disrobes his coat and throws it over the sofa before kneeling onto the carpet and holds Jaemin’s trembling hands.

Judging how exposed and vulnerable the younger is, the brunet is clearly enjoying how his plans are smoothly getting unraveled as time passes by. But before he could confidently revel his human treat by himself, he rummages something inside the cabinet resting just beside the fireplace and takes out his camera before returning in front of the whimpering male.

“My head hurts…” Jaemin groans while trying his best to massage his temples. He doesn’t know why he can’t even move his limbs, or how would he explain the rising temperature quickly spreading all over his body. He feels like getting roasted alive for his throat is still burning from the alcohol he drank earlier.

Jungwoo ignores his protests and proceeds to take pictures of him from different angles while he straddles his hips. He touches Jaemin’s lips and parts his mouth before leaning forward and recklessly swirling his tongue inside the younger's cavern, the camera is still rolling and sacrilegiously taking a video of them. No doubt, Jaemin tastes sweet despite consuming a spicy liquor, and Jungwoo feels his pants tightening up as if it is totally _normal_ to violate a barely conscious person, “You taste delicious, Nana. As expected, you never disappoint me.”

Jaemin lightly groans and slowly shakes his head, “Hmmm… Your lips are too soft, you’re not my Nono.” He mumbles, his eyes still firmly closed plus his breaths are getting shallower. Despite his disadvantageous situation, the remaining consciousness that is left inside his head is desperately trying to warn him, although it is already farfetched for the blond to even fight back or at least push Jungwoo away from his frame.

Jungwoo smirks and plops his elbow onto the backrest of the sofa, “You only noticed that, baby boo? We’ve been making-out for I dunno…” He then laughs and playfully pinches the blond’s cheeks, “ _Forever_ , I guess?”

Jaemin’s mind is fuzzy yet barely living. Whatever drug Jungwoo had used to him to make his body malfunction missed a _minuscule_ detail--- Jaemin’s a stubborn person and he wouldn’t just give in no matter what kind of crazy compound is swimming through his bloodstream.

… Or is it _really_ the case?

There’s no point if the food gets spoiled, so Jungwoo takes over the spot beside Jaemin before latching his arms around the latter's frame. He slowly makes his hands inside his shirt, and Jungwoo ensures that every inch of Jaemin’s skin is handled with _care_.

He sees his nipples already perked up and are visible under the thin layer of his shirt so the brunet does the most obvious thing to do: He rips his shirt apart, revealing more of Jaemin’s skin that is starting to get sweaty courtesy of his body’s reaction with the aphrodisiac.

It feels like a blur, or at least Jaemin feels like he's dreaming and walking in another dimension. His senses are starting to wreak havoc as if he got temporary synesthesia because his swears he could hear the indistinct colors whispering sweet _yet_ frightening words to his ear.

The assault continues, and Jungwoo unbuckles the younger’s belt before sliding his trousers with such ease his skin feels so soft and bouncy against his touch. Jaemin’s alabaster legs come into view, and Jungwoo’s eyes automatically divert towards the wet bulge bumping against the thin layer of boxers that hugged the blond’s sexy hips, his waist still decorated with the marks Jeno had left a few days ago during their tryst.

Instead of feeling displeased, the bruises turn Jungwoo on, “You look uncomfortable with your clothes so I did you a favor. Truth to be told, you look better _without_ clothes.” He squeezes Jaemin’s thigh, making him moan and Jungwoo clicks his tongue in anticipation, “Just how sensitive you are? I wonder what Jeno has been doing with you?” He then shrugs and slides back in between Jaemin’s legs and without a warning, he folds over and starts to leave slow, languid kisses along his thigh.

He greedily sucks his skin, leaving light marks that would probably last for a couple of days or so. Jaemin couldn’t help himself but give in from the taunt despite feeling _so_ wrong. The kisses feel so good and surreal to the point that his body is screaming more until he’ll pass out from the stimulation. His member twitches against his undergarments and Jungwoo pokes the wet spot forming on his groin, “Don’t flatter me too much, Nana. I know you want me that much but you’ll have to _wait_ for a bit. I bet you like toys. We’ll _play_ with them later, okay?”

Wiping the drool from his mouth, Jungwoo snatches his camera back and takes a few more photos, this time he makes sure he’ll get a perfect shot of Jaemin who is still carelessly sprawled over the couch, his mouth widely agape as his head flails sideways as if he’s searching for the unsearchable which seems to be the temporary pleasure he got from Jungwoo’s touches.

The older goes back in straddling his hips and attacks his neck with passionate kisses. Jaemin gasps and winces in discomfort, his arms limply crawling behind Jungwoo’s back as he attempts to claw his assaulter and push him over the furniture, “J-Jeno… J-Jeno, I’m _afraid_ …” Jaemin unconsciously mumbles but his protests got cut off and are replaced by a painful choke as soon as the brunet harshly bites his neck. He tries to wiggle out and scream on top of his lungs but nothing is escaping from his larynx but pathetic whines and throaty groans.

“Y-You’re not J-Jeno…” Jaemin sniffles, his voice sounding so tiny and fragile. Instead of pitying him, Jungwoo twistedly smiles and caresses his cold hands against Jaemin’s trembling cheek. Indistinctively, the younger flinches from the monster’s touch. Somehow trapped deep inside him is his resolve anxiously fighting back to make him snap out from his trance.

Jungwoo maniacally laughs, his face turning haunted even though he still looks gorgeous with his angelic face. The only difference is that his true colors have been stripped off, revealing two enormous horns attached to his head. He wasn’t kidding when he told Jaehyun that looks can be _deceiving_ \--- Hands down, for he's the perfect _embodiment_ of that phrase.

“I already told you I’m not your prince charming… Oh wait, he isn’t your savior. He’s just a frustrated, lonely and pathetic nincompoop who wants _nothing_ but your body.” He scoots closer and nibbles Jaemin’s ear, “Believe me, he’s just _using_ you. I can make you on, much more drown in pleasure than him.”

Jaemin’s mind recognizes the whisper as a hallucination, oblivious to the reality that the demon itself is practically tormenting the poor blond. Whatever energy that is left inside his body has entirely vanished which marks the start of his demise as he succumbs, and sooner he would wish that he’ll never remember the traumatic experience for the rest of his life.

Jungwoo successfully strips the remaining pieces of clothing that are left from the younger’s body. With excited hands, he violates the blond further by leaving more marks across his exposed flesh, and by the time he was done, Jaemin is already crying and whimpering beneath him, his despondency is evident just by seeing how crestfallen his expression is. However, Jungwoo is unfazed and wants _more_ \--- That’s just how his lust got the best of him, and the torture he’ll bring is just the _beginning_ of it.

He's determined to make Jaemin beg and forget all about Jeno’s touches. Tonight, he’s going to be in control and no one’s going to _stop_ him from keeping his plans.

“This is the first time I’ll top a guy…” Jungwoo rambles while playing with his tie, his gaze still firmly locked at the naked body spreadeagled beneath him. He's telling the truth though; Throughout his escapades, he enjoyed taking the receptive role with his male partners (which includes Xuxi, his favorite lapdog and target) but it doesn’t justify the fact that he’s ruthless when he’s in-charge over his female partners. Undoubtedly, he has _broken_ a lot of women’s hearts too.

If Xuxi can make him feel heaven, so he does, but this time he’ll give Jaemin the honor of _experiencing_ it first.

He harshly tugs the tie and whips it against Jaemin’s chest, leaving a long, red, and ugly mark on his milky skin. Jaemin sobs in pain as another batch of tears escapes from his eyes, his body still helplessly immobile even though nothing is holding him down. He makes a grabbing motion with his tiny palms as he signals the older to at least cease his abuse. Moreover, his member aches a lot and he desperately wants to rub himself against the soft layer of the cushion just to remove the pain away.

Jungwoo lifts his legs and starts to smack his ass for god knows how long it is until his skin turns crimson together with a huge handprint embedded on both cheeks. He sees the blond’s entrance clenching so he teases it by rubbing his fingers against the rim, “Maybe I don’t understand why you’re so head over heels to that brat. He’s nothing but a nuisance… Although I do understand why Jeno couldn’t take his hands off you.”

He drops his molested legs with a painful thud before effortlessly swooping Jaemin in his arms, “There’s just something _irresistible_ from you.” He mutters before they disappear inside the bedroom, it’s door was left slightly agape.

The rest of the night passed by like a mist, so unattainable and untouchable at the same time.

From the outside, Jaemin’s helpless cries can be heard, followed by the series of lashing sounds that are echoing throughout the entire soundproof unit.

* * *

"You _really_ are a stubborn guy."

Jaehyun has never heard of that statement coming from other people before except from his companion alone. Truth to be told, he's getting tired of hearing the same old shit over and over again. The insult has no longer affected him and the last thing he wants to do is to tolerate the older with his pointless and sarcastic remarks.

Such a major headache, especially when his pesky bruises are still present and keep on preventing him from having a normal life--- and by _bruises_ , they mean both physically and emotionally. Maybe the impact is too deep, but that's just how reality works.

"Ouch! That fucking hurts..." Jaehyun complains, his face frowning from the pain he's enduring for a while now. Nakamoto Yuta just gives him a grimace and stubbornly swats the younger's arm away from his face. He continues to damp the antiseptic on his cheek, and the Japanese scowls when Jaehyun stubbornly shoves his arms away for the nth time.

“One more whine and I’ll _cut_ your throat.” Yuta dangerously warms before pressing the cotton once more onto the younger’s bruise. Jaehyun lowly growls yet he doesn’t utter a word, his glares still present although they seem useless since the older looks unbothered as if he became accustomed to them.

Jaehyun’s mood has been bitter throughout the day--- He got scolded a lot of times by his director during his filming plus Renjun is still ignoring him as if he never existed before. He had no choice but to spend the rest of his day miserable, and what else would Jaehyun do to appease his wrath?

The situation explains it all, although right after their quick and casual session, he didn’t sign up just to be pampered like a cowering puppy. Yuta, who is still half-naked and only wearing a white undershirt that hugged his semi-built frame, is currently straddling his waist while applying medication to his wound. Despite his intimidating looks, the Japanese’s hands are extremely light and caring, as if he's afraid to make the brunet suffer.

It is quite endearing, and yet Jaehyun knows that there’s no romance in between them. Their bodies tend to flawlessly communicate but that’s just it. No strings attached, period.

“Just as I thought. Wong Lucas has big fists. Look how strong he's, he almost broke your cheekbone.” Yuta retorts before finally dropping the cotton somewhere, “How many days have passed since you got this ugly scar?”

“Like hell I care.” Jaehyun grumbles under his breath. He brushes off his damped locks and he's about to put the gauze by himself when feels a firm grasp on his bicep, “I’ll _do_ it.” Yuta demands.

“Sure, now play the nurse role.” Sighing in annoyance, he drops his arms and lets the older do his work. Yuta expertly cleans his bruise before gently placing the gauze with such tenderness the younger didn’t even notice the medication is already done. Thankfully, the circumference of the wound is gradually fading, so is the size of the gauze. Bruised or not, Jaehyun still looks devilishly handsome, although Yuta will never admit that out loud.

He doesn’t want to get misunderstood. Rolling his eyes, he lightly pats Jaehyun’s chin, “All done! You look brand new.” He mocks. Jaehyun just groans and repeatedly knocks his forehead against his companion’s shoulders, “Would you _please_ get out of my lap now? I’m still sticky and naked. I seriously need to clean myself.”

Yuta flicks his nose, “Idiot. Then you should’ve showered first before you ask me to treat your wound!”

“I _never_ asked for your help.” Jaehyun retaliates back, his teeth gritting so hard they are starting to produce noises that greatly vexed the Japanese, “Stop grinding your teeth! Also, You needn’t ask for it, you can’t even do your laundry by yourself.”

Jaehyun is getting tired and he just wants to sleep all of his worries. Dealing with Yuta’s pointless banters is _literally_ a suicide. He detests having migraines yet here he is, getting one for himself.

Still, he needs to tolerate the older if he plans on asking him a favor. Yuta might be a huge pain in the ass but it can’t be denied that his skills are not a laughing matter. If he needs help, then the older is the perfect person to ask for the job. Besides, Jaehyun exactly _knows_ what Yuta would ask in exchange for his assistance.

“Whatever…” Yuta huffs, his legs still stubbornly wrapped around the younger’s frame, “At least be nice to me right after we have sex.” He indecipherably mutters and Jaehyun’s ears perk up, “What did you say?”

“Nothing!” Yuta exclaims before finally peeling himself off from Jaehyun’s body and sitting right beside him. The younger just gives him a knowing look before snapping back, “The booty call’s done. I’ll go home now.” He's about to stand up but Jaehyun suddenly holds his arm, “Wait.”

Yuta raises his brows, “Yeah?” Jaehyun clears his throat, his gaze suddenly faltering and if Yuta’s observation is right, there’s a faint blush that is spreading through his cheeks, “D-Don’t _leave_ yet…”

The older’s heart skips a bit yet he remained unfazed, cursing at the back of his head for letting his guard down a bit. Instead, he places his hands on his waists and towers right in front of his friend, “Oh yeah? What do you want, another kiss on your lips and a series of never-ending and cringy ‘I love yous’?”

“No, you idiot.” Jaehyun stammers before sharply inhaling and hugging his naked torso, “I have a favor to ask if you don’t mind.” He says in one breath and he's surprised how calm he sounded. Yuta remains still on his position, his demeanor turning inscrutable and blank. Jaehyun finally locks his gaze at him once more, “So are you in or out?”

Yuta averts his gaze, _‘I knew it. What do you expect, Nakamoto Yuta? He’ll declare his attraction to you? Dream on.’_ He chastises himself. He then clicks his tongue and crosses his arms against his chest, “What is it now, Jung Yoonoh?”

Jaehyun flinches upon hearing his birth name but he just awkwardly scratches his nape. Yuta tries his best not to drool because he couldn’t stop himself from admiring the younger’s biceps flexing--- the same pair of strong arms that _pinned_ him against the bed a few hours ago, “It’s very important and extremely confidential. As you know, I have trust issues, and even though it’s hard for me to swallow a pill this whole, you’re the only person I ever _trust_ when it comes to this.”

Warmth flooded Yuta’s chest, “Oh… I am _touched_.” He sarcastically remarks although deep inside he wouldn’t stop from squealing like a teenager, _‘Shit, I never expected the compliment. It was out of the blue…’_

“I’m not kidding.” Jaehyun firmly insists, “You’re… _Talented_ , and I need your skills. I need you to do something for me and I’m willing to pay whatever price you’ll present.”

With a loud sigh, Yuta shambles back beside his friend, “I’m listening, although I can’t guarantee you full service since I’m working on a huge case right now.”

“Thanks.” Jaehyun smiles, “I want to hire you as my private investigator.” He reveals before snatching his phone from the bedside table and Yuta quickly averts his gaze just to avoid the clear view of the brunet’s ass plastered in front of him. The bed dips once more and Jaehyun scoots back beside him, their shoulders and thighs touching together it makes the Japanese blush once more, “The job is pretty simple. I want you to research someone. He’s a year younger than me plus he also works in the entertainment industry. Maybe you’re wondering why would I make you waste your time in stalking another person but please hear me out.”

Jaehyun opens his gallery and shows a picture of a familiar androgynous man to his companion. Yuta’s jaw instantly drops and he swears his heart stops beating the moment he sees the image, “His name is Kim Jungwoo. He works in Dream Entertainment and even though he’s a new blood, he already has a huge fanbase. Something’s fishy about him. I find his words… Cryptic. Lately, he tried to convince me to do something unfathomable.” Jaehyun finally notices Yuta’s petrified expression, his eyes still widely dilate as he dumbly stares at his phone, “Hey, are you listening to me?”

Yuta shakes his head, “A-Ah… Yeah.” He sharply looks back at the younger, “Hold a sec, Jae. Y-You know that guy?” He asks, his voice embedded with obvious worry which catches the brunet’s attention, “Well, not much but yeah. He offered me something in exchange for ‘fame’ and ‘revenge’. He’s ridiculously pretty but also strange. He seems to be the type of person who tends to hide a lot of things beneath his sweet smiles and innocent looks.”

“Well, he _is_.” Yuta confirms in disdain, his face deeply frowning. He holds Jaehyun’s hands and looks directly to his eyes, “Listen, you need to _avoid_ him.”

“Huh?” Is all the younger could respond. Yuta vehemently shakes his head, “You don’t understand. That guy is _extremely_ dangerous. I’ve been tracking him down for the last eleven months, hoping to find any evidence to put him behind the bars. Fuck… I never thought he’ll come after you…”

“What do you mean you’re observing him from behind?” Jaehyun creases his forehead, “Hyung, I don’t get it… You’re secretly _investigating_ Kim Jungwoo?”

“Exactly.” Yuta confirms while nervously biting his fingernails, “Shit, this must be fate. You need to tell me what you know about him.”

Jaehyun is still clueless and perplexed yet he shows the small note Jungwoo gave him a few days ago during their ‘unexpected’ meeting. Yuta hurridly snatches the paper and intensely looks at it as if he’s planning to turn it into ashes with his gaze.

The writing is still neatly intact and decipherable:

_Here’s my number. I’ll be waiting for your call._

_Here’s the last question I want to ask you but I’m afraid I need to go now, **“Would you dare to cross the line?”**_

_Nice meeting you, sunbae. I expect to work with you._

_\- Kim Jungwoo._

“I knew it.” He angrily mutters under his breath, “Don’t tell me you respond from this, you idiot!”

“I did.” Jaehyun confirms, “But it was _ambiguous_. I told him I’ll also cross the line, nothing else. He didn’t know I’ll do the opposite. You see, he told me that if I agreed to be his accomplice, I’ll greatly benefit from it.”

“And what condition did he demand?!” Yuta scowls. Jaehyun unconsciously looks at his wallpaper, and his heart automatically clenches upon seeing the image of Renjun carelessly smiling at him, “He wants me to _destroy_ Lee Jeno’s career. Or at least sabotage him. Either way, I _don’t_ want to do it.”

“What?! That’s it…” Yuta abrupts stands up and quickly rummages something from his backpack that is laying on the ground. He snatches a long folder and shoves it onto the younger’s hands, “Read that.”

Jaehyun opens the file and immediately, he sees a long document that is purely dedicated to the rookie actor himself. There’s a lengthy discussion about the case but deep down, he already knows that the important assignment that his friend has been doing for the past eleven months is none other than the source of his worries. They are tracking down the same enemy, and Jaehyun doesn’t understand whether fate is siding with them or not.

Yuta points something from his report, “He got some serious case of Borderline Personality Disorder (BPD), as well as Narcissistic Personality Disorder (NPD). It’s not uncommon to have both personality disorders so it’s not an excuse. He’s completely unstable, and during his training period, he got admitted to a mental institution but it was unclear how he cleared his record because his company easily accepted him back. Speaking of the company, yes, it’s the infamous Dream Ent.”

Jaehyun slowly nods his head in understanding, “So that explains his odd behavior huh?”

“That’s just the tip of the iceberg.” Yuta comments before turning the next page, “Lately, we’ve been receiving reports about an unnamed actor creating havoc in various bars at the Red Light District. The witnesses couldn’t tell his identity since they either got threatened or the guy is just creative when it comes to disguising himself. Finally, we got a word from someone who saw Kim Jungwoo assaulting a prostitute a few months ago in Itaewon. We tried to contact their agency but they denied the allegations, plus the issue never resurfaced nor got into the media’s eyes. I’ve been sacrificing my beauty sleep just to dig deeper for this goddamn case. It’s pretty tiring but now that another witness has emerged, I have no time to slack off.”

“Additionally, according to his previous records based on the psychiatric ward where he previously got instated, he tends to do absurd stunts such as emotional manipulation and other questionable actions. Not to mention, he used to consume illegal drugs.” Yuta continues before closing his folder.

Jaehyun flinches when feels the older gently squeezing his arms, “He’s a dangerous man, Jae. I-I’m just happy that you’re okay.” Yuta rambles before realizing what he just said and immediately, he backs away and stands up.

“S-Sorry…” He mumbles, his face madly blushing. Without looking back, he shoves his things inside his bag and snatches his clothes that are scattered on the floor.

Jaehyun watches him in awe as he puts his boxers on, oblivious to the growing erection in between his legs. He then shakes his head in embarrassment once the older is finished dressing up, and Yuta looks entirely _different_ with his uniform hugging his impressive physique.

Shinning at his left chest is his police badge and a nametag that says, _‘Senior Inspector Nakamoto Yuta.’_

“You would always give me that weird look every time I dress up.” Yuta retorts with a flustered face and Jaehyun quickly waves his hands in defense, “W-What? N-No! It’s just… You look different when you’re with your police uniform. It’s like you’re not the flirtatious man I met ages ago.”

“I prefer to _separate_ my private life from my professional life.” Yuta mumbles while strapping his backpack. He snatches Jaehyun’s underwear from the carpet and throws it to his lap, “Clean yourself up and please take care of that boner…” He whispers while he laces his shoes. Jaehyun just blushes and quickly wears his boxers and together, both males exit the bedroom.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Regarding the compensation, I don’t need any of your money since I’m already working for Kim Jungwoo’s case.” Yuta explains and he's about to open the door when he hears Jaehyun calling out his name, “That’s not fair. I don’t want to be in debt. I’ll do anything if you want.”

Yuta clenches his fists hard, _‘Then stop being an idiot. Besides, you can’t pay the price I want with your wealth.’_ He breaths hard and faces his companion back, “Just _keep_ safe. I have a plan in my head. Don’t worry, I don’t slack off when I’m pumped up. Eleven months is too much, my superiors might deport me back to Japan if I don’t crack this case sooner.” He turns the doorknob and grumbles once more when the brunet calls him for the second time, “What is it now, Jae?!”

“I forgot to tell you something so vital.” Jaehyun softly speaks, “Jungwoo told me he wants to destroy Jeno’s life so he could _have_ Na Jaemin on his own. I don’t know what that means but I think he’s after him. I think you need to consider him too.”

Yuta is silent for a split-second before he smirks, “Just fucking perfect. This just makes my job even harder. He told you to cross the line, right? Watch me. I’ll swear on the River Styx I’ll make him pay for his crimes.” He declares before disappearing from the younger’s sight, the door closing with a loud thud.

Jaehyun massages his head in exasperation as he turns around before trudging back towards his room, “I believe you. After all, you’re the only person I _trust_.”

* * *

The front door opens, revealing a shadowy figure of a tall man creeping towards the living room. It is already past three in the morning while explains the dead surroundings enveloping the entire room.

The man slowly shambles around the familiar living room he used to hang around five years ago. It looks the same it was before minus the love he felt from there. For him, those memories became nothing but a remnant of his past.

His eyes squint upon seeing the faint light coming from the bedroom. With his heart fervently banging against his sternum, he walks with heavy steps towards the room before slowly opening the door, revealing two figures resting atop the humongous bed. His breath hitches for his suspicions were right, and immediately his chest fluttered in pure rage.

With trembling hands, he takes a few pictures of the sleeping bodies before closing the door with an inaudible thud, his fists won’t stop from clenching hard.

“You really are _sick_.” Lucas mumbles while blankly staring at his phone where a naked photo of Jaemin could be seen, his body full of whip marks, open cuts bloody wounds. His private part looks okay, but his hole is badly abused some blood is already spilling from it. Lying beside him is the monster himself, soundly sleeping with a contented smile painted on his face.

**_“You think you can make me a fool? I thought you’re smarter than this. I’m done with the manipulations and false promises. This time, I’m the one who’s going to make you drown, hyung. How does prison sound to you?”_** He swears under his breath before exiting the unit, leaving no trace of his trespassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who fell over his own traps ;)
> 
> NCT 2020 IS COMING!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> I hate working with HTML codes, I can't center the freaking pic T_T Oh well, I hope you guys are still alive since SM is spoiling us too much with NCT-related contents!


	18. Act Seventeen: Yeah That's Right We Twisted, (I Like it Like That)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin confronts Jungwoo.
> 
> Yukhei also confronts Jungwoo.
> 
> There's a new addition to the production team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm barely awake while typing this. I have some words to say but I'm afraid that I'll just make this short. While writing this, my eyes are already dropping from exhaustion.
> 
> Hey. I dunno if it's fate, but who would have thought that Nana and Jungwoo will be on the same team in the upcoming NCT comeback?
> 
> Also, I loved the VLive, it's a nice change of pace to see them all together in one room.

**_April 20 (Monday)_ **

**_9:23 am_ **

It's been only eighteen hours, seventeen minutes, and thirty-nine seconds since the whole incident started, and yet, Jaemin feels like his world is crumbling apart.

Who would have thought that a small, reckless mistake could easily destroy a person's hard work in just a blink of an eye? Everything is quickly tearing apart as if all of those he had meticulously invested with his blood, sweat, and tears are instantly disregarded into nothing but dust.

Indeed, human beings are scary, sitting atop of the food chain and ready to devour anyone they come across, regardless if they're of the _same_ kind or not. No matter how hard you try to meet everybody's expectations, there will always be someone out there lurking in the dark who is ready to stab your back and strip off all of your glory.

They say trust no one, not even yourself, much more your own shadow. Jaemin hardly cares about that sentence until he had experienced it first hand. The effect was devastating, especially that he's not only ruined but also blatantly betrayed.

Everything seemed to pass like a thunderstorm since it hasn't fully sunk in yet for the blond. Sure, the remnants are still embedded on his skin, and no matter how hard he'll try to voice out his honest words, no one would ever believe him--- That's just how cruel the industry works; people would always find a reason to either question every single thing you do in your life or ruthlessly break you apart until you'll never have the chance to prove yourself and stand up from the hurtful accusations they have thrown upon you.

What really happened to him?

* * *

****

**_April 19 (Sunday)_ **

**_3:13 pm, approximately seventeen hours ago_ **

Jaemin woke up rather late, his body painfully throbbing from his neck down to his toes. He tried to look upon his surroundings and it took him a few minutes before realizing that he was currently situated in unfamiliar territory. He was lifelessly lying atop a huge bed that neither his nor Jeno's, plus the room where he was looked spacious--- Aside from the big bookshelf facing opposite of the bed and the wooden closet resting against the left wall, he was alone inside, and the bright sunlight coming from the window behind him was the only source of lighting around the room.

He rose his body, only to find out that his lower-half was aching more than his torso, and Jaemin became flabbergasted and cried out loud when he tried to lift his legs. His eyes automatically dilate in horror upon seeing the long lacerations and bruises decorated across his shin, some traces of dried blood were still evident along his porcelain skin. He attempted to shrug off the mortification forming from his mind but he ultimately failed once more, his face contorting in pain when he finally managed to sit up from the bed.

The blond slowly raised his arms that were strangely wrapped with a white bandage. He was covered from his armpits down to his wrists, and Jaemin's agony intensified deeper upon seeing his chest suffering the same fate as his limbs but to a much higher degree.

His nipples were perked up and bloody red. A huge 'X' mark was present just below his sternum, and when he tried to touch the wound, he immediately yelped in pain before quickly retracting his fingers back. His waist and hips were full of purple marks in the shape of fingers. Furthermore, his navel was victimized, and when he pressed his index finger into it, he scooted a trace of dried liquid sticking to his hair. Jaemin didn't need to have a huge brain to guess what kind of fluid was _that_.

To put it simply, he was badly molested. He couldn't think of an adjective to describe what he was feeling since everything was contributing to the growing tension around him as if there was a pair of eyes somewhere around the corner staring right through his soul. His throat badly burned, plus his neck hurt a lot and Jaemin guessed that there might be a pair of strong hands that strangled him while he was unconscious last night. For a moment he was just staring at the cream walls in front of him, oblivious to the fact that his eyes were already tearing up.

The next thing the blond knew, he was uncontrollably sobbing, his voice echoing throughout the four corners of the unknown bedroom.

No doubt, someone took advantage of him and he didn't even need to check his hole for the said part was already throbbing in so much pain the blond was terrified to even touch the rim. He suspected that he bled while he was sleeping since the bedsheets were covered with dried, maroon stains. Moreover, his member looked limp and was slightly pulsating as if a tight cock ring was wrapped around it.

Not even Jeno applies force to him during sex, and the sheer amount of trauma his body had attained was already enough proof that his assaulter was a dangerous person, and who knows? they might be still lurking outside the room.

And then it hit like a traversing deluge. Jaemin saw a faint memory at the back of his mind; He was happily talking with Jungwoo inside a booth while they ate. They entered a black Maserati and together, they sang along with the tune coming from the radio. There's a huge and luxurious dancefloor plastered in the center of an unidentified area, and Jaemin saw himself carelessly sitting across a long bar. Again, Jungwoo's sweet smile appeared, and he was spurting delicate words from his mouth. Wong Lucas slightly appeared, and then the image shifted back to the dancefloor where he found himself dancing as if there’s no tomorrow left.

Then he and Jungwoo were kissing. The older was possessively holding him by his hips. They were eating each other's mouths as if they hardly care about their surroundings. Jungwoo pushed him against a wall, his hands slithering beneath his shirt. They were still making-out, and he seemed to be in discomfort even though he was returning the kiss. A hand pulled him outside, and then his mind went black.

Throughout the flashback, Jaemin was trembling in disbelief. He remembered now--- at least _most_ of it: He attended the screening alongside his costars, and Jungwoo was with them. Together, they had a friendly date like what the brunet had promised, but how can he explain all those appalling kisses and inappropriate stuff they've shared?

If he remembered correctly, he drank little alcohol. Truth to be told, he wasn't a drinker, and if he tries to quaff a glass or a two, he would still be sane. He had average alcohol tolerance so it was impossible for him to pass out with just a glass of Bloody Mary. There were so many things to ask, such as where he was and/or what happened to Jungwoo.

Was the older responsible for his current state? No... Jungwoo will never do something so inhumane, right? He's the sweetest friend he ever got, and even though he won't admit it out loud, he felt comfortable every time the older was around. He trusts him as much as he trusts Jeno, so he was convinced that his friend was out of the picture.

But then, how could he explain the monstrosity he suffered?

Sobbing in misery, Jaemin almost stumbled onto the floor when he tried to stand up. Wrapped with a huge blanket, he gathered all of his courage and swung the door open in one swift motion. He remained on the threshold for a few seconds, sensing if his assaulter was around with him. Other than the wind chimes that were hanged on the balcony door ringing in tintinnabulation, the entire unit was dead silent.

Although he was still limping, Jaemin slowly trudged towards the living room, his expression was blank and full of never-ending questions. His mind was running a thousand miles, thinking a lot about what he'll do once he gets out of the alleged abattoir. Maybe he was exaggerating a bit, but whoever successfully forced themselves to him almost chopped his body into half since that’s exactly what he was feeling. The pain was excruciating on his lower half despite managing to walk, and Jaemin didn't know if he's going to sob harder or laugh his anger out.

The clock said three fifteen in the afternoon. He didn't know how long he was passed out, but none of that mattered since he just wanted to get out of the unit as soon as possible. He saw his clothes scattered all over the floor, and with quick, trembling hands, he wore his undergarments first. His face was contorting as his wounds got grazed against the thin layer of the fabric, followed by another batch of fresh tears falling from his eyes.

Fate must be mocking at him for he caught his own image on the mirror just beside the fireplace, and immediately Jaemin sobbed harder. He looked different from where he remembered himself just half a day before. Aside from the horrendous cuts and wounds painted all over his skin, there were big bags present just below his swollen eyes. His lips were also busted and he could still taste the blood from his gums.

Barely covering himself with his clothes, Jaemin painfully hopped around the carpet, hoping to find his phone. He didn't want to think about a certain _someone_ for his anxieties won't stop from skyrocketing, his heart uncontrollably banging inside his chest. He was badly palpitating, and when he did manage to find his phone laying on top of the kitchen counter, he found a note that made his body run cold.

The words were written in neat handwriting and Jaemin wished that he would wake up from the nightmare he was currently in. No way in hell. No way in _fucking_ hell. He felt his walls disintegrating, his world falling apart as he frantically read the note with quivering hands:

_Good job the eyes that kind of stopped_

_You already fell for it_

_And move closer to me_

_Good job that voice that’s a bit slurred_

_I’ve fallen so deeply I run into it_

_I don’t plan on coming to a stop_

_I like it like that_

_I think we twisted. That’s right, we twisted in different angles._

_You're such a charmer. I hope you liked the present I left all over your body, Nana._

_As expected, you never disappoint me._

_That was a hell of a ride, and I enjoy every single second we spent together._

_You're such a good boy, I can't wait to see what you'll offer to me next._

_Didn't I tell you before that I'll make our date memorable?_

  * **_Jungwoo_**



_P.S - I was nice enough to wrap your arms since they won't stop from bleeding last night. Also, I don't think it's a good idea if you plaster those long, irresistible arms of yours since they are covered with marks. To be specific, I made those marks. ;)_

Pure animosity. His blood boiled, and Jaemin crumpled the paper so hard his fist was turning white. He couldn't believe what he just read for he was already shaking so hard he knocked off the vase just beside him and instantly, it shattered into pieces, some of its parts managed to graze his feet.

He didn't mind the fresh blood spewing out of his toes, or how hard he was gritting his teeth. He screamed out in pure rage as he harshly pulled his hair. He dropped onto the floor, his knees hitting the shards that instantly added more lacerations to his sensitive skin.

What a shameless, atrocious and pretentious liar. Maybe it was a tough pill to swallow, but the repugnant wrench who once he thought a seraph had shamelessly revealed himself. Out of all people who had the potential to break him apart, it was Kim Jungwoo, one of the very few people whom he trusted.

He didn't even wash his bloody frame. Grabbing a random cap he saw hanging adjacent to the door, he hastily got out of the unit and raced towards the elevator. He didn't notice that he was on the nineteenth floor of the building, or how many worrying looks he received as he dashed out of the lobby. He hailed a cab amidst his sobs, and he was silently thankful that the driver asked him nothing as they got out of Gangnam. Throughout the deafening ride, Jaemin was silently sniffing while desperately cradling his phone in his arms. He was so afraid to open the gadget, but he knew that checking his messages should be his main priority since he was out for almost a day. 

After all, no one would worry for his sake except for the raven head he _loved_ with all of his life.

Although it was a nerve-wracking experience, Jaemin mustered all of his courage before opening his phone. As the screen loaded, his heart was frantically beating, and when it was finally opened, the first thing that his eyes saw was the long trail of notifications bombarding his Line. Jaemin's heart sunk, and what else would he do? He opened the application and his chest almost exploded upon seeing the missed calls from no other than the older himself.

**_43 missed calls, 53 new messages._ **

He was doomed.

When he got home, he crashed himself onto the couch as he blankly stared at his phone for the next thirty minutes or so. Trying to type the right words to say, Jaemin won't stop crying: Everything just fucking hurts. His head won't stop throbbing and he hadn't cleaned most of the cuts on his body. Right now, he just wanted to send a quick message to the raven, but what else would he say when in fact he felt disgusted with himself? He became trash, and yet, he desperately sought for the older's touches and warmth. It's only been three days since their last encounter but why did it feel like a month has already passed?

**_Nono <3 (10:58 pm)_ **

_Are you home? I tried to call you but you just turned me down._

_At least try to communicate with me, I don't want to worry._

_Call me again._

He never received the call--- or _someone_ was nice enough to cut off the call. Either way, it meant trouble for the raven detested getting declined when it comes to his phone calls.

**_Nono <3 (11:45 pm)_ **

_Hey. Why can't I contact you?!_

_Are you still with Kim Jungwoo? Can you at least respond to my calls?_

_I'm still waiting for your reply._

Yes, he was. God knows what happened to him during that moment. Jaemin bit his fingernails, trying his best to erase the assumptions that were forming in his mind.

**_Nono <3 (12:39 pm)_ **

_Send me the address of where you are right now. I'll go and fetch you home._

_Na Jaemin please answer me._

He couldn't, and he hated himself. Jeno was calling him every ten minutes or so, yet what did he do? He regretted going with Jungwoo. Judging how painful and traumatic his experience was, he guessed he'll never let himself taste another glass of liquor--- Not even a drop, he was totally done with alcohol.

**_Nono <3 (1:18 am)_ **

_I'm still awake and waiting for your message._

_Baby, I don't want to believe you're avoiding me, or Kim Jungwoo must have done something to you._

_You never ignored my calls or texts. This is just frustrating._

Jaemin clawed his thighs, adding more pressure to his injuries, "I'm s-so sorry, Nono. I-I'm sooo sorry." He ululated in pain, and at that point, he didn't care anymore if his neighbors might hear his heartbreaking wails.

**_Nono <3 (2:06 am)_ **

_Call me crazy, but I should have never let you go to your gimmick with that brat._

_I contacted your costars and they told me they had no idea where you and Kim Jungwoo went._

_Just where you are, princess? And even if you're in your home right now, I'm pretty sure you already saw my messages._

_Jaemin, I'm fucking scared. I hope you just fell asleep, probably snuggling the pillow I brought for you._

"I-I don't, J-Jeno." Jaemin airily whispered, "It's not a pillow, but a body of _someone_ I never thought will molest me. Y-You were right, I-I let my guard down, and I acted impulsively and foolishly. I-I'm still in a state of shock, and I don't know if I could ever face you again." He bit his tongue for another sob was about to escape from his larynx, "I didn't even have the chance to feel scared because throughout the night, I was unconscious and under the mercy of that... _Monster_."

**_Nono <3 (3:18 am)_ **

_I went to your home. You're not there._

_Where are you, Na Jaemin? I'm dead serious, if you don't show up, I'll find you myself._

Jaemin couldn't contain his heartache anymore. He threw his phone across the room as he lets out another loud and painful cry, his chest fervently rising and falling in between his hyperventilating. He never had a panic attack before, and he didn't expect it to be that agonizing to the point that he couldn’t properly breathe anymore.

“I was _never_ in my home. I was violated, and I don’t know if I can show my face to you anymore.”

Thorns were puncturing his heart as he drowned in misery, and Jaemin curled himself onto the couch, his hands clutching his legs that were resting against his chest. Too much has happened over the past few hours, and if he wasn't even sure anymore if he's going to be alive for the next few hours or so.

If there's a certain time he wished he'll disappear from the world, it was that moment. He hoped the ground will open wide and will deliver him straight into the abyss, or at least his body would completely disintegrate and vaporized into nothingness. He abhorred his existence for the filth all over his body will probably stay for the rest of his life and will constantly remind him how naive he was.

Jaemin bit his lips hard to the point that he was already tasting his blood. He jeered and pulled his hair, thinking that a dirtbag like him shouldn't be breathing anymore.

He was too busy with his self-loathing he didn't realize he had fallen asleep, his hands were still firmly grasping his phone against his chest.

He never had the opportunity to send Jeno an explanation, so as the chance to mend his broken heart.

It was the only chance he got, and yet he wasted it.

* * *

**_Present time_ **

**_Dream Entertainment, 5 th floor_ **

Perfect timing. No one is present around the meeting room.

Jungwoo is giving him a bright grin the moment they cross paths. The sight is almost laughable since it oddly resembles those cliché scenes he usually sees in movies, and Jaemin personally experienced those absurdities before. He couldn’t form a fake smile for his emotions are frantically gushing out of his body like an open faucet, eager to wash away and drown the despicable creature breathing in front of him.

He was never a fan of violence, although it’s been a long time since he longed to punch someone straight into their face.

Only that he can’t. His rage completely dissolves as soon as the brunet approaches him, and Jungwoo stops in front of his trembling frame, a blinding smile still plastered on his devilishly handsome face.

He reaches out his hand, and Jaemin flinches upon feeling the older’s hand caressing his cheek. Jungwoo lightly brushes his thumb against the cut just beside the corner of the blond’s lip before saying, “Good morning, my sweet Nana. Had a _good_ night's sleep?”

Jaemin badly wants to pin those arms and chop them off his torso, to entirely rip off his mouth and stab him in random spots to the point that he won’t be recognizable anymore. The hatred is overpowering the atmosphere, and yet here he is, petrified on the floor while having a staring competition with a demon.

Maybe disemboweling Jungwoo is a greater option. Nonetheless, he yelps when the older trails his fingers downward until they reach his neck before clutching and lifting his collar, “Oh… Look what we have _down_ there. Looks like your skin isn’t that fair like what I’ve expected before. Such a shame, for I was looking forward to seeing you naked.”

“The _audacity_ of you to tell me those hideous words…” Jaemin shakily growls. His voice was low, yet he made sure that every word he spat was laced with venom. He rarely uses his intimidating demeanor but when he does, people would never try to make him unleash his bad side for the second time around.

But Jungwoo is a different case. The more he turns hostile, the more the brunet’s excitement intensifies. It’s the kind of attention that Jungwoo sought for so long that not even his ex could satisfy his undying hunger. Smirking in victory, he shrugs his shoulders and pulls his hand away from Jaemin’s skin before intersecting his long arms against his chest, “I’m surprised that you can still talk. Last night you barely muttered a decipherable word, much more a complete sentence.” He leans once more, his face bearing a challenging look, “You were flailing like… _Crazy_. You won’t stop mewling and moaning. It was such a _pleasant_ sight, you should have seen yourself begging like a broken record player.”

“Oh!” Jungwoo adds, “Maybe you can check what _really_ happened. I have the whole recording hidden somewhere back home. It’s uncut and explicit, just waiting for the public to be discovered. Of course, my identity is censored since I’m not even the main attraction. What the media truly _wants_ is you, Nana.”

Jaemin remains still, his fists clenching so hard his veins are starting to appear from his bandaged arms, “Oh yes I _did,_ at least the aftermath. I saw what happened to my body and I don’t even know where to start. Care to start explaining, _hyung_?”

Jungwoo turns around and sits on top of the long, empty table before comfortably crossing his legs. His expression remains unfazed, so as the burning desire from Jaemin’s orbs to punch him in his gut, “I suppose I needn’t explain anymore. You’re an easy guy to lure into my realm but I believe that there’s some intelligence left in that sarcastic brain of yours.” He then plays his fingers, and Jaemin’s blood boils even more, “Don’t make me look like a fool. You’re not taking me seriously either.” Jaemin’s jaw drops, followed by a choke coming from his throat.

So much for holding back. Jaemin starts to cry, and even though he is enraged and confused, he's looking at Jungwoo with disheartened eyes as if he's expressing that he's greatly disappointed with the older's actions, “I-I _trusted_ you. We only knew each other for the past six months and yet… You did this to me?!”

Jungwoo sighs and glances at his wristwatch, “You said it yourself. We only knew each other for the past six months yet you lowered down your guard. I thought you’re an introvert? I guess you’re too soft to people who treat you like some sort of royalty or whatsoever.”

“Moreover, it’s just an _act_.” The older continues, “It was too easy for me to be on your good side. Also… You’re partially wrong. I’ve known you since your _debut_ , and not just an avid fan of yours, but much _more_ , Nana.” He reveals while smirking, and Jaemin feels like all of his blood has drained away from his body.

“W-What do you mean by that…?” The brunet hops out of the table and goes back in front of the cowering younger, “It’s a very _long_ story, but I discovered you on the television five years ago when you were still a rookie like me. The first thought that went into my mind was that… I got to catch up and debut faster to personally _meet_ you since I really liked the way you act in front of the camera.” He lifts Jaemin’s chin and both males stare at each other’s orbs, “You were just simply _breathtaking_ … Perfect to be exact. You’re almost pure and I thought that you must be destroyed because it made me sick to see a person like you exist in the same era as mine. Turned out I was wrong, you were _never_ pure.”

Jungwoo harshly cups his cheeks and Jaemin winces in discomfort. He tries to swat away the brunet’s strong hands, only to fail afterward for his fear has already gotten him. Jungwoo maniacally laughs and squeezes his face harder, “Pure my ass! You’re just as _tainted_ as I! Who would have thought that the mighty Na Jaemin is actually lewd and bratty, wiggling his ass in front of random strangers off-cam! Do you even have an idea of how lovely it will be once the paparazzi find out about your dirty little secret?”

“Y-You’re sick!” Jaemin yells before stumbling back. His cheeks badly hurt but he pays no mind and decides to forsake the pain. Right now, he just wants to push the older off the rooftop of the building and make him pay for his crimes, “Y-You’re… Y-You’re a s-stalker. No… You’re worse than that. You’re _twisted!_ ”

“And what will you do, _report_ me to the police?” Jungwoo mocks. He then fetches his phone and shows his gallery to the blond, “If you do that, not only your career will turn into ashes, but also _his_. Nice photos and videos by the way.”

Jaemin feels like he slips into a hole filled with cold water.

Fuck.

How… How could it be?

“W-Where did you get those?!” Jaemin screams as he looks at the gallery in horror. He couldn’t believe what he's seeing because how on earth Jungwoo managed to get his private pictures which he carefully stashed?

His phone contains the recordings he and Jeno had shared, and both males promised to themselves that they’ll never spread or leak their sessions, or else it would be the end for the both of them. The mortification doesn’t end there when the brunet plays an audio recording, and Jaemin instantly hears himself talking, “W-What… H-How?”

“Oh, there’s more of these _recordings_.” Jungwoo continues to taunt while playfully shaking the gadget. He locks his phone and shoves it back inside his pocket, “I can’t believe you’re blackmailing _him_.”

“It’s not blackmailing!” Jaemin firmly states, “I was just teasing him during that time since we’re still repulsive together and kept on bantering. I’ll _never_ break my promise since I’m a man of my words. Moreover, how did you know all about my relationship with Jeno?!”

“Finally, you brought up his name. Lee Jeno, your oh-so-called ‘rival’ when in fact, both of you are fucking around like rabbits in heat. When I discovered the whole mishap, I instantly laughed because it’s like hitting a jackpot. Originally, my only target was you but upon learning that Jeno was somehow connected to you, I immediately thought that I could destroy _both_ of your careers instead. After all, it’s more fun to ruin him as you helplessly watch from a distance without any way to help him.” He explains before viciously guffawing once more, “That’s just _brilliant_ , right?!”

Jaemin charges forward and holds the older by his collar. He presses him against the table and slams his back hard, “Y-You can’t bring up Jeno here! How could you _fucking_ do this, huh?! Why are you so desperate to ruin me?! What did I do to you to make me suffer?! Y-You can’t… You just can’t do that!” He slowly releases Jungwoo and backs away, his face twisting in misery as tears continue to ruin his sorrowful face.

It was just too much.

He's about to punch Jungwoo’s face when the door suddenly opens, revealing an unexpected visitor. Wong Yukhei looks startled for a mere second upon seeing the unpleasant scene before clearing his throat and slowly promenading towards the duo.

Lucas looks dead serious while looking at Jungwoo’s unbothered face, “Sorry for interrupting whatever you guys are talking…” The half-Thai mumbles, his eyes still glued at the older. Instantly, Jaemin senses that something is different from his colleague. Most of the time, Yukhei is loud and laced with so much enthusiasm and yet, here he is, acting like an entirely different person.

“You guys have a meeting in fifteen minutes, right? I just need to have a quick chat with Jungwoo-ssi.” Yukhei speaks, his orbs giving the brunet a knowing signal before he quickly turns around, and Jungwoo immediately recognizes his sign so he follows him without a word. Before he exits the room, he whispers something to the seething blond first, “Later, Nana.” He winks before disappearing from the door.

Clearly, there aren’t done talking yet.

* * *

“So how’re the photos? I’m surprised that the dispatch isn’t releasing them yet... Or do I need to do it by myself?” Jungwoo asks once he and Lucas are at a safe distance away from the meeting room. Yukhei stops walking, his back still facing away from the Korean, “I won’t beat around the bush.”

He finally spins around, and Jungwoo instantly notices the scary look on his ex’s expression, “Heh. Learned a new vocabulary, Xuxi?” He taunts but the younger ignores him and decides to continue his words instead, “I won’t let the media find about your insanities, hyung.”

Jungwoo’s relaxed countenance slowly falters before it gets replaced by a deep frown, his eyebrows tensely arched in which Lucas has never seen before, “What did you _say_?”

“I don’t need to repeat what I just said.” Lucas blankly responds, “I was listening to your talk with Na Jaemin. I can’t believe you really _raped_ him. You just proved how much of a diabolic creature you are. You’re just lucky he didn’t panic and called the police upon his awakening.”

Yukhei suddenly rushes forward, and Jungwoo unconsciously walks backward until his back hits the wall. Without a warning, the model punches the space just beside his head, “I’ll let this abomination slip just once, providing that you’ll _keep_ your promise. If ever Renjun gets involved in this shithole, I’ll _never_ forgive you.”

“Still with him, huh? Why don’t you just let him go?” Jungwoo tries to caress his face but Yukhei swiftly holds him by his wrist, “Don’t _touch_ me.” He snarls, his grip tightening and getting harsh. Jungwoo tries so hard to swat his strong arms away and remain undaunted but it's obvious that he’s starting to feel troubled. Lucas takes the opportunity by giving him another death glare, “You think you can control me? Hell no. I don’t intend to repeat the same mistake I committed five years ago.”

He confidently walks away without a word before disappearing from the brunet’s sight. There’s a long, pissed look on Jungwoo’s face as he tries to compose himself, and at the same time, he is already murdering the half-Thai inside his mind for having the nerve to act mighty in front of him.

“You’re just all about brawls and muscles, Xuxi. There’s no way in hell you’ll outsmart me. After all, you keep on letting your stupid feelings destroy you. You don’t want to do it? Fine, I’ll do it by _myself_ instead.” He angrily mutters under his breath while furiously typing something from his phone before finally turning around and returning towards the meeting room.

“It appears that your demise is about to come, Nana.” He whispers to no one before opening the door. The producers are already inside the room together with his other costars, and Jungwoo sees Jaemin motionlessly sitting in one corner, his lifeless eyes looking at his feet while playing with the hem of his shirt.

He's about to mutter his apologies for being late when all of a sudden, he notices the unfamiliar man standing just beside the director. Immediately, their eyes meet.

Jungwoo has no idea about the identity of the alluring man, or in which part of the agency he works at. He's wearing a nice linen jacket that hugged his impressive physique, partnered with long slacks, and a pair of white shoes. His hair is platinum-blond and styled in mullet, and his lips are covered with light pink lip gloss.

The mysterious man saunters towards his direction before halting in front of him, his lips forming a soft smile, “Hi there, you must be Kim Jungwoo. So the rumors were true, huh? I never thought that you look _extremely_ gorgeous in person. I must say, I hit the _jackpot_ , huh?” He muses before slightly chuckling, his voice very light it makes the brunet startled for a fraction of second. For the first time since the day had started, Jungwoo tilts his head in bewilderment, “Excuse me… Have we met before?”

“My bad. So sorry about that.” The interlocutor responds before offering his hand, “I’m the newest addition in the production team. I’m assuming that the director and the other producers had already informed you about my arrival. My name is Nakamoto Yuta and as of today, I’ll be under your care.” He introduces, and Jungwoo absentmindedly accepts the handshake, “I’m looking forward to _working_ with you, Jungwoo-ssi.”

Jungwoo nods in understanding before returning the smile, “I see… I’m Kim Jungwoo. The pleasure is yours, Yuta-ssi.”

“Great! Should we start the meeting now?” Yuta announces before Jungwoo finally takes a sit in the front row and immediately, the director takes over the floor and starts talking about the progress of their movie.

Sometime in between the discussion, Jaemin’s phone vibrates. His heart suddenly jumps from his chest, thinking that Jeno was the one who sent him the message. Unfortunately, he sees a different ID name instead:

**_Wong Lucas (9:12 am)_ **

_Shit. Look at Naver and Twitter, ASAP._

_I’m sorry in advance. I swear I’ll help you in fixing this mess._

There was a screenshot under the message, and Jaemin’s heart instantly stops beating the moment he sees the image that the model has sent him.

It was a photo of him kissing another guy while they were standing in the middle of the dance floor. His companion was facing away and he was the only one who got blatantly exposed. He doesn’t need to guess who's the other person he was making out with during that moment of delirium.

He has no recollection of what happened two nights before, and yet he's already falling apart. Jaemin opens his Naver account and immediately, he's welcomed by the huge banner of the scandal he had unintentionally created. The comments are already flowing, and he doesn’t even need to guess what the people are already saying about him.

Jaemin humorlessly laughs, **_“I really fucked up, huh?”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;(
> 
> Finally I can sleep!


	19. Act Eighteen: Would You Love Me the Same?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno searches for answers.
> 
> There's blood at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we just reached 100K words... I dunno what to say about it other than it took me so long to find the appropriate title for this chapter.
> 
> Also, three updates in a week? My vocabulary bank is rapidly disappearing. >_<
> 
> Warning! Slight Blood, Hate Speech and Offensive Homophobic Thoughts.

_**Breaking: Na Jaemin under fire for being caught red-handed while kissing another guy inside a private bar somewhere in Itaewon** _

The best way to unearth everything is to go directly to where it began, and that's exactly what Jeno is going to do.

_**Fans demand multi-awarded actor Na Jaemin to speak up regarding his controversy; Experts debate whether it's another publicity stunt or not** _

Six hours of filming seemed too long and exhausting, and the first thing that enters his mind right after finishing his work is that he _needs_ to go and meet that blond.

As in right now.

_**Na Jaemin trends on the internet after a controversial photo of him surfaces online; Netizens have varying responses** _

The internet has always been a living hell, and Jeno decides that he's not going to trust those deleterious posts until he hears the confirmation straight from the talk of the town. One thing is certain though. People are dumbasses for reacting too quickly about the alleged defamation.

_**Shocking: Photos of Na Jaemin while partying and kissing a man are all over the internet, Dream Entertainment is yet to release a statement** _

There are so many things that are continuously spiraling inside his mind like a rampaging tornado. Every step he takes feels like walking in a field full of landmines, and Jeno desperately wants to reach his destination. His car is speeding too fast as he drives along the highway, and it's only a matter of time before the authorities would pursue him for overspeeding. He's going to risk it all--- He might be charging towards his end, but he knows that he'll hate himself if he doesn't discover the truth he badly needs to know.

_**'Inappropriate and Sacrilegious', a film critique comments in line with the whole scandal about Na Jaemin** _

He has an inkling feeling that he and Jaemin might have to end their relationship. Pessimism is never an option, but he just wants to be realistic. If ever the worst happens, he doesn't want to end things in bad terms with the blond.

_**"[9210] - I mean... I knew from the beginning that he's an attention-seeker. The guy is clearly all over himself, look what fame did to him. Also, I never thought that he's ogling with other guys until now. It's just purely disgusting."** _

Fairly enough, he deserves an explanation since he didn't sacrifice his sleep and worried for nothing just to succumb to the ever-growing clamor. He should have taken the nightmare he experienced a few nights ago into consideration. Who would have thought that it was already a warning for what's about to come?

_**"[301830] - And people are still stanning and protecting him? Wake up, it's already the 21st Century. Behaving like whores shouldn't be normalized. I'm curious though about the other guy, there aren't any clear photos regarding his identity. Whoever he is, I'm sure he's already hiding from the media. It's only a matter of time before he gets revealed--- Or who knows? Maybe Jaemin will speak out about him too.** _

Nevertheless, there's no point in entertaining his rage.

_**"[0761] - He is known to be rude to his costars. Look who's pulling off another stunt--- Honestly, I'm not surprised anymore if one of these days he'll post a photo of himself naked. I guess I'm done with the internet today."** _

The door of his Porsche slams with a loud thud as soon as he hops over the pavement before he mindlessly runs amidst the heavy downpour, his clothes starting to get drenched with water. He had no idea when did the rain start but he hardly cares about it anymore. Like how unstable the weather patterns are, his emotions are also changing every minute or so.

_**"[11528] - Ew. What a fag. I can't believe that someone like him is working in the entertainment industry. You just ruined your career, honey. You like sucking dicks? At least do it privately. Some resources also say that he made-out with that guy in one corner of the nightclub until he passed out. Speaking of the nightclub, it's an exclusive place for the elites and I believe its patrons are already murdering him at the back of their minds for exposing their dungeon."** _

Surging like a lightning bolt, Jeno bolts and ascends towards the third floor of the apartment complex, leaving droplets of water everywhere his feet have stepped in. He forgot to wear his disguise but surprisingly, there aren't any people present in the lobby where he first came in. Maybe it was a good sign or a mere happenstance but either way, Jeno didn't care.

_**"[6630] - Na Jaemin is fucking gay?! I'm sooo disappointed! I guess I'll cancel him out now, this is mind-blowing. Omo, I'll just stick to Jungwoo or Jaehyun, I'm sure they're straight Lol. Besides, Jaemin's too lanky to begin with. Just pointing some facts."** _

His chest is vehemently breathing in and out as soon as he stops right in front of the younger's apartment. Jeno quickly reaches his hands out to grab the doorknob before he realizes that his arms are slightly quivering, and Jeno notices late that his whole body is already freezing from the cold weather. Additionally, his adrenaline is still pumping a thousand miles which explain the painful throbs coming from his temples.

_**"[23416] - Do we need to talk about his upcoming movie? Obviously, people are going to boycott him. He just dug his own grave, I don't even know if I'll believe whatever explanation he'll come up with. We all know that he's a pretender and as fake as fuck. At this point, he is already screwed up. He was never been humble during his rookie days, so I guess it's just fair for him to pay his crimes."** _

As expected, the door didn't open by itself when he tried to press the doorbell a few times. Leaving no choice, he grabs the spare key he always stashes inside his pocket everywhere he goes. Jaemin gave him the key seven months ago prior to their agreement. It was handy, and he didn't expect that he would be using the key to invade and confront Jaemin under a circumstance he never thought will happen.

_**"[3910] - I told you girls, stop worshipping your idols! Say goodbye to your career, bitch~~~~"** _

The door creaks open, and the first thing that the raven notices is the living room filled with white tourniquets cluttered all over the floor. His expression quickly falters as he gawks at the dried blood stains painted across the fabrics, some even reaching the sofa and ottoman just beside the flat-screen television. Moreover, the kitchen which normally the most organized part of the house is strangely distraught. The island is filled with random items as if someone had attempted to salvage its contents from the cupboards and never returned them back from where they were originally placed.

It's a no-brainer that Na Jaemin is a certified neat freak since it's the only trait he often spews out during his interviews. Jeno knows the blond too much which intensifies his worry more. Clearly, the scandal is just the tip of the iceberg for it didn't completely reveal the bigger picture.

He doesn't know if he's going to feel relaxed or terrified about it. The totality of the unit is just... So wrong. There are no lights on, plus the interior seems to be dead and in bad shape. Jeno cautiously searches every room, hoping to find the blond he desperately wants to see. It's not the discombobulation that is getting the best of him--- He just wants to check whether his lover is still in one piece or not. That fact alone is going to obliterate the huge sarsen he is holding behind his back.

Upon opening the bedroom door, Jeno hears a silent sniff followed by an airy choke reverberating around the spacious room. The whole surrounding is pitch dark yet it didn't stop the raven from invading the room. Snuggled in one corner beside the gargantuan bed is the person he's been looking for almost three days. Jaemin is limply leaning against the side of the bed while hugging his long legs, his face hidden by his arms and the only feature the older could see from him amidst the darkness is the familiar mop of blond hair of his, violently quivering as he continues to fill the room with his painful cries.

Jeno didn't notice that he is already kneeling in front of his partner. He tries to reach out his arm but he can't--- His body seems to be glued onto the ground. Everything just escalated so fast. The injustice is unbelievable, and he isn't sure anymore if he has the right to feel any kind of emotion about it.

Suffering temporary aphonia, Jeno does the unexpected--- or at least what the blond _thinks._ He wraps his strong arms around him, and the next thing the duo knows, they are both drowning in their own voices.

Jeno peppers his partner's face with many kisses as he tries his best to comfort him. He presses Jaemin's face against his sturdy chest, and from time to time he would rub comforting circles on his back since his sobs are still echoing and far from reaching their endpoint. They are curled into a ball in one corner but the entire atmosphere is still suffocating. Jeno is still clueless and lost for words but he doesn't let those unnecessary emotions taint his judgment--- Jaemin is _despondent_ and badly needs comforting.

Although he is doing a good job in repressing his emotions, another concern of his surfaces as he continues to coax the blond. It wasn't that hard to notice since Jaemin is still cowering in his arms, and Jeno could feel the younger's body rubbing against him. His skin feels rough and bumpy under the thin layer of fabric he is wearing which seems strange. The thing is, Jaemin's alabaster skin never feels _blemished_ against his body. The younger has a delicate physique and the only person who knows every inch of his skin is him alone.

Jeno doesn't want to add another burden to his heart but the confrontation is still a must. If it wasn't for Renjun, he would probably discover the news late or worse, from other people he barely knows. He woke up with a terrible headache earlier that day since he was up all night trying to find his partner. He searched everywhere, and yet he couldn't get even a single clue about the younger's location. He was seriously pissed so he turned off his phone and decided to go to his shooting in a sour mood. He was determined to be mad, only to be ruined by the shocking news itself.

Speaking of the scandal, it is already all over the internet as it continues to spread like a bloody pestilence. It's only been nine hours since it was released but Jaemin's name is already ruling every single social media platform available out there. Despite the mayhem, no official statement has been released--- Not even Dream Entertainment or Jaemin himself, there's literally no valid explanation, and yet people won't stop raising their eyebrows as if they already know the whole story behind it.

Calling Jaemin with so many hurtful words such as a slut, an attention-seeking brat, a narcissist and even a damned homosexual just by seeing a couple of pictures? Jeno feels those insults burying deep through his bones. Sure, he was deeply hurt when he saw the photos of the blond messily kissing another guy since they vowed to themselves to be faithful and wait patiently for the right time to settle down together and be committed to their relationship.

He wants to be angry but he couldn't do it.

"What... Happened?" Jeno questions as softly as possible while combing Jaemin's locks. He looks so fragile and tiny which pained the older more. Jeno isn't used to seeing him like that. He knows Na Jaemin as the annoying, overconfident, and gorgeous blond, not the broken person who he is cradling in his arms.

Jaemin continues to sob against his neck so the older lifts his trembling frame before he places him onto his lap. Jeno slowly raises his face and wipes off the fresh tears that are falling from his auburn orbs, "Baby, look at me. Please, I'm _begging_ you."

No response. Jaemin keeps on wailing as if his mind has already malfunctioned, making Jeno panic. The raven tries to kiss him but Jaemin's mouth would not stop shaking he accidentally bites his lips. Jeno is starting to feel frustrated but he remains cool. Mapping a concrete plan, he decides that his main agenda is to make the younger calm before he'll start talking with him.

He doesn't move or mutter another word--- He just waits there, patiently looking at the younger's crestfallen face while continuously kissing his tears away. He whispers sweet words to his ear for he firmly believes that he can--- or rather, he _must_ alleviate Jaemin's suffering.

It seemed forever, but it finally happened. The sobs turn into sniffs, Jaemin's chest slowly relaxes and he finally returns the kiss. They sloppily lace their mouths together for god knows how long it is, and Jeno could feel how desperate and afraid his partner is. Jaemin is clinging onto him as if he never wants the older to let go, his nails digging into his arms. Mouths still connected together, Jaemin pushes his lover onto the floor before he hovers on top of him. Jeno could feel the younger's tears dripping and hitting his face so he tries to face away in order to break the kiss but Jaemin stubbornly presses his mouth more.

"B-Baby---" Jeno mumbles before he manages to pull away, and his expression immediately falters upon seeing Jaemin looking at him with his swollen eyes. Jeno grabs him by his waist and gives him another bone-crushing hug, "Thank god you're safe." He breathes out while sitting up. Jaemin wraps his four limbs around his torso, his face buried deeply on the croon of his neck. His breathing is wildly erratic and hot when he finally manages to utter his first sentence, "T-Tell me you're real." Jaemin shakily murmurs while crumpling the older's shirt.

"Of course I'm real." Jeno sadly smiles. He places a kiss on Jaemin's temple, "I'm here. You're not dreaming, and I have _no_ plans in letting you go." He mutters, and Jaemin lets out another painful mewl, "J-Jeno I---"

Jeno pulls away and faces his lover before he looks straight to his orbs, "I admit I'm upset, but you heard me. Whatever happened to you two nights ago, I'll listen and won't act like a total asshole. Clearly, something terrible happened." Jaemin bites his lips hard, "H-How did you know I'm here?"

"You're always _inside_ your home." Jeno whispers while tucking a strand of hair behind the blond's ear, "You never go out unless it's my place. Also... I know that you consider your bedroom as your safe haven whenever you feel sad. It's just an assumption, but I feel like I already memorized your mannerisms at the back of my mind."

Jaemin shakes his head in disdain, "L-Listen... I-I d-did s-something s-so terrible." He confesses. He couldn't understand why Jeno is looking at him with a serene expression. He is certain that the news has already reached the raven's ears which explains the growing anxiety all over his body. He had no plans in seeing Jeno or going out of his flat. The uneasiness is on another level--- He feels like his body is drowning deep into quicksand. Maybe disappearing is the best for him.

People had claimed that he created the whole mishap just because he wanted to create noise and be on the headline. Nonetheless, Jaemin knows that the accusations don't make sense for he absolutely _hates_ being in the center of the attention.

"At least try to compose yourself before you say something." Jeno insists, his one hand is still wiping the tears away from Jaemin's eyes. The latter automatically melts on his touch. He badly misses his touches, the _touches_ that can only make him calm and feel secured. Now that he is dreadfully broken, he just wants Jeno to hold him forever. He really tried his best to stop crying but how can he prevent his mind from thinking about the same ordeal he had experienced just a few nights ago?

Holding back his emotions was a fatal mistake. Not to mention, his confrontation with Jungwoo didn't end well. Upon seeing Wong Lucas' warning, Jaemin immediately stormed out of the meeting room and he was never seen again by his team. He was aware that he had already received tons of messages from his costars, plus his agency wouldn't stop sending him emails, asking his whereabouts, or at least demanding him to give some sort of explanation.

He was just... Devastated. He was already aware of it, but everything really happened so fast he didn't even have the chance to prepare himself.

Then there's Lee Jeno embracing him as if he didn't do anything disgraceful. Speaking of the distraught male, he is still gazing at him with such softness Jaemin just wants to vanish out from his sight. He keeps on pressing to himself that he didn't deserve him, that he should be _angry,_ or at least swear and condemn him for breaking their promise.

Jaemin winces in pain, his injuries from his chest are starting to throb once more. Jeno immediately notices his discomfort so he caresses his cheek, "Hey, are you alright...? W-What's this?" Jeno questions but he pauses himself upon seeing the cut just beside the blond's lips. He lightly touches the bruise which resulted in another yelp from his lover, "Shit..."

Without a warning, Jeno clicks the lampshade just behind him. Immediately, Jaemin's eyes dilate and he is about to jump off from the older's lap when all of the sudden, Jeno grasps his arm back. The latter is looking at him with a dumbfounded look, his eyes trailing down to his bloody clothes. Subconsciously, Jeno lifts his shirt and loudly gasps when he sees the purple bruises decorated across his waistline.

"Holy shit... Who did this to you?!" The raven angrily asks and Jaemin whimpers and quickly averts his gaze. Jeno realizes his mistake so he heavily sighs and scoots Jaemin closer to his chest, "Baby, please talk to me. What... What happened to your skin?!"

Jaemin chews his lip. After a few seconds of staring at his partner, he silently raises his shirt until it completely reaches up to his nipples, exposing more of his injuries. Jeno releases another gasp, his gaze firmly planted at the large, ugly 'X' mark across Jaemin's sternum. He touches the scar with trembling fingers, his heart vehemently banging inside his chest.

Before he could even stop himself, Jeno loudly chokes and sobs, his throat burning in pure animosity and guilt. All those unanswered calls and texts make sense now--- Jaemin _really_ did get himself into trouble. Now that the reality hits him hard, he couldn't help but blame himself. He should have tried harder in finding the blond or at least accompanied him during his gimmick. He never doubted his instinct, and when he did it however, it was the wrong timing.

Jeno completely pulls off his shirt, revealing more of his hideous scars. His partner's flawless skin is nowhere to be found, replaced by nothing but tattered lacerations and bloody wounds. They still look fresh, and Jeno doesn't know whether the younger has already treated them with some kind of ointment or not. Without uttering a single word, he gently places Jaemin on the bed and cups his faces, "Who did this to you?" He repeats, his voice dead serious and demanding. Jaemin's teeth are cluttering as if he is freezing but he still manages to form a reply, "... _H-Him."_

"Fuck." Jeno ruffles his own hair in frustration, his fingers tightly holding the base of his hair. His blood is boiling, and the only thing that he wants to do is to murder the person who was responsible for the blond's misery. Barely stopping himself from lashing out, Jeno exhales hard and proceeds to continue spewing out his questions, "Was he the guy you were kissing from the photos? Please tell me you didn't mean it, Jaemin."

"I-I don't know..." Jaemin sniffs while hugging himself, "I-I... I-I only remembered everything when I w-woke up. I-It was the alcohol, and then everything just fell apart. I-I don't know, Jeno, I-I---" He coughs out loud, and the next thing he knows, he is hyperventilating hard while clutching his chest.

He looks up at Jeno with pleading eyes, "H-He d-d-d-did t-t-this t-to m-me... J-Ju--- Jun--- Blech!" He violently coughs, and Jeno almost screams when he sees the blood slowly gushing out from the cut from Jaemin's stomach.

He's having a panic attack.

"Shit, hold on, Jaemin... I'll bring you to the hospital, just hold on!" Without hesitating, he grabs the blanket and wraps it around the blond before he hastily scoots him in his arms and dashes out of the room. He snatches the keys and slams the door hard before he runs towards the elevator where he notices that Jaemin has completely lost consciousness. Moreover, there's blood spilling in between his legs which increases the weight in his chest.

"Damn it, Jaemin! You should've gone to the hospital as soon as you woke up... I can't believe you managed to endure all of your injuries for almost twenty-four hours. Are you trying to kill yourself?!" He whispers to no one while sprinting outside the apartment complex. The rain is still ongoing and a lot of people are already looking in his direction with worried gazes but he pays no mind. Right now, his main priority is Jaemin's well-being and nothing else. He knows that he'll never forgive himself if something bad will happen to his lover. The answers about the scandal can still wait--- Screw that, Jaemin's life is _irreplaceable._

He then ponders, what will happen if he didn't go to Jamein's home on time? Will Jaemin bleed himself to death? Will he stop breathing, suffer a terrible heart attack, and completely disappear from his life? Can he endure all of those if they ever happen?

He already knows the answer to his questions. The answer is a big no. Losing Jaemin accounts for losing his own life too.

For him, Na Jaemin is... Cantankerous. He's impure, arrogant, and very bitchy. He tends to get into his nerves, plus he's annoying despite being an introvert. Once in a while, his sentences are full of either innuendos or sarcastic remarks. He is just a hard person to deal with.

But then, Na Jaemin is also... Simply gorgeous. His hair is blond and his lips are very luscious and they're impossible to resist. He rarely smiles since he always smirks, but when he _does_ , he never fails to make Jeno's heart stop. He hates exercising and would only do a _particular_ work-out routine with him. He's a man who is obsessed with strawberries and caffeine as if they are already a part of his body. He loves beagles and pugs and plans to own both in the near future. He prefers to be alone and drown in solitude rather than mingle with fake people or bask himself in glory.

He is a simple person. Just like any other people in the world, Jaemin longs for affection and warmth. Jeno gives him all and he never felt like he was obliged to satisfy his demands. It always came out naturally, as if they were perfectly made for each other. They had opposing personalities, and although they're physically extreme, surprisingly, they can empathize well and understand each other's thoughts.

They're acquaintances since the beginning of their careers, and just recently got closer seven months ago. It was just seven months, and yet... Jeno feels like it's been a year. He learned a lot from the blond--- He taught him how to cook Western cuisines and bake the simplest pastries. He was amazing in bed and he gives the best massages. He's an amazing person, so it's unquestionable why Jeno had caught feelings with him.

He _loves_ him, so it's totally understandable. Frankly enough, he's been trying to deny that he might have already fallen in love with the blond. It's a brand new experience, and never in his entire life he imagined that he's going to consider romance, and out of all the people out there, it's Na Jaemin himself.

Seeing him in such an awful state just pulverized his heart into a million pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone just dropped the 'L' word.
> 
> Seven chapters to go plus the epilogue, then we can all rest in peace.
> 
> Also, I realized that almost all of the songs I used as chapter titles belong to SM's artists. Lol. It's obvious that I'm obsessed with their idols.


	20. Act Nineteen: Criminal so Cynical but We Need to Learn Some Manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta is an outstanding agent.
> 
> Yukhei confesses his sins to Renjun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I'm just guessing whether I'll be able to finish this before the first semester will begin or not. I don't want to attend online classes >_< *sad noises*
> 
> Some notes to be remembered (sorry I'm too lazy to type their descriptions):
> 
> \- BPD means Borderline Personality Disorder.  
> \- NPD means Narcissistic Personality Disorder.
> 
> Warning! Slight Mental Breakdown.

Smoke fumes are clouding all over the living room and Jaehyun hates it. He shouldn’t have opened the air conditioner in the first place for he's starting to smell like burnt toast.

“I can’t believe that brat acted too fast, or at least that’s what I’m assuming.” Yuta dumps his coat and necktie onto the couch, his face deeply frowning and extremely exhausted. He spits out the cigarette he's gnawing in between his lips straight into the trashcan before sitting on the stool across the kitchen island.

His muscles ache and he badly needs to smoke another stick. He wants to relieve his stress but then he remembers that his pocket is empty aside from his wallet and lighter.

Jaehyun is standing in front of the stove, his busy hands expertly whipping a semi-solid mixture inside the enormous bowl he's holding. He looks illegally hot with the pink apron that is hugging his impressive physique.

Yuta’s irritation comes into an abrupt stop, his lips slightly agape. He couldn’t stop admiring the brunet’s biceps continuously flexing and flashing thick lines of veins embedded in his skin. His temples are beaded with sweat while his eyes are in deep concentration as he cooks plus his hair is also damped which added more to his sexiness.

The Japanese shakes his head in displeasure--- It’s not the time to _entertain_ his dirty thoughts.

“So you and I are thinking the same thing. I suppose he’s the one responsible for those… Whatever the media has been feasting ever since the news popped out of nowhere.” Jaehyun murmurs before pouring the mixture into the boiling pot. He washes his hands and spins around to look at his friend, a grim look present on his face and immediately Yuta wakes up from his daydreaming, “Right?”

Yuta puffs an air, his eyes rolling as he rolls up his sleeves, “It’s only my first day in my undercover mission and yet he’s already throwing fireworks at my face. I didn’t sign up for this mess just to be shocked afterward.”

He rests his cheek against the cold surface of the counter, “Also, you’re correct. It’s just a hypothesis, but it’s obvious that he’s the person Na Jaemin was making-out with. I’ve been observing that prick for almost a year now, Jae. He did a great job in hiding his pretty face but sorry to disappoint him.” He grabs the wine bottle just beside him and pours a glass for himself, earning a raised eyebrow from his companion, “---His height alone is enough for me to determine that he’s the guy in the photos. All we have to do is to gather some eyewitnesses and boom! He’ll be identified.”

“But is it enough to put him behind the bars?” Jaehyun rhetorically asks, his eyes unconsciously gazing at the older’s Adam’s apple slowly bobbing as he drinks his liquor. Licking his wet lips, he sits in front of the secret agent, his hands clasped together on top of the island.

Yuta misses the lewd look on Jaehyun’s face. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and slams the shot glass onto the counter, making the brunet flinch, “ _No_ , but at least we can interrogate him. All I can say is that… He’s such a sick bastard. Few minutes after the news invaded Naver, Na Jaemin excused himself and went out of the meeting room. He never returned, and it’s only after an hour before the production team discovered the news. I was observing Kim Jungwoo’s mannerisms throughout the discussion. He looks too comfortable and fucking _creepy_ which convinced me that he’s behind all of this.”

Jaehyun shakes his head and heavily sighs. He stands up and returns to his station. He cautiously glances at his companion before quickly stirring the pot, trying to hide the erection poking against his apron. He hates it when he becomes aroused all of the sudden, “A-At least the case is progressing, you should be enthusiastic about it.”

“Enthusiastic my ass.” Yuta scoffs, his eyes reflexively looking at Jaehyun’s back, then to his broad shoulders. He grabs the orange inside the fruit bowl before absentmindedly peeling its skin as he tries to distract himself from reaching out and caressing the tantalizing skin, “I never got the chance to have a proper vacation ever since I handled this stupid case. Who wants to babysit a lunatic man? By the way... What the hell is that smell? It’s so good.”

Jaehyun smirks in satisfaction upon hearing the compliment before placing a plate of pasta in front of his friend. Immediately, Yuta gulps hard and his stomach loudly churns. Stupid meeting for making him skip his lunch, “I poured you a serving. You should eat it while it’s hot, although I’m still hotter.” He winks.

“What’s this, a peace offering?” Yuta muses but he happily accepts the serving. He takes a bite and his face brightens up in delight, “Whoa… This is good!”

The pasta tastes nothing like his horrible cooking. Sometimes he forgets that Jaehyun is a good cook which adds more to the stupid crush he has on him. It’s very inconvenient, especially that he has been holding back his feelings for ages, “Shit… I dunno when’s the last time I ate something nice other than artificially-flavored ramens and whatsoever.” He mumbles while slurping the pasta.

Jaehyun smacks his friend’s arm, a cheerful beam present on his face. It was just a simple praise and yet he couldn’t stop the butterflies fluttering in his stomach, “Oi. Don’t curse in front of the food. Have some table manners.”

Yuta points his fork at him, “Says the one who fucked me on top of the table three weeks ago--- Hmph!” Before the policeman could even finish his sentence, Jaehyun shoves a garlic bread in his mouth, “I said _behave_ , you sassy mouth. If you keep on cursing in front of my food, I won’t feed you anymore.”

Yuta doesn’t reply. With flushed cheeks and reddening ears, he reluctantly nods and together they eat in silence. He misses the satisfied smirk on Jaehyun’s handsome face as he drowns in silence, enjoying the savory taste of the food.

Once they are done eating, he volunteers to wash the dishes--- Not because he wants to do it but he's still dumbly trying to hide the blush creeping on his face. Maybe he is exaggerating, but eating Jaehyun’s food makes him feel at home. He horribly misses his hometown, and he hasn’t gone back for about three years now.

He's busy putting the silverware in the drying rack when all of the sudden, a pair of strong hands are wrapped around his waist. Yuta’s breath hitches, his feet become petrified on the floor when he feels the hot air sticking on his nape. Jaehyun leans closer and pecks his cheek, his chin resting atop of his shoulder, “Hey. Wanna _relieve_ stress before we talk?” He sexily whispers. Yuta gasps when he rubs his front against his ass, making the older stiff and tense.

Jaehyun loves it when Yuta becomes silent with his touches. He snickers and shamelessly palms his groin, “I want to fuck you.”

The next thing Yuta knows, he's already getting dragged towards the bedroom.

* * *

“You know that I’m not just full of talk, right?” Yuta speaks after reappearing inside the bedroom, his silver hair damped and harmlessly blocking his eyesight. He's wearing nothing but the towel that is tightly wrapped around his lower half. His chest is decorated with countless love bites and bruises that the younger had left, and Yuta is too lazy to cover them with ointment.

He likes to leave them unattended--- It constantly reminds him that somehow, Jaehyun owns his body, or at least temporarily.

Speaking of the actor, Jaehyun is still on the bed while carelessly scrolling at his phone, his naked body fully exposed and had no signs of any locomotion or whatsoever.

“I-I thought you’ll clean the sheets! You smell semen and sex, why don’t you take a quick shower and clean your body?” Yuta chastises while wearing his underwear. Jaehyun glances in his direction, his eyes briefly admiring his perked ass before returning his look at the article he's reading, “This is my home. I get to do what I want.”

Yuta’s nose scrunches in disgust, “Sure, such as exposing your dick in front of me. Just great. Do you want me to give you another blowjob or something?”

Jaehyun looks back at him once more, “Did you say something?”

“N-Nothing!” Sighing in defeat, The older male grabs the folder inside his bag before sitting on the edge of the bed. He reviews his report, checking whether he forgot something to add or not. He was too busy frowning and thinking about his bothersome case he didn’t notice that Jaehyun is already leaning over his shoulders, “What are you reading?”

Yuta yelps in surprise and almost falls onto the ground but the younger manages to catch him on time, “What the fuck?! At least warn me before you sneak behind my back!”

Jaehyun chuckles, his dimples showing and immediately, Yuta melts just by hearing his voice. He couldn’t count how many times he already praised Jaehyun at the back of his mind--- Undoubtedly, the brunet looks perfect in every angle with his twinkling eyes and blinding smile. He's just mesmerizing, and Yuta hates him for being like that.

“What’s with the look? I know I’m hot and all but if you want another round, we can do it one more time.” Jaehyun teases while jiggling his eyebrows but the smirk on his face is quickly replaced by a scowl when the older pinches his side, “Shut up. I went here to give you an update, not to have a booty call---”

“But we had sex like… A few moments ago. You were moaning so loud I thought my eardrums will break.”

Yuta hits his forehead in frustration, “Stop exaggerating! You seduced me while I’m washing the dishes---”

“It’s because your ass looks so fine with your jeans---”

“That’s not my problem!” Yuta squeaks like a frightened lady which he ultimately regrets. Out of impulse, he pecks Jaehyun’s mouth in an attempt to silence him from spewing nonsensical words, “Will you please _stop_? I’m trying to be serious here. I get that you’re fucking hot and irresistible so please---” His shoulders slump and Jaehyun’s smile slowly falters, “Stop _distracting_ me.”

_‘Besides…’_ He internally adds, _‘I might say something I’ll regret later.’_

Jaehyun awkwardly scratches his nape before standing up without a word and finally wears his boxers, covering his boner. He returns beside the Japanese and gives him an apologetic look, “Sorry. I’ll listen now.”

Instead of giving another sarcastic remark, Yuta lets out a sigh of relief and smiles at him although it is evident that his face is slightly turning pink, “...Thanks.”

Yuta starts explaining his thoughts regarding the scandal, and Jaehyun is just there beside him, meekly listening to every word he says. They discuss Jungwoo’s possible motives, and from time to time they would share honest opinions and refute each other’s arguments. Yuta notices that Jaehyun is such a clever guy to share deep conversations with and he's impressed by how fast his friend on catching up with every word he says.

“We can use the note as evidence. Aside from his ongoing charges, Kim Jungwoo’s lunacies are getting graver and overboard as time passes by. First, he broke out of the mental institution ages ago, used illegal drugs that fucked up his mental health even more, managed to trick his current agency, and now he’s assaulting various people, whether they’re a celebrity or not.”

“It’s not just that. He also plans to commit defamation.” Jaehyun adds while reading the report, “I reckon that he’s not after Jaemin’s career alone, but also Jeno’s. He wants to destroy their reputations, and I’m certain that he’ll do anything just to accomplish his plans.”

“I never thought that you have good judgment skills, Jae.” Yuta jokes while pinching his friend’s uninjured cheek, _‘Gosh, he’s so handsome and cute.’_ He ponders but he quickly swats away his unnecessary thoughts, “B-But yeah, you’re right. In fact, Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno aren’t the only people he’s been targeting.”

Jaehyun creases his forehead, perplexed, “What do you mean?”

Yuta stands up and shows him a flash drive, “Can I borrow your laptop?” He asks but he's already walking towards the brunet’s work desk. Jaehyun follows behind him and looks over his shoulders. Yuta plays a video file from his flash drive. The footage shows the empty hallway of the 5th floor of Jaemin’s agency just outside the meeting room, “Now watch.”

Not a minute after, Kim Jungwoo appears in the frame, followed by Wong Lucas which automatically irritates Jaehyun, “Why are they _together_?”

“I told you to just _watch_.” Yuta shushes. Jaehyun doesn’t have a choice but to return his gaze at the screen. They silently watch the duo as they walk away from the meeting room before halting in front of the bathroom door. Lucas spins around and faces his companion, and Jaehyun immediately notices the disgusted look on his face.

“They look like they were arguing something--- Whoa!” As if on cue, Lucas slams his fist on the wall just beside Jungwoo’s head, “Now that’s what I’m _talking_ about.”

“You can’t see it from the video, but I was actually watching them from a safe distance. I entered the floor on the other side of the hallway which explained why we didn’t cross paths. It was purely coincidental since I was about to enter the meeting room when I heard their voices. It wasn’t that hard, especially that Wong Lucas’ voice was too loud. Talk about good timing, huh?”

“And also luck.” Jaehyun adds. He sits beside his friend and tries to increase the volume of the video, “I can’t hear a thing.”

Yuta bonks the brunet’s head with a pen, “Fool. It’s just the CCTV footage, of course you can’t hear a thing from that.” Jaehyun rubs his crown, annoyed, “You managed to get the footage within a day? What are you, a miracle worker?”

“That’s just how awesome I am.” Yuta proudly praises himself, “As I was saying a while ago, I heard their conversation. Try to guess what they were conversing.”

The video ends, and Jaheyun sighs in frustration. Scratching his head, he scoots closer and shuts his laptop off, “What is it, then?”

There’s a long, cold look on Yuta’s face as he blankly stares at the window in front of them, “Well… The eavesdropping was worth it. I thought Jungwoo’s a prick but it turns out he’s much _worse_.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“What I mean is that…” Yuta plays something from his phone, “I think you have to hear it for yourself.”

Yukhei’s recorded voice reverberated around the room:

_‘I was listening to your talk with Na Jaemin. I can’t believe you really raped him. You just proved how much of a diabolic creature you are. You’re just lucky he didn’t panic and called the police upon his awakening.’_

Jaehyun clasps his mouth in shock, “W-What on earth?! Tell me I’m hearing his words right…” Yuta gives him a wry look, “You heard it loud and clear, Jae. Evidence doesn’t lie. With this in mind, we have now the upper hand.”

“Besides, what’s Wong Lucas got with this?!” Jaehyun doesn’t like what he's hearing. It doesn’t sound right, especially that the puzzle pieces are starting to connect inside his head. His apprehension intensifies when he hears the next words from the recording:

_‘I’ll let this abomination slip just once, providing that you’ll keep your promise. If ever Renjun gets involved in this shithole, I’ll never forgive you.’_

Yuta squirms when the brunet abruptly stands up, causing the desk to creak, “What the fuck?!”

“Calm down, Jae.” The Japanese coaxes while firmly holding the younger’s arm, “You need to remain calm and keep listening.” Jaehyun gives Yuta a firm look before reluctantly sinking back onto his seat, “No… Why Renjun’s included in this mess…?”

_‘This is the reason why I don’t want you to know about this.’_ Yuta says to himself while clenching his fist beneath the desk, _‘You’ll worry too much. Worse, you’ll get distracted and might give in.’_

_'Still with him, huh? Why don’t you just let him go?'_

_'Don’t touch me. You think you can control me? Hell no. I don’t intend to repeat the same mistake I committed five years ago.'_

The recording stops and Yuta faces his companion, “I researched a bit this afternoon that’s why I skipped my lunch. It appears that Wong Yukhei and Kim Jungwoo were once in a relationship before they broke up three years ago. Whatever the reason was, that I don’t know yet. One thing is certain, Jungwoo was already in the psychiatric ward after their break up.”

“He was once in a relationship with a… Rapist?” Jaehyun incredulously mumbles, his face is in a state of shock, “If I remember correctly, Jungwoo told me that he was in an abusive relationship before.”

Yuta shakes his head, “I don’t think so. Haven’t you heard the last sentence Wong Lucas had spoken about? He pinpointed something about manipulation, and Kim Jungwoo is infamous when it comes to that. I’m just taking an educated guess but it’s not impossible, right?”

“This is very perplexing.” Jaehyun heavily sighs while clutching his head, “Then why? Is he trying to twist the story so he can convince me to do the dirty job for him?”

“Precisely. It’s a wise tactic but also risky. Besides, he did something rather reckless.” Yuta taps his fingers against the desk, his face dark and devoid of any emotion, “Let’s go back to the whole controversy, Jae. Don’t you think it’s odd for him to expose Jaemin when in fact their movie isn’t finished yet?”

“Now that you mentioned it, yeah. Assuming that he’s the mastermind, then it’s like he’s digging his own grave. To be honest, he’s not making sense anymore.” Jaehyun slumps his back against the backrest of the chair, “The way he thinks is just beyond imaginable.”

“It isn’t.” Yuta deadpans, “Don’t you get it? He may be wise, but he’s mentally _unstable_. He suffers from both BPD and NPD which explains his unacceptable behavior. In other words, he _craves_ attention, Jae. His BPD is making him paranoid and possessive whilst his NPD is making him destructive and hostile. Combine both forces and it’s a cherry bomb. His actions are full of holes. Ironically, those holes are made by no other than him alone.”

“He’s an expert when it comes to emotional manipulation to the point that it’s very alarming. If he fails to continue his treatment, his psychological disorders will worsen. Worst-case scenario, he might _literally_ lose his mind.” Yuta takes a deep sigh after his explanation. It’s a shame that it took him eleven months just to form a reasonable conclusion. Nevertheless, it’s been a long wild goose chase. He's determined to end everyone’s suffering, especially his and Jaehyun’s worries.

“I see… The way he posted those pictures without thinking straight speaks out about his desperation. I reckon Wong Lucas annoyed him so he finished the job by himself. At that point, he already blew his cover.” Jaehyun comments and Yuta nods in agreement, “Exactly, although we can’t relax yet. Right now, there are three things I want to do.” He stands up and gathers his clothes from the floor. His heart is wildly thumping inside his chest, an implication that he's motivated to resume his work despite already late, “Yuta, wait.”

“What is it?” Jaehyun stands up, his face bearing a worried expression, “What about Renjun? He might get into trouble because of this. I don’t want him to perish, he’s an _innocent_ soul.”

“R-Right…” Yuta grimaces, his eyes are twitching as he fights back an eye-roll, _‘Of course, you’re worried about that man you love the most.’_

He quickly slips into his uniform and goes in front of the mirror to fix his tousled hair, “Here’s my plan. First, I need to go back home so I can file another update for my report. I order you not to spread a word about this and keep your mouth shut, am I clear?”

Jaehyun fervently nods his head, “Good.”

“Second, I need to visit Na Jaemin. It will be painful, but I need to ask him about everything, and that includes the rape incident. I still need to track him down but it will be a piece of cake. If Jungwoo can stalk and establish espionage, so _can_ I. After all, I didn’t earn my position just to slack off. My pride as a police officer is on the line and I’ll do everything to end this stupid case.”

“I’ll try to contact Jeno.” Jaehyun suggests, “I’m sure he knows where he is.” Yuta just nods and unloads his gun before strapping it back on his belt, “Thanks, that will be a huge help. You know what? You can tell him everything about our talk, just promise me not to freak him out.”

“Finally, the most important one. I don’t want to waste any time so I’ll entrust you with this.” Once he's finished tying his shoelace, Yuta goes in front of his friend and grabs his shoulders, his gaze unnerving and inscrutable. Jaehyun gulps an imaginary lump in his throat. He had a hunch that he won’t be liking what’s on the older’s mind.

Yuta sharply inhales, “You need to _talk_ to Wong Lucas.” As expected, Jaehyun’s jaw drops, “W-What?!”

“You heard me.” The Japanese blankly responds, “You need to talk to him. I need you to convince him in cooperating with us. I know law enforcers shouldn’t rely on pure instinct but I have an inkling feeling that he’s going to lend us a hand. He might be the key in finishing this endless loophole so I beseech you to at least temporarily cease your feud with him.”

“Easy for you to say.” Jaehyun scoffs and points at his bruised cheek, “Look what he did to me, hyung. He broke my fucking face! Not to mention, h-he’s… H-He has Renjun on his side.” He brokenly adds. Yuta’s heart twisted in jealousy but he chooses not to tolerate the brunet’s pleading, “This is _war_ , Jaehyun. I know you are brokenhearted but you need to lower down your pride. You already mentioned that you’re concerned with Renjun’s safety so why are you hesitating?”

Yuta opens the bedroom door but before exiting, he looks over his shoulder for one last time, “Now make up your goddamn mind. If you want to help Jaemin and ensure your beloved’s safety, you’ll listen to my words. Remember that your enemy is cynical but we need to _learn_ some manners. We’ll uphold our morals until the end and that’s final.”

Jaehyun is left alone with a distressed mind, internally debating whether he’ll grant Yuta’s favor or not.

Leaning on the other side of the door is the policeman himself, a broken look present on his face as he looks into the void, “Why it’s so hard to resist you?” He humorlessly laughs as he walks towards the elevator, ignoring the bead of tear that has fallen from his left eye, “You’ll be the death of me, Jung Yoonoh. Don’t be surprised if I take a bullet for you.”

* * *

The bed dips deep as soon as Renjun’s back hits the surface of the mattress. A loud moan escapes from his mouth before echoing around the room, followed by a series of wanton grunts and groans. The assistant is spreadeagled on the bed, his lower-half exposed, while Yukhei is busy grounding their groins together.

Lucas kisses his lips hard and shamelessly shoves his tongue inside his mouth. Renjun feels lightheaded and in trance--- The older’s kisses are dangerously intoxicating and keep on torturing his sanity. Beads of sweat cascading from his forehead, he wraps his legs around the model’s waist, and together, they enjoy the delicious friction forming in between their crotches. Yukhei trails his wet mouth down until he reaches the younger’s exposed chest. He licks his buds and blows them raspberries before looking up to see Renjun’s flustered face.

He laps his tongue and coats the left bud with saliva as he pinches the other one, making Renjun’s back arch in pleasure. Their members rub together and Lucas lets out a satisfied hum, “G-Ge I’m c-close!”

“But I’m just giving you foreplay.” The half-Thai grunts while sucking Renjun’s sternum. He harshly pulls the exposed skin and Renjun shrieks, causing his face to contort in discomfort, “A-Ah…!”

“So sensitive…” Lucas comments before giving the assistant a brief peck. He seductively bites his lower lip and slips his huge palm in between Renjun’s legs, trailing dangerous circles against his skin. Renjun looks up at him with wide, begging eyes, his mouth widely opened as he violently breathes, “G-Ge… Y-You c-can p-put i-it i-in…” He raises his legs, exposing his clenching entrance, “I-I… I prepared myself. D-Don’t worry, I-I’m more than ready to accept you…”

Under a different circumstance, Yukhei would be already smirking and teasing his partner with endless profanities. Renjun looks so vulnerable beneath him, his cheeks pink and his eyelashes won’t stop fluttering in anticipation. Instead, he frowns in guilt, his hips slowly stop rocking and Renjun whines from the lack of stimulation.

He knows to himself that he can’t fuck the younger yet, especially that he had committed infidelity a few weeks ago with a demon.

The assistant notices the older’s crestfallen expression so he reaches out his tiny hands and touches his cheek, “Yukhei-ge? D-Did I do something wrong?”

Lucas shakes his head and nuzzles his cheek against the younger’s touch. Emitting no warning, he grabs Renjun by his waist and embraces him, his chin resting on top of his shoulders as he inhales his scent. He loves Renjun’s natural scent--- It never fails him to make his heart calm.

“Injun-ah… Would you still forgive me if I did something so horrible?” He mumbles against Renjun’s shoulders. Blinking in bewilderment, Renjun returns the hug and pats Yukhei’s wide back, “… It depends. Don’t worry, though. I’ll still hear you out if that ever happens. I won’t let my anger affect my judgment.”

Lucas pulls away and looks directly into his eye. Renjun gasps--- The older’s gaze looks painful and disheartening. Frankly enough, it’s the first time he sees him like that. He's used to seeing him brightly beaming he had already forgotten that Yukhei is also capable of expressing sadness. Clearly, something must have happened which made him despondent.

Instead of replying, Yukhei buries himself on the croon of Renjun’s neck, “I-I fucked up, Junnie… I-I want to confess everything to you but I’m afraid that you’ll hate me and never talk to me again.” He kisses his clavicle, and Renjun swears he hears the model sniffing, “I-I… I don’t deserve a person like you. I’m such a fool.”

“Don’t say that.” Renjun coaxes. His erection is already gone but it isn’t his main priority now. He admits that he’s greatly disappointed for he prepared himself for so long inside the bathroom. It was the first time he fingered himself so…

No sweat. He’ll probably lose his virginity next time. Besides, it isn’t the best time to screw around. For now, he has his own problems to deal with, especially that the internet has gone crazy courtesy of the latest controversy. The news is still hot, and Renjun is certain that the public won’t let it slip away without encountering any difficulty.

Lucas sneezes and drops onto the bed. Renjun follows afterward and rests on top of him, his cheek pressed against his pecs. Yukhei treads his long fingers along the assistant's hair, “I’m sure you already heard the news regarding Na Jaemin’s scandal.” He blurts out.

“Yeah.” Renjun confirms while absentmindedly playing with the older’s free hand, “The response is terrible. I can’t believe people are loathing him for kissing another man. It’s just disappointing and absurd. Even Jeno reacted violently when he saw the news. Throughout his schedule, he was antsy and won’t stop checking his phone every minute or so.”

Yukhei squirms upon hearing his friend’s words. He lets out a heavy sigh and musters all of his courage. It's now or never, “Listen carefully, Injun-ah. I personally took those photos without Jaemin’s consent.”

“W-What?” Renjun quickly rises and looks back at his friend who is now wearing a painful expression on his face, “Y-You _w_ - _what_ …?”

“I-I took all of those photos.” Yukhei repeats, this time his voice is trembling in fear, “In fact, every other people around the nightclub during that night had also taken shots but I demanded them to delete the pictures. It was never my intention to expose Jaemin, but I made a crucial mistake…” He starts to tear up, and Renjun finds himself hugging the taller, “Gege please don’t cry…”

Lucas sobs against his chest, his face twisting in guilt. Renjun places a kiss on his disheveled hair, hoping to at least subside his painful cries, “It’s okay, I got you.”

“It’s not…” Yukhei wipes his eyes, “Fuck… I shouldn’t have sent those pictures to Jungwoo. This is so _fucked_ up. I-I _really_ want to say sorry to Jaemin but I can’t. I’m such a coward, much more a lesser human being. My actions are irrevocable and can’t be forgiven.”

Although he's basked in sorrow, Renjun’s ears perk up upon hearing his friend’s words. He swears he heard Yukhei mumbling something about a familiar name he never thought it will be brought up in their conversation. Recombobulating his thoughts, Renjun gently lifts Yukhei’s chin so he can meet his eye level, “Gege… I’m sorry to interrupt you but did you say Kim Jungwoo’s name?”

Lucas forces himself to sit up in front of the assistant. He couldn’t bring himself to look at his startled face, much more succumb to his touches. He _doesn’t_ deserve Renjun anymore, “Yeah. H-He’s the one who scattered those pictures. As a matter of fact, he’s the other guy whom Jaemin kissed.”

Renjun incredulously gasps, his countenance changing from worried to flabbergasted. Yukhei pinches his vomer and sighs, “It’s a long story, but he’s my ex. Things went wrong in between us but the point is, he’s a _twisted_ person. He wants Jaemin on his own. At first, I thought he wanted to destroy his career but I found out later that he wanted _more_.”

His expression turns palpable, sending tensed glances at the younger, “The thing is… Jaemin is _dating_ your boss, Renjun. I’m sorry if I didn’t tell you earlier. I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

The air around them becomes heavy, and Renjun is just there, sitting motionlessly while looking at the duvet that was covering his groin. He couldn’t react or at least make a face--- His blood seems to have drained out of his body. All those suspicions are making sense now. Jeno has been on cloud nine for the past few months which was a strange sign. He thought he got himself a lover which turned right, although he had a _boyfriend_ instead of a girlfriend.

“I-I thought J-Jeno’s straight. I guess I was wrong after all...” He humorlessly laughs, and Yukhei curses at the back of his mind upon seeing the tears falling from the assistant’s eyes. He already expected his reaction but why does it hurt so much?

Renjun quickly wipes his tears and plasters a fake smile, “S-Sorry, I’m supposed to be cheering you up but here I am, drowning in lovelorn! Hehehe…” He then hops onto Yukhei’s lap and gives him a long, passionate kiss, “F-Feeling b-better n-now?” He asks although his voice is already falling apart. Yukhei hugs him tighter, “I-I’m so sorry, R-Renjun. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry---”

“Shhh…” The assistant hushes. Lucas sobs harder, sending another surge of chilly sensations across his back. He repeatedly kisses his cheeks with his quivering lips, whispering to his ear that it’s okay and he shouldn’t be drowning in self-loathe.

“T-T-There more, J-Junnie. I did more than t-that… Y-You see, I-I let Jungwoo u-use me.” Renjun cups Yukhei’s face and gently wipes his tears with his fingers. He isn’t deaf--- Undoubtedly, he understands the model’s words. Instead of submitting to his heartache, he remains cool and resumes comforting the taller, “I’m listening. I won’t judge you, I _promise_. I believe you and I won’t doubt your words.”

It dreadfully hurts to see Yukhei in that state. It’s funny how trauma can completely change someone’s demeanor in just a blink of an eye.

Renjun relates to that. In fact, he's already used to the grief because he's certain that his feelings are already numb, “H-He _forced_ me to have sex with him inside my c-car.” Yukhei reveals and with that, he agonizingly wails his heart out. Renjun chokes hard and bites his lip for the sudden turn of events is just too much for him to handle.

However, he's far from giving up. He patiently cradles the giant man in his arms. Yukhei needs him and he isn’t going to let him down. Maybe the taller betrayed him but he never chose to be in that position. Moreover, he's convinced that he hasn’t heard everything about the story yet so he’s not going to utter a single word about it.

There’s this one quote that is tattoed in his mind, uttered by no other than his best friend himself. He vividly remembers that nostalgic moment when Jeno won his first-ever award. The older was brightly smiling in front of the crowd as he delivered his speech, _‘I learned to be humble and be considerate about my surroundings. The industry may be challenging but it taught me not to judge other people’s miseries. We shouldn’t prejudice someone just because we heard a destructive gossip or a repulsive scandal about them. An act alone doesn’t entirely represent one’s heart. Everyone is capable of committing mistakes. We may be lost at one point but what’s important is that we’ll find ourselves back on track. It doesn’t matter how long it will take, just be yourself and be kind.’_

So he chooses not to judge Yukhei just because he admitted something unacceptable. Moreover, he knows Lucas more than that--- He’ll never do anything that will cause harm to others.

Wong Yukhei will be Wong Yukhei, and Huang Xuxi will be Huang Xuxi. But then, there’s Lucas, and that fact alone is enough for him to keep his trust.

After a few hours of sharing apologetic kisses and comforting touches, the duo falls asleep, their bodies entangled together and are wrapped like a cocoon by the duvet. Comforting a giant puppy greatly consumed Renjun’s stamina, and although they didn’t finish their business earlier, he's happy to at least be by his side.

Some time in between the hour of two and three in the morning, Yukhei’s phone vibrates which immediately wakes up his slumbering body. He notices Renjun hugging his side so his lips automatically form a contented smile, “What would I do without you?”

Wiping his swollen eyes, he opens his phone and reads the message, only to be astonished afterward.

**_[No Name] (2:38 am)_ **

_Hey. It’s me, Jung Jaehyun, A.K.A the man you punched weeks ago. Thanks to you my bruise is still present and won’t stop from throbbing._

_Don’t ask me where I got your phone number. Instead, I won’t beat around the bush._

_You want to take down Kim Jungwoo too, right? Come talk to me tomorrow. I’ll send the address where we’ll meet up._

_All I can say is that you have to trust me. A friend of mine is a policeman and a part-time secret agent. He wants me to deliver his word to you:_

**_“Criminals are cynical but we need to learn some manners. We’re glad to lend you assistance providing that you’re going to behave well. I already knew about your secret, Huang Xuxi so might as well cooperate. I promise I’ll protect you and your petite boyfriend so… Meet with Jaehyun tomorrow, 9 am ASAP. Cancel all of your appointments. Who knows? I might show up too.”_ **

****

_P.S – The name’s Nakamoto Yuta, by the way. I’m a Senior Inspector from the district of Seocho. If you are still doubting, I’ll shove my police badge on your face when we meet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to point out that guys can also be raped. It's not a laughing matter and it's very disappointing that a lot of male victims are too afraid to voice out their experiences.
> 
> May this be a lesson and please... Let's stop the stigma. Sometimes silence means a lot of things. These repressed emotions are very dangerous and can cause permanent damage to our minds.
> 
> Also, you guys may be thinking, why there's some YuJae here 👀


	21. Act Twenty: Better Eatin' Nice Sleepin' Don't Know What It Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three words: Flashbacks and love confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been this fast.

Jaemin hates hospitals.

When he was still a kid, he got into an accident and was forced to be admitted to the local hospital. He got into a fight with the other kids in his class just because of one, tiny reason--- He didn’t want to play with them. He was never a social butterfly, and when they tried to bully him, his anxieties got the best of him. The next thing he knew, he was already throwing punches and dodging their kicks.

One of the kids had pushed him off the stairs and immediately he stumbled and fell. He broke his ankle and got a lot of bruises all over his legs. The memories were still vivid--- His mother was with him throughout his treatment as he cried all of his pain away.

He was just ten during that time but he was already having trust issues. Nevertheless, the therapy went well and he was grateful that his injuries got healed. Instead of getting kicked out of the school, his assaulters were suspended. His mother was nice enough to forgive them, but Jaemin wasn’t. Little did he know, he was already developing misanthropic thoughts that would sooner develop into much worse.

He couldn’t play soccer anymore. He became depressed, and his self-esteem had gotten severe during his puberty. All of those kids in his age were starting to explore the world but he remained cowered in one corner, entertaining no one but himself.

By the time he reached thirteen, he started cooking. The kitchen became his safe haven, and from time to time he would hustle and bustle in between hot kettles and boiling pots. He didn’t mind the temperature--- The warmth reminded him that he was still _breathing_ amidst his insecurities.

By the age of fourteen, he realized that he was different from his peers. Jaemin discovered that he was into guys. He joined the performance club during his high school days because he wanted to learn how to dance. At first, he was adamant to sign up but then he met one of the senior members there. His name was Mark Lee and he was an exchange student whose family recently moved to South Korea.

He was extremely nice and easy to talk with. Jaemin noticed that he tends to blush every time they hang out, and Mark would often give him hugs and sweet gazes which he never received from somebody before. Jaemin wasn’t used to affection aside from his loving mother--- Everything was all new to him. Additionally, he didn’t like the attention of other people.

But the Canadian made him realize that not all humans are hostile. Minhyung never disappeared from his side. They became best buddies, and from time to time the older taught him how to write lyrics and dance. Jaemin was glad for he never thought that he’ll be having his first-ever friend.

After a year and a half, their relationship had grown into something much more. They became boyfriends and Jaemin couldn’t be happier. He gave everything to the Canadian: He was his first love, his first kiss, and even his first time. Occasionally, they would sneak out during lunch break just to cuddle and share shy kisses on the rooftop. They helped each other’s homework and Mark would always visit him every weekend.

They were a happy couple but they chose to hide their relationship from the prying eyes of their classmates. The only person who knew about their status was Jaemin’s mother alone. Mark’s family was extremely traditionalistic and would surely lash out once they find out that their son is dating another boy. Taking a risk was never an option since they were still teenagers and heavily depended on their parents.

Their days were great and ecstatic until Mark’s family decided to go back to Vancouver after their high school graduation.

Jaemin was heartbroken. His walls were already crumbling and he was just starting to become more accepting, only to be rebuilt right after his boyfriend’s departure. Mark apologized to him countless times, stating that it wasn’t his choice to move back to his home country. He wanted to stay in Seoul and finish his studies there but his family insisted that he should get his college degree in the States instead.

Jaemin was caged inside his room during his flight. He didn’t dare to face him, and throughout the day his mother was there right beside him, giving him comforting hugs and never-ending kisses. The mere thought that he’ll never see his boyfriend made him sob harder, his heart clenching in agony and despair.

When he woke up the next day, Mark left him a message, stating that he’ll return someday to rekindle their relationship. He told him that he loved him and he’ll never give up.

He waited for months and years but he never got a follow-up message from his ex. Minhyung swore he’ll never leave his side, yet he still _did_.

Jaemin suffered a series of panic attacks so he was instated back to the hospital. His summer vacation was wasted and was spent through his therapies, hoping to at least lessen his anxieties. Although he managed to finish his medications before the start of his first semester as a freshman in college, he was never been the same before.

Nonetheless, he continued his passion for performing as a form of distraction. One rainy afternoon, Jaemin had to perform in front of a huge crowd for the upcoming school festival so he and his fellow club members were practicing their hearts out amidst the heavy downpour. He was inside his own world, twirling and flawlessly doing his routine as he skipped over the pavement while listening to the blaring music in his ears.

The passersby couldn’t help but stop and admire him--- His movements were so smooth and velvety which greatly complemented his nice stature and appealing looks. In other words, he had become one with the rain.

It so happened that one of the scouting agents from his future agency was lurking around their campus and caught him practicing. The staff was so impressed by his skills he immediately approached Jaemin during his break. The said male was so surprised and ran away for he didn’t expect the ambush, leaving the agent in a state of shock.

He would be later wooed by the said representative since he never left his side and kept on bugging him wherever he went. It took him a few months before he finally managed to say yes, and Jaemin was doubting himself whether he did the right choice or not. He was already in his second year and training in an entertainment agency would be bothersome.

Nevertheless, he decided to risk it all and started training while juggling his academics. At first, he was vigorously training from sunset to early dawn so he could further sharpen his skills but after a couple of months, he transferred to the acting department to become an actor instead.

It wasn’t that hard for him to act especially that faking emotions was his specialty. He didn’t know if he would be proud of himself or not--- Somehow, he benefited from his insecurities and defense mechanisms. Though it was palpable to rely on his darker side, it was still useful and convenient.

He slowly became used to acting to the point that it completely became a part of his routine. Jaemin’s potentiality had bloomed into a higher degree which he never attained when he was still an idol trainee. As a result, his management was so impressed by his growth. He was only twenty years old and in his final year in the university when he officially debuted as an actor and yet he already garnered a lot of fans.

The sudden turn of events surprised him, but on the inside, he was still the same terrified boy he was when he was still a kid. He was still very lonely and heartbroken. Despite his never-ending achievements, he never gained many friends during his short training or at least become close to the other rookie celebrities like him.

The entertainment industry was exhausting for an introvert like him. He began to succumb to his worries, thus the start of his unhealthy habits. Jaemin took advantage of his status and mingled with other guys during his free time. During the day he kept his ‘nice guy’ card which everyone blindingly adored but as soon as the sun was gone and the moon was already high up in the sky, his demeanor completely changes into something… Wild.

It’s been a few years since his bitter broke up with his ex but he was still holding a grudge. Sex with random handsome guys became his distraction as his career progressed. Despite the temporary heaven, he was never satisfied. He disliked how rough and quick it was with his one-night stands. He wanted _more_ \--- Something, or rather _someone_ who can mend his shattered heart and shower him with relentless affection.

Soon after, maintaining a perfect reputation became challenging to the point that he was already feeling asphyxiated. Wearing a fake mask was tiresome and he was worried that the paparazzi might discover his dirty little secret. He hadn’t come out of the closet yet and he had _no_ plans either--- Not even his college acquaintances knew that he was into guys. He knew how much of a demon the media is every time they unearth juicy scandals that will surely attract the crowd and cause an uproar.

Sometime during his second year in his career, Jaemin met Lee Jeno in a charity event. He was aware of the older’s existence since he was already an actor when he was still a trainee. He heard a lot of things about him--- Jeno was a prodigy and extremely charming. A lot of directors wanted to cast him and he was already endorsing a lot of brands despite being new to his job.

The thing was, a lot of people were starting to compare them. They attracted a lot of attention thanks to their impeccable skills and truth to be told, Jaemin was flattered to be even compared to his sunbae. Yes, Jeno was his _sunbae_ and he wasn’t sure if he’ll feel weird about that since they’re almost in the same age.

He never had the chance to have a proper conversation with the older before since they didn’t have the same agencies and most of the time, their schedules rarely overlap together. It was safe to say that Jaemin was admiring him from a distance.

Jaemin won’t deny it. Lee Jeno was _smoking_ hot and was _absolutely_ his type. There’s a major flaw though--- He knew that the latter was straight as a pole.

The former was resting alone inside the waiting room when all of the sudden, his crush appeared out of nowhere and personally introduced himself. He then pondered, they’re in the same age but Jeno was way _out_ of his league. The only thing he thought he had the upper hand was his height for he was a few inches taller than him. Other than that, Jeno had an impressive physique (he was tempted to squeeze his tantalizing guns, dammit!) and mouth-watering visuals--- Things that Jaemin couldn’t relate with his lanky stature and awkward smiles.

As expected, Jaemin was dumbfounded and was stupidly gawking when he saw the older brightly smiling at him, his eyes disappearing. He immediately thought, _‘Am I in heaven right now?’_

Jeno offered his hand, _‘Hi. My name is Lee Jeno. I believe I haven’t properly introduced myself yet.’_ He spoke in such gentleness and Jaemin immediately melted. With a trembling hand and a forced smile plastered on his face, he accepted the handshake and muttered, _‘E-Eh…? O-Of course I-I know you! Y-You’re freaking famous and all over the news!’_

_‘And also hot…’_ He internally added. Jeno chuckled and waved his hands dismissively, his voice so deep and sounded melodious Jaemin couldn’t help but blush harder, _‘The people are just exaggerating. By the way, I want to personally become your acquaintance. Truth to be told, I was impressed earlier when you danced in front of the crowd. I didn’t know you can perform like that?’_ He complimented, his cute dimples showing.

Jaemin scratched his nape, trying his best not to look at the older’s face. He was really worse when it comes to talking with straight guys. For fuck’s sake his knees were trembling! _‘I-Is t-that s-so?! Hehehe… T-Thanks, I guess?’_

_‘No prob.’_ Jeno replied before tapping his shoulders and instantly, Jaemin felt like he was electrified by his touches because the sensation was wreaking havoc all over his body, _‘Why am I so perverted?! Na Jaemin, behave or else he’ll get turned off!’_ He chastised himself.

_‘I guess I’ll see you after the charity event, huh?’_ And with that, Jeno disappeared from his sight, leaving him in fumes. That was very uncool of him and Jaemin stomped his feet like a child, _‘Ahhh! That was sooo embarrassing!’_

Outside the room, Jeno was smiling like an idiot. He shook his head before he finally left and went back to his own room, _‘What a cutie.’_

They weren’t close but they respected each other. Jaemin found himself drowning in the abyss as his feelings continued to develop. They would always exchange pleasantries when they met outside the studio. Sometimes their schedules will coincide and they’ll attend the same show together. Jeno wasn’t that hard to talk with and he would always give him a cup of coffee when they had the chance to hang-out.

Things changed when their fanbases became aggressive thus the start of the era where fan wars became prevalent. All of the sudden, the entertainment industry became strict and actors and idols became cautious about every single thing they were doing in their life.

Female personalities received criticisms and hate comments whenever they were caught hanging around with a fellow male colleague, and at the same time, male personalities were forced to hide their relationships. It was tough and ridiculous. After all, they were still human beings but why did the people whom they considered as their fans were treating them as if they own them?

In other words, these personalities became a victim of objectification.

Jaemin became distant to Jeno--- People were spreading false rumors that they hate each other. He didn’t want to make things awkward for them so Jaemin chose the unthinkable. He rebuilt his walls higher than before, blocking everyone so he could conform to the toxic environment of his workplace.

The once silent and shy Na Jaemin became rude and arrogant just like what the media had expected him to be. He became a puppet of his own shadow, and Jaemin was forced to act hostile to his ‘rival’. Jeno was genuinely perplexed and hurt for he had no idea what happened to the younger. They were okay in the past and even though they rarely meet, the mutual respect they had for each other had completely vanished and was nowhere to be found.

He loved their awkward friendship, only to be ruined by everybody’s expectations.

Seven months before the current dilemma, Jeno confronted his former friend in an attempt to reconcile with him. The aggression was never been Jaemin’s option: It was supposed to be his way of keeping the fine line between them but unfortunately, he fell into his own trap instead. He knew he will _never_ resist Jeno--- He was head over heels to him so out of nervousness, he unintentionally dropped the bomb during their confrontation.

Never in his wildest dreams he expected that Jeno would go along with his ridiculous proposal. The latter originally planned to restore their friendship which he _technically_ succeeded, but there’s a catch--- Jaemin had confessed him about sexuality and his fantasies about him. Instead of becoming disgusted, he was genuinely intrigued.

_‘Then why don’t we explore your interesting fantasies together?’_ He once said. Soon after, the whole friends with benefits started and Jeno found himself enjoying the blond’s company.

Little did he know, he’ll fell into an endless loophole where he’ll experience more hardships, wild escapades, endless turmoils, and most of all--- _love_.

The romance that he never thought he’ll need.

* * *

Jaemin wakes up, his swollen eyes fluttering open. He had no idea when did he fall asleep, or how he got inside the cold room he's currently in.

He just had a dream about his life. He has no idea whether he’ll cry or smile.

He doesn’t like how dull his surroundings are, or how agonizing it is to be trapped inside its four-cornered walls. He's starting to feel claustrophobic: His chest feels stiff and his arms feel numb. He tries to look around, only to realize late that there’s a hand that's tightly holding his arm. Jaemin looks sideways and his breath hitches in surprise when he sees Jeno looking at him with wide eyes.

The said male breathes a sigh of relief, the tension on his face slowly dissipating, “At last you’re awake.” Jeno stands up and envelops the younger with a warm hug, and unconsciously Jaemin melts and succumbs to his body heat, “N-Nono…?”

“You’ve been out for approximately thirteen hours.” Jeno brokenly explains as he brushes the younger’s locks, “I was so worried. I thought… I thought you’ll never wake up again.”

Jaemin opens his mouth and tries to speak but he groans instead. His throat hurts as if he had consumed venom. Jeno kisses his forehead before standing up, “I’m going to call the nurse.”

“D-Don’t g-g-go…” Jeno turns around when he hears the blond’s desperate pleas. He wants to cry in relief but he knows that he needs to be strong, especially that no one’s going to support his lover but him alone. Smiling in reassurance, he squeezes Jaemin’s bandaged arm, “Don’t worry, I’ll _never_ leave your side. I just need to inform the doctor that you regained consciousness.”

Jaemin discovers that he blacked out last night due to blood loss and severe starvation. The doctor was disappointed with him for not going to the hospital earlier. He was lucky that Jeno was there when he needed help or else, he might be already laying in a different room--- the _morgue_ to be exact.

Once they are left alone, Jeno asks him the million-dollar question, “Why didn’t you go to the hospital when you woke up?”

The room was dead silent as Jaemin blankly looks at the wall in front of him, “… I was so afraid, Jeno.”

“I _understand_ that.” The older replies although his worry is still evident. He clasps their hands together and looks directly into his lover’s eyes, “But you were _dying_ , Jaemin. Sure, you weren’t impaled or got hit by a gunshot but did you even realize that you’re about to bleed to death?!” He pauses for a bit and tries to control his breathing for he's starting to cry again, “Don’t be afraid to ask for help. Always remember that I’m here right beside you.”

“H-Have you ever felt suffocated to the point that you don’t want to exist anymore…?” Jaemin replies after being silent. He finally returns his gaze to his lover and Jeno’s heart crushes into pieces as soon as he sees his face crying, “I felt _disgusted_ to myself. To be honest, I don’t know how to describe the fear that's continuously growing inside me. Sure, the wounds fucking hurt but this one?” He points to his chest, “--- My heart was shattered. I-I was _violated_ , Jeno. How could you recover from a big blow when in the first place, your dignity has been stripped off from you?”

The answer is pretty obvious. After all, no one deserved to be _destroyed_ like that. Jeno is bloody furious and deeply hurt knowing that the one who is responsible for Jaemin’s miseries is still freely roaming somewhere, probably targeting another poor soul. If there’s someone that needs to be basked with hatred and hurtful words, it should be Jungwoo and not Jaemin for he's the victim and not the one whom the media claimed to be responsible for creating the drama.

“How about the police? Shouldn’t you be already telling them that you were assaulted and…” Jeno hesitates a bit, internally battling himself whether he’ll drop the ‘r’ word or not. In the end, he chose to filter his words, “--- At least file a complaint, baby. You don’t deserve this. Kim Jungwoo must rot in jail.” He clenches his fists, creating moirés on the blanket he's holding. Jaemin hugs his legs and shakes his head, “N-No one will ever believe me… I’m a _guy_ , Jeno. It’s hard to believe that someone like me will get… Will get _raped_.” His voice falters while saying the last word. Until now, it is still hard for him to accept the harsh reality.

“Fuck stereotypes!” Jeno growls before reaching out to cup his lover’s face, “Jaemin, when are you going to start loving yourself?! Don’t you see you’re already suffering? Seeing you in this state is making me lose my mind. I-I… I hate myself for not being by your side when you were hurt. I-If only I could turn back the time…” He punches the mattress in weariness, “I-I’m so sorry, Jaemin. I-I’m _terribly_ s-sorry.”

“It _wasn’t_ your fault.” Jaemin insists. Here he is again, taking all of the blame to himself. Jeno hates him for being selfless. It’s funny how people judge him for his bratty attitude--- Sure, most of the time Jaemin is ill-tempered and has a sharp tongue but not everyone knows about his caring side. All of these absurdities are making Jeno’s head throb with so much pain he just wants his cranium to split into half.

Jaemin cradles Jeno's hands and kisses his fingers one by one, “I’m responsible for what happened. I let my guard down and trusted J-Jungwoo.” He continues, “I never thought he’ll _use_ me. It’s just unbelievable to think that he was hiding a devious face behind his comforting smiles.” He sadly smiles and caresses Jeno’s cheek, wiping his tears away, “Thank you for worrying about me. Really.”

“Tell me you want to press charges _against_ him.” Jeno deadpans. Jaemin licks his dry lips and rests his head against the older’s chest, “… I will.”

Jeno shakes his head in disappointment, “Why do you sound so hesitant? Are you afraid that the authorities wouldn’t believe you?”

It wasn’t surprising that the raven could read his thoughts just by hearing his voice. Jaemin might be a good liar but Jeno knows whether he’s telling the truth or not--- He's his kryptonite and to say that he’s beyond touched by his thoughtful attitude is a mere understatement.

“There’s a lot of things that are running inside my mind now.” The blond admits with a heavy heart. Although his body is aching a lot, he still manages to face the older and Jeno joins him on the bed so they could cuddle together.

“I _know_.” Jeno whispers to his ear, “You need to relax and ignore what the people are saying to you. They know _nothing_ and you must show them that you’re unbothered. I want you to be brave, Jaemin. The only one who could help you is yourself but always remember that I’ll give you all of the support you need.”

Jaemin chokes another sob, “W-Why are you so nice to me?”

They look in each other’s orbs, and for a couple of seconds, they drown in the temporary respite. It feels like a month has already passed. Jaemin never thought he’ll have Jeno by his side again for he was so determined to completely shut him off a few days ago.

If he's the impure land, then Jeno is the sky. He’s supposed to be unreachable and yet he’s there right beside him, looking at his eyes as if he’s the most beautiful person in the world.

They slowly kiss, surrendering to the warmth that's enveloping around them. All those deleterious negativities in his mind have temporarily stopped, and Jaemin lets himself drown to the older’s touches. If he could only stop the time he would surely do it--- Kissing Jeno has never been this healing. He desperately wraps his arms around his neck and together, they continue to comfort each other’s hearts.

**“I _love_ you.”** Jeno breaths out when they pull apart. Jaemin becomes flabbergasted for a moment, his wet lips widely apart as he ogles at the smiling raven. Jeno gives him another peck and pushes him closer so their foreheads could touch, “I said I _love_ you. Aren’t you going to say the same thing?”

Jaemin is lost for words. He doesn’t want to believe what he just heard. He tries to convince himself that maybe he's hallucinating because of his medications. Still in disbelief, he plasters a dumb look and Jeno almost chuckles since he looks too cute for his liking, “I-I’m sorry… Did you say something?”

Jeno rolls his eyes and lifts Jaemin’s chin so he could meet his eye level. Despite the ugly wounds all over his body plus the incredulous look on his face, Jaemin’s beauty is still present. In fact, his natural glow _never_ faded. He's still the same sarcastic blond Jeno clandestinely called cute during their first-ever interaction three years ago. No one can change his mind--- Jaemin is the _best_ thing that has ever happened to him.

“I ain’t going to repeat myself, princess.” Jeno warns and Jaemin unconsciously gulps, “I. Love. You. For _real_. As in I love _love_ you. Not ‘like’ but ‘love’. It’s ro-man-tic love and not just some temporary infatuation. I _love_ you, Na Jaemin. I don’t care if you’re a guy because fuck sexual orientation. I _love_ you. I _love_ you, I _love_ you, I _love_ \---”

Jaemin silences him with another kiss. Instantly, Jeno stops rambling and he gladly returns the favor by sucking his lover’s lips. This time, the kiss turns heated and Jeno finds himself falling onto the bed. Jaemin hovers on top of him, their mouths still connected and have no plans of breaking apart.

Jaemin couldn’t believe it. The man he thought he’ll never have is also harboring the same feelings.

Jeno loves him. Lee _fucking_ Jeno loves him back.

He feels like dreaming again, and he couldn’t be happier. So this must be what nirvana feels like when you experienced it first hand.

“I _love_ you too, you dumbass.” He replies right after breaking the kiss. He's back on crying, although for an entirely different reason. Jeno grins from ear to ear and hugs him tighter, “I know, Jaemin. I always knew that you wanted more.” He combs his partner's blond locks and kisses his crown, “I’m sorry it took me so long to reciprocate your feelings. Believe me, you’re the best that has ever happened to me. I never want to consider romance but look at me right now. I love you to death, Jaemin, so _much_ it hurts me seeing you like this. I know it isn’t the right time to be lovey-dovey at all but I’m willing to commit with you, and when I say commit, I mean _permanently_ , as in lifetime partners.”

For the first time that day, Jaemin giggles and plays with the older’s hands, “I can’t _believe_ this…” He looks up at Jeno and squeezes his cheeks until he looks like a gaping fish, “Y-You’re not lying… Right?”

“I don’t.” Jeno reassures, “I understand that you’re feeling confused. I can’t blame you but you don’t have to overthink. What’s important right now is that you need to rest and take things easy.” He reluctantly hops out of the bed and returns to his seat, making Jaemin whine from the lack of heat, “H-How could I relax when the love of my life just confessed his feelings?!”

Smiling like a madman, Jeno gives Jaemin a final peck before he ruffles his hair, “I’m sorry to ruin the mood but there’s one thing you need to know before this day ends.”

This catches the blond’s attention, “What do you mean, Nono?” Jeno takes a deep breath and holds his hands, “Listen… It’s a long story, but yesterday while I’m waiting for you to come out of the emergency room, I got a call from a sunbae of mine. It was out of the blue but I was thankful it happened. To put it simply, I learned something important after that call.”

As if on cue, there’s a knock on the door which immediately catches the duo’s attention. Without uttering a single word, Jeno stands up and goes in front of the door. He holds the doorknob and gives Jaemin a reassuring look, “Don’t worry, baby. Everything will be okay, just _trust_ the process.”

The door finally opens, revealing three men who are bearing the same expressions--- Or at least the two of them. Upon seeing their faces, Jaemin’s countenance shifts back into discombobulation: Two of them are painstakingly familiar but the other one greatly surprised him.

Jaemin blinks, his heart palpitating and won’t stop from banging against his chest. Standing side by side near the doorway are Wong Lucas and Jung Jaehyun, looking in the opposite direction. Their faces are blank, and Jaemin could feel the tension between them.

“W-Why… Why are you guys here?” Jaemin asks while looking at the third male who is currently talking with his lover. No one responds but the man with a mop of silver hair finally steps forward, a knowing smirk present on his face.

He only saw him yesterday during the meeting, wearing a different outfit. If he remembers it correctly, he was his new _producer_.

Yuta Nakamoto halts right beside him and gives his shoulder a comforting squeeze, the badge that's pinned on his right chest is brightly shining in splendor, “Fancy meeting you here, Jaemin-ssi. Are you surprised to see your new producer wearing a weird outfit?” He greets. Jeno appears right beside him, “Babe, this is Inspector Nakamoto. He’ll help you out with your case. He’s a great law enforcer and a friend of Jaehyun-sunbae.”

Jaemin points at the Japanese, “B-But he’s my new producer! I-I don’t… I don’t understand what’s going on in here!” Yuta just chuckles and sits on the stool, “Honey, I’m impressed my disguise worked but I’m afraid I’m not the person you think I am. I’m currently working on a case, and the whole producer thingy is just an act.” He winks and comfortably crosses his legs before lacing his fingers together, “Let’s just say I’m an awesome secret agent.”

“E-Eh?”

Yuta stands up but before that, he holds Jaemin’s chin and lightly presses it upward so he could close his mouth, “Easy there, we don’t want a fly entering your pretty mouth.”

He walks towards the center of the room and claps his hands to gather the men’s attention. He misses the determined look on Yukhei and Jaehyun’s faces, **_“Now where are we again…? Ah! I remember now. Who wants to kick some butt?”_**

Lucas groans whilst Jaehyun slaps his own forehead. They were expecting an awesome catchphrase but they received an outdated and boring introduction instead.

Jeno just fondly shakes his head, _‘All good things, all good things.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're near the end T_T I never wrote a chaptered fic before due to my dysfunctional mind but here we are now! Truly, I want to express my gratitude and I apologize if a lot of times my grammar sucks and I kept on leaving pointless notes (I just want to interact with my readers, is it too much to ask for >_<)
> 
> Just a headstart, there are four chapters left before the epilogue. Maybe I'll add another one but who knows? Also, I write two special chapters and _yes,_ they'll be freaking looooong. After all, I'll never end this fic without a lengthy smut scene *winks*
> 
> But seriously, you guys are the best. Love you all and always keep safe!
> 
> P.S - I know we only have six characters but among them, who's your favorite so far? Mine's Jungwoo, btw ;) I like how twisted he is, it constantly reminds us that a person like him can exist. Always remember that the human mind is fascinating and dangerous at the same time.
> 
> I also love both Jaemin and Jeno's personalities in this fic but that's given. The former's a brat but he is sweet on the inside. Jeno on the other hand is the boyfriend you'll never have in real life :3 Sucks but I wanted to write a character who's extremely understanding and has a pure heart.
> 
> Speaking of having a golden heart, Renjun is the character I relate the most--- at least when it comes to romance. Like him, I'm a coward when it comes to expressing romantic feelings and I'm awkward as hell T_T
> 
> Yuta is just plain badass. I love his character even though he just recently appeared.
> 
> Lucas and Jaehyun are just fine. I won't spoil more. So sorry for my ramblings again asdfghjkl >_<


	22. Act Twenty-One: So Bad Bad, Bad Bad Boy, You Give it to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukhei strikes.
> 
> Jungwoo lowers down his guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie. I suffered a terrible headache while writing this chapter.
> 
> My insomnia is getting worse :3
> 
> Also, do you guys have a Twitter account? Let's be friends :3 -> [YeolsTruly](https://twitter.com/TrulyYeol)
> 
> Warning! Revenge Sex and Consensual Violence ahead. Read at your own risk.

Lucas hates being weak.

He admits that he's not perfect, and from time to time he would always get himself into trouble. He already experienced a hefty amount of misfortunes throughout his life and he has no plans of adding more burden to his heart.

Turning a blind eye was one of his biggest mistakes, and he regrets acting like a fool in the past.

_‘Let him have a taste of his own medicine.’ Yuta_ once told them during their private meeting. The plan is simple. Lucas was tasked to do the first part which includes extracting more evidence so that Yuta could finalize his written affidavit and get an arrest warrant from the judge as soon as possible.

Thanks to Jaemin’s testimonies, they found out that Jungwoo was stashing some of his photos and videos somewhere in his home. They just hoped that the culprit hasn’t gotten rid of them yet or else the remaining hope they are desperately trying to hold will vanish into thin air.

The best way to commence his mission is to go straight to the enemy’s territory, and that’s what exactly Yukhei’s going to do. Yuta didn’t give him any specific orders. Nevertheless, he didn’t mind the lack of instructions since he had already planned something in his mind.

Everything will end today for he's determined to rectify his mistakes. But before he could entirely atone for his transgressions, he just needs to commit one final sin--- Just another one, and he swears he’ll never repeat it again.

Which starts now.

It is now or never--- Backing out is not an option anymore. He promised that he’ll finish his task alone and vowed that he won’t screw up even though he's about to face the biggest challenge of his life.

He then thinks--- Why is so hard to be brave, or at least _set a positive mindset_?

The door slowly creaks and Jungwoo peeks over, his countenance looking a bit grim. Earlier that day, Yukhei had sent him a message, informing him that he's going to visit him but he didn't exactly give details regarding his agenda. Without uttering a single word, the half-Thai saunters inside the unit, and Jungwoo automatically walks backward until his back hits the wall, his one eyebrow raised.

Jungwoo looks damn fine despite recently committing a horrible crime. Yukhei grits his teeth in pure rage, _‘You’ll never have that smirk on your face anymore once you’re behind the bars. Enjoy everything while it lasts, it won’t take too long before you’ll pay for your crimes.’_

"Why are you here?"

Yukhei doesn't respond. He keeps advancing until he manages to cage the older with his arms. Jungwoo looks at him with wide eyes, irritated, "Xuxi. I'm _asking_ you why are you here."

Yukhei’s heart starts thumping against his chest, a mere indication that he's about to panic just by hearing the Korean's voice. It is too unfortunate for he _feels_ pathetic to himself. Not today though--- he's going to _fight_ for his resolve.

He raises Jungwoo's chin before leaning forward and planting a soft kiss at his plump lips. His actions were almost sweet and gentle which greatly resembles the kisses they would always share in the past when they were still together. Lucas misses the good old days. He secretly longs for Jungwoo to wake up from his nightmare and go back to his former self. He isn’t the same person he loved before, because the person he's seeing right in front of him is just another apparition of the devil himself.

Meanwhile, Jungwoo finds himself getting enticed with the younger's actions. Despite feeling blasé, he doesn't miss the way Yukhei's eyes twinkle in anticipation, or how the corners of his lips raise to form a gentle smile. For a couple of seconds, Jungwoo becomes genuinely confused, and at the same time, oddly excited. He would be lying if he says that he doesn’t like the sultry expression on his ex’s handsome face.

_'I'm sorry, Renjun. This is the last time I'm going to do this.'_

Without a warning, Yukhei claims Jungwoo's lips once more before pressing their bodies together. Jungwoo was taken aback by the sudden affection but he lets himself succumb to the younger's touches, his breathing turning shallower. He wraps his arms around Yukhei’s neck and starts to play with his hair. Yukhei presses him against the wall and lifts his body so he could lock his legs around his waist.

They break the kiss, and Jungwo plasters a twisted smile as he wipes off the drool from the corners of his lips with his tongue. He caresses Yukhei's nape and gives it a light tap, causing the younger to flinch, "Are you planning to surprise me?" He sexily whispers while leaving kisses along the model's jaw, “As expected, you can’t resist me, Xuxi. After all, I’m the only one who can make you _see_ stars.” He dips his tongue through the small depression in between Yukhei’s shoulderblade and neck, and Yukhei couldn’t help but groan in bliss.

He then stops himself, _‘Relax, Huang Xuxi. Breathe in, breathe out. Don’t let him bewitch you. Rather, make him realize who’s in control.’_

"I'm so touched." Jungwoo adds before giving Yukhei’s parted lips another peck. He rolls his hips and lets a moan escape from his mouth, urging the younger to follow his lead.

Lucas tightens his grip around his waist, his nails digging deep into his skin, "You're half-correct." He finally talks, and Jungwoo's expression instantly falters into a frown. Yukhei nibbles his ex's ear before whispering, "You _won_."

"Huh?" Jungwoo asks and ultimately stops his whines, perplexed. The taller replies nothing but another kiss on his mouth, "I said you won."

"I realized that you're correct. I still want you, and now that you've accomplished your task, I want you to return the favor." Yukhei lies before running his hands across the nightgown Jungwoo is wearing, ensuring that every inch of his skin is peppered with his touches.

Jungwoo purrs and bites his lower lip, urging the model to continue with his ministrations. Yukhei pinches his perked nipples hard, earning another series of shameless moans from his ex that reverberated all over the hallway.

"W-What now, you want to fuck me?" Jungwoo rambles out loud as he tries to balance himself from falling over the half-Thai's grip. Yukhei snickers and harshly shoves him back against the wall, "Can I?" He murmurs, his mouth pressed against Jungwoo’s neck as he starts to bite his soft skin.

"So you finally let go of that prick--- A-Ah!" Jungwoo shrieks when his pajamas fall onto the floor, and instantly, the cold air dampens against his sensitive skin. Yukhei crashes their mouths together for the third time around and effortlessly carries Jungwoo in his arms. He moves towards the living room and drops the older onto the couch, his legs widely spread apart as he tries to stabilize his breathing.

Lucas disrobes himself, exposing his impressive physique and immediately Jungwoo’s eyes shine in utter anticipation as he shamelessly ogles at the model’s torso. Yukhei scoots closer and stands in front of his ex before grabbing him by his neck so he could directly look into his eyes, “Did you miss me, hyung?”

“Hmm…” Jungwoo mumbles before plopping back onto the couch. He reaches out his hands and traces his fingers along the creases of Yukhei’s muscles, his tongue unconsciously licking his swollen lips. He lets out a mewl and pulls Yukhei’s frame closer before starting to leave hot kisses all over his stomach.

Yukhei fights back another satisfied groan that's about to escape from his mouth. He _mustn’t_ feel aroused--- He already convinced himself countless times not to give in from the older’s touches. He just needs to endure the ordeal and let his plan commence without any complications. There’s a lot of people that are currently expecting him to succeed. The last thing that he wants to happen is for his mission to fail.

Jungwoo greedily sucks Yukhei’s abdomen while simultaneously palming his erection. He looks up at the model’s face with a lewd look, his tongue slightly hanging out of his mouth, “Xuxi. I _want_ your cock.” He demands, his fingers impatiently tugging the younger’s waistband.

The said male just curtly nods and urges him to continue, “Then why don’t you do the honor, hyung? After all, you have me throughout the night.” He winks. Jungwoo makes a gurgling sound before pulling the taller’s trousers and boxers in one go, and Yukhei’s massive cock springs out alive, its tip already glistening with precome.

_‘He’s smart but extremely vulnerable.’_ Yuta’s voice echoes at the back of his mind, _‘You need to catch him off guard. There’s a high chance he’ll give in if you make him experience the very same ordeals he would usually do with his victims. Once he's distracted, don’t hesitate to strike and quickly stash the evidence away.’_

Jungwoo immediately melts from his position as he admires Yukhei’s dick proudly standing in front of him in such a way that it's waiting to be taken raw with his mouth. He wraps his fingers around the base, and Yukhei clicks his tongue in an attempt to silence himself. Jungwoo clutches the taller's balls, flicks the vein that's protruding under the shaft, and gives the tip a kitten lick, “Fuck my mouth.”

Bingo. He finally hears the magic word. Time to turn the tables.

_‘Just don’t get overboard.’_ Yuta had warned him, _‘I entrust you this task, make sure you won’t screw this up.’_

Yukhei doesn’t move a muscle, making Jungwoo scowl. The brunet repeatedly pinches his thigh, “Hey. I’m _talking_ to you.” He deadpans, and Yukhei almost succumbs to his authoritative voice.

Instead of letting his fears control him, the model calmly exhales and looks down at his former lover. He gently cups Jungwoo’s face for a few seconds before tightening his grip, and the brunet immediately yelps in pain, “Ugh---”

“ _Shut_ up.” Yukhei reprimands, his voice lathed with venom before slapping his cock against his ex’s cheek.

Jungwoo struggles to escape from the younger's grip but the latter stubbornly squeezes his cheeks harder, making his jaw drop. Frankly enough, Yukhei couldn’t afford to look at the brunet's face--- He will _never_ forgive Jungwoo for ruining not only his life but also of those who suffered the same faith as him, and that includes Jaemin. Once is _enough_ , and before Jungwoo could even victimize others, Lucas needs to make him remember his place as a human being.

“I’m the one who’s in _control_ right now. You’re going to _listen_ to every word I’ll say while I fuck you hard or else you’ll be sorry. Understood?”

Even Lucas got surprised by the sudden change of his demeanor. So far, so good. He's still in the right state of his mind, and he couldn’t wait to properly finish his job and never see his ex’s face ever again.

“Don’t worry.” He continues to taunt while brushing Jungwoo’s tousled hair, “This is just my new way of showing affection.”

Jungwoo is about to protest but all of the sudden, Yukhei grabs his arms and forces him to kneel in front of him. He looks up and realizes that the appendage is still displayed in front of his face and is impatiently waiting to be spoiled. He couldn’t help but swallow the imaginary lump forming in his throat. His mouth is watering in _anticipation_ \--- He couldn’t wait to put the tasty treat inside his mouth.

Topping Jaemin was nice, but Xuxi’s fat cock remains unrivaled and he's more than willing to give him a blow. Yukhei harshly pulls him by his nape, making his lips brush against the leaking tip, “You want your pretty mouth to be filled, right? Now _suck_. I want you to devour my entire cock without gagging. I don’t want to see any skin--- not _even_ the base.”

Yukhei thrusts his waist, “Go on. Show me how much of a slut you are.”

The demands made the brunet shudder in exhilaration, his legs feeling like jelly as the younger continues to push his cock against his lips. Jungwoo is genuinely offended. He doesn’t like the fact that he's being commanded like a defenseless servant ever since he became too used to following the same set of rules he had established for himself.

Seeing Xuxi’s height towers over his cowering body made him agitated which rarely happens because most of the time, it’s the other way around. He seriously wants to strip away the arrogant smirk from the model’s face but his train of thoughts gets abruptly stopped when the said male pushes the entire length inside his cavern in one go, hitting the roof of his mouth.

Jungwoo tries to expel the appendage out of his cavern but the model plunges harder, this time the tip abrasively hitting the back of his throat. Yukhei continues to mercilessly ram his cock in and out of Jungwoo’s mouth as he tightens his grip around his neck, his gaze is unsettling and has no plans of disappearing.

His eyes are already turning red and full of desolation. Never in his entire life he thought he’ll use sex as a way of letting out his repressed rage. He already started the whole trepidation, so might as well end the whole thing without any regret.

Only he can’t. He isn’t like Jungwoo who can ignore the whispers of conscience. He's certain that once he's through, he can never look Renjun in the eye anymore.

Instead of letting himself wallow to the tantalizing heat clamping around him, Yukhei chooses to divert his thoughts by thinking about other things instead, such as where he’ll find the pieces of evidence that Yuta needs.

He doesn’t stop his movements until the older is practically sobbing and suffocating, his eyes full of fresh tears as he stares at Yukhei with a pleading gaze. Grumbling in vexation, Lucas pulls his dick out and messily explodes all over the brunet’s disheveled face, ensuring that every inch of his skin is coated with his load.

Jungwoo could only hum and sniff--- His throat terribly aches and he doesn’t dare to mutter a single word. Before he could even realize what is happening, Yukhei hoists him up and dumps him back onto the couch.

“Turn around, ass high up in the air. I’ll fuck you _raw_.”

There’s something in Yukhei’s voice that made him follow his command without objecting. Jungwoo did what he was told, and the next thing he knows, he's already leaving claw marks on the backrest of the sofa as the younger continues to ruthlessly pound deep inside him.

Yukhei smacks his ass, leaving a huge red mark in the shape of his huge palm, “Stop screaming like a whore or else I _won’t_ make you come.” He growls. Jungwoo looks over his shoulders and gazes at Yukhei with teary eyes, “I-I love you, X-Xuxi-yah…”

“You’re _sick_.” Yukhei mutters under his breath and for a split second, he sees Jungwoo’s former self reappearing. He gets almost convinced that the older might be stating the truth but his expectations immediately vanish when Jungwoo’s face contorts back into a twisted smile. Ignoring his sentiments, he increases his pace, this time much harsher and Jungwoo lets out a throaty whine.

“Yeah. I love you too.” Lucas sarcastically replies as he continues to abuse the older’s hole, ensuring that every inch of his muscles is widely spread apart until he couldn’t see anymore but white.

“X-Xuxi--- Y-Yes! T-There! Mhgh—Ah!” Yukhei quickly pulls out when he feels his stomach coiling, his climax on the brink of rupturing out. With a few more pumps, he roars out loud before coming onto the brunet’s spine. Soon after, Jungwoo violently arches his back and sobs out Yukhei’s name as he messily ejaculates, painting the poor furniture with thick ropes of come that dribble towards the floor.

“Oh no we aren’t done _yet_.” Lucas growls once he regains his composure before lifting Jungwoo’s limp body and carrying him towards the kitchen. He bites the older’s auricle and squeezes his aching member, “Hyung, what’s with the sappy face? My dick _isn’t_ satisfied yet. I still have to fuck you a few more times until you _pass_ out.”

He swats away whatever utensils are resting atop the long counter before shoving Jungwoo just beside the sink. He forces the brunet to look straight into his eyes, “Don’t give me that pleading look. I’m a hundred percent sure that Na Jaemin asked for your mercy when you violated him but what did you do? You _didn’t_ spare him. It’s about time for you to experience the same ordeal and have a taste of your own medicine. I’ll make sure you’ll _never_ want to have sex anymore after this night.”

Though his chest is vehemently rising and falling, Jungwoo succeeds in plastering a challenging grin, “I-Is that r-really the c-case, Xuxi?” He whispers, his voice hoarse and raspy, “Then I _won’t_ back away.” He tries to caress the taller’s face but the latter is quick enough to swat his hand away.

Lucas returns his grip around the older’s neck, a triumphant look plastered on his face. He glances at his phone that's harmlessly laying on top of the counter opposite their direction before returning his gaze to his ex.

He had thoroughly planned _everything_ from scratch--- He realizes that there's a possibility that Jungwoo may blame him for forced assault so he quickly devises another plan that will cause Jungwoo to concede that what they are doing is consensual and he's willing to be humiliated in that way.

It’s about damn time to prove that he isn’t just all about brawls, that he has a fully functioning brain and he can outsmart Jungwoo by purely believing in himself.

“You know that you can’t take back your words anymore, don’t you?” Lucas breathes out, “You just admitted that you _like_ what I’m doing to you right now. Don’t you dare _accuse_ me of rape right after this…” He then stops and pretends to think for his next insult, “Oh! So sorry… I forgot that you can’t go to the police to file a report, much more a complaint. Poor you, aren’t you afraid of getting caught?”

Jungwoo bares his fangs but he doesn’t retaliate back. Lucas contentedly hums and scornfully pats his head, “Now that I think about it, this is the first time I saw you behaving. Now if you excuse me, there’s a hole that I still need to _abuse_. Your Xuxi has been a very _bad_ boy, I’m sure you’re proud of me now, right?” He retorts before lifting the brunet’s legs and plunging deep inside him in one go.

Since he has already and successfully made Jungwoo fall into his trap, he then decides to adhere to his original plan and continues to ruin Jungwoo until he passes out. They had sex everywhere without establishing even the smallest interval--- Going from Yukhei bending Jungwoo over the countertop to piston in and out of his abused hole, to making Jungwoo ride him while he was comfortably resting on top of the dinner table until his legs gave in. Their last stop was inside the bathroom where he fucked the brunet against the tiles and Jungwoo finally swallowed his pride and pleaded him to stop.

He succeeds in showing his dominance, that he shouldn't be underestimated and Jungwoo should remember his place. Nevertheless, Lucas cleans Jungwoo’s unconscious body as a form of apology before tucking him in his covers. He's glad that somehow, Jungwoo manages to retain the peaceful look on his face every time he sleeps.

“I-I’m sorry, hyung.” Is all he could say while observing Jungwoo’s slumbering frame. Before his guilt could completely overwhelm his conscience, Yukhei quickly begins his search, hoping to find the recordings so he could get out of the unit fast before the older could even wake up.

Retrieving the camera was a breeze since it was still untouched inside the drawer just beside the fireplace. His expression changes from indifferent to utter devastation when he sees the multitudinous recordings for he couldn’t stomach what he just saw.

He tries to get rid of the horrid images inside his mind as he slips the gadget inside his pocket without a word. He returns inside the bedroom before opening the cabinet where he saw the abundance of risqué equipment, and Yukhei finds himself gawking in disbelief. He hastily takes photos of them one by one, and Yukhei’s heart almost stops beating when he hears Jungwoo groaning from his sleep.

Upon regaining his composure, Yukhei resumes his search until he sees Jungwoo’s phone hidden underneath the pile of clothes inside the laundry basket. He has no idea why or how it got there but what’s more important is that he finally got it. Without hesitating, he types the last passcode he remembers, praying that somehow the heavens might shower him with extra luck.

Yukhei almost jumps in surprise when the phone recognizes the combination of numbers he just typed. He couldn’t believe that after all those years, the brunet is still using the date of their anniversary as his security code. Ignoring his amazement, he transferred the remaining photos and videos to his phone as fast as he can before returning the gadget to where it was originally placed.

His task is finally over. He didn’t expect the plethora of evidence he just salvaged--- Truth to be told, the recordings alone are already enough for Yuta to complete his written affidavit. All he has to do is to keep the evidence safe and deliver them directly to the agent.

With one last sympathetic gaze at his ex, Lucas closes the bedroom with a heavy heart. Despite succeeding in his part, he doesn’t feel accomplished or happy at all. He then ponders that he should have chosen a better plan but the damage has already been done.

Besides, Jungwoo never mentioned that he didn’t like the whole ordeal they just went through. They both consented, so technically there weren’t any signs of assault or whatsoever. He knew that despite the brunet’s wails and pleads, he genuinely enjoyed their intercourse.

He lets his body slowly slip onto the floor, his arm tightly hugging the bag he's holding as he fights back his tears. He then tries to question himself: What kind of explanation will he say once Renjun finds out his immoralities?

The answer is yet to be found. Right now, Yukhei just wants the ground to open and devour him alive. Heaving a heavy sigh, he forces himself to stand up before trudging towards the hallway and exiting the unit.

He doesn’t utter a single word as he rides the elevator for his mind is still plagued with the undying guilt swimming through his mind. Before he could even forget, he grabs his phone and immediately starts reporting the result of his confrontation:

**_To: Inspector Nakamoto_ **

_Done. I left without leaving a single trace._

_I’ll send the pieces of evidence once I got home._

He also gives Jaehyun a message in case Yuta forgets to check his messages but he highly doubts it. Who knows? Both males might be together and fucking around even though it is already past midnight.

**_To: Jung fucking Jaehyun_ **

_Hey. This is Wong Lucas._

_I finished the job. Make sure to do your own part or else I’ll punch your other cheek._

_I’m not kidding._

_Remember that I’m only cooperating with you for the sake of Renjun’s safety._

Lastly, he hesitates whether he’ll send Renjun a quick message or not. After thoroughly contemplating about it, he finally submits to his grief and proceeds to type his words.

**_To: Sweetheart <3_ **

_Injun-ah. Are you still awake?_

_Can I go to your place? There’s something that I want to tell you if you don’t mind._

_Just a warning though. It won’t be pleasant, and you might loathe me afterward._

_Whatever your reaction will be, I’ll gladly accept it._

  * **_Yukhei-ge_**



As he disappears through the darkness, his heart also sinks in wretchedness.

* * *

The next day, Jungwoo wakes up past five in the morning with aching hips and sore legs. He has no idea when did he lost consciousness, or how he managed to transport back to his bed. He absentmindedly tugs his shirt before noticing that he's fully clothed. If he can still remember it correctly, he and Yukhei had a steamy night and he's certain that he was fully naked when they fucked around the house.

He finds himself stupidly grinning. Despite the humiliation he received, Xuxi still cares about his well-being. His chest flutters in unfamiliar warmth as he inhales the alluring scent coming from his shirt, “He still remembers that I use vanilla-scented body wash.”

Jungwoo goes out of his room and discovers that his flat remains exactly what it was before; Xuxi had replaced the sheets of the couch and his kitchen is back to its original state, the traces of their sexual encounters are nowhere to be found.

Honestly speaking, he was surprised that Xuxi managed to make him submit. It was a brand-new experience for him and he doesn’t know what to feel about it. Although he genuinely enjoyed the thrill, he still prefers to be the one who’s in control instead. That’s the reason why he can’t forget the amazing night he shared with Jaemin--- the said male was completely under his spell and he couldn’t be prouder of himself.

Now that he had achieved both of his plans, he couldn’t help but ask for _more_ \--- He might consider going to the model’s home as a surprise. Yep. Xuxi will _definitely_ like it.

Or he could formulate another plan in luring Jaemin back to his flat. Maybe another dosage of tranquilizer will finish the job. He could bring him to an isolated area where he could ravish him alone without experiencing any interruptions. Just imagining Jaemin’s helpless state is making him aroused again.

He's busy drowning over his inappropriate thoughts when all of the sudden, he hears his phone ringing so immediately stands up from the couch before dashing towards the laundry room. He snatches his phone inside the laundry basket and his lips automatically form a smile upon seeing the caller ID.

“Finally you decided to call me.” He greets while leaning against the washing machine. The line is dead for a few minutes before the interlocutor finally responds, [Looks like someone is on cloud nine right now. Something happened last night?]

“You bet.” Jungwoo cheerfully replies before exiting the room. He returns inside the bedroom and opens his closet, revealing the plethora of sex toys he has been keeping for a while now. He grabs the whip he used to inflict long marks across Jaemin’s torso and directly lashes it in the air, “So… Have you made up your mind now? I’ve been waiting for _ages_. I already destroyed Jaemin’s career. Not to mention, my fingers just recently got wrapped around Xuxi’s neck.”

[So you were _really_ serious when you said that you’ll take care of him. Fine. I’m impressed. Since you already started your plans without me, might as well hear me out. I want to meet you.]

“It’s about time for you to say that.” Jungwoo comments while twirling a paring knife with one hand. It was the same tool he used when he placed a huge ‘X’ mark on Jaemin’s milky chest.

[How’s Friday night sound to you? Same time and place. I’ll treat you a glass or two while we discuss our deal.]

“Sounds good.”

[Great. I’ll see you soon. Goodbye.]

“Yeah. Bye.” As soon as the call ends, Jungwoo drops back onto his bed, the huge grin on his face is still present and has no signs of receding.

After browsing some articles on the internet regarding Jaemin’s controversy, he finally decides to stand up and start his day as if nothing had happened yesterday.

“Oh… I think I forgot something.” Jungwoo mumbles to himself when he's about to exit his unit. He goes back inside his room and rummages something under the bed.

His eyes sparkle in delight upon seeing the cold firearm he just recently bought straight from the black market. He holds the handle before pointing the gun towards the window, “Wouldn’t want this to be left behind.” He ruminates before hiding the pistol under the shirt he's wearing.

Sometime right after the call, Jaehyun faces Yuta who's still comfortably lying on the bed, half of his naked body is covered with the comforter. The Japanese spent another night with him, and both males managed to receive Yukhei’s message.

“Looks like it’s my turn now.” The younger deadpans. Yuta just gives him a wry look before stating, “I’m sure you’re already aware of how dangerous your part will be.”

Jaehyun walks towards his closet and starts dressing up, “I _know_ , hyung. I just want this to end so everyone can be happy.” He glances back at the older, his face bearing a determined look, “Whatever happens, I _trust_ you.”

Yuta could only nod, “I’ll _never_ let you down. Can you promise me one thing after this mess is over?”

Jaehyun stops buckling his belt, “Sure. What is it?” He replies. Yuta quickly averts his gaze, his ears turning a bit red. He nervously laughs and shakes his head before standing up, and instantly the comforter fell over the floor, exposing the rest of his body.

**_“Never mind.”_** He mutters before disappearing into the bathroom, leaving the brunet baffled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near.


	23. Act Twenty-Two: Can I be Honest, I so Hate to be Controlled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apprehension starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say other than this is freaking looong. If I'm not mistaken, it's 7K + words long so yeah...
> 
> Not yet proofread because my eyes hurt and I'm already half-sleeping while finishing this. I will proofread this tomorrow.
> 
> Warning! Slight Blood.

Jaehyun could only hope for the best. It's now his time to do his part, and he couldn’t help but feel extremely anxious about it.

It will be his first time participating in such a major operation. Right after receiving the pieces of evidence from Lucas, Yuta wasted no time in finishing his written affidavit. Both males were horrified when they saw the photos as if they came straight from a hellhole. No doubt, they were convinced that the immoralities were made not by a human being for they were too gruesome and unfathomable. Just by seeing Jaemin’s state was enough to prove their point.

Jeno could only drown in rage upon seeing some of the footages--- He was in utter shock and the devastation was too much for his liking. His anguish was completely understandable because Jaemin suffered too much and it’s just natural for them to seek justice. Not to mention, Jaemin’s reputation is quickly crumbling apart. Due to Jeno’s recklessness, the media found out that the blond was hospitalized and for the past few weeks the latter was relentlessly bombarded with so many interviews his agency was forced to hire a pair of bodyguards for him.

Jaemin had no choice but to wait for his injuries to heal. As days went by, his worries were getting stronger, and even though Jeno would always pay him a visit and give him thousands of kisses, his concerns were still there, waiting for the perfect timing to completely overthrow his sanity and make him lose his mind.

Now that a new headline has been made, Jaemin started to ponder about what he’s going to do with his life. It’s already given that returning to his workplace would be suicide, and even if a miracle happens and the news about him would start to gradually disappear, admit it or not, his life _won’t_ be the same anymore.

Back on Jaehyun’s predicament, the said male is currently inside a tinted van parked across the night market somewhere in Itaewon. As usual, the famous area is still bustling with life as the crowd continues to grow, unaware of what’s about to come.

Yuta is sitting beside him and is dressed in his police uniform. Tucked beneath his shirt is none other than his trusty Sig Sauer P320. He has been using the same gun since his debut as a policeman, and even though it’s already starting to get rusty and a bit tattered, it is still usable. He just wishes that it won’t come to the point that he’ll be having to use his firearm or else the repercussion will surely backlash.

Undoubtedly, commencing an entrapment operation in a densely populated area is extremely risky, but they have no choice. Everything has been finalized, and Yuta’s back-up is just one call away in case of an emergency. Although he's confident that he can handle Jungwoo by himself, he still needs to be extra careful and establish precautionary measures.

Yukhei and Jeno were left behind at the Yongsan District Police Department and are expected to go with Yuta’s back-up once the operation is complete. The duo insisted that they wanted to see the defendant under the mercy of the authorities. Their resentment is understandable, but Yuta knows that bad things will happen once he permits his anger to control him.

Jaehyun blankly eyes the sea of people surging around the area. He feels a gentle squeeze from his arm so he faces sideways to see the Japanese looking at him with a worried expression. He couldn’t help but feel relaxed--- Yuta has been with him during his painful times. Indeed, the older isn’t just a plaything for him for he's also his best friend.

Under a normal circumstance, he would be already admiring the older's pretty face. Yuta never fails to make his breath away no matter how disheveled his appearance is, or how cool he looks with his police uniform on.

“I’m sorry for dragging you into this. Normally, police officers are the only ones who have the authority in doing coercion but since we’re short-staffed, here you are, risking your life.” Yuta apologizes with a frown. He then snickers and the light coming from the outside hits his crestfallen expression, “This is so very unprofessional of me.”

He was stating the truth though--- Jaehyun is both a friend and a client of him but due to his impulsive decisions, he had no choice but to allow Jaehyun to do all the talking with a criminal.

Moreover, Jungwoo hasn’t felt suspicious of the brunet yet. If they’re aiming to outsmart him, then no one is suited better on the job but Jaehyun himself. After all, he isn’t just a great actor for nothing--- He literally has a lot of awards and recognitions under his name.

Still, Yuta couldn’t afford to make the love of his life suffer. He’s not going to forgive himself if something horrible happens to the brunet. Sighing in defeat, he retells the brunet his final instructions in an attempt to calm down his nerves.

Jaehyun convinces him that everything’s going to be fine, and he’s not going to let himself perish, “Stop worrying about me. Trust me, I’ll do this naturally. All I have to do is to share drinks with him as you sneak inside the nightclub while the back-up surrounds the entire establishment.” He reassures before joking, “It’s not like Kim Jungwoo’s going to throw a dagger at me.”

Yuta vehemently shakes his head, “It isn’t funny, Jae. Everything can happen so keep vigilant. Don’t you remember what I said countless times since the beginning of this whole case? He’s---”

“--- A dangerous man.” Jaehyun completes. He gently caresses Yuta’s cheek and instantly the latter’s expression quickly shifts from being stern to startled, “I know, hyung.”

They are silent for a bit as they look at each other’s orbs, sending words of encouragement via telepathy. Jaehyun doesn’t know why, but Yuta’s stares are making his heart calm.

Without giving any hint of warning, Yuta suddenly leans closer and clashes their lips together, making Jaehyun flinch.

He just couldn’t bear to kiss him. He loves Jaehyun too much.

Though he was perplexed and gobsmacked for a couple of seconds, Jaehyun willingly returns the kiss, his tensed shoulders slowly loosening up. Yuta reluctantly pulls apart, his cheeks turning pink and his eyelashes won’t stop from fluttering in apprehension.

_‘Shit. What did just I do?’_

He's indeed a hopeless romantic.

Internally panicking, the silver-haired man nervously licks his lips and turns his attention back to the busy road, evading the baffled look on the brunet’s face. Jaehyun opens his mouth and tries to speak up but no words are coming out from his larynx.

Whatever the kiss meant, he was still grateful for it. He doesn’t mind sharing kisses with the older. If he's being honest to himself, he _likes_ kissing Yuta. After all, it had become a habit of them to be intimate with each other. Besides, he had already tasted the _entirety_ of the Japanese man’s body, so what’s the reason to be shy about it?

“… Be safe.” Is all the older could say. Jaehyun gives him a sweet smile before he catches a glimpse of the clock that says, _‘8:20 PM’._ Ten more minutes until Jungwoo arrives at their meeting place.

Jaehyun wears his coat and starts combing his hair while looking at the rear side mirror, “I should be going now. He might be already there.” He rambles before opening the door and exiting the van.

Both males look at each other’s orbs for the last time, _‘Don’t go._ ’ Yuta badly wants to scream but he knows that he’s too coward to admit it. A car dashes across the road, illuminating Jaehyun’s serene face. He looks like an angel, and Yuta knows deep inside that he doesn’t deserve him.

“Wish me luck.” Jaehyun breaks the awkward silence and with that, he joins the sea of people and carefully trudges towards the small alleyway directing to where the private nightclub is.

He blends perfectly with the crowd, and if someone would try to look at him from a bird’s eye view position, they wouldn’t recognize him.

The air is too cold for his liking so he fastens his pace before effortlessly slipping through the alleyway. With fumbling hands, he presses the earpiece deeper into his ear, “Hey. I’m near the entrance.” He silently speaks as the view of the staircase leading towards the club comes to a view.

The radio clicks and Yuta’s voice welcomes his ears, [Great. Go on. Just give me a signal once you see him. For now, refrain from talking and just act normal. We don’t want to freak the people out--- Or at _least_ for now.]

Jaehyun nods as if the Japanese could see him, “Right.” He ascends the staircase and as expected, the door is tightly shut but he could still hear the sensual music coming from the other side of the walls. Wasting no time, he knocks, and immediately, the bouncer replies with his usual gruff voice, “Who’s there?”

He will never forget about that guy’s voice. After all, he couldn’t count anymore how many times he had come back and forth there. The nightclub was his asylum and unfortunately, he’s not going to return once the operation is over.

“Jung Jaehyun.” He confidently replies with his charming voice before adding, “The one and only.”

“I don’t care if you’re Jung Jaehyun or not.” The interlocutor replies, making the brunet frown. Rolling his eyes, Jaehyun leans closer and presses his one eye against the small peephole, “Whatever.”

He couldn’t see anything but blurry images and blinding lights so he gives up and backs away. He awkwardly stands by the entrance, his feet impatiently tapping against the concrete _, ‘Just how many minutes before this dude will let me enter?!’_

“Can’t afford to make outsiders sneak inside. After the whole scandal, the patrons stop returning here, afraid that their identities will be exposed. Instead, they were replaced by uninvited guests who won’t stop coming and pestering us, demanding and asking more details. Blast those stupid rumors!”

Jaehyun clears his throat. _Interesting_. It’s funny how desperate the media is when it comes to exposing the private lives of the celebrities when in fact, there are a lot of issues--- _Real-time_ issues that are needed to be addressed, “That’s… Unfortunate. Now can you please get out of my way and let me enter?”

“Password first.”

_‘I hate this bastard.’_ Jaehyun angrily mumbles to himself. Barely stopping his irritation, he heavily sighs and intersects his arms against his chest, “ _Nuits agréables_. Now get out of my way.”

After a few seconds of pregnant silence, the door creaks open, and immediately the bright lights coming from the inside blinds the brunet’s eyes. Despite the growing anxiety in his chest, the entirety of the nightclub screams the otherwise for its ambiance is still the same it was before. It isn’t tightly packed with people, and Jaehyun could see a group conglomerating in one corner, talking in hushed voices as they share drinks with their companions.

There are politicians and other prominent influencers but no actors or idol singers--- As expected, clubbing suddenly became a taboo for the people who work in the entertainment industry. Jaehyun couldn’t blame them. It’s not the time for partying or fooling around since the paparazzi are still hungry and hunting down any information they could salvage.

Many are eager to expose Jaemin, and that’s just the ugly truth. As much as Jaehyun wants to destroy those people for being unreasonable, he knows that it isn’t the time to drown in agony and pretend to be the hero. Right now, he still needs to accomplish a crucial task.

He walks over to the bar and doesn’t see any trace or indication that Jungwoo stayed there. His discovery means only one thing: The younger is already in their meeting place.

“Hyung, he’s not in the drinks area. I reckon he’s already inside the private room.” Jaehyun whispers over the microphone that's hiding beneath his collar. He ascends to the second floor of the establishment where countless private rooms can be found. He rarely goes there simply because he had no reason to. The said floor serves as a makeshift private hotel and the patrons can freely use them for whatever reason they intend to.

[Then meet him there. Remember, _don’t_ lock the door. No matter what happens, keep him distracted.] Yuta responds. Jaehyun heaves a sigh and replies a simple, “Yes” before resuming his steps.

The second floor is deeply bathed with lilac lights coming from the dim lamps across the hallway. There aren’t any people present outside which is a good sign. The last thing that Jaehyun wants to happen is for the other patrons to freak out as soon as the operation begins.

He looks at the numbers plastered on every door he passes by. The hallway is eerie and looks straight out of a horror movie but Jaehyun remains unperturbed. Finally, he reaches the end of the hallway where he finds the room he's looking for. He feels the goosebumps all over his body and Yuta seems to have sensed his distress for his voice is already back on his ears, [Hey. Where’s your current position right now?]

Jaehyun gulps hard, his hands won’t stop trembling as he clutches the doorknob, “Right in front of the door.”

[Excellent.] Yuta calmly remarks before adding, [Jae, I want you to remain calm. Don’t forget that as soon as I hear you talking with him, I’ll start advancing. The back-up is on the way now. Remember, _stay_ calm.]

There is no turning back now. With one last puff of air, Jaehyun finally enters and closes the door as calm as he can. Upon turning around, he immediately notices the set-up of the spacious room: There’s a gargantuan bed resting against the right wall, its sheets neatly folded and look too comfortable and for a fraction of second, Jaehyun was tempted to plop over and rest his strained body.

A big window is present in front of him where the chilly air is coming from, and Jaehyun sees in his peripheral vision the table resting inside the small alcove opposite of the bed. He turns sideways and his breath hitches, and at the same time, his heart almost stops beating when he sees Jungwoo comfortably sitting on one of the chairs while sipping a glass of red wine, his eyes directly looking at him while bearing a sweet smile.

Truth to be told, Jungwoo looks gorgeous with the brown linen jacket and navy blue scarf he's dressed in. He's wearing minimal make-up that highlighted his porcelain face, and Jaehyun couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the brunet’s dimples.

Too bad though because Jaehyun is already aware that beneath the angelic face he's seeing, there’s a demon that's hiding and just waiting for the perfect timing to strike and spread evil once more.

As nonchalant as possible, Jaehyun approaches his target with an amiable smile before offering a handshake as a form of greeting, “Hey. Fancy meeting you here.”

“Same.” Jungwoo cheerfully replies before adding, “W-Wow… You look handsome today.”

Jaehyun could only chortle upon hearing the compliment. He tucks the trenchcoat he's wearing, a playful smirk present on his face, “Only today?” He fakes a pout before sitting right in front of the younger. He crosses his legs under the table and holds Jungwoo’s free hand before raising it in the air and placing a soft kiss on his knuckle, “Just kidding. You look _absolutely_ stunning I feel ashamed for even trying to talk to you.”

When he looks up to check Jungwoo’s face, he sees him madly blushing as if he’s a deer caught in the headlights. Jungwoo clears his throat before retracting his hands away, “A-Ah… Thank you.” He replies with a bashful smile.

_‘Did he just blush?_ ’ Jaehyun asks himself before quickly shoving away his thoughts. He rests his fists atop the round table and starts thumping his fingers against the tablecloth in an attempt to calm down his nerves, _‘Just be optimistic, Jae. All good things, all good things…’_

The radio clicks again, and Jaehyun almost flinches. He's starting to get psychologically conditioned with its sound and it won’t take too long before he’ll get used to it, [Hey. I’m going out of the car now. I just heard you guys talking.] Yuta warns and immediately, Jaehyun’s heart begins to fervently bang against his chest.

_‘That was too soon!’_ He badly wants to reply but he knows he can’t or else Jungwoo will notice him. He didn’t realize that he has already consumed a lot of time.

There’s a faint light coming from the outside that hits Jungwoo’s face. The said male is still looking at him with expectant eyes, “So…” He starts, “What’s the reason why you want to meet up with me?”

* * *

"I’m in front of the door right now." Yuta murmurs against the radio that he's holding. He rests his back against the door and knocks three times before the bouncer finally replies, “Who’s there?”

Yuta could only manifest a curt nod. He presses his foot against the hilt before violently kicking the door, and immediately the buff guy behind it sprawls onto the floor, face first.

All eyes are on Yuta as he slowly enters the club, a stick of cigarette trapped between his lips. He blows a cloud of smoke and lazily eyes his surroundings before gazing back at the bouncer with an unimpressed look.

“Who the hell are you?! Don’t you know that this is a private property?!” The bouncer angrily bellowed. He abruptly stands up and is about to land a punch on Yuta’s face when all of the sudden, Yuta raises his free hand and easily holds the bouncer’s knuckles, “W-Wha---”

“Shut up, you pipsqueak.” Yuta painfully twists the assaulter’s hand and immediately, the bouncer hollers in pain and backs away while wincing. Yuta curtly cocks his head and returns his gaze at the gawking crowd in front of him.

He spits the cigarette on the marble floor and steps on it before calmly revealing his police badge hidden beneath his coat, resulting in a series of loud gasps and brouhahas all over the patrons.

“I only have one thing to say. Immediately leave this place or else, you all will _perish._ There’s a monster hiding among the crowd and let me do my job without any interruptions.”

His throat itches so he coughs for a bit before he resumes his talk, “Oh. I also have a warrant of arrest.” He casually discloses.

As expected, the commotion starts to sink in, and Yuta wastes no time in gathering the audience’s attention back. He harshly stomps his foot on the floor and plasters a menacing glare, “Now get the hell out of here!”

* * *

Jaehyun heard everything.

Beside him, Jungwoo is laughing and won’t stop hugging and cuddling his arm. They moved on the edge of the bed, and for the past few minutes, Jaehyun has been distracting his target by throwing random puns and suggestive remarks as they shared a glass of tequila. Surprisingly, his tactic is working well.

The younger has been extremely touchy--- He couldn’t keep his hands from groping and slithering across Jaehyun’s clothed torso. He glued himself against the older’s side, and Jaehyun is barely keeping up his composure.

He has no idea that Jungwoo can also be clingy and sweet, or maybe it’s just another act of his. Either way, Jaehyun has no plans of giving up. He’ll just take the sign as progress.

“---And then I tied his limbs with a rope to prevent him from moving. If you could only see his face, I’m sure your jaw will also drop.” Jungwoo rambles while nuzzling his reddening cheek against Jaehyun’s arm. He giggles for a bit before hoisting up his frame and sitting directly onto the brunet’s lap. Jaehyun yelps in surprise but the younger just persistently wraps his arms around his neck, a big lopsided grin present on his face.

“He’s so beautiful with his tear-stained face and writing body as I slide deeper inside him…” Jungwoo dreamily sighs while tracing his fingers under the older’s chin. Jaehyun becomes stiff and he almost gasps when Jungwoo leans closer and rubs their noses together. Jaehyun could feel the other man’s hot breath dampening against his skin. For a split second, He was tempted to clash their lips together.

[I know what you’re thinking, Jae] As if on cue, Yuta’s voice echoes right back to Jaehyun’s ears, [Now wake up, you perverted swine!]

Then it hits Jaehyun like a tumultuous deluge. He quickly shuts his unnecessary thoughts, disappointed in himself for being carried away. Nonetheless, he supports the younger’s weight by wrapping his strong arms around his waist.

“What are you saying again?” He pretends to ask, blowing hot air to Jungwoo’s vomer, and the younger instantly groans. Jaehyun could feel Jungwoo’s soft ass brushing against his groin. It wasn’t a good sign.

Jungwoo contentedly hums and chuckles, “As I was saying before, Na Jaemin looks so erotic when he and I shared a night at my place.” He trails his fingers along Jaehyun’s sexy jawline, making the latter smirk. He loves how sharp and tantalizing it is, “I can’t still forget about him. I wonder if the marks I left behind all over his body are still there?”

_‘They are.’_ Jaehyun internally replies, his disenchantment is concealed beneath the fake smile he's wearing, _‘And you should be ashamed.’_

“It was my first time topping a guy.” Jungwoo proudly adds, “Normally, I prefer to take the receptive role but he's an exception. Speaking of being receptive…” His hands suddenly drop, and Jaehyun catches the change of expression from his target’s face, “What is it?”

There in the moonlight, he sees Jungwoo plastering another mischievous grin. Jaehyun couldn’t help but think--- How could someone look so beautiful and twisted at the same time? Jungwoo could easily pass as a seraph but the demons controlling his mind are opposing all of his potentiality.

Other than feeling enraged about the situation, Jaehyun undoubtedly feels sad for the other male.

“Nothing.” Jungwoo pretends to be bashful, “Let’s just say… Xuxi and I also had an unforgettable night together.” He faceplants against the older’s chest before unconsciously purring. Jaehyun smells nice. He genuinely likes it.

He plays with the lapel of Jaehyun’s trenchcoat, feeling the hard muscles against his soft touches. _Jung Jaehyun is indeed buff and oozing with sexiness,_ “Although it’s very… Unorthodox. For the first time in forever, he’s the one who’s in control.”

“He did me too good, and to be honest, my legs are still sore.” Jungwoo finishes his statement before releasing another mellifluous laugh, and Jaehyun could feel the vibrations from his sternum. He absentmindedly reaches his hand and starts brushing Jungwoo’s auburn locks, “Are you happy now?”

Jungwoo looks up at him with half-lidded eyes and parted lips. He looks a bit intoxicated, and once in a while, he would hiccup and chortle. Nevertheless, he still looks gorgeous and breathtaking in the older’s eyes, “Of course. I have two men under my spell. What more could I ask for? I want to _cherish_ them, and at the same time, _extirpate_ them until they break apart.” His lips form a smile, “Do you also feel the same way I do, Jaehyun-sunbae?”

Before the latter could even respond, his earpiece produces a faint click, and Jaehyun finds his heart palpitating, _‘Shit…’_

[I’m on the second floor now.]

He has almost forgotten about Yuta!

Luckily, Jungwoo is still distracted and keeps on giggling like a teenager in love while snuggling closer to Jaehyun’s frame. He presses their bodies further, and Jaehyun cusses upon feeling his lower half rubbing against the younger’s crotch. There was something firm and cold beneath the shirt that Jungwoo is wearing but Jaehyun chooses to ignore it. Maybe it’s just the former’s wallet or even his belt.

“You’re hard.” Jungwoo sniggers for the nth time. Jaehyun groans despite feeling panicky, and he gently pushes the other actor off his lap. Jungwoo whines and clings on him like a koala before tightly wrapping his legs back around Jaehyun’s hips, “I don’t wanna leave you~~~” He complains although it is noticeable that his voice is starting to sound a bit drowsy.

Clearly, the depressant Jaehyun had slipped in Jungwoo’s liquor had already started to kick in. He just hopes that the confrontation will proceed smoothly.

Yes. Before Yuta could even apprehend Jungwoo, Jaehyun wants to take the chance to at least make the younger wake up from his wrongdoings.

“Jungwoo.” He starts, and the said male looks up at him like a diligent dog, “Yes, sunbae?”

“Are you happy with your life?”

Jungwoo loudly squeals and hugs Jaehyun tighter before resting his chin on top of the latter’s shoulders, “Of course.”

Jaehyun scowls. He didn’t like what he just heard. He gently pushes Jungwoo away from his neck and forces him to look directly into his eyes, “Jungwoo. Listen to me.”

[This hallway is fucking long and creepy. What’s with these lights?! Are these ultraviolet rays or something?!]

Jaehyun takes a deep breath, _‘They aren’t, Yuta-hyung.’_ He gently cups Jungwoo’s face and as soft as possible, he says, “Are you aware that what you’re doing is wrong?”

Jungwoo tilts his head in confusion. Clearly, the chemicals in his bloodstream are making him see weird shapes. He blinks for a bit and tries to focus his eyes because the older seems to be doubling from his point of view. Scrunching his nose like a toddler, he slightly bounces and pouts, “What do you mean?”

[I’m almost close.] Yuta announces from Jaehyun’s ear, [Prepare yourself. The back-up is already outside and is just waiting for my signal.]

Already?!

Jaehyun swiftly looks at the window but he sees nothing. Jungwoo follows his gaze but Jaehyun quickly grabs the former’s cheek, “W-What I mean is… Your actions are very inappropriate. Heck… Diabolic, to be exact. I don’t want to sugarcoat you, but you need to stop tormenting other people.”

There’s a moment of silence, and Jungwoo’s confused face slowly turns into a frown. Without breaking the eye contact, he heavily exhales and shakes his head, “You don’t know what you are saying.”

“Yes.” Jaehyun firmly repeats, “I’m afraid to say this but… You’ve been a horrible person not only to Jaemin and Wong Lucas but also to those you’ve caused harm. Don’t you think that you’re being too much?”

Jungwoo’s shoulders slump in disdain. He lets out a loud sigh before frowning, and Jaehyun almost believed that somehow, Jungwoo felt guilty upon hearing his words but the latter’s crestfallen expression quickly swifts into another devilish grin. This time, he's manically laughing while clutching his chest.

Jungwoo wipes a tear from his eyes, “D-Do you really think you can move me with your words?” He finally hops out of Jaehyun’s lap and slowly walks away before halting by the table, “I thought you want to discuss Lee Jeno’s downfall. Why are you sermonizing me instead?” He sharply slurs, and every word he said grazed against Jaehyun’s chest like a knife.

Jaehyun almost shudders. Everything shifted so fast: From the tone of Jungwoo’s voice up to his demeanor. It was sickeningly impressive, and terrifying at the same time.

Despite the trepidation, Jaehyun manages to remain his cool. He sits upright and gives Jungwoo an apologetic look, “Jungwoo. I’m just stating the fact. It’s obvious that something is keeping you aloof and despondent. You may be acting like a lunatic but I can see through you.” He finally stands up and saunters toward the younger before gently grabbing his hands, “I pity you.”

It was the wrong choice of words.

Jungwoo violently swats Jaehyun's hands away, his eyes throwing daggers as if he wants to kill Jaehyun with his gaze. He slowly advances, causing the older to step backward until the back of his knees hit the foot of the bed and he falls onto the soft mattress. Jungwoo hovers on top of him and repeatedly pokes his chest, “How _dare_ you. I don’t need your pity.” He lowly deadpans with poison in his voice.

[Jaehyun!] Yuta exclaims on the other line, [Are you alright?!]

Jaehyun remains unnerved. Instead of retaliating back, he gives Jungwoo another disappointing look, “You’re sad and alone.” He then sits up without breaking the eye contact before unexpectedly caressing Jungwoo’s cheek. The latter is trembling in wrath but he remains still, “Must be hard to be like that, huh? Seems like no one wants to stay by your side. I also know that feeling.”

“You know nothing.” Jungwoo mutters while gritting his teeth, “How could you act as if you know me, huh?! Why are you being like this?!”

Yuta was right. Jungwoo may be extremely smart and quick-witted, but in the end, he's still a broken soul.

Beneath the mask he's wearing, he’s still a human. Jaehyun feels sorry for thinking that Jungwoo has given up his humanity.

“You’re right. I don’t know you, but I can empathize with you.” Jaehyun continues, “I’m also afraid to be jettisoned. I know there’s a lot of people who _really_ admire me but at the end of the day, they’re nothing but strangers. I don’t know them personally and they can’t and will never know my tribulations.” He then looks at his lap. The burn in his chest is making him emotional out of nowhere as Jungwoo continues to intensely eye him, “The person I love doesn’t like me back. Every single day I drown in unrequited love and I try my best to keep up the image the people are expecting me to show.”

“It’s softly killing me.” Jaehyun stresses out with a pained expression. Somehow, Jungwoo’s tensed expression gradually softens but his eyes are still telling the otherwise. Nonetheless, Jaehyun continues to pour his heart out, “But you know what? I’m still okay. I’m just thankful that I’m still breathing. Life may be cruel but there will always be a way for us to keep advancing.”

Yuta intervenes back, this time his voice is tinted with utter desperation, [Goodness, Jae. You’re making me have a heart attack! What on earth are you doing?! Are you digging your own grave?!]

Instead of absorbing Yuta’s voice, the latter’s face appears in Jaehyun’s mind and he couldn’t help but smile, “I have a friend who always cheers me up. I admit that he's odd and very sassy, but he's very kind and sweet. That fact alone is keeping me alive. You see… Even the slightest things can impact a person’s life. If you’ll just keep a positive outlook in life, you’re not going to suffer like this.”

“What you did is unforgivable, but it doesn’t mean that you can't atone for your sins anymore. You can still give yourself a chance, and who knows? Maybe you’ll learn to love yourself again.”

Jaehyun has no idea where his words come from. His emotions just got the best of him as they continue to surge like flood, and Jaehyun feels like all of his burdens have been finally lifted off from his chest. It was almost serene, and for the first time, he can confidently say that he’s at peace.

However, the damnation is just starting. What he thought will change Jungwoo’s heart was actually a trigger that will potentially ruin his life.

_Literally_.

“I see.” Is all Jungwoo could say. He wipes his tears and slowly crawls out of the bed and stands at the foot of the bed. Jaehyun couldn’t see his face because he's looking at the ground, “You need to come with me, Jungwoo. Surrender and you’ll be safe. Don’t worry, I’ll accompany you if you’re feeling scared.”

“That’s sweet of you.” Jungwoo mockingly replies before returning his gaze to his companion. Jaehyun is about to give Jungwoo an expectant look but then, he notices the familiar twisted and terrorizing smile that's ruining Jungwoo’s angelic face.

A click is heard, followed by Jaehyun releasing a startled gasp. The latter’s face turns ghostly pale and his entire body becomes petrified in utter horror as he looks at the gun directly pointed at his forehead.

He then sees Jungwoo’s shirt slightly raised, and there strapped across his waist is a black holster, covering his milky skin.

_Shit_. So it wasn’t a wallet. It was a fucking _firearm_.

[Jung Yoonoh!] Yuta rambles, [Did I just hear a fucking gun?! Hey, what’s happening there?!]

**“Can I be honest, sunbae? I hate to be _controlled_.”** Jungwoo simpers and mockingly runs his slender fingers across the firearm’s silver barrel, “What’s with the sudden change of mood? Looks like out of the two of us, you’re the one who’s scared.”

Jungwoo slowly moves forward, eyes deadly and widely dilated before pressing the mouth of his gun against his companion’s forehead. Jaehyun’s Adam’s apple bobs in fear, and Jungwoo almost laughs. _What a pleasant sight._

“I really _like_ you sunbae. Such a shame that I’ll have to blow up your handsome face.” He then leans forward and places a gentle kiss on Jaehyun’s cheek, “As expected, you’re just like everyone else. You betrayed me and hurt my feelings. I was planning to be nice to you and at least have a taste of your cock but the winds have already changed. Oh well. Sweet dreams, Jaehyun-sunbae.”

The next thing Jaehyun knows, his windpipe got blocked because Jungwoo is already holding his neck.

* * *

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

How could this happen? The plan was very simple, and yet Jaehyun _screwed_ up.

“Shit… I told you to distract him, not confront him!” Yuta curses to himself while pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t believe that the brunet blew their cover in just a blink of an eye. They were so _close_. Jungwoo was already reachable but Jaehyun reacted wrong and forgot how dangerous it was to deal with a person like him.

Sometimes he hates Jaehyun for being too kind.

Throughout the talk, Yuta was just intently listening to their conversation while his back was tightly pressed against the door of the room. Jaehyun had said _too_ much, and now he’s going to pay the price by meeting his own demise.

Yuta wants to cry. Never in his entire life he had imagined that his beloved would be suffering a dreadful repercussion. Of course Kim Jungwoo has a _fucking_ gun and he’s about to blow up Jaehyun’s brain out of his cranium.

His colleagues are already outside the establishment, and everyone, including the staff of the nightclub, has been successfully ushered out for safety purposes. Lucas and Jeno are also waiting inside the police car and are probably getting impatient.

Now, it’s just a test of judgment. Despite the current predicament, Yuta is already a pro when it comes to life-threatening situations. He isn’t going to let a lunatic kill the man he loves.

He forcefully kicks the door, and immediately the sight of his beloved being choked as Jungwoo persistently keeps on pressing the mouth of his gun against Jaehyun’s lips made Yuta see red.

“You fucker!” The Japanese bellows in pure rage while pointing his firearm at Jungwoo, “Raise your fucking hands, you monster! You are under arrest for countless records of sexual assault, rape, defamation, and illegal use of drugs! I have a warrant of arrest so if you still love your life, drop the fucking gun!”

Saying that Yuta is seething in outrage is a pure understatement. His hands are violently trembling and his knees won’t stop from buckling in apprehension. Jaehyun looks at him with teary eyes, _‘Please. Don’t.’_

Jungwoo bares his fangs and buries the gun deeper inside his captive’s mouth, “No. You _drop_ your gun or else…” He twistedly smiles, and Yuta is almost tempted to wipe off Jungwoo’s smirk by clicking the trigger of his gun, “Or else what?!”

“Or else I’ll bury a bullet in his throat!” Jungwoo screams before tightly gripping Jaehyun’s nape. Immediately, the latter whimpers and makes a gurgling sound as he desperately tries to swat Jungwoo’s hands away from his neck.

Jaehyun was never been so scared of his life. He couldn’t help but think that his life is going to end just because he tried to show an act of kindness.

“F-Fuck!” Yuta could only curse in utter frustration for his cool is already dissipating from his system. He firmly believes that he can do better, that he can apprehend the criminal while maintaining his professionalism, and yet… He couldn’t even stop himself from trembling.

Is Jaehyun going to die? No. There’s no way in hell he’ll let that happen.

Instead of drowning himself deeper in apprehension, Yuta closes his eyes for a brief period before exhaling hard, _‘Don’t worry, Jae. I’ll save you. Mark my words, I won’t let you suffer!’_

_‘To whoever deity out there watching from the heavens, can you hear me? Please don’t let Jaehyun perish. I’m beseeching you.’_ He mentally prays before slowly dropping his arms while maintaining his eye contact, “Can you please remove the gun from his mouth?” He calmly replies.

Jungwoo remains still for a few seconds but he reluctantly complies by aiming the gun back to Jaehyun’s forehead instead. The said male vehemently coughs and expectorated a lot of drool as he clutches his chest, “A-Ack!”

That was close. That was way _too_ close…

Yuta squirms upon hearing his beloved vomiting but he remains stiff in his position. He halts his movement when the gun almost hits the surface of the floor. Instinctively, Jungwoo pushes the firearm he's holding harder against Jaehyun’s forehead, “Hey! Why did you stop?!”

Yuta remains immobilized while looking at Jungwoo’s feet, “Nothing… I just realized something.” He finally meets Jungwoo’s gaze but this time, he's wearing a smirk on his face, “I heard you a while ago. You said that you’re planning to have a taste of Jaehyun’s cock, right? Sorry to burst your bubble, but you see… The only person who has given him a blowjob is _me_ alone.”

Jungwoo creases his forehead in confusion, his grip around Jaehyun’s neck is now gone, “What the hell?”

“That’s right.” Yuta sneers one more time, “If it wasn’t for me, he would still be a virgin.”

The younger is about to approach the policeman when all of the sudden, a loud bang reverberated around the room, and the next thing Jaehyun sees, Jungwoo is already screaming and hollering on top of his lungs as he hops around the room while desperately holding his bloody foot.

Yuta calmly raises his rusty gun and kisses its mouth, ignoring its metallic taste, “I’m the only one who gets to taste Jaehyun’s dick.” He wistfully retorts. With fumbling hands, he opens his radio, “Defendant down. I need help, ASAP!” He speaks up before running towards the distraught actor. Wasting no time, he collects Jaehyun in his arms and gives him a bone-crushing hug, “Thank goodness you’re safe.”

Jaehyun could only sob on his friend’s shoulders. He starts to hyperventilate, making Yuta squirm and choke a scornful cry. The trauma might probably haunt Jaehyun for the rest of his life, “Y-Yuta---”

“Shhh…” Yuta shakily cuts his friend off before hauling Jaehyun up and supporting his frame while helping him to stand up, “I’m here. Don’t worry.” The duo shared another hug and Yuta couldn’t be more relieved.

A few meters away from them, Jungwoo is still writing and desperately trying to stop the bleeding from his foot. He gazes back at the duo, this time his face is bearing a resentful look amidst his writhing as he grits his teeth hard.

Clearly, he isn’t going to give up yet.

The duo missed the hatred on Jungwoo’s eyes, or how he shakily rose his arms to aim the firearm towards their direction. It was already too late when Yuta realized what Jungwoo was doing because the bullet was already bolting towards Jaehyun’s direction.

It was a split-second decision, but somehow, Yuta managed to switch his and Jaehyun’s position before forcefully shoving the latter onto the ground. Immediately, the bullet sinks into his shoulderblade, causing him to holler in pain before he collapses over the bed.

“YUTA-HYUNG!” Jaehyun screams out loud and the door abruptly opens, revealing two police officers. Before Jungwoo could even pull the trigger for the second time, one of the policemen grabs him and cogently presses his body against the floor while the other one goes over Yuta’s side to aid him.

“Kim Jungwoo, you’re under arrest for committing multiple counts of sexual assault, two counts of rape, three counts of defamation, and illegal possession of drugs! You have the right to remain silent!” Johnny Suh, the one who just recently handcuffed Jungwoo, declares.

Meanwhile, three more officers enter the room. Two of them assisted Johnny in ushering Jungwoo out of the room whilst the remaining two quickly applied first-aid on Yuta’s bleeding shoulder before escorting both Jaehyun and Yuta outside.

“F-Fuck!” Yuta curses. His one arm is draped over his colleague's shoulder and Jaehyun gives the Japanese a worried look but they keep on advancing towards the entrance of the deserted nightclub, “Shit. I’m so sorry, hyung. I’m----”

“Stop apologizing.” Yuta sneers with a hoarse voice and his face contorts in pain once more, “It’s already over.” He then smiles, and Jaehyun almost breaks down, “I’m okay, Jae. I’m okay--- Fuck!” He jeers when he feels the sharp pain seething from his wound. Lee Taeyong, the one who is supporting Yuta's frame, just snickers and gives the Japanese a sympathetic look, “Maybe if you stop moving then your injuries won’t throb and hurt.”

Yuta could only roll his eye. His coworker is right. It’s been a while since he got injured by a gunshot and he doesn’t know whether he’ll feel nostalgic or not. Nevertheless, the case is already over. Furthermore, he managed to save Jaehyun’s life and that fact alone is enough for him to let go of the burdening weight from his shoulders.

When they finally egressed the establishment, a huge audience is already crowding just outside the barricade tape. There parked in one corner is the police mobile where Jungwoo is currently getting treated.

Camera flashes are everywhere, and the audience won’t stop talking in loud voices as they scrutinize the arrested actor. Things just become heated and a series of loud gasps are heard when all of the sudden, Lee Jeno and Wong Lucas who are poorly dressed in their respective disguises, appear from the scene and approach Jungwoo before starting to throw punches at him.

“That’s for making Jaemin’s body _suffer.”_ Jeno glowers in pure animosity and his eyes are won’t stop from flaring before he kicks Jungwoo in the gut, “And that’s for making him lose his dignity!” He continues to hit the distraught brunet until the policemen are forced to pull him away from the scene.

Meanwhile, Lucas gives Jungwoo a last spiteful glare, “I hope you rot in jail, you motherfucker.” He states before silently walking away.

Jaehyun could only observe them from a distance. At last, justice has been served and Jaemin can finally rest in peace. So as he and the others whom Jungwoo had caused damage.

Heaving a relieved sigh, the brunet walks towards where the ambulance is parked and he immediately sees Yuta who is deeply frowning and looking down at the cement. His upper half is already tightly wrapped with a white bandage and Jaehyun wonders if the bullet has already been removed from his shoulder.

He stands right in front of the Japanese and the latter instantly faces him with a surprised look, “How’s your shoulder?”

“G-Good.” Yuta merely responds before shrugging and twisting his shoulders to show that he's really fine, “This is just a scratch for me. Believe me. I experienced way worse than this.”

Jaehyun sits beside him before grabbing the latter’s hands. There’s a long look on the former’s face, and Yuta couldn’t help but flick his forehead, “Oi. Are you okay?”

“Mhhhmm…” Jaehyun replies before hugging the Japanese. Yuta flinches but he quickly hides his amazement by returning the hug, “I _thought_ I’ll lose you.”

“… Me too.” Yuta responds with a tiny voice. They break the hug and for a few moments, they just stay there in their position, looking at each other’s orbs, “So…” Jaehyun stands while rubbing the older’s thighs, “Do you really mean what you said earlier?” He asks.

Yuta dumbly blinks, not understanding the younger’s words. Jaehyun lightly chuckles before averting his gaze, a big stupefying grin present on his handsome face. He awkwardly scratches his nape before muttering, “You know… A-After you shot Jungwoo’s foot.”

“O-Oh…” Yuta’s face blushes in beet red, “W-Well… Uhm…” He tries to reason out but only squeaks are coming out from his mouth. Jaehyun coos at the act and pulls the older closer before clashing their lips together. Yuta melts from the kiss, and the next thing he knows, his arms are already around Jaehyun’s neck.

**_“Don’t worry.”_** Jaehyun pants after breaking the kiss. The latter is smirking as if he isn’t sexy enough, and Yuta knows that the brunet is thinking something crazy, probably perverted, **_“You can keep sucking my cock. In return, I’ll get to fuck you more, okay?”_** He playfully muses before attacking Yuta’s lips with another series of kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the perpetrator has been caught >_< We can now all calm down! Yuta really did fulfill his words because he literally took a bullet for his beloved >_<
> 
> Unfortunately, my school starts tomorrow so expect the next updates to be slow :3 Don't worry, we're near the end!
> 
> P.S - I _might_ write three special chapters after this story ends. I already have a plan inside my head so... *winks*


	24. Act Twenty-Three: It's My Turn to Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is capable of making mistakes but Jaemin proves that granting forgiveness is a sign of being strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to retrieve my files and I'm relieved that I got the chance to continue what I left behind. Here's the latest chapter and It's entirely written in Jaemin's POV. It's been a while since I wrote something using the first-person point of view and I'm very nervous whether you guys will like it or not. Again, this is long so I guess I'm going to say sorry again.
> 
> Am I okay? No, but I'm slowly healing. Anyway, I hope you guys will have fun while reading this.
> 
> P.S - I'm a former journalist back in high school. Writing the news article in this chapter was almost therapeutic.

Everything is empty and pitch dark.

The air is cold and harsh when I try to move a muscle. Spikes are scrapping my bare feet as I continue to advance across the unknown path I’m currently situated in. There are no lights around me, and the only hint I'm using to navigate my surroundings is the chilly gust blowing in front of me.

Every step I take my chest is rapidly constricting as if any moment now, my entire body will deflagrate into nothing but ashes. My heart won’t stop rampaging against my chest. Not to mention, I feel like puking because my gut is churning in discomfort.

I don’t like the pain. In fact, I _never_ liked the pain. Who would even want to drown in despondency? I’m no phoenix to have the capability to rise again and rewrite my own history.

After all, I am just Na Jaemin. I am myself, and I am _no_ one.

Suddenly, I realize where am I standing. Releasing a pitiful sigh, I shake my head in disdain as I continue to trudge and endure the pain seething from my calloused feet.

Everything seems too familiar and mundane. I’m currently walking along a major thoroughfare without any idea of where I’m heading. The path I'm taking is levitating in the ether and enveloped by nothing but pure darkness. Strangely enough, I can see the outline of the objects around me: Trees and large boulders are resting by the road. The sky above me is covered with clouds but there are no signs of the sun or even the natural satellite itself.

I can hear the river gushing from a distance, followed by the sounds of the wind violently roaring and ricocheting against the mountains located somewhere within the vicinity but I have never seen any other landforms here before. Other than the ringing in my ears, these are the only sounds I’m hearing.

Truth to be told, I’m already used to the loneliness in my heart.

Why? Because I’ve been wandering along the same uncharted dimension ever since the start of my life up to now.

This is what my mind looks like--- _Hollow_ , _dull_ and _depressing_ with no signs of any lifeform. The melancholy within me has been my companion ever since. I became a puppet of my own shadow for I can’t even decide for my own sake. In other words, I'm desperately fighting _no_ one but my other self--- The one who has been _keeping_ me from seeing what lies ahead.

Nevertheless, this is the kind of life I chose: To be secluded from everyone and drown in nothing but pure solitude. Sometimes being alone is quite gratifying but if you completely shun yourself from any human interaction, the mind will start to question your entire existence.

The stakes may be high, but the walls I established around me are _way_ higher.

Have you ever felt like you were plummeting into an endless abyss without even having the ability to escape?

Throughout my entire life, I had committed countless of questionable things. There were a lot of times I thought about giving up and just end my adversities by taking my own life and completely succumb to my fears.

Like an insect trapped in a spiderweb with no way out, the way my mind tortures me is indeed incomprehensible for it is very suffocating and extremely tiring.

Indeed, experiencing anxieties is already a part of human development but once you fail to overcome them, the result can be devastating. Imagine living a life without having a sense of certainty because everything is just troubling you.

Am I making sense? Ironically, I don’t even know whether I’ll trust my words or not. The level of insecurities in my heart is staggering and delimiting--- That’s just how _afraid_ I'm with my own existence, heck… Even my silhouette is slowly devouring me into the realm of darkness.

It’s been three weeks since the whole incident had happened. Undoubtedly, a lot of things made me terrified and every single night I’ve spent inside the cold, lifeless and claustrophobic room I experienced the same patterns of night terrors.

Fragments of my memory during that dreadful time is slowly resurfacing back in my conscious mind, and although I’m having a speedy recovery, my morale is gradually worsening to the point that my panic attacks are visiting me from time to time.

I’ve been mentally unstable ever since my early adolescent days. It’s also the main reason why I'm very cautious and critical of my surroundings. I have terrible trust issues and it takes a lot of time before I’ll open up to another person.

Which by the way… A very few of them. This includes my deceased mother, my traitor ex whom I’m still holding a grudge, and last but _definitely_ not the least, Lee Jeno, the very same man I’ve been crushing and longing for the past few years.

It may be flummoxing but Jeno has been very supportive of me even before the start of our agreement. I couldn’t even explain how much I have fallen for him--- The said guy is an angel in disguise and the most humble man I’ve ever met.

He never failed to impress or make me feel important. That’s just how endearing and considerate he is even to a condemned and irascible soul like me.

I don’t even know why I’m so lucky to have crossed paths with him. Maybe the titan Hecate took pity on me and decided to intersect my depressing path with his successful one. At the same time, Nemesis balanced my spiteful fate by making Jeno enter my life. Who knows? Maybe Aphrodite instructed Cupid to bewitch the raven’s heart into reciprocating my feelings.

Clearly, Tyche is still selfish for not giving me the slightest luck.

It’s just a metaphor but that’s how I’m interpreting the changes in my miserable life. I may be on the verge of breaking down but who would have thought that a man in my age will make me realize what’s my true worth?

Ever since the beginning of my dilemma, I deactivated all of my social media accounts but it didn't mean that I had completely shut off myself from the outside world which includes the internet. I’m still anonymously looming around, reading countless hate messages people keep on throwing upon me.

I couldn’t help it. Rather than taking a break and let myself recuperate for at least a few weeks, I chose to rub a grain of salt into the wound and willingly welcomed the cruel criticisms and prejudices I’m constantly receiving.

A week after I got hospitalized, the news entirely shifted and the netizens continued to cause ruckus all over the virtual world. Apparently, some eyewitnesses had found out that Jeno was the one who saved my life and brought me to the hospital. Another wave of brouhahas spread like a bloody pestilence, and the next queues of headlines that popped out of nowhere were the theories about my predicament.

Some said that I got into a fight after the scandal I made while some claimed that I attempted to commit suicide just to avoid the consequences I was carrying on my shoulders. I admit that the shame and guilt are still living within me and continuously tormenting my mind but none of those accusations were true. After all, those people don’t even have an idea about the source of my wretchedness.

My company hasn’t spoken about the controversy which I’m truly thankful for. The last thing I would want to happen is another misunderstanding that may potentially overthrow and lead me to my own demise. I’m barely breathing as of this moment so one mistake could potentially ruin everything as if the damage hasn’t done yet.

But then, here’s another news that I’ve been wanting to happen. Finally, my prayers had been answered and I never expected that it will happen so soon.

Upon waking up from the deep slumber, the first thing that welcomes my bedridden state is the notifications bombarding all over the internet. I’m still tired and my eyelids won’t stop dropping in exhaustion but I manage to snatch the tablet Jeno had lent me from the bedside desk.

As usual, Naver and Twitter are buzzing like bees, but this time, a piece of rather shocking news is displayed all over the internet. I blink my eyes a few times because I'm not sure whether I'm visually hallucinating or not, but no… What I'm seeing right now is _actually_ the truth:

_**Breaking: Rising actor Kim Jungwoo arrested for various counts of multiple crimes** _

I just couldn’t believe it. Is this _really_ true? Maybe I’m dreaming again because truth to be told, I already lost track of my consciousness ever since I blacked out. As depressing as it sounds, I find it difficult to differentiate the reality from my incessant delusions.

_‘May 8, 2020 – Due to countless reports of sexual assault, rape, possession of illegal drugs and defamation, Kim Jungwoo of Dream Entertainment has been arrested yesterday in a private nightclub in Itaewon.’_

After repeatedly reading the lead of the article, I finally manage to convince myself that what I'm seeing right in front of me is real. Kim Jungwoo has been _finally_ arrested. The man who _stripped_ off my dignity and made me experience hell is finally paying the price for committing such diabolic crimes.

_‘… At exactly eight-thirty in the evening, the entrapment operation had begun led by Senior Inspector Nakamoto Yuta from the Seocho District Police Department accompanied by the other law enforcers from the Yongsan District Police Department.’_

I try to react and form a thought in my head but my whole frame is still petrified underneath the sheets. I continue to blankly stare at the tablet with no words coming from my mouth. I don’t know whether I’ll feel relieved or joyous about this--- The time seems to have frozen, so as the beating of my heart and the way my diaphragm contracts and relaxes.

_‘… Jung Yoonoh, also known as Jung Jaehyun who actively works in the entertainment industry, participated in the crucial operation as a major distraction in order for the authorities to infiltrate the area.’_

I find myself looking into the void before realizing that I'm boring holes into my bandaged arm. The cuts and bruises are still healing but other than that, I’m physically fine. So Jaehyun-sunbae _really_ fulfilled his promise like what he told me before. He risked his own life just to put that monster behind the bars.

_‘… The operation lasted for more than an hour and even though there weren’t any records of fatalities, two individuals were injured which also happened to be Nakamoto and Jung, respectively.’_

Basked in the dim lights illuminating around the room, I drown in silence and try to compose myself. I take a deep breath before resuming to read the article:

_‘… It has been discovered that Kim has already committed three reports of sexual assault and illegal possession of drugs upon his debut as a rookie actor but the charges continued to stack up as Inspector Nakamoto uncovered that Kim was also responsible for defamation and a case of rape of a fellow colleague.’_

I couldn’t understand why my brain is still unresponsive right after receiving a piece of good news. How is this happening? But then… I also notice that what I'm reading right now is retelling the experiences I’ve been desperately repressing at the back of my mind.

_‘…Few weeks before the operation, Na Jaemin became viral courtesy of the controversial photos which surfaced online. He was kissing another man which raised a lot of eyebrows and fans are starting to boycott his career. After a series of thorough investigations, Inspector Nakamoto identified that the other man from the picture was in fact Kim and they were indeed staying in the same nightclub where the latter was apprehended.’_

Right. That occurred which marked the start of my agonies. The worst part of it is that I can never turn back time and avoid the traumatizing fate I experienced.

_“People had gone crazy on the internet, claiming that Na Jaemin had been misbehaving for displaying ‘sacrilegious’ photos of him making out with another man.” Nakamoto said, “Turns out, majority of the netizens out there are nothing but empty cans clattering everywhere and causing pointless noise for they don’t even know the whole story about it. Yes, Kim was the one Na was kissing but there’s more to that--- He drugged and raped Na. Moreover, he committed defamation in an attempt to destroy not only one person’s reputation, but four.”_

_Sacrilegious_? You mean that’s how grave it is to be a homosexual? It’s funny how people would completely change their views upon you once they learn that your sexual orientation differs from what the majority conforms to. All of those countless nights of labor are disregarded just because you kissed another man. Describing this analogy as spiteful is a complete understatement but that’s just how the reality works.

_‘… In line with the inspector’s statement, Na was reportedly sent to the hospital for an unknown reason right after the appearance of his scandal on the internet. The young actor was continuously monitored due to the grave injuries and traumas he attained, and it was later found out that Kim was responsible for plotting a scheme in hopes of destroying Na’s career.’_

Just how stupid and naïve I was? The devil is just looming behind my back yet I even welcomed him with open arms. Sure, the physical injuries I got maybe life-threatening but the scars in my heart will take forever to heal.

_“Things are just getting worse. You see, Kim Jungwoo attempted to convince me in partaking his horrid plans. To cut the long story short, I never gave him an exact answer and I immediately reported my experience to my friend instead. I couldn’t stomach his desires, plus my conscience was desperately trying to uphold my morals.” Jung stated when he was asked regarding the case._

When I heard about this, I just couldn’t comprehend Jaehyun-sunbae’s words. That’s just how twisted Jungwoo was. I understand his eagerness to destroy me but how could he include Jeno in his lunacies?!

_‘… In addition to the numerous cases filed against Kim, the defendant was later discovered to be an escapee from a psychiatric ward five years ago due to his ongoing case of Borderline Personality Disorder (BPD) and Narcissistic Personality Disorder (NPD). The reason behind his escape is yet to be investigated, but the authorities hypothesized that Kim managed to pull some strings in exchange for his freedom.’_

Psychologically unstable or not, Jungwoo still needs to face the consequences of his actions. He’s not the only one who is mentally challenged--- I’m also suffering a major depressive disorder right now but it doesn’t mean that I’m haunting poor souls out there to make their lives miserable. What he did were unforgivable--- He let his fears and insecurities gobble him up to the point that he couldn’t even hear his own conscience.

_‘… Na has yet to speak up regarding the matter but it is already expected that Kim will be automatically sent into the court after a follow-up investigation. As a result, an uproar erupted all over social media ranging from disappointment to utter shock from Kim’s avid supporters.’_

_‘… Both Kim and Na belong to the same agency and are involved in a major film that’s supposed to be released in a couple of months but it’s very unlikely for the project to be pushed through as a result of the clamor. The directors and producers are yet to comment regarding this matter.’_

“Jaemin? Baby, are you awake?” My train of thoughts got stopped as soon as I hear a familiar voice ringing in my ears. The curtains slowly unravel and immediately, I see Jeno looking at me with tired eyes but a small smile is present on his handsome face. He is holding a basket full of fruits and the moment I see the ripe bananas my mouth automatically salivates in hunger.

Despite the tousled hair and the moires appearing on the simple white fitted shirt he is wearing, Jeno still looks breathtaking.

“Baby.” Jeno repeats and this time, I finally acknowledge his presence. I drop the gadget I'm holding on my lap before cocking my head to face him, “O-Oh…” Is the first word that leaves from my aching throat. I return the smile and signal my lover to sit beside me by raising my one arm, “Hello, Nono.”

Jeno willingly sits beside me before placing the basket on top of the small desk just beside my bed. He hugs my frame which I gladly return. Immediately, warmth enveloped us and we release a sigh of relief at the same time.

“Jaemin…” Jeno mumbles against my shoulder. He rubs his palms across my back before planting a soft kiss on my cheek, “… It’s done.”

After a few moments of pregnant silence, I finally managed to reply, “Y-Yes.” Jeno pulls out from the hug and faces me by directly looking into my eyes, “Finally, justice has been served. You can now rest without experiencing nightmares.” He whispers with a teary face, his smile slowly twitching as if he is fighting back his sobs. I heavily exhale and cups his cheeks, wiping the tear that has already cascaded from his dark brown orbs, “I can’t… Believe it.”

“Inspector Nakamoto has done it. So as Jaehyun-sunbae and Lucas-ssi.” Jeno continues to speak while nuzzling his face against my bandaged hands. He places a kiss on my palms without breaking the eye contact, stating, “Without their help, you would still be perishing until now. _We_ would still be perishing. ”

“Y-Yeah…” I reply with a muffled cry. I forcefully grab Jeno and envelop him with a bone-crushing hug, and the next thing I know, I’m vehemently sobbing and wailing on his shoulders as he continues to rub comforting circles on my back while peppering my ugly face with never-ending kisses.

“It’s alright, baby. Everything will be okay from now on.” Jeno mumbles on my crown. Although my body is frantically trembling from the excessive emotions exploding within me, I manage to look back at him. I try to utter a word but my mouth won’t stop from quivering as throaty sobs continue to escape from my larynx. Jeno gently shakes his head and proceeds to wipe off my tears.

“No, baby… It’s my turn to cry.” He softly whispers while caressing my cheek. His touches never fail to make me feel secure as if every act of kindness he shows can heal my woebegone soul. Everything that screams Lee Jeno is an emotional catharsis for me--- His _entire_ existence is the remedy I’ve been desperately searching for.

“I’ll take _all_ of your tears---” He pecks my mouth and looks at me lovingly as if he can see through my shattered soul, “---It’s my turn to cry so give them to me.”

So I cried and cried until I couldn’t even hear myself. Jeno kept on reassuring me that I’ll be fine, and slowly but surely we’ll move forward to heal the emotional scars I attained.

We remain alone inside my private room without encountering any interruptions aside from the nurse who checked my vital signs. Jeno and I shared a quick meal which surprisingly, happened to be his cooking.

“I-Injun helped me to cook…” He bashfully replied while looking down at his tray when I flippantly asked him how he prevented to burn his house. I subconsciously smiled and lifted his chin before wiping off the rice from his cheek.

_Goodness_ , he looks like a beagle with his droopy eyes. Or maybe a Samoyed? Either way, he still looks damn fine when he’s pouting.

“I _love_ it.” I beam and Jeno’s head automatically bobs in surprise. His eyes emblazon like fireworks and his lips form another breathtaking smile. Suddenly I have the urge to kiss him, “Really?”

I nod my head in approval, “Really.” I wasn’t lying. Jeno really improved his cooking skills even with the short time I put him under my tutelage. I playfully nudge his broad shoulder and steal a chaste kiss on his mouth, “Does he know about... You know. About us?"

Jeno lowers his head once more. For a couple of seconds, he remained mute until he released a sigh, "... Yeah. I had no choice but to tell him. Surprisingly, he took the news really well. He didn't ask anything but he wished us good luck."

"That's sweet." I beam before kissing Jeno's cheek, "He really is a good guy."

"Yeah." Jeno agrees, "Yes he is. I'm very thankful to have a best friend like him. To be honest, I won't be reaching the mountaintop if it wasn't for him."

"What a cute metaphor." I tease and Jeno's eyes disappear upon brightly grinning before releasing his signature laugh. I fondly roll my eyes to hide the blush creeping on my face and resume eating my lover's cooking.

"So… You’re still eating your assistant’s meals?”

We coyly chuckle and share another series of jocular remarks, taking advantage of the temporary respite we have. After another hour of me snuggling against his sturdy chest as we share lazy kisses, a knock was heard from the door. Begrudgingly, I pull away from my lover’s body which earned me a snicker, “I’ll check who’s there. Might be the doctor or someone from your company.”

“I-I don’t want you to go.” I pathetically whimper. Jeno folds his back and places another comforting peck on my forehead, “Don’t worry, princess. I ain’t going to leave your side.” He coaxes before I finally let go of my grip on his arms. Jeno blows another kiss before tottering towards the door, “Who’s there?”

Inspector Nakamoto appears from the outside, wearing his usual police uniform attire, a pair of black sleek shoes, and white gloves that cover his slender fingers. He is holding a briefcase with his right hand, while the other one is covering his mouth as if he just fought back a yawn. Oddly enough, his usual neatly-combed mullet hair looks disheveled, some of the silver locks are brushing and hiding his furrowed brows.

“Hey.” The Japanese officer greets us with a jaded smile. Only I noticed the bandage wrapped around his torso when he settled himself beside my bed. He clears his throat and shows me an envelope that contains his report.

“I’m just here to give details on what happened yesterday.” He starts with a hoarse voice that screams professionalism, “You probably knew that the perpetrator has been caught. He was immediately questioned but as expected, he was uncooperative during the whole interrogation. He started wailing and cursing when we reached the police station, demanding us to free him from his restraints. I mean… despite the severity of his crimes, his reactions are totally understandable since he’s been mentally unstable for the past few years. We can’t expect a person like him to usurp.”

Instinctively, I look at Jeno who is standing at the foot of the bed. He gives me a reassuring nod before I return my gaze at the officer. I mimic his actions but this time, my grip on the sheets has tightened, “I-I see.” I barely whisper. Out of nowhere, my mouth tastes like sandpaper as the apprehension resurfaces back in my system. Yuta-ssi must’ve sensed my discomfort so he has no choice but to continue his words, “All I can say is that… Kim Jungwoo may be in jail now but the fight hasn’t started yet. I’m a hundred percent sure he’ll _appeal_ to the court.”

Yuta’s shoulders slump, his eyes slowly forming crescents and almost as dark as the twilight zone, “I’m sorry to burden you more.”

“It’s okay.” Jeno intercedes. He locks gazes with me, his eyes blazing like hearth before affirming, “There's no way in hell the judge will listen to his pathetic excuses. Besides, Jaemin will _fight_ for justice. Am I right, babe?” Immediately, I find myself nodding and facing back the inspector, “… Yes. I’m going to push through the complaint. I’m already determined to press charges against him, not only because of what he did to me but for the sake of the other people whom he tormented in the past.”

Yuta nods in understanding. He closes his file but the long look is still present on his face, “That’s a good thing to hear. However, we have another problem. After conducting a series of follow-up investigations, I discovered something rather… _Crucial_ and very _late_.” He looks at Jeno first before returning his gaze at me while bearing an inexplicable expression. He heavily sighs and runs his fingers through his silver locks before breaking the silence, “Due to being a confirmed accomplice of the defendant with regards to defamation, Wong Lucas is now considered as a suspect and will be subjected to further questioning.”

“What?!” Jeno and I exclaim at the same time. The former marches towards the inspector, “Can you elaborate more about this?”

“Of course.” Yuta places his briefcase onto the floor and crosses his legs, “We already know that Lucas once tolerated Kim Jungwoo’s felonies. Luckily, he had a change of heart but it didn't mean he'll be out of the firing range. We all know that he’s the one who's responsible for taking the photos without asking for Jaemin-ssi's permission.”

It was true. Indeed, Lucas confessed to us three weeks ago when we were still discussing the operation that he tried to participate with Jungwoo’s ludicrous schemes. Although the revelation hurt my feelings, it cannot be denied that his actions turned in our favor because we managed to make all of the people Jungwoo was trying to manipulate outmaneuver him.

In other words, Jungwoo had a taste of his own medicine. Now he knows what it feels like to be betrayed, physically brutalized, emotionally manipulated, and used as a piece of toy.

I’ve never felt so wrathful like this before.

Back on track, I never imagined that Lucas would be a person of interest, much more a suspect. Sure, a part of his actions is a bit debatable but I completely understand his true intentions. He didn’t necessarily want me to perish. Rather, he was finding the perfect opportunity to frame his former lover.

Poor guy. He doesn’t deserve to be misunderstood like that.

“Officer… Is it possible for Lucas not to face the impending charges he got?” I carefully ask. Yuta was silent for a while before managing to form a reply, “… It is possible, providing that you won’t file a complaint against him.”

“That’s what I’m exactly going to do.” I automatically respond. I didn’t even have any second thoughts about it--- In spite of the deleterious controversy, Lucas played a vital role during the whole case and if it wasn’t for him, the pieces of evidence will never be retrieved.

Jeno might be thinking the same thought for he is looking at me with an affirmative expression, “I thought you’ll say that.” He remarks with a soft smile while squeezing my hands. I couldn’t help but return the grin. My lover’s aura is so calming to resist to the point that my body is spontaneously sucking his warmth.

Yuta fondly shakes his head and stands up from his seat, “Well… I suppose I don’t need to tell more. Now that Kim Jungwoo has been apprehended, expect a long and tiring process of court trials. It is already foreseeable that the defendant will be sent back to the psychiatric ward to continue his medications which by the way, _already_ long overdue.” He scoots closer and places a comforting pat on my shoulders which greatly surprised me, “I wish for your speedy recovery. I’m not good with words but I hope that the whole uproar from social media won’t pass through this thick skull of yours.” He jokes with a teasing smile.

“Just kidding. I’ll be going now. Expect to see more of my beautiful face once the trial starts.”

After he left, Jeno cuddled me back underneath the sheets and throughout the afternoon, he didn’t stop reassuring me that he’ll stay by my side since he took another break from his work. I couldn’t help but feel guilty about it--- Ever since I got instated in the medical ward, Jeno rarely left my side. It was appalling because he has been neglecting his responsibilities just to accompany me.

Do I really deserve this man?

He’s too perfect for a nobody like me.

Despite this, my love for him had just grown into much more, like a sapling that has been showered with so much affection to the point that it completely transformed into a strong, healthy tree. He never forced me to talk or entertain his boredom. He was just there by my side, hugging my frame and won’t stop giving me thousands of kisses all over my face.

By the time reached seventeen thirty-nine, another knock was heard from the door. We didn’t expect anyone since the visiting hours were over, plus I already finished the final check-up for this day.

Nevertheless, Jeno stands up and wordlessly opens the door, revealing a rather unexpected visitor. Automatically, I find myself eying the tall man sauntering towards my direction, his head hanging low which hides his facial features. He is wearing a large visor, a baggy gray hoodie, and tattered ripped jeans that hug his oddly staggering frame. His shoes are a bit dirty and his huge hands are hidden underneath his pockets.

He halts right in front of me but he doesn’t utter a single word. We lock gazes and I notice how different his expression is. Without a word, the visitor walks further until he reaches the foot of the bed and does the most unexpected thing.

Lucas falls on his knees with a loud thud, his fists clenching so hard and the next thing Jeno and I see is his towering frame deliberately faltering as his sobs echo around the room. I’m not lying--- the once giant Wong Lucas looks so tiny in between his wails and chokes--- Never I have ever seen his walls crumbling, much more his vulnerable state.

Jeno hurriedly walks over by his side but Lucas fights back another choke by biting his lips. I sit on the bed and crawl closer to my friend before noticing how pitiful he looks. His eyes are bloodshot and won’t stop spilling tears. His usual demeanor seems to have disappeared because he looks nothing like the quirky and charismatic model I’ve known for years.

His confidence and laid-back attitude are just... Gone. All I can see is a broken Huang Xuxi who just lost in a long, consequential battle.

Lucas slowly looks up to meet my gaze, his facial muscles contorting in agony, "J-Jaemin... I'm s-so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I reply as my face softens. I want to go out of the bed but the IV is still connected to my wrist so I sit on the edge of the bed instead. Jeno is still frozen in his position, observing the model with a worried look. I give him a pleading look which he immediately understands so he carefully grabs his coat before saying, "I'll go out for a moment to give you two some privacy."

After Jeno left, Lucas remains immobile while boring holes into the floor as tears continue to gush out from his eyes. I pull the wire of the IV so I can scoot closer until I'm only a few inches apart from my companion. Despite the numbness, I reach out my arms and whisper, "Lucas, come here."

At first, Lucas didn't move a muscle so I coaxed him multiple times until I managed to convince him to move closer to my position. Not wasting any time, I tightly hug his gargantuan frame which he willingly accepts before erupting another series of painful sobs that shattered my heart. I throw his visor off and bury his head against my stomach while rubbing his back in hopes of calming him down. I can feel the vibrations of his cries crawling over my abdomen but I choose to pull his body closer and rest my chin atop his head.

Lucas clutches the thin layer of the hospital gown that I'm wearing as if his life depends on it. He continued to wail and soak my shirt with tears but I never let him go--- I definitely know the source of his pain and I'm not here to judge him or impale more thorns in his chest.

"It's okay to cry. Don't be afraid to let go of whatever tormenting your mind." I whisper to his crown with a muffled cry. Lucas chokes but he manages to look up and meet my eye level. Unconsciously, I wipe the tears that are ruining his sun-kissed face, "Let your emotions gush out. Believe me, I learned that the _hard_ way." I cajole while sadly smiling. Fortunately, his voice starts to tone down a bit and his heart isn't rampaging against his chest anymore, "... Feeling better?" I ask while brushing his tousled hair. Lucas was about to reply when I shut him off by pressing my index finger against his dry lips, "If you're going to apologize again, then I suggest you stop."

Lucas' eyes soften but I continue to talk, "You've been saying sorry for the past three weeks. I know you've committed mistakes but I can definitely say you're out of sorts. You see... Self-loathe will _never_ work out especially when you hit rock bottom. The wound may be deep but there's nothing in this world that can be fixed by succumbing to your transgressions."

Maybe I'm being a hypocrite for uttering such words but that's what my heart was dictating me to say. It's funny how you can't even take your own advice for yourself.

"What I did was _unforgivable."_ Lucas brokenly mutters, "I-I let my guard down. I-I didn't do anything when he told me about his hideous plans or when he... W-When he r-r-raped you. I'm such a big mess and I couldn't even do anything right. I-I hurt J-Jeno's f-feelings and I betrayed R-Renjun for being a wuss and I---"

"Whoa, easy there big guy." I intercede before cupping his cheeks and giving them a gentle squeeze, "Listen, Lucas. How many times do I have to tell you that it's okay now?"

"I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"Oh _yes,_ you do." I run my fingers through his hair, "Instead of feeling bad about yourself, why don't you use your time to sort your feelings out and try to reconnect with the people you think you've caused pain. After all, everybody _deserves_ another chance."

I meant the last word. Does Jungwoo deserve to have another chance?

I don't know... The answer might be yes but it will take me a long time to forgive him. Nevertheless... I know I shouldn't hold a grudge no matter how dreadful his deeds are.

Now that I think about it, maybe I wasn't alone in the dimension I've been caged for a long time. Lucas is also suffering the same fate--- He's tired of pretending the person who has never been him. He got manipulated and fooled for years. He deserves to have a break from all the emotional breakdown he'd gone through.

"The point is, I _won't_ let you be in jail." I admit and the older's head instantly bobs in confusion, "W-What?" Instead of showing my frustration, I caress his cheeks and wryly flicks his forehead, "The inspector had already interrogated you, right? Fear not. I'm not going to press any charges against you."

"B-But Jaemin I---"

"No more buts." I glare, "Willingly take it or _reluctantly_ accept it. Like what I've mentioned earlier, you deserve to have the chance to rectify your mistakes. Besides, you've become a great help not only to me but to those Jungwoo had caused damage. It's not late to start a new fresh chapter. It's _never_ late to start a new one."

"... Right." Lucas slowly stands up and blinks for a few times before repeating, "... You are right, but are you sure about this?"

"Yes. You know what Jeno had unconsciously taught me during these trying times?"

"W-What?"

My lips form a genuine smile, "I think you _already_ know the answer."

Lucas gently holds my shoulders, "Now that you mention it, I may have used the exact words you told me earlier to Renjun."

"Really?"

"Yes." Lucas mumbles, but this time a small smile is present on his face, "Self-loathe is not the answer. Instead of drowning in guilt, I should be moving my ass and starting to correct my mistakes. I need to talk to Renjun, like _right_ now."

I have no idea what the last sentence means but I fully support his resolve. Speaking of the sudden change of his demeanor, I can sense that Lucas is slowly getting back to himself. We talked for a few moments, ensuring that we'll have a proper closure and we both agreed that we'll slowly forget about the whole fiasco. Lucas promised to me that he'll be honest in giving his testimonies once the trial starts.

Furthermore, I told him that he should be starting to forgive Jungwoo. While we were having a deep conversation, I just realized that my walls were already gone, and although I'm vulnerably exposed to my surroundings, I'm starting to feel what it feels like to be myself.

My wounds may be deep but my eyes are now _widely_ opened.

Suddenly, I'm back on the endless path. I see a bright light over the horizon just a few miles from where I'm standing. The ether blooms like spring, flashing a vast field filled with nothing but grass and blossoming flowers. The river and mountains I once never got the chance to see are now visible which surprisingly just beside the road.

There's a moon present in the sky. I don't know why I'm feeling transcendental but one thing is certain--- For the first time in forever, I get to feel the light basking against my skin.

So this is the true meaning of acceptance.

When Lucas disappeared and Jeno came back, the first thing that I said to him was that, _**"Jeno. I've already decided. I'm also going to start a new chapter."**_

It is now my turn to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please. Go easy on me. If you have some concerns, we can sort it out. Again, I'm sorry.


	25. Act Twenty-Four: I will Love You till Kingdom Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'This couple never fails to impress me. It takes courage to enter a battle, but in order to win a war, you must also be prepared to sacrifice everything, and both idiots have it all.’_ \- Yuta Nakamoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like how the previous chapters were presented, here's another lengthy update. I can backup the longevity of this entry because this mainly revolves around the press conference. My bad, my journalistic-self is resurfacing back I couldn't help but let myself drown in the zone T_T
> 
> Already proofread but I reckon that there are still minor errors lurking out there.
> 
> Prepare to be emotionally wrecked... Or not? I dunno, enjoy!

"Are you nervous?"

Clearly, nervousness is a complete understatement.

Jaemin looks directly at his own reflection in the huge mirror plastered in front of him. He takes a few steps backward from where he stands and slowly spins to face his companion. He then takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a brief period in an attempt to calm down his nerves. Sighing in defeat, he slowly nods his head, muttering a silent, "Just a little bit but I'm ready."

Despite the tension enveloping their surroundings, Yukhei smiles and squeezes the blond's shoulders, "Just remember. I'll be by your side. We'll do this together just like what I've promised, okay?" He reassures and Jaemin returns the gesture by engulfing the model with a tight hug, "I know. I just don't know what I'll do without someone else's support."

_‘I wish Jeno is here.’_ He adds to himself.

"Everyone is supporting you from behind. And by _everyone_ , I think you already know what I mean." Yukhei clarifies while patting Jaemin's back. They pull apart and the former gently squeezes Jaemin's worried visage, "You've already made this decision and people should respect it. Trust me, Jaemin. The upsurge may be overwhelming but what's important is that you're ready to face the impending challenges on this path you'll be taking."

"Besides." Lucas adds with a grin, "I'm _proud_ of you."

"Thank you." Jaemin breathes out before the two of them share another hug, "I _mean_ it."

After taking a few more deep breaths, the pair finally egresses the waiting room and heads towards where the press conference is getting held. Throughout their walk, Jaemin remained unspoken but Yukhei was there by his side to give his hands a firm grip.

This is it. Today is the day he's going to clear everything he has been harboring for almost a month now. The long wait is over, and after reflecting and reconsidering all of his thoughts, he has come to this important decision.

As expected, the conference room is tightly packed with people like sardines, ranging from different journalists all over the country, various guests from the other entertainment companies up to the entire board of Jaemin's agency. Camera flashes are everywhere like will-o'-the-wisps floating in total darkness as soon as the pair enters the vast room and Jaemin tries his best not to squint his eyes.

People are loudly murmuring and with every step the blond takes, he feels like his heart would detonate inside his chest. Lucas notices his face tensing up so he holds him harder until they manage to sit across the long table presented on the platform in front of the crowd.

They settle themselves in the center of the stage, sitting side by side alongside the other prominent stakeholders belonging to their agency. The CEO is on the far right corner of the table whilst both Jaemin and Yukhei’s managers are anxiously waiting at one corner connecting towards the backroom.

Yukhei was right. The sea of people scrutinizing them with different expressions is making Jaemin nauseous. It’s been a while since the blond faced a humongous crowd like this and he’s not sure whether he would still be breathing or not the moment the event ends.

Nevertheless, there’s no point in running away. With one final caress on Jaemin’s trembling hands, Lucas gives the latter another reassuring look, “Everything will be alright.” He whispers.

Luckily, the presenter walks across the stage before halting in the center and starting to spew his introductions to tame down the hungry paparazzi located in the second and third rows of the conference room. Lucas won’t deny it--- He feels disgusted by the reporters’ attitudes. Truth to be told, they aren’t going to take things easy for the broken actor.

Unbeknownst to the apprehensive duo, a familiar man is standing by the entrance of the vast room, wearing a gray trenchcoat and a huge fedora that hide his facial features. The man himself is no other than the officer who ended everything that caused adversities and ruckus not only to the tensed duo sitting on the platform but also to those who were assaulted by the same culprit.

Yuta Nakamoto remains glued in his position while observing the entirety of the venue as if he's establishing another espionage. He couldn’t help but feel amused as he bathes himself in noise courtesy of the upcoming anarchy. The atmosphere is almost grotesque and palpable although not a hint of amazement is present on his face.

After all, he had witnessed the other side of media too much for his liking. Being exposed to journalists is like wielding a double-edged sword--- It could be entirely helpful due to the nature of his job but at the same time, its level of toxicity and derogatory competition could nearly rival the same intensity the politics would usually manifest.

Speaking of the journalists clattered within the room, the same etiquette governs to those who are eager to gather some juicy news. However, there’s this one scruffy guy in his early twenties who's awkwardly bumping through the sea of people as he squeezes himself towards the second row of the hall. He’s wearing a loose baggy polo shirt that almost reaches his knees and the round spectacles that are hugging the bridge of his nose wouldn’t stop dropping.

“C-Coming t-through!” He squeaks as he bumps with another random person, “S-So sorry!” He indecipherably apologizes before plopping himself at the seat located at the far left corner of the second row. He isn’t that hard to spot among the audience because his tousled auburn hair keeps on concealing his eyes. With one swift motion, he grabs his pen and folder from his briefcase and obediently waits for the program to start.

“Easy, Liu Yangyang. You can do this…” He cheers to himself.

Moving on to the center of the room, two additional frames are hiding amidst the clamor. Jeno and Renjun are dressed in their best disguises and are patiently waiting for the press conference to commence.

The latter was very supportive of the raven’s decision. Renjun didn’t think twice when his best friend asked him a favor about attending the important matter. When he found out that Lucas would be also there to serve as Jaemin’s support and is planning to announce his own resolve, this greatly triggered the fuse, and the next thing the Chinese knew, he was already rearranging Jeno’s schedule.

If Jeno and Jaemin have an unfinished business to address, so _do_ he and Lucas.

And yes, no one in Jeno’s company knows that he and his boss are doing an undercover just to witness the live coverage. At this point, Jeno hardly cares what would the public think of him once they find out that he’s right there in the center of the natatorium filled with voracious sharks.

Besides, the jigsaw puzzles are already involuntary filling in together. There’s a lot of speculations regarding his and Jaemin’s relationship that are being discussed on the internet due to his behavior during the whole incident. Instead of trying to add oil in the water just to mask everything, might as well let it overflow and tell everyone about the truth.

Maybe it would be against all odds, but Jeno is more stalwart than what the others usually think of him. Jeopardizing his own career is like digging his own grave but to him alone, Jaemin has his heart and no one could ever fabricate his true feelings.

Two weeks ago, the couple privately talked about Jaemin’s honest thoughts on what he would want to happen once the controversy is settled. Jaemin repeatedly reminded Jeno not to attend the public conference to avoid any more interventions, or worse, another scandal might erupt out of nowhere. The former couldn’t afford to harm Jeno’s reputation just because the latter wants to support him. The damage has already been catastrophic and Jaemin is desperate to end it all.

Apparently, Jeno didn’t listen to his lover’s advice. In case a commotion occurs, he’s ready to call a truce and is determined to shut the paparazzi's backlash. The last thing they would want to happen is another mayhem that may potentially ruin the purpose of the public briefing.

The fake pleasantries finally cease which means the conference is about to formally start. The announcer hops off the stage and the microphone is immediately transferred to the president residing on the farthest right corner of the table. Thankfully, the audience calms down as the CEO starts to talk but no words are penetrating Jaemin’s ears while he blankly stares at the multitudinous figures ogling at his direction as the spotlight dances above his and Lucas’ heads.

Just thinking about the relentless questions that will be bombarded upon him is already making his gut churn in painful directions. Jaemin firmly closes his eyes, his fingers won’t stop drumming against the tablecloth as the CEO continues his speech.

“First of all, I would like to say thank you to those who are here with us today.” The head starts with a grim voice while bearing an enigmatic expression, “A lot had happened during the past month, and we, the people who govern and embody Dream Entertainment, are ready to give everyone a clear report regarding the incident.”

“We ensure everyone present today that everything that's going to be discussed is purely the truth alone and nothing else.” The Vice President adds, “Na Jaemin and Huang Xuxi from the entertainment department had vowed themselves to be impartial with their feelings and expect them to give their honest testimonies regarding the whole mishap. Remember that we are here to _thoroughly_ address and clean up whatever kind of fog is clouding up our talents’ names.” He then clears his throat and the limelight is once again back to the CEO.

“May the questioning begin, shall we?”

The first wave of questions mainly revolved around the most vital issues the press badly wanted to extract which includes the real meaning behind the scandalous photos. One by one, the speakers tried their best to _painstakingly_ and _cautiously_ explain every detail without trying to prick Jaemin’s heart with needles.

Filtering their words was like trying to evade something completely inevitable. It was hard to deal with the paparazzi without making Jaemin shudder from anxiety. During the first part of the discussion, he was just there on his seat, immobilized like a statue with minimum to absolutely no intentional movements.

On the other hand, Lucas kept on pursing his lips as he listened to the commentary. Despite his throat burning in trepidation, he never failed to give Jaemin comforting pats on his shaking thighs.

_‘The incident started right after the initial screening of the duo’s upcoming movie that was originally scheduled to be on the big screen a few months from now. According to the deposition Na Jaemin gave to the authorities, he was drugged and assaulted by his colleague.’_

Jaemin had no choice but to listen. It’s like traveling back through time over and over again to experience the mortifying fate he never wanted to remember at the back of his mind. Heaven knows why but he’s starting to regret the idea of having a press conference.

“J-Jaemin. Are you seeing what I’m seeing…?” Out of the blue, Lucas loudly whispers at his side when the Vice President is busy narrating what happened during the entrapment operation. Jaemin leans a bit closer to the older before responding, “… What is it?”

“There. Two o’clock from your direction. I see Injun and Jeno sandwiched in between the crowd. Roughly six or seven rows from our position.” As if on cue, Jaemin lock gazes with the latter, followed by his own breath hitching in astonishment. He tries to wipe his eyes in an attempt to clear out his visual hallucination but the raven’s apparition never disappeared.

Jeno is in fact in the middle of the room, meekly watching him as the conference progresses. Jaemin’s mouth becomes dry and the next thing he knows, he’s already nudging Yukhei’s coat, “H-Hyung… Why are they here?!”

“I-I don’t know!” Lucas silently screams, “Shit, Even Renjun’s here! Now I’m feeling very anxious…” He tries to shake off the jitters crawling all over his frame but to his dismay, the microphone is already getting passed in their direction.

It seemed forever but the microphone finally reached Jaemin’s seat. With one final gaze at his boyfriend, he aversely starts his monologue.

"F-First and foremost, I would like to deeply apologize for the inconvenience that I've created during the past six weeks---” Out of nowhere, a loud static noise comes blaring from the speakers that instantly shrouded the atmosphere with awkward silence. Jaemin shrinks on his seat and tries his best not to flee from the conference hall. Clearing his throat, he ought to continue speaking, “I-I'm certain that everyone present here is fully aware of what happened to me courtesy of the pieces of news scattered all over the internet. My experience has brought me here today and I'll do my best to give my honest testimony to all viewers out there."

Meanwhile, Lucas gives Renjun a pleading gaze, mouthing something that he knows the younger will never decipher. Miraculously, the opposite happens because Renjun manages to catch every single word he said.

_‘I thought I told you before not to see my face again?’_

Still sitting beside Jeno, Renjun forlornly shakes his head, “No, Yukhei-ge. We are not yet _through_.” He firmly answers back.

"Right after the scandal surfaced out, my presence vanished. The main reason why I disappeared out of thin air is that the physical and mental traumas I attained were unfathomable I was forced to be put into treatment even though at first I chose _not_ to. To put it simply, I was hospitalized for approximately thirty-five days right after the incident."

Jeno badly wants to dash towards Jaemin’s side just to envelop his seemingly jarring frame with a bone-crushing hug. However, he knows to himself that he _mustn’t_ and he must purely trust the blond alone. He repeatedly chants at the back of his head that Jaemin will conquer his fears and he’ll emerge triumphant whatever outcome will happen.

"I won't dwell further into the details but seventy-five percent of my body got covered with bruises, cuts, and lacerations I almost suffered blood loss due to my stupidities. The day I woke up after the nightmare, I didn’t go to the hospital because I was too afraid to ask for help.”

Jaemin’s words aren’t even rehearsed. He’ll never forget what Yuta told him the day before the forum, that he should speak straight from his heart in order to make his statements sound rational and authentic. Frankly enough, he never imagined that the Japanese would even utter those words of encouragement to him.

Indeed, never judge the book by its cover. Yuta may be straight up intimidating and cold but beneath his menacing looks is a warm hearth radiating within him.

“The next morning, I went to the meeting despite feeling horrible and badly hurt. I tried to clean up my own wounds in hopes of concealing the ugly marks from my previous encounter. But then, the controversy had already corrupted the entire virtual world even though I had no clue when did it happen. Without thinking straight, I found myself storming out of the room. I realized that I had no face to show anymore. The fear consumed me even though I was internally dying.”

“I’m sorry Jaemin but what you did was too risky and haphazard.” Yuta comments. His gaze remains unnerved even though deep down, he's feeling frantic for the duo’s sake, “Stupid enough to let yourself perish although I can’t blame you. Fear is indeed a _fearful_ thing that everyone could experience.”

"I had a lot of stitches but I'm almost fine now. For the umpteenth time, I'm taking psychiatric help, and hopefully, I'll be able to overcome my panic attacks and my acute stress disorder before the latter would turn into much worse."

“Interesting…” Liu Yangyang mumbles to himself as he takes down his notes. He taps his pen on his thighs before realizing the context hidden beneath Jaemin’s words, “Wait a minute… What does he mean by the phrase _‘for the umpteenth time?’_ Is he implying that he sought psychiatric help before?”

Contrary to the blank expression written on Jaemin’s face, his heart is already running amok for the next series of sentences he’s about to reveal will change his entire life forever. After halting his words to contain himself, Jaemin takes another deep breath but before that, Lucas mumbles something to his ear that activates the dormant valor slumbering in his system, “Relax and _don’t_ fret. Settle your feet firm on the ground and let everyone know what you want to say. This isn’t about them. This is about _you_ , Jaemin.”

"In line with the aftermath of my forlorn fate, I have come to a decision to _terminate_ my contract with my current agency.” Right on cue, the audience gasps out loud but Jaemin remains unperturbed, “This decision is purely on my _own_ judgment thus there were no external factors that influenced my thought process. It was extremely hard for me to leave the very same company that helped me in achieving my dreams but right after reflecting for a long time, I realized that I don't want to cause further harm to anyone else especially to those who got involved with the scandal.”

Again, Yuta was right. What else would he do if Lucas _isn’t_ with him?

“Moreover, I'm not sure if I can return to the entertainment industry anymore judging how severe and deep the wounds I've procured which greatly _traumatized_ me to the point that my previous psychological disorders are haunting me back. I'm terribly sorry to those who've I caused damage which includes my fans and loyal supporters who devoted their time just to witness the growth of my career. It's a shame that all of your heartwarming support had turned in vain just because I became naive and impulsive with my decisions. May this experience of mine become a lesson to everyone and I hope that no one would ever _experience_ the same fate I had undergone."

“Are you aware of this?” Renjun asks Jeno while listening to the speech. The raven’s eyes remain glued at the stage but he manages to give a reply, “… Yes. Jaemin and I had a long talk about it. He doesn’t want to go back to his old job anymore. He got _excessively_ hurt, and I’m not sure whether the emotional scars he attained would still heal even after a long time of settling down.”

"Penultimately, I have already withdrawn from the movie I participated with my coworkers. After thoroughly discussing with the entire production team, it was decided that the movie will be abandoned. In other words, it will be discontinued as if it _never_ existed. I know it's another burden that I've left behind and once again, I would like to apologize to those who waited for this project to be aired, only to be canceled at the last minute. As a result, I paid millions of won for the collateral damage and the trouble I've caused in order to avoid a potential lawsuit and bad blood with the previous team I've worked with. I may have come clean but the stain will _never_ fade away and will probably remind me of the upheaval I created."

“What did I miss?” Yuta almost jumps from where he stands when a voice interrupted his concentration. Jaehyun appears right beside him by the entrance, his appearance looking a bit disheveled as if he recently joined a marathon just to reach the venue. His hair is all over the place and the Japanese couldn’t help but run his fingers through his brunet hair, “What are you doing here?! You aren’t supposed to be here, you fool!” Yuta chastises.

Jaehyun frowns in annoyance and leans closer to the policeman, “I _need_ to witness the event. Luckily, I managed to escape from my duties, although it wouldn’t last long before my manager notices my absence.”

With one final breath, Jaemin finishes his speech. As a matter of fact, he seems to be talking to himself because his testimonies have turned into a soliloquy instead, "Rest assured that I'll be doing fine in my future endeavors and I'll be cheering my now-former colleagues on the next line of projects they'll be having in the near future."

Anticlimactically, the amalgamation of throng remains impassive despite pouring all of his all. Jaemin slumps back on his seat and pinches the bridge of his nose. Unmistakably, the scornful symposium is only starting.

* * *

After the thirty-minute break, the most dreadful part of the conference starts to commence, increasing the tension throughout the entire room.

One by one, the paparazzi begin to besiege the duo with a myriad of questions.

“You previously mentioned that you had no intention of going to the hospital due to the shame and guilt that consumed you. An article was posted a day after your disappearance, stating that Lee Jeno from Neo Culture Entertainment brought you to the emergency room. Could you please confirm this rumor?" A reporter from KBS questions Jaemin. Under a normal circumstance, the question seems easy to answer but Jaemin wants to be as careful as possible to avoid any follow-up questions.

"Yes... Lee Jeno was the one who rescued me. He saw me sitting on the floor, covered with nothing but bloodstains, and completely disarrayed inside my room. I was having a panic attack so he tried to comfort me but then, I blacked out and lost consciousness due to starvation and blood loss. The next thing I knew, I was already inside my private room in the hospital where I stayed during the entire treatment."

The next question is specifically addressed to the half-Thai himself.

"Lucas, reports said that you and Jung Jaehyun from NC Entertainment got involved with the case and even helped the authorities in apprehending Kim Jungwoo. Could you please enlighten us regarding this incident?"

Luckily, Lucas already did his homework back home and is more than ready to answer the question.

"Certainly. You see, both Jung Jaehyun and I share the same sentiments.” He quickly glances at Renjun’s direction before returning his gaze in front of the cameras, “There's this _specific_ person we're desperately trying to protect from Jungwoo's radar because he threatened both of us to harm them in case we don't agree with his terms. As expected, we reluctantly gave in to his plans but there's a catch. Jaehyun-ssi and I applied the same tactic he always uses to manipulate others just to outsmart him. With the help of Inspector Nakamoto who also happened to be Jaehyun-ssi's friend, we became victorious." Lucas lightly lowers the microphone before looking at Jaemin, "Furthermore, we're acquainted with Jaemin which added up more gasoline to the flame."

_'Thank you.'_ Jaemin wants to mouths back but his lips remain zipped together. Lucas notices his body language so he returns the tacit gesture by rubbing Jaemin’s thighs and saying, “Don't be. We're on this _together_ , remember?"

The third question comes from the lady wearing a rose coat in the third row, "Reporter Kang here from MBS. What are your reactions regarding the allegations of you _faking_ the entire mishap just to hide yourself from the media? Moreover, is it true that you tried to commit suicide?" She asks, although Jaemin briefly notices that her expression seems to be a bit more forgiving than the first two reporters.

Frankly enough, the allegations that were made up by the public were too preposterous they absolutely made _no_ sense. As abysmal it may sound, Jaemin knows he has no choice but to continue replying.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he clears his throat before rolling out his response from his dry mouth, "There's no doubt that I shunned myself from the rest of the world upon discovering the disgraceful stunt I've pulled off." He pauses a bit and bites his tongue in an attempt to calm his nerves, hoping that the growing resent inside him would somewhat loosen up a bit, "However, the rape _really_ happened despite my sanity slipping away and transferring to the unconscious part of my mind. The pieces of evidence are still tattooed on my entire body even to the deepest part of my core. Moreover, it never occurred to me to murder myself even though my mind was already beseeching myself to end my suffering."

He almost drops the microphone as his eyes land at the middle portion of the room where Jeno remains unfazed on his seat, "Besides... I still have the _resolve_ to keep living."

The microphone is once again passed to Lucas, and Jaemin catches from his peripheral vision that the model’s fake nonchalance is starting to crumble because his expression is already tensing up. With rattling hands and throbbing heart, Lucas clears his throat and almost fails to look at the cameras in front of them.

“Lucas, is it true that you were an accomplice when Jungwoo tried to violate Jaemin?” A reporter asks from the third row. Lucas licks his dry lips and glances at the mute blond beside him, “… Yes.” He hoarsely replies.

As expected, the crowd reacts in chorus which spreads like wildfire, sending another batch of uneasiness all over the half-Thai’s system. Lucas has never been used to being in the hot seat. Rather than feeling blasé, he feels tiny at the prying eyes of the media. For a moment, his heart got transported in his throat, “I must say, I did a _horrible_ mistake when I agreed to that diabolic deal.”

No arguments are needed because Yukhei feels sad and extremely guilty about it. Unconsciously, he finds himself looking at Jaemin’s crestfallen expression and both males stare at each other’s orbs in such a way that they are looking straight through their respective souls, “… I don’t know what else would happen if I didn’t have a _change_ of heart."

Truth to be told, it's another foreseeable question and it's up to Lucas whether he'll break the glass or not. Fortunately, Jaemin and he are bounded by the same amount of determination so without any further ado, he utters the next sentence that blows up the entire room, "For everyone's information, Jungwoo and I were a _couple_ in the past. A lot of things had happened but I got into an emotional wreck due to the pitfalls of our relationship. I always thought that he’s different but I only recently discovered that he had some serious issues that were needed to be addressed. It never occurred to me that he’s mentally unstable.”

Loud murmurs arise once more as the staff tries their best to contain the noise within the venue. Undoubtedly, Lucas' revelation is a big catch worthy of becoming part of the front page--- He just _admitted_ his sexuality to the entire world which makes matters worse for Jaemin. Never in his entire life he had imagined that he’ll be exposing himself out of the closet.

Swallowing the remaining fear from his gut, Lucas continues to disclose his honest words, "I always loved him _unconditionally_ but he completely changed into another person to the point that I couldn't recognize him anymore. It's a pity that I let my delusions control me. Nevertheless, I was lucky that I managed to knock off my own senses and stopped being blind about the madness my ex had established for five painful years until he got arrested."

"And yes." He adds with a sharp breath before giving Jaemin an encouraging look, this time a wide smile plastered on his face, "I'm _pansexual_. I hope that clears the air."

At that point, Lucas knows that _Huang_ _Xuxi_ is once reborn, but this time, _Yukhei_ has the entire control of himself.

The feeling of contentment doesn’t last long because the atmosphere greatly shifts into a pregnant silence, followed by the auburn-haired man slowly standing up from the second row. With trembling hands, he almost drops the folder he’s holding if it wasn't for his quick reflexes, "G-Good afternoon, Jaemin-ssi. I'm Liu Yangyang from the Seoul Broadcasting System or SBS." He finally introduces, his voice a bit pitchy and queasy, "Since the start of your career, the public labeled you and Jeno as archrivals in the entertainment industry judging how tight the competition is between you. However, during the past nine months, fans had noticed that the two of you were hanging around like friends. Just to clear things out, what's your _exact_ relationship with Lee Jeno?"

Here comes the inevitable question Jaemin wishes would never arise.

Jaemin blankly stares at the foreign reporter before snapping out of his trance, "H-Huh… Liu Yangyang, right?” He absentmindedly rambles, making the reporter bewildered.

SBS. He _abhors_ that broadcasting company because it’s been the very same network that followed every single movement he did ever since his debut. Nevertheless, it’s only the first time he sees the mysterious scrawny correspondent who’s still giving him weird butterflies in his stomach.

“... Jeno is a friend of mine. H-He's very precious to me and..." His gaze trails at the person he's referring to a few meters ahead of him, and all of the sudden, the entire room seems to have vaporized into thin air, leaving him and his beloved alone as they float in the barren ether. For a split second, Jeno stares straight through his orbs and both males drown in the silence enveloping the universe they artificially created. They remain immobilized in their respective positions, communicating through their minds as they share an imaginary emphatic link that connected both of their hearts.

Jaemin finds himself standing up and instantly, the crowd becomes silent as if a meteorite landed on the surface of the earth, "Excuse me... Let me _rephrase_ my statement. Jeno is not just someone who's a friend of mine. He's been there throughout my darkest times and he _never_ judged me from my previous mistakes."

“H-He is…?” Yangyang wonders out loud, awestruck and perplexed.

"Jeno is not just someone you regularly see on camera. He's more than that for he's a pure soul who reincarnated into a man's body. Jeno is an extraordinary man. He's..." Jaemin pauses a bit, and for a while, the entire room becomes illuminated not by the flashes coming from the cameras, but by the genuine smile he manifests for the first time since the day started.

"Lee Jeno is my _lover_. He's everything to me, and that's the _truth_."

A series of thunderous gasps and newfound astonishment violently resonate around the room, followed by the majority of the crowd expelling various expressions ranging from disbelief, utter shock, and surprisingly, relief and _admiration_.

Liu Yangyang’s notes become practically forgotten for they are already laying on the ground as he gapes, “W-Wow…”

Meanwhile, Yuta and Jaehyun find themselves situated beside Renjun and Jeno’s position. The officer nudges the latter’s side, “Look who just come out of the closet.” He wistfully retorts although a proud smile is present on his face. Jeno slowly faces the Japanese, his mouth widely agape while bearing a priceless expression, “D-Did h-he j-just---”

“ _Yes_.” Renjun intervenes. He then holds Jeno’s shoulders, “He’s _awesome_. I’m sure you’re speechless right now but let’s wait for the crowd to calm down. Remember, no one knows that we’re here.” He warns.

“I think you forgot to exempt us.” Jaehyun adds, winking. Renjun just uncomfortably shuffles from his seat before mumbling, “Y-Yeah… Except for you guys.”

For a brief moment, Jaemin's ears suffered temporary tinnitus as the cacophony of noise continued to careen his eardrums against his ossicles. He helplessly observes the audience as they wreak havoc, accompanied by another batch of blinding flashes coming from the cameras that almost rivaled the sun rays for they almost surrounded the entire room with nothing but visible light.

"Everyone, please settle down!" The president attempts to establish ceasefire. Unfortunately, his efforts were futile because they costed little to no change.

Before Jaemin could even suffer a potential meltdown, Lucas violently grabs the microphone from his grip, "Before any of you in this room judge Jaemin, why don't you at least let him finish his statement?! Where's the oh-so-called professionalism embedded in your veins, huh?!"

"It's okay...” Jaemin barely murmurs. He slowly gives Lucas a tired smile and squeezes the latter's clenching fist, "Lucas, let me handle this." Yukhei's eyes slowly soften. Reluctantly, he gives the microphone back to his friend, "Don't let their judgmental stares _shake_ you." Lucas reminds with a sheer determination in his voice.

Jaemin nods and exhales hard before subconsciously returning his gaze towards Jeno's direction.

"I _like_ men. Does that make me less of a human? I'm still a living specimen like everyone else in this room, right? Am I… Am I _not_ allowed to have the person I love?"

“No, you’re _not_.” A loud voice answers from the middle of the crowd. Right away, scrutinizing gazes move towards the direction of the new interlocutor, and Jaemin almost falls from his seat.

Jeno is _standing_ on the aisle, his disguise nowhere to be found. He quietly advances until he's practically in front of the platform, all of which his expression remains inexplicable, “Jaemin, you’ve been hurt a lot, right?”

Back to Jeno’s original seat, both Renjun and Jaehyun are gawking in disbelief, “When did he slip away from his seat?!” Renjun exclaims.

Meanwhile, Yuta remains impassive and silent in his position, _‘This couple never fails to impress me. It takes courage to enter a battle, but in order to win a war, you must also be prepared to sacrifice everything, and both idiots have it all.’_ He internally thinks.

“Y-Yes… Yes, I am.” Still overwhelmed by the series of events, Jaemin whispers. His lover gives him a comforting smile and proceeds to scoot closer until his one foot is huddled on top of the platform. Jeno offers his hand in which the blond absentmindedly takes, “Then why don’t you give yourself a break? It must be so tiring to pretend to be the person you're not, huh? You know what, babe?” Jeno swiftly turns around and glares at the petrified audience, “ _Fuck_ them.” He triumphantly cusses as if there aren’t any higher-ups present around them.

“H-Huh…?” Jaemin rambles but it’s too late when he notices that the raven is already standing by the table. Jeno hoists him up and holds him by his waist before resting their foreheads together, “Jaemin, it's now the time for us to let go of what’s holding us back. We both know that we’re _tired_ of wearing the same mask. I’m not going to let you drown alone because I’m going in _with_ you no matter what happens.”

“B-But Jeno---"

“Shhh…” The older reassures while wiping the beads of tear that are ruining Jaemin’s face. Without any warning, Jeno kisses Jaemin right in front of the crowd, and for a moment they just stand there, motionless and in their own world. Slowly, Jaemin returns the kiss and caresses his boyfriend’s face.

“Ladies and gentlemen, what you are seeing right now are two lovebirds who are madly in love and no element in this world could ever drag them down. Repeat after me, love wins it all!” Lucas vehemently hollers out in utter support, and one by one, the crowd slowly erupts into a convincing response by applauding until the whole hall completely transmogrifies into a cheering squad. Some of the homophobic spectators stormed out of the venue but the audience is still brimming with warm responses, accompanied by another batch of camera flashes enlightening up all over the place.

Everyone gives the duo a standing ovation and Yuta is the last person who begrudgingly rises from his seat, “I hate happy endings.” He grumbles while stupidly smiling, oblivious to the grinning Jaehyun who's busy admiring his smile. Renjun wipes a tear from his eye and gives Jeno a thumbs up, “That’s my boss!”

When the couple pulls apart from the kiss, Jeno grabs the microphone and faces the people once more, “Na Jaemin!” He raucously calls out. Jaemin gives him a tear-stained smile, “Y-Yes?”

**_“I will love you ‘til kingdom come.”_** And with that, the crowd cheers once more, and for the first time since the day started, the huge boulder from Jaemin’s back finally obliterated into pieces, so as the fear and apprehension cloaking around his heart.

Truly, love _wins_ it all.

* * *

“Hi.”

“I-Injun? What are you doing here?!” Lucas quickly stands up from the ottoman where he was previously sitting before facing the younger man. Renjun averts his gaze and awkwardly scratches his exposed arms, “Hello, Yukhei-ge.”

Right after the conference ended, the party was immediately ushered towards the backroom to allow them to breathe thanks to the exhausting activity. Jaemin and Lucas talked once more to their boss and after another hour of final goodbyes, the quartet was left alone until almost all of the paparazzi had dissipated from the conference hall. Furthermore, Yuta and Jaehyun mysteriously disappeared although the latter gave Jeno a message, stating, _‘You guys rock. Expect the media to be crazy about you guys for the next few months. I mean it.’_

“So… You were there back then, huh?” Lucas tries to question but the tension comes to an abrupt stop when Renjun wordlessly hugs him tight. Subconsciously, Lucas wraps his long arms around the younger’s tiny frame and rests his chin on top of his head, inhaling Renjun’s scent that he had become familiarized for the past few months.

“You were so _brave_ out there.” Renjun tearfully mumbles against the model’s chest. He looks up at Lucas with wide eyes and quivering lips before nudging their noses together, “I just want to say that I couldn’t be prouder. Not only you overcame your fears but you also started to rectify your mistakes.”

“Renjun, I---” The half-Thai tries to reason out but he gets silenced by the firm lips pressed against his mouth. His first instinct is to push the assistant away because truth to be told, Lucas still feels disgusted by himself. He knows that he doesn’t deserve Renjun anymore due to his transgressions but how could he shove the alluring Chinese away when his heart desperately wants him back despite all the travesties he experienced?

Both males share a passionate kiss, and when they pull apart, they are already crying their hearts out. Renjun repeatedly pecks the taller’s mouth despite the height difference. He badly needs the older by his side, and this time he's more than willing to move forward with him. Maybe the way their paths crossed was a bit unorthodox but does that matter now? All that matters is their reconciliation and that fact alone is enough for Renjun to achieve a long term respite.

“Promise me _one_ thing.” Renjun shakily exhales. Lucas kisses his lips once more and intertwines their hands together, “Anything, sweetheart. And this time, I will _never_ repeat the same mistakes I did. Mark my words.”

“Don’t you ever leave my side again.”

Lucas' lips form a soothing smile, “I will.”

Sometime in between Lucas and Renjun’s reunion, someone calls Jaemin’s attention.

“M-Mister Na! C-Can I-I have a quick moment with you?” Jaemin faces the direction where the voice is coming from before seeing the familiar mop of greasy auburn hair tottering towards his direction. Liu Yangyang looks badly disoriented with his locks all over his face but aside from that, his limbs are still connected to his body.

The Taiwanese approaches the startled actor with blushing cheeks, “H-Hello, M-Mr. Na! Uhm, you see… Oh shoot, it’s L-Lee J-Jeno!” Yangyang blatters right after the said male appeared behind the blond. Jeno drapes his one arm around Jaemin’s shoulder, and automatically the younger leans closer to Jeno’s side so their bodies could touch, “Hi.”

“H-Hello!” Yangyang fiddles the hem of his oversized polo, “C-Can I just say something to the both of you? You guys w-were awesome out there! I-I wish I could record the whole footage but I got consumed by the entire briefing I forgot to turn on my camera! Did you see the expression of the media upon seeing the heartfelt confession?! You guys defied all odds! A-And the k-kiss?! T-That was _sooo_ captivating! It’s like I’m witnessing a live recording of a soap opera, only a gazillion times better because it was right in front of me!”

“Yikes… A-Am I rambling too much?” The reporter sheepishly adds. Shrugging his shoulders, Jeno just chuckles and kisses the temple of his lover, “Looks like we got our first fan here.”

“Yeah.” Jaemin flatly replies with furrowed brows. He scoots closer and halts right in front of the ogling foreigner, “You’re from SBS right?”

“U-Uh... Y-Yes?” Yangyang squeaks like a distressed pika. Suddenly, he feels so small courtesy of the cold stares coming from the blond, “I _hate_ your company but you know what?” Jaemin glowers but his countenance suddenly shifts into a small yet _mesmerizing_ smile. He softly pinches the frightened reporter’s cheeks before adding, “You’re _adorable_. I think you’re the first-ever journalist from that shitty network whom I genuinely like.”

“O-Oh…” Is all Yangyang could respond before heaving a sigh of relief, “… M-May I ask why?”

Jaemin shakes his head, “Nothing. Judging how clueless you are, I suppose you’re new in your job, huh?”

“Y-Yes.” Yangyang confirms before bowing and showing his press ID, “My name is Liu Yangyang from the editorial department of the aforementioned company. I’m Taiwanese but I lived in Germany for a long time. Pleased to be your acquaintance, Mr. Na.” He offers his trembling hands in which Jaemin willingly accepts, _‘Cute.’_

“The pleasure is mine.” Jaemin acknowledges before giving Jeno a teasing look and returning his attention to the reporter, “Although I must say… You _remind_ me a lot of my ex.”

_‘Both of you are... Twinkish.’_ Jaemin wants to laugh although he feels like it’s a bit inappropriate to say that to someone you just met _, ‘I can’t believe I’ve fallen in love with Mark. He’s also a squish ball like this guy.’_

“Excuse me?!” Jeno butts in but Jaemin just laughs, “Believe me, you don’t want to know about it.” Ignoring the sulking expression on his lover’s face, Jaemin entertains the rookie reporter once more, “So how come you managed to enter the backroom without getting beat up by my agency's… I mean, my _former_ agency’s bodyguards?”

Yangyang’s face lights up in alarm as though he got caught red-handed. He’ll never admit to Jaemin that he managed to successfully sneak inside with the help of his scrawny built, “W-Well… You see, I’m just new to this job, and like what I’ve previously said, I screwed up the footage so…”

“Let me guess.” Jaemin intervenes as he pretends to think while tapping his chin, “You want a one-on-one interview with me, right?”

“C-Can I?”

“I mean I can make an exception.”

**_“Y-You’re an angel!”_** Yangyang exclaims before launching himself at the blond, catching Jaemin off guard. The latter yelps in surprise but he returns the hug, **_“Yep. You_ really _act like my ex.”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's make a list of how many times Lucas and Jaemin looked at each other's eyes. Lol.
> 
> Some of you might be thinking why I'm referring to Lucas with his three names. It's not just because I hate repeating the same words all over again (well... A part of it.) but here's the reason for it:
> 
> I'm taking my Theories of Personality class this semester. If you guys are familiar with Sigmund Freud and his conception of personality, then you might understand this:
> 
> ID (Xuxi) - Lucas' former past and the pleasure-seeking principle of his self. Originally amoral but due to the external environment he got exposed to (a.k.a the emotional abuse he got from Jungwoo), he became astray.  
> SUPEREGO (Yukhei) - Lucas' perfect image. Highly demanding to the point that he's becoming pretentious just to satisfy the expectation of the people around him.  
> EGO (Lucas) - The mediator. The moment Lucas realizes his mistakes, the division within him had come to an end, reconciling to his original self.
> 
> One more chapter to go before the Epilogue. See you guys next month.
> 
> P.S - Also, a wild Yangyang appeared out of nowhere 👀


	26. Act Twenty-Five: Burning Through Nights, Paying the Price to be Living Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness.
> 
> Acceptance.
> 
> Moving on to the greater heights.
> 
> (A.K.A the summary that's as ambiguous as my soul since I don't want to spoil everyone asdfghjkl)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been four months since this story had started but now it's about to meet its end.
> 
> I can't believe that this is the last chapter T_T I hope that everyone will enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this.

**_November 28 (Saturday)_ **

**_Five months later_ **

If Jaehyun would go back on what happened during the past few months, he would just heave a sigh, plaster his signature smile and fondly shake his head.

Indeed, it was a heck of a rollercoaster ride. He couldn’t fathom to think that his life almost ended last Spring, but thanks to a certain someone whom he trusted the most, he got spared and had the second chance to experience how it’s like to be bathed with sunlight once more.

There’s just something fascinating about Yuta, and Jaehyun knows at the back of his mind that he will never let the gorgeous Japanese male disappear from his life. He owes his life to him and that fact alone is the gospel truth.

Since the denouement of the operation, things became questionable for the two of them. Sure, the same habits continued to prevail but there were times that they would find themselves settled in each other’s arms, enveloped by nothing but comfortable silence in such a way that they were mentally communicating.

Frankly enough, some voices were suppressed in which the pair chose to remain unspoken.

No one dared to label the current status of their relationship. Jaehyun enjoyed every single moment he spent with the moody policeman whether they’re fooling around or just hanging out like old buddies and he likes to keep it that way.

On the other hand, Yuta remained impassive and cloaked beneath a thick layer of haze. He never voiced out his feelings for the younger, afraid that their relationship would fall apart and got consumed by the walls he established for himself as if they never met. As long as he can have Jaehyun’s company, then he’s reluctantly contented.

Moving onto the present, Jaehyun has an important appointment that he needs to attend but the visiting hours are about to end. In order to be on time, he pestered Yuta throughout the day because it would be a shame if he doesn’t reach the institution on time.

Suffice to say, it’s not work-related but it took Jaehyun a lot of serious thinking to even consider the task. He’s not required to do it but he knew deep down that he had an unfinished business that's still waiting to be addressed.

After all, he promised something important which he never had the chance to fulfill.

Besides, Yuta recently finished his eight-hour shift so no excuses were valid. Begrudgingly, the policeman gave Jaehyun a ride and the duo drove for almost an hour until they reached Incheon.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Yuta asks as soon as the vehicle stops right in front of Jaehyun’s destination.

“Why? Can’t I do something like this?” Jaehyun unbuckles his seatbelt before facing the skeptical Japanese sitting beside him.

Yuta evades his gaze but he doesn’t miss the sunrays bouncing across Jaehyun’s porcelain face. He clears his throat and looks at the peaceful sea a few meters ahead of them, “… That’s not what I’m saying. It’s just, are you sure you want to meet _him?”_

Jaehyun doesn’t reply. Instead, he slowly offers his hand, making the older blush, “J-Jae…?” Yuta squeaks and for a split second, his intimidating aura seemed to vanish into the void. Jaehyun fondly chuckles, his dimples showing, “Come on. Let’s talk outside.”

Unsure what to do, Yuta takes the younger’s hand, “Y-Yeah. Whatever.” He mumbles while hanging his head low, oblivious to the grin present on his friend’s face.

The psychiatric institution where they’re currently located is notably big and under the supervision of a very strict security. Its vicinity is almost picturesque to look at as though the building was purposefully established at the edge of the cliff to give hope to those that are sheltered inside it.

The entire area is blatantly exposed which makes it more stunning. Luscious green fields are present everywhere plus the breeze is very refreshing. Not to mention, the Yellow Sea is glistening in its majestic turquoise waters and calming waves. Over the horizon, the sunset could be seen as it paints the entire sky orange.

Yuta couldn’t help but feel amazed. It’s his first time in a place like this because he hardly ever goes to Incheon. He then wonders if the place really contains high-profiled mentally unstable inmates. Everything seems to be breathtaking from the scenery up to his human companion. For a brief moment, heaven must’ve descended and decided to merge with the barren earth itself.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Jaehyun remarks beside him as they admire the sea below the cliff. As subtle as possible, his companion studies his serene face that perfectly blends with the glorious view.

_‘Not as beautiful as you._ ’ Yuta internally thinks but he chooses not to voice out his unnecessary thoughts. Instead, he curtly nods and tightens his grip on the railings, “… Yes.” He mumbles before looking down from the ridge. He reaches his arms, thinking for a while that the land he’s stepping on is practically the boundary between life and death.

“Careful. You might plummet if you keep on leaning over.” Jaehyun warns beside him. Yuta slowly unfolds his back and stares at his friend, _‘I’ve already fallen so hard because of you. Are you willing to catch me instead?’_

“Do you want to come inside with me?” Jaehyun proposes after spending a few minutes of their time sightseeing. Yuta ignores his words, abruptly faces him, and vehemently shakes his head, “I can’t believe that you want to talk with him, Jae. What’s gotten in your mind, huh?”

“I already told you the reason for that. I have an unfinished business with him.” The actor calmly replies but he doesn’t miss the anxious look that's ruining the older’s petite face.

Yuta gently grabs his shoulders and for a few seconds, they stare at each other’s orbs as they got illuminated by the sunlight while finding the right words to say.

Finally, Yuta breaks the ice by dropping his arms back to his sides, “Yoonoh. Why are you so _nice_?”

“Is that a compliment or not?” Jaehyun scratches his nape and grins, trying to lighten up the mood. Yuta rarely calls him by his birth name but when he does, Jaehyun knows that the older is dead serious.

Yuta remains unnerved and douched with apprehension. He couldn’t understand why Jaehyun keeps on insisting to meet the man who almost _killed_ him. Needless to say, he will never forgive the monster for threatening to murder the person he deeply loves the most.

What really frustrates and amazes him at the same time is that… Jaehyun is ready to forgive Jungwoo.

Ignoring the tension ruining the atmosphere, Jaehyun sighs in defeat and taps Yuta’s cheek in an attempt to erase the distraught look on his face, “I’ll meet you here later so don’t leave _without_ me.” He utters before pressing a soft kiss on Yuta’s lips, making the latter surprised. He then turns away and wanders towards the massive gates without waiting for the older’s response. Yuta remains frozen in his position, his mind traversing a thousand miles that even managed to pass through the striking horizon ahead of him.

“That bastard is one heck of a lucky guy…” The Japanese exasperatingly mutters to himself. He pinches the bridge of his nose before facing the sea once more.

He was right. Jaehyun is indeed a _pure_ soul.

Upon entering the institution, Jaehyun’s mouth drops in pure admiration. The entire building is painted with white which greatly complements the soothing aura it radiates. Jaehyun aimlessly walks across the lobby as he observes the unfamiliar territory with cautious eyes. Some employees are present in the same room as him but they remain busy in their own world as they do their respective tasks.

There are also last-minute visitors like him aligned at the waiting area but the lost actor finds himself gawking in front of the receptionist’s desk. With blinking eyes and disarrayed visage, Jaehyun blankly stares at the man behind the barrier, “E-Eh… H-Hi.”

“Hello.” The receptionist greets back although not a hint of surprise is evident on his face upon seeing the prominent star. Jaehyun’s charming smile instantly disappears when he catches a glimpse of the man’s ethereal visuals. The latter looks young with his baby face, soft raven locks, and plump lips but his deep voice greatly surprised the brunet.

The stranger gives Jaehyun a friendly smile, “Good afternoon and welcome to Incheon Psychiatric and Rehabilitation Center. What can I do for you today?”

Jaehyun finds himself blushing as the light coming from the open ceiling ricochets off the receptionist’s face, _‘This guy looks so cute.’_ He mumbles to himself but he quickly shakes his head before releasing an awkward guffaw, “A-Ah… Y-You see, I was wondering if… Err. I-I came to visit someone here.”

_‘That was way uncool… Why am I feeling so giddy out of the blue?!’_ He chastises himself as his gaze trails over the silver nameplate that's placed on the receptionist’s chest that says ‘ _Winwin_. _’_ The raven man cutely tilts his head and grabs something beneath his desk, “Do you have a scheduled appointment, Jaehyun-ssi?”

Upon hearing his name, Jaehyun almost jumps from where he’s standing. He points at himself as he stupidly ogles, “Y-You know my name?!” He incredulously asks. Winwin chuckles at his frolics, his face lightening up before returning his attention towards his computer, “Of course. You’re _famous_ , Jaehyun-ssi. It’s an honor to meet you in person.”

“Also, _someone_ I know seems to know a lot about you.” He adds while bearing a meaningful look.

“A-Am I…?” Still clouded by shame, Jaehyun madly blushes and tries to hide his face by covering his mouth. He knows that if Yuta was there with him, the said male would be bonking his head by now.

Unbeknownst to the fumbling actor, the man named Winwin clandestinely smiles, _‘My patient is right. Jung Jaehyun is freaking hot and attractive.’_ He internally squeals as he types the brunet’s information, _‘Ah. Done. I hope Jungie won’t freak out once he sees Jung Jaehyun’s face…’_

The printer clicks behind the computer and a form appears containing the information about Jaehyun’s scheduled appointment. With expert hands, the receptionist handles the paper over the actor, “Here. Please sign this up and proceed to the third floor. The staff will guide you into a glass room where you and the detainee will be given the chance to talk for an hour or so.” Winwin instructs.

Jaehyun absentmindedly accepts the paper, “Uhm… What do you mean by _‘an hour or so?’_ Is there a time limit when it comes to visiting the prisoners?” He asks.

The receptionist stops stacking the papers cluttered all over his work desk and proceeds to return his attention to the clueless brunet. With a blinding smile, he entertains Jaehyun’s question once more, “You see… This place is a bit different than any other penitentiaries across the country. Rather than limiting the contact the detainees may potentially get from the people from the outside world, as much as possible, we expose them to human interaction. In that way, the chances that their mental health would prolong is high thus making their recovery quick.”

“Most of the detainees here badly need psychiatric help that’s why it’s natural for us to give them a hospitable environment which by the way, ironically _contradicts_ the nature of crimes they’ve committed. Nevertheless, our main priority is to give them the chance to live a normal life. Who knows? Their hearts may also _change_.” Winwin augments before literally hopping out of his desk, making the actor startled, “You know what? I’ll lead the way then. I’ll take you to Jungwoo’s cell.” He cheerfully beams just as though he didn’t do anything weird.

_‘He hops over his station…’_ Jaehyun squeaks on the inside before realizing that the receptionist is already towing ahead of him, “Jaehyun-ssi, the stairs are up here!”

When they reach their destination, the first thing that Jaehyun notices is the huge glass room present in the center of the floor. Two guards are present by the entrance, wordless and petrified in their position as they meekly attend their respective shifts. The room is completely empty aside from the long tables and plastic chairs arranged in such an orderly fashion Jaehyun wonders if that’s the spot where the detainees and their visitors gather during the visiting hours.

“Visiting hours are almost over which explains why it’s deserted inside here.” Winwin explains as soon as they enter the hall, “You’re lucky that you still have approximately an hour to talk with him so take your time.” Jaehyun sits on the table located at the farthermost corner of the room before acknowledging the receptionist’s words, “It’s okay. I just want to talk about something with him. Thank you.”

“I’ll go get him, okay? Wait here.” Winwin reassures before quickly disappearing from the room. As Jaehyun patiently waits on his seat, he observes the cells surrounding the visiting hall. They aren’t the stereotypical cells he usually sees in movies or even in Yuta’s station but rather, they seem to be normal rooms with extremely tight security. He then ponders if Jungwoo is inside one of those for he's getting curious about the latter’s condition.

After a few minutes of pregnant silence, his train of thoughts stops when the glass doors open once more, revealing a grinning Winwin followed by a silent Jungwoo meandering behind him. Instinctively, Jaehyun finds himself standing from his seat and the next thing he knows, Jungwoo is already right in front of him as they exchange quiet stares.

“H-Hi.” Jaehyun hesitates while unconsciously fiddling with the hem of his coat. Slowly, he looks at Jungwoo from his head down to his shoes. The said male looks entirely different the last time he saw him. Gone were those wicked eyes that almost blinded him when he was still under the mercy of the younger’s demons, replaced by something that screams hollow instead. It’s obvious that during the six months since he got instated, Jungwoo had lost weight since he looks sickly pale. His cheeks are as thin as paper bags, so as his lips and his natural glow is nowhere to be found.

“Here you go, Jungie. Let me help you.” Winwin gently ushers Jungwoo in front of the brunet. He holds the detainee by his hands and gently squeezes them before looking directly into Jungwoo’s eyes, “Hey. I’ll be back after your talk with Jaehyun-ssi, alright? I’m just going to wait outside so behave.” He ruffles the former actor’s hair before giving Jaehyun an encouraging look, “Don’t worry. You can talk to him, trust me. He’s still astray but try to gain his trust.” He mouths and with that, he disappears from the duo’s sight.

The first few minutes were painfully slow and hard for the brunet. He tried multiple times just to catch Jungwoo’s attention but as expected, he ultimately failed in such a way that he’s talking to his own shadow. Jungwoo wouldn’t even look at him because he seemed to be too busy gazing down at his handcuffed hands. Jaehyun didn’t want to make the younger uncomfortable, especially that the common history they’ve shared together was unsurprisingly unpleasant.

Finally, he just couldn’t accept the fact that he’s dealing with stagnation. Louder than bombs would explode, he breaks the silence by mustering all of his willpower, “Jungwoo, do you remember the promise I told you before?”

No response. Jaehyun remains patient and decides to take things further without being reckless. For now, his main priority is not to hurt Jungwoo’s feelings because the latter is still as fragile as glass, “I’m such an awful person. I promised that I’ll accompany you last time but you never saw me after the incident. It must’ve hurt you, huh? Especially that you’ve been betrayed not only by a lot of people around you but by _yourself_ too.”

Jaehyun heavily sighs and rests his frame against the backrest of the chair. He doesn’t expect a small response but miraculously, Jungwoo slowly bobs his head, his eyes still bloodshot but aren’t devoid of expression anymore.

_Sorrow_. His eyes are filled with sorrow and guilt. For a brief moment, Jaehyun forgot how to breathe as he continued to prudently examine the younger.

A voice inside his head is desperately screaming and admonishing his consciousness for being weak and accepting, that he should forge his heart until it turns into steel and completely shut off Jungwoo from his reach. Instead, he wants to reach out and give Jungwoo a bone-crushing hug, to whisper sweet and comforting words to his ear until he releases all of the emotional scars he harbored for a long time.

“… You _never_ promised me something.” The response was almost indecipherable but Jaehyun’s heart skips a beat upon hearing it. He internally battles himself on whether he’s going to reach out his hands or not. Choosing the latter, he reckons to continue his words, “You might not know it but I really did it. _Implicitly_ , to be exact. I was planning to stick by your side until you had a change of heart.”

Finally, Jaehyun finds the courage to hold Jungwoo’s bounded hands. As expected, the latter flinches upon feeling the older’s smooth palm brushing against his knuckles. Not knowing what to do, Jungwoo unconsciously accepts Jaehyun’s hands and immediately, warmth flooded his system.

How long since he felt someone else’s presence aside from the social workers and law enforcers around him? Jungwoo had lost track of the time but somehow, Jaehyun’s enchanting aura appears to have awakened him from the deep sleep he’s been caged in for a long time.

“I tried to gravitate towards you despite knowing the consequences. Maybe it was foolish of me to risk my life but I know deep down in my heart that a part of you is still desperately trying to escape from the internal demons that once controlled you.”

Jaehyun clasps Jungwoo’s hands harder, “You’ve been a _victim_ of yourself. It’s time to accept your flaws and look at the other side of the rainbow. Maybe Icarus plummeted down to his death but his memories were forever instilled. You also stumbled while you’re traversing through the twisted road of your painful past but it doesn’t necessarily mean that you’ll never reach your destination.”

“… How did you know that I have a complicated past?” Jungwoo hoarsely replies after a few unholy minutes of silence. Jaehyun shakes his head and caresses Jungwoo’s crestfallen expression, wiping the tears that are starting to fall from his trembling eyes, “I honestly don’t have any idea. In fact, I _barely_ know you. But you know what?”

“W-What?” Jungwoo sniffs, his eyes dilating a bit. Maybe the medicine he took earlier that day started to kick in because Jaehyun is looking at him with sincere eyes as if they’ve known each other for a long time. But no matter how he denies the truth, he isn’t visually hallucinating and what he’s seeing right now is _real._

“Everyone is capable of making mistakes. We’re all sinners but what’s fascinating and relieving at the same time is that one’s transgressions don’t completely identify a person as a whole. In other words, just because you committed a series of horrible crimes doesn’t mean that you aren’t capable of breathing the same air as I. You’re still Kim Jungwoo and it’s up to you whether you’ll regain your lost identity or not.”

For the first time since he received the aftermath of his actions, Jungwoo witnesses a genuine smile that he would probably remember for the rest of his life.

He didn’t know when did he start bawling his eyes out but during the whole ordeal, Jaehyun never left his side and kept on wiping his tears at bay. They share a bone-crushing hug and Jungwoo had the urge to never let go of the older. He just wanted to stay in his arms and be drowned in silence. Truth to be told, he never expected a potential visitor that would listen to him, much more _emphatize_ with him.

However, the next series of words he hears has shaken his entire world. While he’s busy sobbing on the brunet’s shoulder, he hears Jaehyun speaking against his crown, “Jungwoo, I _forgive_ you.”

At that moment, the whole room seems to have been coated by a white veil of light, followed by the weight from his shoulders disappearing until he feels like he isn’t crouching over the floor anymore. Jaehyun gently pulls away from the hug, only to see the astonished look on Jungwoo’s face.

“… W-What?” The latter shakily exhales, “B-But why?”

“Do I need a reason to forgive someone?” Jaehyun simply replies while tucking a loose strand of hair behind Jungwoo’s ears, “Sure, Jaemin, Jeno, and Lucas are still adamant about forgiving you but give them more time to sort out their feelings. I’m certain that they will forgive you too, _especially_ Jaemin.” He squeezes the younger’s shoulders and pats his cheeks, “Besides, don’t try to decline it. You deserve it. After all, everyone deserves to have a second chance.”

“I _tried_ to kill you.” Jungwoo insists, his frame still trembling in disbelief, “How could you forgive me so easily?” Jaehyun stands up and offers his hands to the younger, “It’s simple. It takes courage to forget and move on.” He then points at his heart, causing Jungwoo to follow his lead, “But it takes all of your resolve and strength to _forgive_ someone.”

Before they could even finish their session, one of the guards calls Jaehyun’s attention, signaling that the visiting hours are officially over. Soon after, Winwin appears in the room and skips over their direction.

“How’s it going between the two of you? Had a nice talk with your visitor, Jungie?” The receptionist asks while gently rubbing Jungwoo’s back. He notices the traces of tears cascading from his eyes so he wipes them with a handkerchief, “Aigoo. Looks like Jungie’s crying again.”

“Thank you. You made him out of his shell.” Winwin gratefully whispers to the actor. Jaehyun brightly beams and bows in return before stating, “It’s no big deal.”

The trio finally egresses the room and before they could separate their paths, a loud voice calls Jaehyun’s attention, followed by the latter slowly spinning from his position _._

_‘Ah… I manage to make him speak out loud.’_ He internally celebrates. Jungwoo is looking at him with hopeful eyes as he clings to the receptionist’s arms. With quivering lips, he utters a sentence which makes another smile appear from the actor’s handsome face, “Y-You’re going to visit me again… R-Right?”

Jaehyun remains mute but he slowly advances until he’s in front of the duo. He crosses his arms against his chest, leans closer to the blushing male, and kisses his forehead in surprise, “You don’t have to request because in the first place, I’m planning to do it so.”

“R-Really?!”

“Really.”

“O-Okay… I’ll see you soon, I guess?” Jungwoo mutters once more before the older waves his final goodbye and descends to the ground floor. Once Winwin manages to usher Jungwoo back to his cell, he quickly rendezvouses with Jaehyun at the lobby where he sees the latter standing by the entrance.

“Thank you for visiting Jungie.” He speaks as soon as he approaches the actor. Jaehyun smiles in return and nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders, “Actually, it’s a breather for me. I’m itching to talk with him for the past few months since the court had sentenced him guilty.”

“He appreciates your presence. As a matter of fact, you’re the first-ever visitor he got ever since he got instated here.” Winwin divulges the truth, making Jaehyun’s eyes dilate in utter disbelief, “N-No way...”

“It’s true.” The receptionist sadly confirms, "Unfortunately, his mental disorders can't be cured but with proper guidance and support, he'll have the opportunity to live a normal life. However, we still need to take his wrongdoings into an account but what's important is that he's slowly but _surely_ managing to be independent of his internal demons."

Jaehyun nods in understanding, “I see. Thank you for your help, Winwin-ssi.”

“Sicheng.”

“Huh?”

“M-My real name is Sicheng.” Winwin bashfully mumbles. Jaehyun softly chuckles and playfully hits the latter’s arms, “Of course it’s a nickname. For once I thought your name is really Winwin. Well, I’ll be going now, Sichengie. Take care.” He winks.

“Y-You too.” Sicheng adds while madly blushing and with that, Jaehyun disappears from the receptionist’s eyes. He goes back to the edge of the cliff where he previously stayed and instantly sees Yuta who’s still standing under the camellia tree.

“Hey.” He loudly calls to capture the older’s attention. With a stoic expression and pouty lips, Yuta huffs and acknowledges his companion’s presence, “Took you long enough to return.”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, “I told you to come with me.” He fake protest before scooting down to steal a chaste kiss from the sulking male, “I _miss_ you.” Jaehyun whispers as he nibbles the corner of the older’s lips. Automatically, Yuta’s face becomes beet red so he quickly faces away to hide his features. The younger drapes his arms around Yuta’s shoulder and together they start to wander towards the parking area.

“I met a cute guy back there. His name is Sicheng and he got this baby face that’s the total opposite of his husky voice.” Jaehyun boasts while putting his seatbelt on, missing the annoyed look on his partner’s face. Yuta scoffs and angrily starts the engine, earning another amused look from the latter, “Since when did you get interested in guys who have a deep voice?”

Needless to say, Jaehyun adores making Yuta jealous so to make things even more interesting, he leans closer and blows a raspberry to the policeman’s ear, “I don’t know… Maybe when I saw him? I can always make an _exception,_ you know.”

Yuta barely retains his composure as he fights back the unnecessary emotions creeping on his skin, _‘What a bastard…’_ He glances at the side mirror before facing the younger and swiftly pulling him by his collar, making their noses rub, “Is that so? Then I suppose you don’t need my company anymore, Jung Jaehyun? Or worse... You want to have a threesome with him?” He grumbles while bearing a disgusted look.

Jaehyun erupts into a laughing mess after being mute for a couple of seconds, “You should have seen your face. I’m just kidding!” He exclaims while clutching his stomach hard. He then kisses Yuta once more, but this time much deeper and passionate as a form of apology.

Unquestionably, the kiss always works.

“You want a cup of java, Inspector Nakamoto?” He mumbles upon breaking the kiss while wiping his lips with the back of his hands. One of these days he just wants to make-out with the policeman until their lips would bleed out. Meanwhile, Yuta cocks one eyebrow, “Your treat?”

“Yeah.” Jaehyun smiles before hearing the engine running. He rubs Yuta’s thighs and leans once more so he could lick the older’s neck, “Yuta, can I stay at your home?” He sexily murmurs.

Yuta rolls his eyes. He _knew_ it. Before he could even say something stupid, he returns the simper and flicks Jaehyun’s forehead, “Whatever.” He scowls and this time, he fails to conceal the naughty smirk on his face.

Good. They’re back to their old self.

* * *

****

**_November 29 (Sunday)_ **

It turned out that seeking professional health wasn’t a difficult task to do. Nevertheless, Lucas greatly adjusted following the events of his and Jaemin’s revelation to the public.

Letting go of his previous agency was very excruciating but he knew that he must start a new chapter if he wants to atone for his sins. In line with this, he decided to fix himself first by seeking a therapist.

Thankfully, he genuinely enjoyed every single moment he spent with his psychologist. He realized that there’s still a lot of things that he didn’t know about himself. Self-exploration became his new habit, and from time to time it greatly helped him in achieving a fully functional life without being controlled by someone anymore.

He quitted professional modeling and transitioned to become an amateur one since it became a challenge for him to find a new agency that suited his needs. Sure, a lot of opportunities were wasted subsequent to their confession but Lucas regretted nothing.

After all, the weight in his chest had finally been lifted off. He prioritized taking care of his mental health because he knew that he could still get a new job once he fully recovers. Pressuring himself was not an option and he wanted to move on as smoothly as possible.

Interestingly enough, he gained a lot of supporters when he revealed that he’s pansexual. It would be an understatement to say that he’s delighted about it because for once, the world is becoming more accepting. Still, more movements are yet to be commenced in the hopes of making the earth a better place.

Like what the half-Thai had promised, he stayed by Renjun’s side and the duo is now living together. Due to him being unemployed, Lucas leased his expensive penthouse and decided to move into Renjun’s cheap apartment complex instead. The flat may be a bit small for a giant like him but what’s important for the pair is the memories that they’ll be creating for the rest of their lives.

Moreover, he donated almost all of his earnings to the various philanthropic organizations affiliated with his former agency as another move for his rebirth. Lucas wants to find another purpose for his life. It’s about time for him to learn from his past and advance towards the light he had once lost.

Back on track, it’s another day for Lucas to visit his psychologist. Renjun volunteered to accompany him since it’s the weekend, plus they decided to dine out to have a small celebration in light of the older’s progress in his therapy sessions. It’s been four months since he started his weekly appointment which is so far so good.

"Have you told Jeno that you have feelings for him?" Out of the blue, Lucas questions while they are waiting for the latter’s appointment inside the office. He’s been pacing back and forth, hesitating whether he’ll ask the risky question or not. Renjun blinks twice and drops the magazine he's holding before facing the model, "... No. Do I have to?"

Yukhei sighs and sits beside the assistant. He realized too late that he shouldn't have questioned it but the awkward silence was making him suffocate. Stretching out his sore limbs, he tilts his head and rests it on Renjun's shoulder before starting to play with the latter's hand, "I-I mean… It's not that I want you to do it. I just figured it out since you and your boss had a lengthy conversation prior to Jaemin’s press conference."

"I don't think it's necessary." Renjun softly replies. Both males look at each other's eyes which makes the younger unconsciously smile. With a loving gaze, Renjun squeezes Yukhei's hands and kisses his temple, "Some words are better to be left unspoken. Besides... I have _you_ now. I think that's more important."

“O-Oh…”

Lucas wants to cry. At the end of the day, Renjun is still there by his side, meekly waiting for his return with open arms. His emotional scars are still present but he’s slowly healing. With the help of the angel in his life, he realizes that survival is still possible for a lost soul like him.

“You’re right.” Lucas agrees, “What’s important is the present. Looking back to our past is tolerable but it’s not recommended to dwell with it. Instead, we should learn from it and find a way to shape the future we desire.”

“Are you really this articulate? You’re becoming poetic as time passes by.” Renjun cracks a smile. Yukhei faces him and pecks his mouth, stating, “Am I, sweetie? At least my attention is gravitating towards my therapy. It’s a good thing, right?”

“And what might be the future you want to shape, Mr. Wong?” Renjun continues to tease. Instead of retaliating back with another batch of frivolous words, Lucas intersects his arms against his sternum and longingly looks at the wall in front of him, “I don’t know… But you know what?”

“Yes?”

Lucas leans closer to capture Renjun’s lips once more. He gently touches the younger’s chin before mumbling something against his mouth, “My future is still foggy but I see a lone person standing there, waiting for my arrival with open arms.”

“You’re that person and I want to join you on the other side. After all, you are my _future_ , Huang Renjun.”

“S-Silly ge…” Renjun sheepishly counters back while madly blushing. He cups the taller’s cheek and nuzzles their noses together, enjoying the warmth enveloping around them, “I’m not that person you’re seeing, you fake clairvoyant.” He kvetches with a whiny tone.

“It’s true!”

“No, it’s not.” Renjun insists, “You know what? Because I’m _already_ here by your side. My future is also non-existent if you’re not with me. Before you even fell into the pitfall of your painful past, I already welcomed you with wide arms.”

There’s a long moment of silence until Lucas manages to reply, “Once again, You’re right.” He smiles, “All this time you’ve been waiting for me by the finish line even though I became astray. Thank you, Junnie. You _really_ are my savior.”

Renjun scoots closer to place kisses on Yukhei’s cheeks, “And you’re the one who _opened_ my eyes.”

The series of complements continue to prevail until Yukhei’s name is finally called, “Mr. Huang Xuxi, please proceed to the office now.” Immediately, the pair halts their relentless bantering and reluctantly pulls apart from their hug.

“Sweetheart, there’s one more thing I want you to consider before I have my CBT. (Cognitive Behavioral Therapy)” Yukhei calls out as he stands on the threshold that leads to the long hallway connecting towards the psychologist’s office.

Renjun cocks his head and faces the half-Thai before standing up, “Yes, gege?”

Lucas doesn’t spin around but he answers back, “From now on, you can call me by my other name. I want to create new memories with it, and with your help, I’m sure it’s definitely possible.” Those are his last words before he disappears from the assistant’s sight.

Renjun slowly sinks back onto his seat. He was perplexed for a while before realizing what the older meant, “Goodness… C-Could it be?”

_Huang Xuxi._ The taller’s alter ego that he had repressed for so long is now willingly merging with its counterpart.

At that moment, Renjun was glad that he never lost faith.

“Xuxi-ge… I like the sound of it.”

* * *

**_December 3 (Thursday)_ **

**_Milan, Italy_ **

There’s a long series of applause that erupts across the entire hall, followed by loud cheers coming from the multitudinous figures dressed in expensive suits and flamboyant gowns. Everyone stands up from where they are currently seated as they admire the charming gentleman in a black tux situated in the center of the vast stage.

The spotlight looms over his head as camera flashes continue to illuminate all over the place. As soon as the crowd tones down from their noise, the gentleman steps down from the platform and goes over the microphone. He cradles the plaque he’s carrying in his arms before clearing his throat as he observes the expectant eyes abundant throughout the room.

“Good day, everyone.” He starts and his soothing voice instantly reverberates around the humungous room. The audience finally returns to their seats and proceeds to listen to his impending speech, “I admit that during the past few months, a lot of things had happened. Most of them are uttermost unpleasant which greatly affected me and the people whom I deeply care.”

He then raises the plaque and humbly shows it to the cameras looming right in front of him, “But this award proves that I managed to defy all odds. Despite the trepidations I experienced, here I am standing right in front of you as I revel the fruit of my labor. However, this wouldn’t be possible without the help of the people around me so instead of praising myself, I’ll talk about them instead.”

Another spotlight appears, this time lighting up the front seats, “To my best friend and partner in crime, Huang Renjun.” All eyes follow to where the awardee is pointing. There basked in white light, the shy assistant slowly stands up from his chair and gives the gentleman a tiny wave, “Hi.”

“You’ve been there since day one. No words can explain how lucky I am to have you in my life. Without you, I’ll never reach this kind of honor. I’ll be forever grateful to you and I love you.”

_‘Likewise. I love you too.’_ Renjun mouths back with a proud smile before the light finally disappears above his head.

The man gives the Chinese a final beam before returning his attention in front, “To my family back home. I may not be the perfect son you guys ever had but I assure you that I’ll continue to strive and show to the entire world the best of me. Furthermore, I’ll never let this fame go through my head and I’ll keep my feet firmly planted on the ground.”

He then pauses for a bit and sharply inhales, pondering about a certain someone who has been interrupting his thought process since he had stepped his feet on the foreign land, _‘Fine. I’ll let him know that I’m still thinking about him even up to this moment.’_ He internally admits.

Flashing a lopsided smile, he says, "Finally, to that special _someone_ who's patiently waiting for my return.” Warmth spread across his chest as his blinding smile captures the hearts of every single spectator witnessing the event, “Jaemin-ah. Are you watching back home? I hope that you’re not sulking. Don’t worry, in just a few hours I’ll be coming home.”

“I-I also offer this accomplishment to you.” He bashfully adds, earning a series of coos from the audience. He awkwardly scratches his nape before continuing his words, “I just want you to know that amidst the bedlam and chaos we experienced together, the greatest gift that the heavens had ever given to me is you alone, babe.”

It was true. He knows deep down that among all of the recognitions he attained since the start of his career, nothing could ever beat the kind of contentment he always experiences every time he’s with his lover.

**_“Burning through nights, paying the prices to be living legends…”_** The gentleman voices out loud as he resumes to show his authenticity, unaware of how he had already inspired everyone present in the awarding ceremony, “Wow… We sure sacrificed a lot huh? It’s funny how I never thought that I’ll be experiencing this kind of euphoria. One day, I was this ambitious guy working in the entertainment industry but here I am right now. My latest project became successful and I just got myself my first-ever international award.”

He then pauses a bit, points at the camera, and leans over the podium to show his signature eye smile, “Not to mention, my _boyfriend_ is waiting for me to come home.” He playfully remarks while wiggling his eyebrows.

As expected, the audience gives him a deserving standing ovation upon finishing his speech. The actor repeatedly bows and expresses his gratitude as he hops off the stage. That was great and utterly satisfying. He couldn't wait to come home and retell his stories to his boyfriend.

Speaking of his return.

"U-Uh... Jeno? I think we have a problem here..." Renjun welcomes him right after their reunion. Still on cloud nine, the actor absentmindedly faces his assistant, "Yeah?"

“I-It’s about your flight! It says here that it has been canceled due to an unforeseen circumstance!” The Chinese reveals and it took Jeno a few moments before he had gotten hold of the situation, “E-Eh…? Come again?”

“Your flight, Jeno. It got _postponed.”_

Finally, his eyes light up like flames, not because he’s feeling excited, but because the anxiousness is starting to consume him. Shoot, of course there’s no such thing as a perfect day! “W-What?! Then how am I supposed to go home on time?! Jaemin’s going to kill me!”

“H-Hey, don’t panic!” Renjun coaxes as he rubs the older’s back, “There’s still some time left before the grand opening so I suggest you hold your horses. I’ll book an emergency flight right after the next few hours, okay?”

“D-Do you think w-we’ll make it on time?! I-I don’t want to miss the big event---”

“Shhh…” Before the panic-stricken gentleman could ever pass out, Renjun cups the latter’s face and looks directly into his eyes, “Jeno, listen to me. I’m sure Jaemin will understand. A minor inconvenience will never ruin your relationship with him.”

Renjun was right. To his defense, he doesn’t want to miss something so important from his lover’s perspective. They’ve been planning for it for a couple of months now, and when they finally started to make it work, Jaemin was utterly ecstatic.

Still, he knew that the blond would understand. After all, they trust and love each other to death. If there’s someone out there who completely understands Jaemin, then it’s him alone.

Slumping his shoulders in relief, Jeno finally stops panicking like a frantic child, “Y-You’re right, Junnie. I’m so sorry.” He grabs his phone and starts to type his message, informing his beloved that his arrival will be postponed:

**_To: Nana <3_ **

_Hey._

_My flight got canceled 😰_

_I'm really sorry, baby. I promise Renjun and I will still be on time before the grand opening of our shop._

_I love you and please wait for me 😭_

_P.S - Renjun requested if you could watch out for Lucas since he's been eating too many sweets._

“You sure he will forgive me?” Jeno asks for the umpteenth time while chewing his nails. Renjun fervently nods his head and gives him a thumbs-up, “Affirmative.” He confirms before tugging the older outside the venue, “Come on. Let’s have a quick dinner before I’ll book our next flight.”

**_‘Yeah. Jaemin will definitely understand…’_** Jeno reassures himself once more as they enter his private limousine before realizing, **_‘Although my baby doesn’t like it when I come around late…’_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading Baby Don't Like It!
> 
> Just kidding. We still have the epilogue left! I'll post it sometime together with a lengthy author's note.
> 
> I'm not going to be overly dramatic here because we still have the last part so see you guys next time!
> 
> P.S - After writing for almost 150K words, I just realized that the phrase 'baby don't like it' is grammatically wrong... *insert awkward silence*


	27. Epilogue: I'll be Your Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the epilogue, what else could I say T_T A very long epilogue to be exact so...

_**December 5 (Saturday)** _

_**City of Gangneung, Gangwon Province** _

“And that’s another win!” Lucas obnoxiously yells right after slamming Jaehyun’s arm against the table, “That’s five in a row! Hell yes, I’m _totally_ winning this game!”

The latter releases a defiant groan and knocks his forehead on the wooden surface. Cringing in utter shock, Jaehyun tries his very best to ignore the pitying looks from the spectators around them. He wasn’t expecting to lose so easily like that. Damn Huang Xuxi and his ridiculous strength! That was too embarrassing and he’ll probably recoil in one corner just to appease his pride.

And yes. Jaehyun refuses to accept his ill-stained faith. He already lost one cute guy and there’s no way in hell he’s going to let Xuxi have the last laugh.

Yuta, who looks like he’s about to erupt into a series of mocking laughs, looms behind the sulking actor and leans closer to his ear, “I told you, Jae. You’ll never win in a petty parlor game like that, especially when you _initiated_ it first.” He clicks his tongue and casually saunters across the room before sitting in one of the booths located in the farthermost corner of the shop.

_‘Of course you’ll never understand my sentiment… Brawling is a piece of cake for you, dammit!’_ Jaehyun screams at the back of his mind as he fights back the urge to roll his eyes, _‘And who says that arm wrestling is a parlor game?!’_

Clearly, the oh-so-called friendly fight isn’t done yet--- At least on Jaehyun’s lousy perspective.

“One more round!” Jaehyun declares right after abruptly cocking his head, his expression roughly resembling a child who just lost in a fight. He knocks his hands against the table and stands up before giving Xuxi a challenging look, “Just. One. More. Round! I’m certain that I’ll---”

“---Miserably fail and embarrass myself in front of the people. Yep, that’s your specialty.” Yuta loudly interrupts while bearing an innocent look. He noisily sips his drink, earning another glare from the younger, “What? It’s true, though.” He then shrugs before slurping a tapioca pearl into his mouth, “I’m always right, pretty boy.”

“Thanks, _hyung_ …” Jaehyun grumbles, this time loud enough for the older to hear before returning his gaze at the smirking half-Thai. Despite the attitude, Lucas ignores his tantrums, too busy flexing his arms at the squealing ladies around them, “Ha! No one has ever beaten me with these muscles!” The taller brags while pointing at his impressive guns, “Hear that? _No one!”_

“Come on, Lucas! J-Just another one! This time, I’ll make sure that I’ll be kicking your ass!” Jaehyun adds, this time his face becoming desperate and red in frustration.

“Oh boy…” Yuta heavily sighs across the hall while massaging his temples. He looks in Jaehyun’s direction once more as he fondly smiles, subconsciously admiring the pouty look present on the younger’s face, “I can’t believe that I’ve fallen in love with this weakling.” He mumbles to himself while playing with the ice cube inside his glass, “The only time he’s robust and has guts to put a fight is when he’s in control during sex…”

Meanwhile, Lucas remains unperturbed. He’s too enjoying the vexation present on Jaehyun’s face so he waves his hands dismissively before leaning closer to the moping brunet, “Just admit that you _can’t_ win. After all, I won’t let you touch my sweetheart.” He playfully retorts and it takes a lot of Jaehyun’s self-control to stop himself from erasing the arrogant smirk displayed on Xuxi’s face.

Dammit! For once, Huang Xuxi is _right_ which crushes his soul even more.

The spectators cheer out in unison, encouraging the duo to continue their friendly bout. Jaehyun feels the shivers down to his spine. He shakily inhales and closes his eyes, mentally praying for the humiliation to end as soon as possible.

Stupid audience for pressurizing him!

He couldn’t believe that he hasn’t returned the favor to the half-Thai yet ever since the unnecessary rivalry between them had started. His mind got short-circuited when he first discovered that the man he hates the most just got moved in with Renjun a few months ago. Undoubtedly, the very sentence that went out of his mouth was, _‘What the actual fuck?! How could that knucklehead get to enjoy Renjun’s company and not me?’_

Jaehyun doesn’t want to disparage his ego but he keeps on thinking that Lucas and Renjun are in fact living together and god knows what they’re doing when they’re always _alone_ together. Driven in envy, he initiated the whole shenanigan by placing a ludicrous bet. If he gets to win the arm wrestling, Lucas would willingly allow him to have Renjun for an entire day.

_All-day long_ \--- A price which greatly motivated Jaehyun, although things aren’t turning the way he wants to be because he’s dreadfully losing to the trap that was ironically set up by himself.

But before he could even drown deeper in acrimony, His arm is already limply laying on the coffee table for the sixth time around when he finally stops daydreaming, “Six to zero, baby! I won via landslide!” Lucas jumps from his seat as the crowd hollers and traps him into a series of hurrays, congratulating and giving him endless pleasantries that infuriate the older even more.

That’s it. So much for trying to redeem his glory! Jaehyun cowardly slips away from the crowd before slumping next to smirking Japanese. Yuta snickers and flicks his forehead, “Ouch! What was that for?!” Jaehyun whines while rubbing the area where got hit, “Don’t you see that I’m mourning right now?!”

“Serves you right. Also, mourn my ass, you drama queen.” Yuta nags but his smirk becomes replaced by a startled gasp when Jaehyun steals his drink and starts to sip it without his permission. Shaking his head in disbelief, Yuta plops his elbow onto the table and rests his chin on top of his palm, secretly admiring Jaehyun’s childish behavior.

“Don’t worry.” Yuta clears his throat after a few minutes of drowning in the rampant noise coming from Xuxi’s direction. He then looks away, a blush painted on his face, “You’re still great even if you made yourself a fool like that.” He mumbles which he immediately regrets.

This catches Jaehyun’s attention so he abruptly faces the Japanese. Soon after, a big, stupefying smile slowly forms on his lips, “… Really?”

Yuta innocently shrugs his shoulders and faces the glass wall beside him, “I-I don’t have to repeat what I just said!”

“Oh come on!”

Around the bantering duo, various guests are cheerfully chatting with their companions as subtle hues of white and yellow lights drift around the hall. The entire room is loud and energetic but what’s noticeable is the pleasant aroma of coffee present around it. In front of the numerous tables and booths are two long glass shelves containing a plethora of desserts ranging from cakes, eclairs, doughnuts, and macaroons alike whilst a huge menu board is plastered against the wall.

Outside the establishment, a clear view of the Pacific Ocean can be seen through the glass walls. People of different races and origins are strolling along the beach, complementing the serene view with their genuine waves of laughter and smiles.

Everything seems perfect both on the inside and outside. The scenery is spectacular, the ambiance is breathtaking and even the people are great. In other words, the environment screams success for the owners of the newly-established shop.

Back inside the café, Xuxi’s obnoxious laughter was actually only the opening act of the event because the real center of attention is on the three canines vigorously dashing and mingling with the patrons dressed with their cute smiles and wagging tails.

A black-spotted beagle comes sprinting towards Jaehyun’s location before abruptly stopping by the latter’s foot and barking to catch his attention. Its tail is lively wagging in such a way that’s on the verge of detaching from the body due to its owner’s overenthusiasm, “Hey there little gal. You wouldn’t want to interrupt mister grouchy pants here, don’t you?” Yuta remarks while looking down at the dog.

“Hey, I’m not grouchy! Between the two of us, you’re the one who likes to frown like an old man!” Jaehyun retaliates back, emphasizing the age insult before petting the dog, “Isn’t that right, Bella?”

“Oh no. Not again, Bella!” A man wearing a black apron tucked in front of his white long sleeves comes running down the aisle before scooting the beagle in his arms. He looks a bit tensed and tired but what’s evident to him is his striking peach hair that greatly stands out among the crowd, “I’ve been looking for you throughout the shop! Lucas is a handful but you’re ten times worse!”

He then gives the duo an apologetic look, “S-Sorry! I-I don’t even know what to do anymore with all these people present!” He rambles before uncharacteristically bowing, an act in which he rarely does to his friends, by the way.

“What’s the matter? The shop’s doing fine and why are you being so formal right now?” Yuta comments while slightly grimacing, earning a nod from Jaehyun, “ Cut some slack to yourself. You’ve been doing great since the official opening. Don’t stress yourself and just enjoy this moment. Seriously, only three hours have passed.”

“Yeah.” Jaehyun absentmindedly agrees, his gaze specifically looking at the distressed male’s locks. Maybe he’ll consider switching his hair color too. “I still can’t believe that you dyed your hair, Jaemin-ah. It’s been like what? A year and a half since you _changed_ your hair color?”

The said male bashfully smiles upon hearing the statement as he cradles the dog against his chest, “… Does it suit me?” He then starts to pace back and forth, his eyes dilating in nervousness, “Shit, I knew it! I shouldn’t have done this! W-What if Jeno doesn’t like it?!” He panics.

Jaehyun stands from his seat and gently grabs the younger’s shoulders in an attempt to shake him up, “Whoa. Calm down there. I thought you’re _rebelling_ to him? Why are you suddenly concerned about his reaction?” He coaxes before lightly chuckling.

“It’s because he wasn’t really mad at that prick. He just wants to add more glitz and glam to the party.” Yuta retorts while pointing his straw at Jaemin, “Although I must admit it. You look _great_ with that bold color. It’s also a nice alteration, especially that you’re slowly rebuilding your life. A wonderful symbolism, if I may say so.”

“O-Oh… I never really noticed that.” Jaemin wonders, his words barely decipherable, “I just thought that it’s a nice change of pace to change my hair color. Besides, don’t you think that it brings more of my personality?” He sheepishly tells. Suddenly, Bella wiggles from his grip so he hugs the beagle closer, “You’ve been a bad girl, Bella! Please stop squirming!”

Soon after, a white Samoyed comes strutting in their direction and starts pawing Jaemin’s jeans. Its eyes are twinkling as if it wants to be showered with affection, a sight that Jaemin is too familiar with since it oddly reminds him of a particular _someone_ he’s been waiting for.

Ignoring the saliva dripping from his chin as Bella continues to lick his face, Jaemin kneels in front of the Samoyed and starts brushing its fur, “I just went out a bit and you already miss me? I’m now convinced. You really are the carbon copy of my boyfriend. Come on, Pepper. Let’s entertain the guests.”

Before he could even advance a meter, he hears Yuta calling his name, “Jaemin, wait! Could you pass me some doughnuts, if that’s not too much to ask?” The peach-haired man just smiles and nods his head in affirmation, “Sure. Coming right up.”

Jaemin starts to walk away and returns behind the counter as the big ball of white fur meekly trails behind him. He gently lays Bella on the floor and the said canine immediately runs in the center of the shop. Soon after, a few more customers start cooing and petting the beagle as they enjoy the sight of her bouncing and running in circles.

If Bella is the apple of the crowd’s eye, then Pepper is the complete opposite of her. The Samoyed is very friendly and sweet but it prefers to play with his humans alone. When Jaemin and Jeno got him in a dog shelter a few months ago, the first thing they’ve noticed was its clingy behavior. Not that Jaemin minds, though. The affection just made him feel even more secured which greatly benefited his therapies.

Speaking of therapies, Jaemin’s therapy dog, which also happens to be the first-ever dog he adopted, has finally made its appearance after being lost in the crowd for the past few hours. Liu Yangyang slides and sits on the barstool right in front of Jaemin while cradling a sleeping pug in his arms.

“H-Hi… I found Pompey sleeping under the booth on the second floor. I think he’s tired from socializing with your customers.” Yangyang whispers. As usual, the reporter is wearing baggy clothes and his auburn hair is badly disheveled and all over the place.

“At least one of them is nice enough to be on their best behavior.” Jaemin sighs in relief as he gathers the pug in his arms before placing him on the doggie bed inside the staff room, “Thanks, Yangyang. I can’t believe I almost forgot about him. I think involving him in an environment like this had greatly drained all of his energy.”

“Give him a few more time, I’m sure he’ll adjust afterward.” Yangyang replies while handling a doggie biscuit to the Samoyed, “Your dogs have varying and distinct personalities but it won’t take too long before the people will completely like them. Judging how Bella effortlessly steals the hearts of your customers, I’m confident with my words.”

Jaemin looks over behind the glass display as he fills it with pastries, “You think so?” He asks. Yangyang smiles at his direction and places his work folder on top of the counter, reviewing his latest report about the former actor’s shop, “You bet. The opening of your business was a blast. People genuinely loved it, especially that most of your loyal fans had waited so long for your return. Suffice to say, the reservation blowing up within an hour is already an achievement.”

Yangyang nervously fixated his spectacles, “Although I have an important question to ask, Jaemin-ssi… I-If you don’t mind.” The said male just shrugs his shoulders and continues to place the slices of cake inside the glass shelf in an orderly fashion, “Go on. I’m all ears.”

“Why did you guys decided to open your business here in Gangwon? Why not in Seoul where you’ll get more exposure?”

Jaemin stops restocking and slowly faces the reporter. Yangyang notices the blank expression on his face so he covers his mouth in alarm, “D-Did I ask something w-wrong?! Y-You don’t have to answer it if you feel uncomfortable---”

“No. It’s okay.” Jaemin removes his gloves and goes back in front of the Taiwanese, “That’s a good question, though.” Subsequently, he clasps his hands together and rests them on top of the counter, “Well… To tell you the truth, you know that I’m trying to start from scratch, right? I wanted to open the pet café here in Gangwon simply because I want to distance myself from the complicated standpoint of Seoul.”

Upon realizing that Jaemin is actually spilling some valuable information, Yangyang clumsily snatches his notepad inside his bag and starts jotting down notes, “I-I’m listening!”

As a matter of fact, everything had already been carefully planned prior to his confession to the public six months ago. Jaemin knew that he would lose his job in the entertainment industry. Moreover, he had no plans in returning so he tried to find a new path for his life. Jeno suggested him to continue his passion for cooking because ever since the beginning, it was his first love aside from dancing. Unsure of what he’s going to do, he decided to give the proposal a shot.

He was genuinely surprised by the fact that Jeno remembered that he had a master’s degree in Culinary Arts and Kitchen Management which he only mentioned to him once. At first, he had no idea whether he’ll establish his own restaurant or not because the idea seemed to be terrifying and screams uncertainties. His emotional scars were still present plus the public had varying opinions about him so the idea of people boycotting his business is not farfetched.

However, when he got Pompey as his therapy dog, an idea had come to life. Jaemin loves dogs to death and the idea of combining the things he loves resulted in what he has right now. Things happened a bit rushed but in just four months, the couple thoroughly planned out the preparations and concept of their shop. Soon after, they managed to make Jaemin’s dreams achieve its completion.

The timing was actually perfect since Jaemin was planning to move out from Seoul to somewhere outside the capital. He chose Gangwon as a place of renaissance simply because of the calming view of the Pacific Ocean. It may be a two-hour train ride from Seoul but Jeno never complained about it. They often see each other after the latter’s schedule and most of the time, Jeno never left the province unless he had some work to do.

Supporting Jaemin had a couple of disadvantages, such as losing some job opportunities and endorsements but for Jeno, a small sacrifice is nothing compared to the recovery of his beloved. Interestingly enough, his popularity never subsided because he became even more famous due to his bravery courtesy of the stunt he pulled off during the press conference.

Three dogs seem to be a bit lacking for a dog café but the couple is planning to add more pets in the near future. Additionally, they’re planning to allow the customers’ pets inside the establishment in light of the idea of creating an area exclusive for the furballs.

It’s only the shop’s opening so the pressure is present on the tip of the iceberg. Jaemin has to hire more personnel if he wants to keep himself sane because having Lucas as his temporary helper is not enough to suffice the lack of manpower. In the meantime, the giant will be under his tutelage until he manages to find his groove back in modeling. For now, instead of showing his charisma as he parades along the catwalk, Xuxi is in-charge of washing the dishes and strutting across the aisle to serve the customers with their coffee and sweets.

“So I get to have three things I love the most.” Jaemin continues his monologue as Yangyang records every single word that comes from his mouth, “I get to finally use my degree in culinary arts, mingle with my newly-adopted dogs, and drink coffee all the time.” He then leans closer to the brunet to whisper something to his ear, “The latter is strictly _under_ secrecy since my therapist told me to abstain from consuming anything that has caffeine in it. Don’t tell Jeno, though.” He winks.

“I’m glad to hear it!” Yangyang exclaims as he finishes writing his notes, “That’s very nice of you. I swear, I’ll write a beautiful article about it.” He stands up and gives Jaemin a ninety-degree bow, “I-I never expected this kind of opportunity so thank you for personally inviting me to cover your story, Jaemin-ssi. I really mean it!”

“A-Are you actually crying?!” Jaemin wheezes in shock before reaching out to grab the correspondent’s shoulder. He lifts Yangyang’s chin and sees the younger slightly scrunching his nose while fighting back his tears, “N-No… U-Uh… M-Maybe?!”

Yangyang wipes his eyes with his oversized vest, “I-It’s just… I might get promoted if ever the article I’ll write about you becomes successful.” He reveals, making Jaemin’s mouth drop, “I can’t believe it, especially that my superior is making my life hell!”

“Now that’s some good news to share.” Jaemin slightly giggles. He offers a plate of macaroons to the ecstatic reporter and gives him a light pat on his face. He meaningfully raises his eyebrows as he smirks, making Yangyang shudder, “Now, what’s your boss like?”

“Oh…” Is only Yangyang could say as he blinks hard. He’s about to reply when all of the sudden, Huang Xuxi comes barreling beside him and practically lunges his arms against the counter, making the duo flinch at his antic, “Hey! How’s it going in here?”

Lucas steals a piece of macaroon but Jaemin quickly swats his hands away and retrieves the plate with such possessiveness, “Stop consuming sugar, Lucas! Renjun will go nuts if he ever discovers that you’re eating sweets again! Jeez, what happened to your diet?!”

“Awww… But I already finished my job!” The half-Thai loudly complains while pouting. He attempts to snatch the plate back but he eventually fails because Jaemin practically shoves the remaining pieces in Yangyang’s mouth, “The answer is no! I know that you’re badly coping as part of your defensive mechanism but you have to adhere to your promise. Do you want Renjun to be disappointed, huh?!”

Shit. Jaemin was right. Huffing in irritation, Xuxi crosses his arms against his chest and rolls his eyes, “… No.” Beside him, Yangyang gives him an encouraging nod, his cheeks still puffed like a chipmunk.

“I’m glad.” Jaemin beams in triumph before grabbing a piece of honey-glazed doughnut and handling it to the older, “And no, that’s not for you. Now be a good boy for me and give this plate to Yuta. Remember, your shift doesn’t end until six pm so behave.”

“Whatever.” Xuxi grumbles but he complies anyway. He sticks his tongue out before scurrying away, “You don’t have to be so grumpy, you know?”

“You guys seem to be close.” Yangyang opens up right after Xuxi left. Jaemin scoffs but he nods in agreement as he combs Pepper’s white fur, “If you would say that months ago, I would have puked.” He jokes before shaking his head, “Just kidding. We’ve known each other for years but we just recently became close because of the… You know, the _incident_.”

Jaemin takes a long breath as he looks into the void. Until now, mentioning his tragic past equates to pins and needles impaling his chest. He still couldn’t openly talk about it but thankfully, the therapy is slowly helping him to restore the confidence he had lost for so long.

“Ironically, maybe it’s fate because we both experienced the unthinkable. We have this kind of invisible string that connects our deepest feelings. He understands the pain that I’m bearing, and vice versa. In other words, we emphatize each other and aims to recover together.”

Pepper senses the sudden drop in his mood so he nuzzles his nose to his owner’s arms, causing a subconscious smile to appear on Jaemin’s face, “To be honest, I’m still not okay. I admit, the opening of this shop is a bit rushed.”

“… You want to have this job as soon as possible as a form of distraction. Am I right?” Yangyang drops the bomb after hesitating for a bit. Afraid that he might’ve hurt the older’s feelings, he starts to apologize once more by repeatedly bowing his head, “Ahhh! Here comes my big mouth again! I’m so sorry, Jaemin-ssi! Please forgive me!”

“It’s okay.” Jaemin insists, “But yes, you’re exactly right. Being jobless made me lose my mind so I’m desperate to have something to distract me from the deleterious thoughts that are plaguing my mind. Also, my psychologist advised me to focus on my hobbies to make myself busy so here I am right now.”

Yangyang couldn’t be more impressed. Truth to be told, he wasn’t happy when he got assigned to write articles about celebrities, especially that his superior had the audacity to give him a scandal to cover. All those sleepless nights he spent studying to become a journalist had turned in vain just because he was new to his line of work. Despite the mistreatment, he never thought that the very first assignment he had gotten would grant him a friend, much more a person that would later on inspire him.

“Y-You’re so brave, Jaemin-ssi.” Yangyang blurts out in wonder out of the blue, “I hope that I’m like you.”

* * *

“Do you like your job, Lucas?” Jaemin asks upon the latter’s return. Lucas is still pissed about not managing to appease his sugar intake plus Jaehyun took the opportunity in ridiculing him.

“Am I fat?!” The half-Thai complains instead, ignoring his friend’s words. Jaemin gives him a stink eye before draping the towel on his shoulders, “What the hell?”

“Jaehyun told me that I’m gaining weight!” Xuxi continues to ramble. He points at his bicep and shoves it near Jaemin’s face, making the latter back away for a couple of steps, “Do these muscles scream fat to you, huh?!”

“Whoa, easy there. I’m sure that Jaehyun-sunbae was just teasing you.” Jaemin huffs in exasperation. He was tired of trying to pamper Lucas with his nonsensical tantrums. If he would be frank by now, the older is more of a hindrance than a help to him. Sure, Lucas greatly entertains the crowd but other than that… He had messed up a couple of orders and even broke a plate due to his clumsiness.

“Inspector Nakamoto even agreed! He said that my tummy’s a bit expanding so I tried to show my abs but then Jaehyun shut my uniform back before the patrons could see them.”

“You did what?!” Jaemin incredulously exclaims. Instead of venting out like a phreatic eruption, he pinches the bridge of his nose in an attempt to make himself calm, “Listen. You don’t go half-naked while you’re serving the customers with their food. Reserve your lasciviousness when you’re alone with Renjun, okay? This is not a place to give a fan service, for crying out loud!”

He couldn’t believe that the older tried to pull a stunt like that just because Jaehyun made fun of him. What else he’ll expect from the great Huang Xuxi, though? Maybe he hadn’t really thoroughly thought about the consequences of hiring Lucas as his server.

“But we never did it all the way through…” Xuxi pouts which instantly earns him a bonk on his head, “Ouch! What’s that for?! It’s not like we’re doing _it_ all the time because we’re now living together! Sure, there’s a couple of blowjo---”

Before he could even finish his sentence, Jaemin forcefully covers his mouth, squeezes his cheeks, and gives him a death glare, “I haven’t done it with Jeno for almost six months too, okay?!” Jaemin angrily whispers while madly blushing, “Why are we talking about sex all of the sudden?!”

Lucas removes Jaemin’s hands, “Is that the reason why you’re so moody right now?” He suggestively taunts while wiggling his brows.

“Bastard!”

Speaking of the competitive actor, Jaehyun appears right in front of the bickering duo and catches Jaemin’s attention, “Jaemin, I have a message for you. Jeno just called me a while ago. He told me that he landed a few hours ago and he’s en route here.”

“Without even informing me?!” Jaemin yells while repeatedly pulling the collar of Xuxi’s uniform, making the latter shake, “T-That idiot! First, his flight got canceled, then he missed the opening of the shop---”

“U-Uh, J-Jaemin?”

“--- Not to mention, he never contacted me after his awarding ceremony!” Jaemin finishes before releasing his grip and sending Xuxi onto the floor with a loud thud, “Ouch! You’re so mean, Nana!” Lucas complains but he gets silenced by another glower from the younger, “Don’t. Call. Me. Like. That.”

Jaehyun fights back an obnoxious laugh and nervously averts his gazes before clearing his throat, “I-I suppose I’m not going to tell you the rest---”

“Tell me!”

“O-Okay, relax! Jeez…” Jaehyun responds before he and Xuxi have accidentally locked gazes with each other. Instead of having a fistfight, they mock each other by making faces, “Musclebrain!”

“Cowardice!”

“Tree trunk!”

“Porcelain doll!”

“Will you please stop acting like a child?!” Jaemin hisses in pure rage, making the duo silent. Jaehyun slumps his shoulders in embarrassment and looks everywhere but the latter’s petrifying gaze, “Sunbae. What are you saying a while ago?” Jaemin calmly asks after a few seconds of awkward silence.

That was close. Jaehyun thought the younger would chew their heads if they didn’t stop quarreling, “Well… Jeno is already here in Gangneung when he dropped the call. I reckon that he’s already walking along the beach as of this moment---”

As if on cue, the glass doors become widely open, revealing two men dressed in casual attire. The tintinnabulation made the customers face the entranceway, followed by a series of hullabaloos erupting. There standing on the threshold is Jeno in his fitted jeans and black simple hoodie, his eyes fervently searching for a certain someone he hadn’t seen for almost a week.

He scans the room for a while and he swears he stops breathing the moment he sees Jaemin by the counter who’s busy strangling Jaehyun and pulling Xuxi’s hair at once. It wasn’t the violent act that made his heart skip a beat, but the fact that his lover’s hair color has totally changed.

Soon after, the three canines appear and surge towards the newcomer, attacking Jeno with endless licks and yearning whoofs. Jeno kneels on the floor and grabs Bella in his arms while petting the other two, ecstatic to be reunited with his pets once more.

“Look who missed me.” Jeno heartily guffaws as he showers Bella with smooches. Pepper hops onto his lap whilst Pompey keeps on wagging its tiny tail as he flashes his wide eyes, “Aigoo. Daddy’s here. I also missed you guys. I’m not going anywhere now that I’m here.”

“N-Nono…?” Jaemin whispers upon locking gazes with the older. Unconsciously, his grip on Jaehyun’s neck and Xuxi’s hair instantly recedes and the next thing he knows, he’s already in the center of the café as the crowd around them watches the scene with expectant eyes. Sitting in one corner is Yangyang who’s busy waiting for the perfect timing to capture the moment.

Renjun comes short behind the actor while towing a suitcase that’s almost twice the size of his body. Unaware of the dramatic situation, he brightly beams before shouting, “We’re home!”

“Sweetheart/My baby!” Lucas and Jaehyun simultaneously respond in unison. The duo looks at each other with accusing eyes and resumes browbeating, “Hey, how dare you call my sweetheart like that?! You lost the arm wrestling, you dunce!”

“Excuse me?! Who are you calling a dunce, you fat musclebrain!” Jaehyun retaliates back. Before they could even cause a scene, Yuta pulls them by their ears and starts dragging them inside the staff room, “S-Sorry… You guys continue whatever you’re doing right now.” The policeman apologizes in shame before the trio disappears.

Meanwhile, Jeno fondly shakes his head and returns his gaze at his beloved. The crowd is still silent and holding back their cheers as he walks along the aisle before halting in front of the blushing pinknet.

“Hi.” Jeno airily greets, his eyes disappearing which immediately melts the younger’s heart. All those annoyance seem to evaporate from Jaemin’s system because he’s already stupidly grinning. He tries to reply but no words are coming out from his larynx.

_‘I’m supposed to angry with him, why am I blushing like a gay boy in love?!’_ Jaemin is too busy reprimanding himself he doesn’t notice that Jeno is already leaning closer to him. The actor places a soft kiss on his cheek before mumbling, “I _miss_ you.”

_‘Oh, I forgot. I’m gay. And I’m in love.’_

Below them, Pepper barks in approval, followed by Pompey clawing Jaemin’s jeans. The latter blinks for a bit, trying to absorb the situation, and finally faces his boyfriend, “H-How’s your flight…?” He uncharacteristically squeaks before realizing his mistake, _‘The hell with you, Na Jaemin?! What kind of question is that?!’_ He wants to knock his own forehead against the wall but he’s too busy admiring the breathtaking specimen in front of him.

That’s it. Jeno is a certified cheater with his blinding smile and effortless visuals. Jaemin couldn’t even get angry anymore, not even a bit, dammit!

Jeno continues to make Jaemin’s neurotransmitters run amok as he raises his boyfriend’s hands before gently kissing his knuckles. He brushes the latter’s peach locks and looks directly into his eye, “Nice hair, babe. It greatly suits you.” He compliments, sending shivers down to Jaemin’s spine.

“Y-You think so?”

“I admit I’m surprised but in a good way. So peach, huh? You look like you’re glowing with that color.” Jeno responds before wrapping his free arm around Jaemin’s waist. The latter shyly accepts the hug and hides his face on the croon of Jeno’s neck, inhaling the familiar scent he longed too much for his rationality to slip away.

“I miss you in my arms.” Jeno mumbles on Jaemin’s crown before pulling away, “I miss this.” He caresses Jaemin’s cheeks and starts tugging the latter’s quivering lips, “And I miss _spoiling_ you with relentless affection.”

Ignoring the squealing patrons and the cameras flashes all over the place, Jeno rubs their noses together before scooting down to press a longing kiss on Jaemin’s mouth. Soon after, Jaemin gets lost in a trance, and the next thing he knows, his arms are tightly wrapped around his boyfriend’s neck as they continue to revel their reunion.

The crowd couldn’t take the wholesome scene any longer so without holding back, they express their utter rhapsody in the form of loud cheers. The couple bashfully parts from the kiss and faces the customers as they wave, a triumphant grin present on both of their faces.

“What’s the matter? Want to make-out with me too? We’re practically alone here.” Jaehyun seductively mumbles to Yuta’s ear as they watch the couple through the glass window from the staff room. The policeman just scowls and pulls Jaehyun’s ear once more, “You and your horny dick. One of these days I won’t be surprised if you beg for my ass while I’m at my shift. Wait a sec, where the fuck is Lucas?!”

Lucas, who managed to successfully sneak out with the help of the backdoor, returned inside the café and sneaked behind Renjun. Before the assistant could even notice his presence, he jumps out and hugs him from behind, “Surprise!”

“X-Xuxi-ge, what the--- Where have you been?!” Renjun shrieks in surprise but he gets ultimately stopped by a needy kiss pressed against his mouth. Lucas drags him outside towards the back of the shop and presses his back against the wall. They continue to share a heated kiss until their ministration becomes gentler and sweeter.

After a few more pecks, Xuxi reluctantly pulls away to let the younger breathe, “Junnie, I’m not fat, am I?” He pouts. Renjun blankly stares at him before touching his forehead, “Gege… What are you spurting about? Are you sick?”

“That bastard Jaehyun called me fat!” Xuxi continues to inveigh like a child. He grabs Renjun’s hand and presses it against his abdomen, “Tell me, you can still feel my muscles, right?!”

“U-Uh… Y-Yes?” Renjun stammers, unsure of what to reply. Xuxi hugs him hard and releases a sigh in relief. So he was right, after all. Jung Jaehyun was just jealous because he gets to have tremendous strength and a seraph by his side. Smiling in delight, he nuzzles his face on Renjun’s shoulders, “Thank goodness.”

“Just a confirmation, you’re not going to have a date with that prick, right?”

Renjun scrunches his nose in bewilderment, “And why would I do that?”

“Nothing.” Xuxi comments before escorting his lover back inside the shop, “Nothing at all.”

"Xuxi-ge, why does your mouth taste like sugar? Did you eat a lot of pastries again?!"

Whoops.

* * *

It’s funny how a vast ocean could heal someone’s soul and bring them into another promising dimension filled with hope. The skyline is endless, so as the potentiality for having another chance to live a normal life.

Jaemin never found his purpose in acting. Whatever he attained while he basked himself in glory and defeat didn’t give him a concrete answer. Instead, he continued to swim across an endless river of ambiguity carrying no clue on what’s to come.

Fame had a little to nothing effect on his mental health issues. The attention he received became a major catalyst that led him astray. He never succeeded in suppressing his painful past, and even though it’s hard to believe it, all those trepidations had led him to what he is right now.

Most important of all, his experiences had _opened_ his eyes.

Looking back to their shared timeline, it's been five years since he became acquaintances with Jeno, three years since they became friends, ten months since they started their physical relationship, and five months since they became lovers and connected through an emotional bond.

“I personally don’t know how your therapy works but I understand now why you want to settle here.” Jeno opens up as he and Jaemin walk hand in hand and barefoot. The first day of their shop has officially come to an end and as a form of celebration, the couple decided to spend their free time strolling and sightseeing along the beach.

“Really? How come?” Jaemin questions as they stop walking, admiring the sunset ahead of them. Orange lights envelop the sky and Jaemin couldn’t be more awestruck. The entire day has been hectic and fun but he just wants to spend the evening with his lover.

Jeno shrugs and drapes his one arm around him before kissing his temple, “As soon as the night falls, people tend to look directly above as if they’re communicating with the clouds. I always thought that we humans adore the constellations scattered across the sky. Maybe it’s true, but there’s another deeper meaning behind it.”

“Sometimes we feel like there’s no one supporting us. People may turn their backs on us but nature will never let us down. The environment will always give us varying responses, even if it’s solace or wrath. It’s up to us whether we’ll accept it or not.” Jeno ends his speech while facing his lover. Jaemin’s face lightens up in amazement, a proud smile appearing on his face, “I’ve never heard you talking like that but you’re right. ”

“War doesn't determine who is right, it determines who is _left_." Jaemin mumbles while scornfully looking at the ocean, “That’s a familiar line uttered by Winston Churchill I remembered in my history class way back in high school. I don’t know why, but that statement had never left my mind even though I’ve memorized thousands of scripts from my former projects. Ironically, I realized late that I managed to experience the truthfulness of those words.”

“Physical pain is scary but unresolved turmoil is mortifying. Upon facing the consequences of the rage of war against internal demons, the only person who could help us is ourselves alone. Whatever was left should be _cherished_ , and whatever was gone should be _learned_ from it.”

“Which you exactly did, love.” Jeno softly responds while caressing Jaemin’s face, “Remember when you had your press conference? You were really brave out there. I couldn’t be prouder because the man I love the most was actually showing his resolve to the people who doubted him.”

Enveloped by sunrays ricocheting off their skin, the couple shares a slow kiss once more as the sky and the ocean become the witnesses of their love. Nothing seems special about their surroundings, but the warmth spreading in their chest is enough to remind them that they are still breathing and existing for each other.

“I want this moment to stop but I’ll reluctantly follow the flow of the time.” Jaemin whines as they continue to walk hand in hand. Jeno laughs beside him and sways their hands, indulging the feeling of Jaemin’s smooth palms brushing against his knuckles, “The heavens have granted my wish, though. For once, I feel complete and at home.”

Jeno stops advancing. He quickly faces Jaemin again and raises their intertwined hands, **_“Jaemin, can I be your home from now on?”_** Jeno whispers while bearing a hopeful look.

Jaemin could only blush as a response, “Don’t you hear what I just said a while ago? Since the beginning, my heart has always been yours, Lee Jeno. I love you, and if ever my feelings for you would change, then it means that my love has grown into much more.”

“I love you too, Na Jaemin.” Jeno answers back while fighting back the tears that are about to fall from his eyes, “Let’s create new memories that we’ll never regret. I promise that I’ll never abandon you and I will always shower you with the affection you deserve.”

“I couldn’t be more spoiled.” Jaemin playfully rolls his eyes but he’s also starting to cry. He hits Jeno’s arms and starts running away from the raven, “Hey, the first one who gets to reach the port will walk the dogs tomorrow!”

Instead of catching up, Jeno just shrugs his shoulders, too busy smiling like an idiot as he observes Jaemin’s frame disappearing from his sight, “You’ll still walk them even if you lose. Nice try, Nana but I won’t fall into your traps.”

“Jeno, you’re not running!”

“Don’t wanna!”

“Fine!” Jaemin wheezes before halting, “If you don’t catch me on time, then I won’t let you sleep beside me!”

“Now that’s the Jaemin I knew…” Jeno mumbles to himself while starting to catch up. Soon after, the empty shoreline becomes filled with noisy waves of laughter and squeals that made the rest of the night exciting.

As the duo continues to skip and splash each other with water, a silhouette of a man appears from the shore. He then squints his eyes and becomes shocked upon seeing the couple playing in the sand as they snicker like teens while sharing a succession of subtle kisses.

**_“So the rumors were true, huh? You look really different now, Nana. Oh well, I need to meet Yangyang or else he might nag me again.”_** The newcomer speaks before disappearing at the sight as the darkness completely consumes his frame.

**_~End~_ **

****

****

**_"I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, but if every single one had to happen to make sure I was right here, right now, to meet you, then I forgive myself for them all." - K. Towne Jr._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bella is based on the real beagle owned by the WayV members. I got the name Pompey from Pompey the pug who saved William The Silent from his imminent assassination during the 16th-century whilst Pepper was the same name of the Samoyed I introduced in my tragic DoTae fic.
> 
> So this is really the end >_< Please proceed to the next part for the Afterword!


	28. Afterword: Appreciation Post + Facts and Announcements!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author will be dramatic for the next thousands of words or so!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need this. Forgive me T_T

_**WARNING**_ : This contains the author's ramblings so please forgive me T_T Feel free to skip it if you're too tired to read this but please go to the fourth part because I have something important to share ^_^ Also, the blockquote seems to be adding a lot of space in here so I apologize for that too >_<

* * *

> **I. APPRECIATION POST**

I've never seen someone post a lengthy author's note in Ao3 before but allow me to express my deepest gratitude to those who've made it until the end with me! It's been four months filled with mixed emotions and a rollercoaster ride has been completely finished. There were some bumpy roads we've traversed but what's important right now is that we managed to reach the finish line T_T

To be honest, I've never expected to finish a multi-chaptered fic thanks to my dysfunctional mind but this fic has proven me wrong. I've attempted to write a long fic in the past but they miserably failed due to the lack of motivation and the never-ending insecurities that was plaguing my mind. As of now, I only managed to finish two multi-chaptered fic (including this one, whilst the other one was actually a ridiculously long one-shot before I broke it down into chapters >.<). To show my appreciation to you guys, Here are some facts about this fic:

> 1.) The very first draft of this story was actually very different. I created it way back last April and it mainly revolved around Jaemin the secretary and his attempts to woo Jeno who happened to be his boss. I made his character impish, bitchy, and shameless because I thought it would be better to make him the protagonist and at the same time, the antagonist of the story. He got shunned away by his parents due to his sexuality but he never gave up and achieved everything on his own. He tends to get everything he wants and yes, that includes the people he wants to fool around with. Basked in grandiose fantasies, he'll do anything to break Jeno's impending marriage with Yeri, his long-term girlfriend.
> 
> 2.) I kind of dropped the plan because I don't want to create another Office AU story, plus the actual ending of it would be tragic for Jaemin because I originally planned on making him fail after all of those efforts he did just to capture Jeno's affection (Later on I used the idea on how Jungwoo's actions backfired against him). Jeno would still marry Yeri and Jaemin would end up empty and plagued with guilt. I actually liked the plot but I realized that I wanted to have a smutty/angsty NoMin fic that would have a happy ending >_<
> 
> 3.) The second plan was to make this story entirely PWP with an ambiguous ending. If you're here since the beginning, you may notice that I've changed the summary a lot of times (no kidding, I think I've changed it for at least seven times) to avoid any confusion. Again, I abandoned the plan because right after writing the sixth chapter (the one with whipped cream, my bad T_T), the train of inspiration went coming through like a tumultuous flood and boom! I had a decent plot T_T
> 
> 4.) It was never my intention to add Lucas to the story. While I was writing this, I thought, _'I don't want Jae and Renjun to end up together since the former had some kind of possessive behavior...'_ so I ended up including Lucas in the mess >_<
> 
> 5.) The fact above also applies to Yuta. My goodness, he's the main reason why the flow of the story had greatly changed! Last month, I was reading this YuJae fic (a very hot, sexy fic to be exact ;)) and it made me lose my mind! It greatly triggered my gas pedal for this pairing so I declared to myself that there's got to be a _way_ to somehow build Jaehyun and Yuta's relationship and it so happened that I'm struggling to think of an idea on how would I make Jungwoo face the consequences of his crimes. In the end, adding Yuta greatly helped me in making a huge progress but at the same time, it also led me into another conflict which is discussed in the next number:
> 
> 6.) Okay, so originally I wanted Jaehyun to end up with Jungwoo but then I realized that romanticizing mental illness was not a good option. I received some backlash because of this because I kind of misled some other readers by putting the 'Jaewoo' tag which I removed sometime in the middle of the story. As a form of compensation, I made their interactions as smooth as possible compared to the latter's other victims. As for the other details, I'll discuss it to you guys later at the latter part of this note.
> 
> 7.) As much as possible, I tried to avoid adding more NCT members but the apperances of Taeyong & Johnny (Chap. 22), Yangyang (Chap. 24) and Winwin (Chap. 25) were also not planned. It happened out of the whim but somehow, I managed to give them some cameo appearances... Or was it really the case? ;) (And yes, I'm forshadowing something)
> 
> 8.) I tried my best to acurrately portray some of the characters who are struggling with psychological disorders such as Jungwoo (Borderline Personality Disorder (BPD) and Narcisstic Personality Disorder (NPD)) and Jaemin (aftermath of his Generalized Anxiety Disorder (GAD) and Panic Disorder (PAD) due to his childhood). Some imperfections were still left but I hope you guys understood the way I showed their behavior. (*Some details about their disorders can be also found in the table below.)
> 
> 9.) Finally, I have a confession. I deleted four scenes due to my laziness T_T (Also I'm afraid that the story might get too long for the readers' liking so...) The following includes:
> 
>   * A lengthy convesation between Jaemin and Renjun sometime in Chapter 23 (They're supposed to discuss something about Jeno and Jaemin's relationship and Renjun's thoughts about it)
>   * Confrontation scene between Lucas and Renjun somewhere between Chapter 23 and 24 (Was supposed to happen right after Lucas got the pieces of evidence at Jungwoo's flat)
>   * A smut scene somewhere also between Chapter 23 and 24 (I realized that it was too unecessary because Jaemin was still traumatized and again, romanticizing psychological disorders is a big no no and not all things can be resolved with sex)
>   * Court trial regarding Jungwoo's case (I had no energy to write one plus I had no experience in writing a scene like that)
> 


So these are some trivia about this fic and I hope that this clears the fog!

* * *

> **II. NOTABLE QUOTES**

I'm dying to do this since I published the last three chapters T_T Here are some of the dialogues I really like in this fic:

> _**"I believe you. After all, you're the only person I trust."**_ \- Jaehyun, Act 16

It's not surprising for Jaehyun to be wary of his surroundings. After all, he's the most experienced out of the four of them (including Lucas) when it comes to the pitfalls of the entertainment industry. The only person he trusts the most is Yuta alone and most of the time he finds comfort in his friend. When Yuta was first introduced, it can be already seen that he and Jaehyun aren't just friends who have a physical relationship because their friendship is much more than that.

> _**"I learned to be humble and be considerate about my surroundings. The industry may be challenging but it taught me not to judge other people's miseries. We shouldn't prejudice someone just because we heard a destructive gossip or a repulsive scandal about them. An act alone doesn't entirely represent one's heart. Everyone is capable of committing mistakes. We may be lost at one point but what's important is that we'll find ourselves back on track. It doesn't matter how long it will take, just be yourself and be kind."**_ \- Jeno, Act 19

At this point, I wanted Jeno to be the most humble actor in the world because admit it or not, the industry nowadays is very constricting and unpredictable. The actors and idols tend to receive hate just because they committed something or they were doused in controversy. They're still humans and it's very saddening to see that some of them are perishing because of these things.

> _**"Why it's hard to resist you? You'll be the death of me, Jung Yoonoh. Don't be surprised if I take a bullet for you."**_ \- Yuta, Act 19

And guess what? He really did catch a bullet for the love of his life :) Yuta really saved Jaehyun and he never hesitated, not even a bit.

> _**"Of course. I have two men under my spell. What more could I ask for? I want to cherish them, and at the same time, extirpate them until they break apart."**_ \- Jungwoo, Act 22

Like what Yuta said to Jaehyun in Chapter 19, Jungwoo's BPD made him paranoid and possessive whilst his NPD made him commit destructive and hostile things. He was too afraid of being alone and he was too busy self-indulging he hadn't thought about the consequences of his actions.

> _**"I'm the only one who gets to taste Jaehyun's dick."**_ \- Yuta, Act 22

Can you believe that out of all the cool things he could say right after shooting Jungwoo's foot, Yuta emphasized that Jaehyun was his man alone >_< That's very characteristic of him to say, right?!

> _**"You've been saying sorry for the past three weeks. I know you've committed mistakes but I can definitely say you're out of sorts. You see... Self-loathe will never work out especially when you hit rock bottom. The wound may be deep but there's nothing in this world that can be fixed by succumbing to your transgressions."**_ \- Jaemin, Act 23
> 
> _**“Besides, don’t try to decline it. You deserve it. After all, everyone deserves to have a second chance.”** _\- Jaehyun, Act 25

These dialogues are very similar but they bear the same meaning. Granting forgiveness is a very hard task which leads us to the next quote:

> _**“It’s simple. It takes courage to forget and move on. But it takes all of your resolve and strength to forgive someone.”**_ \- Jaehyun, Act 25

Probably my personal favorite dialogue. Jaehyun once again proved that he's the purest in the fic despite his insecurities T_T

> _**“Relax and don’t fret. Settle your feet firm on the ground and let everyone know what you want to say. This isn’t about them. This is about you, Jaemin.”**_ \- Lucas, Act 24

Lucas made sure that Jaemin won't back away from his resolve by making him remember that at the end of the day, the press conference is all about himself alone. It wasn't created to appease the spectator's hunger but it was a way for him to remove all of the burdens he attained due to his unfortunate experience and while being exposed to the toxic environment he never chose to live in.

> _**"Before any of you in this room judge Jaemin, why don't you at least let him finish his statement?! Where's the oh-so-called professionalism embedded in your veins, huh?!"**_ \- Lucas, Act 24

If there's one thing that I learned while being a student journalist way back in high school, the media is kind of a double-edged sword. It's a powerful tool in unraveling the truth, but at the same time, it could also cause ruckus and harm if not used properly. The way the rumors backlashed to Jaemin was horrifying and absurd which sadly reflects the current situation of the idols in the entertainment industry today.

> _**“I tried to gravitate towards you despite knowing the consequences. Maybe it was foolish of me to risk my life but I know deep down in my heart that a part of you is still desperately trying to escape from the internal demons that once controlled you.”**_ \- Jaehyun, Act 25

Jaehyun clearly knew that confronting Jungwoo during the entrapment operation was very risky but he chose to play his cards by trying to talk some sense with him. Maybe the result was unpleasant but somehow, he managed to show some compassion to Jungwoo that slightly shook him from his demons.

> _**“Physical pain is scary but unresolved turmoil is mortifying. Upon facing the consequences of the rage of war against internal demons, the only person who could help us is ourselves alone. Whatever was left should be cherished, and whatever was gone should be learned from it.”**_ \- Jaemin, Epilogue.

Memories are present not to torment us but to guide us and remind us that we can do better by learning from our past mistakes. Jaemin learned it the hard way but at least he's slowly healing up.

>   
>  _**“As soon as the night falls, people tend to look directly above as if they’re communicating with the clouds. I always thought that we humans adore the constellations scattered across the sky. Maybe it’s true, but there’s another deeper meaning behind it.”**_ \- Jeno, Epilogue.

The first sentence Jeno said was actually a metaphor. The night represents sadness and the sentence _'People tend to look directly above as if they're communicating with the clouds'_ means how we desperately search for the answers that we couldn't find. Looking at the constellations doesn't necessarily mean that we're just admiring them, but rather, we're finding the light that we lost for so long.

Most of these dialogues are from the supporting characters and I couldn't find something interesting from Nana and Jeno mainly because the first nine or ten chapters of the fic are them just having the time of their lives so yeah... How about you guys, what's your personal favorite quote from the characters?

* * *

> **III. FACTS ABOUT THE CHARACTERS**

Here's a table for easy reference! Some info includes the details I didn't have the chance to explain while writing the story. I apologize for the poor image quality T_T Just a hint of warning, though. I typed this so fast and when I looked at it upon taking a screenshot, there's a lot of grammatical mistakes but it's still understandable >_<

* * *

> **IV. ANNOUNCEMENTS!**

Like what I've mentioned before, we'll be having a series of special chapters (yey)! I don't have a definite schedule yet about when will I post them because I haven't created them yet but here's the outline of it (and some spoilers):

  * Encore 1: NoMin - includes hot springs and appearance of surprise characters *smirks*
  * Encore 2: LuRen - includes something wholesome and sweet at the same time?
  * Encore 3: YuJae - includes masquerades (hmmm...)



So sorry if the descriptions are a bit ambiguous T_T I might write a fourth one about Jungwoo but it's very unlikely to happen asdfghjkl

This concludes my ramblings! Once again, I'm sorry if this took so long. I love you guys sooooo much and no words could explain how thankful I am to be able to finish such a long fic like this.

See guys next time and as always, please take care! Ciao! *kisses*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special mention to you, [aeries_amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeries_amethyst/pseuds/aeries_amethyst). Sweetie, you've been commenting on my work ever since I started this. Your responses made me happy and kept on fueling up my inspiration to write! I offer all of my kudos to you and I love you!


	29. Encore One [Part One]: Skip the Boring Bits! (NoMin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin is bizarre.
> 
> Xuxi is overly extra with his actions.
> 
> Chenle is a diva. 
> 
> Sungchan is a weirdo.
> 
> Dejun is only the normal one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the most senseless title I've used in a chapter. I was so desperate to add a SHINee track on the playlist so... >_< Also... 15,000 hits?! What kind of sorcery is this?!
> 
> Anyway. Hi. Merry Christmas.
> 
> Should I ramble about my experiences during the past few weeks? Nothing interesting happened, except the fact that the Midterm Examinations anathematized my soul. Meh. I got mediocre grades, but I'm more relieved than anything else. I apologize for being inactive for almost a month, though. School requirements wouldn't stop overwhelming me so yeah.
> 
> Ramblings aside here's part one of NoMin special chapter! ^_^
> 
> Oh, also, this is in Jaemin's POV because why not? Idk why but I've been having trouble writing in omniscient POV >_>

_**Five Months Later (May 6)**_

_**City of Gangneung, Gangwon Province**_

Jeno coming back and forth from Seoul to Gangneung every single day courtesy of his job is already understandable, but seeing Inspector Nakamoto almost every weekend hanging around with our dogs while sipping expresso is not what I’m expecting to happen. It’s like it became an unusual habit for him to waste his day-offs mingling with us at our safe haven – Or _my_ safe haven per se.

“So… Let me get this straight. You two haven’t consummated for what, almost a year now?” Yuta retorts while munching a pretzel stick. Just as I thought I could avoid that question, he decided to drop the bomb right in front of my face. What else an old-fashioned Na Jaemin would do? That’s right. The faint blush is already present on my pale cheeks so I did the most obvious thing to do – I nod my head in submission.

Chenle was right. Talking to Inspector Nakamoto would only put me in the hot seat. It’s like I’m being interrogated about a thing that was too tantalizing for me to endure.

“W-What’s with your wording?!” I complain, even though I totally get what he’d meant, “A-Anyway… It’s not like we haven’t done anything intimate ever since that day. I could see in his eyes that he _badly_ wants to do it with me, and vice versa.”

Behind us, I hear Chenle squealing and cooing, followed by Xuxi’s obnoxiously loud voice calling out my dog’s name. They are probably doting Pompey again. Last night, Chenle wouldn’t even let go of my pug, too immersed in his cuteness (or _ugliness_ , like what Xuxi pointed out. I bonked his head with a broom right after hearing him backstabbing my precious therapy dog. I mean, how dare him?!) Literally no one can resist the charms of my dogs. _No one._

Yuta-hyung takes a sip on his cup before returning his gaze to me, “… Do you still experience nightmares?”

“I-I do.”

“There’s nothing surprising about it.” Inspector Nakamoto replies. He looks reluctant as if he wants to add something more but it’s obvious that he chooses not to pry anymore. Instead, he just crosses his legs and awkwardly scratches his nape, “Don’t force yourself. Sex can always wait. Your body might want it, but your mind doesn’t.”

He then points at his temple, his brows furring a bit, “A _healthy_ mind is a _healthy_ soul. At least that’s what I believe in. They’re directly interconnected, and the more you put pressure on your thoughts, the cloudier your soul will get.”

“Right.” I exhale. I _hate_ it when he’s right. I stand up and grab the empty plate in front of him, “You want some more of this?”

“Please do so.” Yuta scratches his elbow. I like the way he blushes just because of sweets. He is such a sweet tooth like me.

How many months has it been since that incident? I honestly don’t know when did I start taking medications. Emotional recovery is still a long road ahead of me although the process is going well. Working at the pet café distracts me a lot and Jeno never fails to take care of me during his day-offs.

Still, night time sucks. Even though I genuinely enjoy the atmosphere as soon as the sun vanishes from the horizon, the trauma is still present at the back of my mind. Suppression became my primary weapon although my therapist is doing his best to soothe my horrid thoughts. The most notable advice he had told me was that – _Suppression will only exaggerate your physical stress._

The funny thing is that I already knew the consequences of forcefully hiding my thoughts. Thankfully, the environment around me is much healthier than I could ask for.

Xuxi and I regularly take Cognitive Behavioral Therapy (CBT) sessions, but he is doing so much better than me. It’s a no brainer that Lucas is mentally tougher despite being emotionally manipulated in an abusive relationship for so long. Nonetheless, he has Renjun whilst I have Jeno – Sometimes I wonder, what would happen to us if our respective partners cease to exist?

That’s just plain mortifying to even ponder about.

Trying to ease the unnecessary tension inside my brain, I walk behind the long counter and start to refill Yuta’s platter with another batch of pretzels and eclairs. I have no idea how does he manage to eat many sweets without compromising his slender figure. I wonder why he chose to become a policeman. His face value could even rival Jung Jaehyun’s, and I’m not even throwing a jocular remark.

Just don’t tell him that I secretly complimented his looks. I wouldn’t be surprised if he starts to brag about it.

“Can you recommend me some vacation spots? I honestly don’t know where to search.” I ask him upon returning to my seat. Yuta creases his brows once more, “Huh? Why so?”

“Jeno and I have been working non-stop.” I confess just as though it isn’t obvious enough for my friends to notice, “To be honest, I’m doing a great job interacting with our customers but I badly crave solitude… Or rather, a _quality_ time with my lover.”

There’s a slight grimace that forms on Yuta’s face but it quickly reverts to his usual stoic expression, “Really? Tell me about it.”

“No, _you_ tell me about it.” I insist, “You did not answer my question!”

“Eh?”

“I was asking for vacation spots, hyung.”

“O-Oh, right.” Yuta shakes his head in disdain. Right. He looks a bit pissed off. What did I mention wrong? In spite of this, he fixes his composure before clearing his throat, “You blabbered a while ago that your boyfriend is in Japan, right?”

I nod my head in confirmation. Jeno is currently in Tokyo, shooting some scenes for his upcoming project. He’s been there for almost seven days now and is bound to go home after the next thirty-six hours or so. I _horribly_ miss him, and I yearn for his warmth.

Lately I’ve been sleeping at Renjun and Xuxi’s place because I couldn’t stomach the feeling of being alone. I hate being the cause of their inconvenience, especially that three days ago I suffered another nightmare. I begged the couple not to call Jeno simply because I didn’t want him to worry and fly back home just to take care of me.

“I dunno. Why not try Japan? I haven’t gone home for ages but it doesn’t mean that I’ve completely disregarded my roots. Japan is pretty solid when it comes to vacation spots.”

I regard him for a few seconds. Maybe his idea isn’t half-bad. How could I even overlook Japan? I’ve been focusing too much on Europe and South America I completely forgot about the authenticity of East Asia. You know what they say – The _closer_ to your home, the _better_.

“I can’t believe I didn’t think about it. Jeno is already in Japan and won’t be leaving ‘til tomorrow night!”

“There you have it.” Yuta approves, his hands too busy wiping off the crumbs noticeable on the corners of his lips. His eyes dart behind me for a few seconds before reuniting our eye contact, “Although who would be in charge of this place as soon as you’re gone? I’m pretty sure you and Jeno wouldn’t take a night or two. Maybe a week, perhaps?”

Shoot. He got me there, but the thing is, I’m more than ready for the inevitable. Aside from Xuxi, I have three more employees now – Two regular employees whilst the other one is a part-timer like that giant brute. Five is enough to at least control the entire café, although I just have a _tiny_ concern.

Let’s just say that my employees are all… Eccentric.

The first one I’ve ever had as a regular employee was Xiao Dejun, or simply Dejun. He was also Chinese and a former musician. He once worked in various cabarets as a performer until he decided to quit because of a personal issue he chose not to disclose to me. To put it simply, Dejun-hyung is the most reliable employee I have although he has this awkward aura around him. Still, I admire his professionalism and he would sometimes perform in front of our patrons.

Next is Zhong Chenle, another foreigner I harbored out of nowhere. Honestly speaking, I never even considered him if it weren’t for his beseeching. To cut the long story short, he’s a rich heir from Mainland China but he ran away courtesy of the feud existing among his family members. He didn’t like how hostile the environment around him, leaving him no choice but to fly out of his homeland in the hopes of freeing himself from the burdening asphyxiation his own family had cast upon him.

His features may look soft but there’s more than beneath his disguise. Chenle is extremely loud, whiny, ( _bitchy_ , to be exact), and atrociously annoying to begin with, but one thing I saw special about him is his perseverance. Despite being ignorant about physical labor since he’s been spoiled too much, his mistakes had tremendously helped him in adjusting over the course of the months he became under my tutelage.

Lastly, the newest part-timer in my crew, Jung Sungchan. He’s only been with us for about two months but his relationship with Chenle is already irrefutable.

They. Fight. Every. Single. Moment!

Could they be _more_ frustrating?! Unfortunately, the answer is a _big_ yes. I could fire one of them, but some reasons are holding me back.

The first and most obvious reason is that Chenle has no home to go back to. He completely cut off his ties with his family (As in _everything_ , including his credit cards and expensive privileges I’d be happy to tell one by one but they’re too many) and has been defending himself with his poor Korean skills. Currently, Renjun regularly teaches him a lot about the country but he has still a long way to go. Fear not, though. With his wittiness and sunshine personality, it wouldn’t be a surprise if he manages to improve within another month or so.

Second, Sungchan is a graduating student. He’s a senior at Gangneung-Wonju National University majoring in Marine Biology and has been supporting himself ever since his parents died. Sungchan has a weird fashion sense but it doesn’t affect the fact that he’s gifted with intelligence. He recently finished his thesis writing and has one semester left before his graduation.

Third, they brighten up the atmosphere of the shop. All of us have contradicting personalities. I’m bizarre, Xuxi is overly extra with his actions, Chenle is a diva, Sungchan is a weirdo, and Dejun-hyung is obviously the only normal one (and the only person who is at least respectable to be even called with proper honorifics. Duh.) Not to mention, we have dogs. And Jeno. And sometimes Renjun. So that’s a lot of companions for our business.

Now this may sound uncharacteristic of me but… The situation of our café may be always hands down chaotic but I _genuinely_ like our dynamics.

Wait. Why is there a hand waving in front of me?

“Jaemin. Oi. Earth to Jaemin?”

Oh, right. I’m daydreaming again. This is embarrassing.

“You’re right, Yuta-hyung. But don’t worry, I think my employees could handle the shop even with my absence.”

Yuta rolls his eyes, “Oh, yes. Leave your business with those dorks.” He scoffs, “Seriously, Huang Xuxi is already questionable due to his… Oddity, but a hippie and a runaway boy? Do you want to see your café in ashes once you return from your temporary respite?”

That was harsh. I mean, what do you expect from Inspector Nakamoto and his straightforwardness? Instead of cowering in frustration, I remain calm, “They have _names_ , hyung. Oh, you also forgot---”

“Yeah, yeah. That awkward Chinese guy. At least he’s the only one who’s sane enough to be trusted. What’s his name again?”

“Dejun. His name is Dejun---”

“Right. And the two idiots?” Again, he cut me off. How rude!

“… Chenle and Sungchan. And they’re not idiots.” Just as I finished defending my employees, Yuta and I heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen. When I turn around, I saw Xuxi laughing his ass out while watching Chenle and Sungchan bicker with the former trying to reach out and pull the latter’s ear. Below them, Dejun-hyung is in his usual full-panic mode as he tries his best to sweep the broken plates away from the aisle.

Ah. Speaking of the devil.

“Idiot! Look what you’ve done! You’re supposed to be standing _across_ my station, not _on_ my station!” Sungchan chastises while shoving Chenle’s arms away. Speaking of the runaway boy, Chenle remains stalwart, still determined to cut off his coworker’s ears, “FYI, I didn’t hear you because you’re so tall! And what’s with your vocabulary?! Stop confusing me with your prepositions!” After his rant, he adds a few more sentences in Chinese, making Xuxi guffaw and Dejun-hyung squirm. As expected, Sungchan looks baffled since he’s the only one who doesn’t speak Chinese out of them.

Instead of pulling them apart, Xuxi encourages the duo to continue their pointless fight, even pulling his smartphone out of his apron and taking pictures. On the other hand, Dejun tries to gently pull Chenle away, only to receive a high-pitched squeal from the latter that greatly resonates around the entire café.

What in the world?!

I didn’t want to look back at Inspector Nakamoto yet I did it. Upon seeing my panicked face, he flashes his infamous smirk before nonchalantly taking a sip on his expresso. _Told you so._

Remind me to always listen to this cop.

“I need to go back now. Jaehyun is waiting for me.” He comments but I’m too busy gawking at the scene that my employees are creating. I feel a pat on my shoulder, making me flinch I almost screamed, “Whoa. Calm down. I ain’t going to---” He then stops and shakes his head, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Yuta takes his pen from his pocket and writes something on the tissue, “Here. That’s my hometown. There’s a lot of places you guys can go from there. I’m going to miss the last train if I don’t go now so I’ll just text you the info about the itineraries.”

“O-Oh… Thank you. Take care, hyung.” I absentmindedly say while looking down at the tissue, _Osaka, Japan_. So he lives in that prefecture, after all.

He nods his head, “Yeah. You too. Have fun taming your orphans.” He jokes before disappearing behind the doors. I count from one to five before standing up, and as calm as possible, I walk towards the counter, wearing a blank expression on my face. Looks like my routine is inevitable even at this hour, huh?

Upon reaching the counter, I separate Chenle and Sungchan by shoving them aside before forcefully pulling their ears in reflex. Both idiots yelp in pain, followed by Xuxi garrulously laughing behind me. I also hear Dejun-hyung gasping in fear so I slowly turn around to face him.

“Don’t worry, hyung. You’re my _favorite_. I’ll never detach your ear from your head.” I smile, although it was more of a simper – I could evidently imagine the sinister look on my face at the back of my mind. I witness Dejun-hyung’s Adam’s apple bobbing which I find endearing. He’s so submissive, I wonder what happened to his past?

Meanwhile, Chenle tries to escape, forcing me to tug his auricle harder. What a masochist, “Aw, aw, aw! N-Nana…! I-It h-hurts!” He whines.

“How many times did I tell you to call me _boss?”_ I protest. Beside me, Sungchan grabs my arm but I give him a death glare, making him pout, “Can it, hipster!”

“T-That’s rude…” Sungchan squeaks, “A-Also, I thought you aren’t playing favorites?!” He adds before looking in Dejun’s direction.

Dejun looks like a deer caught in the headlights. He then points at himself, his eyes twitching like a panicked child, “M-Me?! I-I didn’t know that I’m his favorite until now! D-Don’t blame me!”

“Sungchan’s right! How dare you betray me, I’m the oldest here!” Xuxi adds, his voice so loud my ossicles are already careening my eardrums. Still pulling Chenle and Sungchan’s ears, I give Xuxi an unimpressed look, “Really, Lucas? How does your age relate to the quality of your work?”

“Uh… My experience?”

“That’s absurd. Your argument is invalid.” I flatly reply. Xuxi just tilts his head in confusion and before he could even blatter something nonsensical, I finally let the duo go and face my employees. Seriously, I feel like I’m babysitting today.

“I’m sorry if I pulled your ears.” I apologize. Chenle scrunches his nose, wiping off the fake tears on his eyes, “You meanie! I won’t give you doughnuts tomorrow!”

“Uh… I can always make them by myself.”

Chenle cocks his head before facing away, “Hmph. Yours is too dry. I like my recipe better.”

“Excuse me?!” My eyes are already twitching. It took me a lot of my willpower to prevent myself from pulling Chenle ears for the second time around. His attitude screams so much about being a power bottom, and I strongly believe that I’m the only one who’s aware of his behavior.

Fight me.

“Boss, I have a question.” Sungchan asks while raising his hand, “Yes--- W-Wait a sec…” I reply but before I could even complete my sentence, my breath hitches in fear upon seeing the liquid slowly gushing out of Sungchan’s left ear, “What the hell is happening to your ear?!”

Everyone – including our customers and the three canines – Looks in Sungchan’s direction. The tip of his pinna is very red, and blood is already coating his piercing.

_Oh._ That’s why his ear felt hard and bumpy when I taught him a lesson. M-Maybe I applied too much force…

“Chenle, what did you do?!” Dejun-hyung frantically screams. He quickly grabs an ice pack and gently presses it against Sunchan’s bleeding ear. Around us, the patrons are already giving us worried gazes so I command Xuxi to reassure them and distract them with his jokes. Without any hint of hesitation, I usher Sungchan inside the office and immediately grab my keys, “Come on, we’ll bring you to the hospital!”

Sungchan doesn’t move from his spot so I call him once more, “Hey, what are you doing?! The blood has already reached your neckline!”

“This isn’t going to affect my paycheck, right?”

“Is money only the thing you can think of?! Of course, no!” I reprimand him before practically dragging him outside. I couldn’t blame him, though. His part-time job is the only thing that has been keeping him alive. Sungchan looks relieved more than in pain. Surprisingly, he remained calm until we reached the beach outside where Xuxi and Dejun were already present by the car.

Wait. Xuxi and Dejun-hyung. Then that means…

Holy smokes.

“Why did you guys leave Chenle alone in the café?!” I blurt out loud in panic.

I’m now convinced. Inspector Nakamoto was right, after all. I can’t leave the café unsupervised with these dorks alone. This is going to be harder than I thought it would be.

A gentle hand is placed on my trembling shoulder. In front of me, Xuxi looks calmer and out of his usual self which means that he’s not being loud like a rusty old boombox, “Have some faith in that kid.”

“Xuxi-ssi is right, Mr. Na.” Dejun-hyung adds, although his voice sounds bashful, “It may not seem obvious but… Chenle has already memorized a lot of the recipes. Not to mention, his brewing skills have drastically improved. Right, Sungchannie?”

“R-Right.” Though he’s looking at the Pacific Ocean, the blush on Sungchan’s face is evident, “C-Can we go now? I have classes in the evening and I have no intention of missing them.”

At last, Xuxi unlocks the van, his Chesire smile present once more on his handsome face, “Come on! That wound won't close by itself.”

“You bet.” I agree, sighing deeply in relief, “And yeah. You’re right, Lucas. Chenle’s a great person. Let’s just hope he wouldn’t burn the whole pantry area…”

“Patience, Na.” Xuxi replies, now turning the engine on. Sungchan and Dejun are on the backseats whilst I’m sitting beside the half-Thai, “Like what I’ve said. You just need to have faith, trust---”

“O-Oh! I know the next one! P-Pixie dust!” Out of the blue, Dejun-hyung exclaims. Slowly, we all face him. Sungchan, whose jaw is slightly agape, breaks the silence, “Uh… You know Tinkerbell?”

“… Is it bad that I like her?” Dejun-hyung mumbles. He covers his face with a pillow, his bushy brows quivering in embarrassment.

Silence envelops us for a brief moment before Sungchan’s eyes sparkle like will-o’-the-wisp, **_“Are you serious, hyung?! I love her!”_**

Xuxi and I burst out laughing. Outside the vehicle, the sun is already setting, painting the entire view orange that greatly accentuated the majestic view of the sparkling ocean.

Indeed, these people never fail to surprise me. You know what they say, **just skip the boring bits.** Since I started our business, I’ve been bombarded with nothing but confetti and random pizzazz.

Now I have interesting stories to tell Jeno once I’m in Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so anxious about taking Human Anatomy and Physiology in my third year T_T Biopsychology is already killing me with the number of terms I need to memorize. Not to mention, Theories of Personality just toasted my brain. Whoever said that Psychology is such an 'easy' course and a soft science needs a slap in the face. Lol.
> 
> Happy Holidays! See you next time, and to those who are mentally struggling, you can reach me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TrulyYeol) and we can talk about your problems. Sometimes having someone who's willing to listen to your burdens even without receiving any responses is already a breather. Don't hide behind your shadow, you're supposed to be ahead of it since it will never exist without you.
> 
> Love lots!

**Author's Note:**

> _In case you're too lazy to look at the playlist (it's completely fine!), here's the complete list of the songs I already used in chronological order:_
> 
> 🎵You-aholic by Girls' Generation🎵 
> 
> 🎵Press Your Number by Taemin🎵 
> 
> 🎵Thirsty by Taemin🎵 
> 
> 🎵After Midnight by WayV🎵 
> 
> 🎵R U Ridin'? by Baekhyun🎵 
> 
> 🎵Long Flight by Taeyong🎵 
> 
> 🎵Lonely Night by Taeyeon🎵 
> 
> 🎵I Just Wanna Dance by Tiffany Young🎵 
> 
> 🎵Baby Don't Stop by NCT U🎵 
> 
> 🎵Ko Ko Bop by EXO🎵 
> 
> 🎵Stay Up by Baekhyun🎵 
> 
> 🎵Bad Boy by Red Velvet🎵 
> 
> 🎵The Great Escape by Girls' Generation🎵
> 
> 🎵They Never Know by EXO🎵
> 
> 🎵Lips by Girls' Generation🎵
> 
> 🎵Sweet Lies by EXO🎵
> 
> 🎵Bad Alive by WayV🎵
> 
> 🎵119 by NCT Dream🎵
> 
> 🎵Love Me the Same by Jessica Jung🎵
> 
> 🎵No Manners by SuperM🎵
> 
> 🎵White Night by NCT 127🎵
> 
> 🎵Magic by Seohyun🎵
> 
> 🎵Take Off by WayV🎵
> 
> 🎵My Turn to Cry by EXO🎵
> 
> 🎵Kingdom Come by Red Velvet🎵
> 
> 🎵New Heroes by Ten🎵
> 
> 🎵Dear Dream by NCT Dream🎵
> 
> 🎵Woof Woof by SHINee🎵


End file.
